El fuego de la vida
by Silentforce666
Summary: Athena les ha dado nueva vida a los guerreros que vivieron con devoción por ella y murieron en su nombre. Y sin embargo ahora... la muerte parece mejor. Ya ha comenzado. Capítulo 17: Lemnos.
1. Diálogo entre Dioses

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia son propiedad de la autoría de Masami Kuromada y Toei Animation. La historia que se presenta es ficción ya que nunca ocurre en la serie original, y su fin es meramente de entretenimiento sin intención de ofender o plagiar a alguien.

"**El fuego de la vida".**

**Primer Capítulo: "Diálogo entre Dioses".**

El ocaso de destellos broncíneos teñía el territorio celestial en lo alto, cayendo los cálidos toques del agonizante sol sobre las columnas de pálida piedra en el Santuario, que poco a poco se ensombrecía con la llegada de la noche. Pronto, los destellos dorados fueron remplazados por la anémica luz de la luna en el firmamento oscuro; su luz viajaba a través del edificio agrietado del antiguo recinto de la Diosa, quien débilmente admiraba la belleza que creaba Nix, Diosa de la noche. Una blanca mano se apoyaba sobre la base de la enorme escultura de su deidad engendradora, admirando todo aquello que era cubierto por el manto de la penumbra nocturna.

Grandes cúmulos de nubes grisáceas velaban de cerca las montañas que circundaban el Santuario sagrado; la luna, grande y plena, estaba sobre ellas en un despejado éter pleno de estrellas oscilantes. Después, sus orbes se posaron sobre las cimas eclipsadas, que bajo las nubes sus curvas rocosas eran delineadas delicadamente.

El viento apacible acarició la piel de la silente Diosa, llevando consigo una indescifrable voz consigo, portadora de una elegía por los caídos en batallas. Su cuerpo se estremeció por un momento ante la frialdad del céfiro que llegaba inclemente de robar la calidez de cualquiera a su paso. Y entonces recordó la agonía que le hacía perder el sueño noche tras noche, encerrándola en deseos noctámbulos invasores de su mente dividida.

Sí, era la sombra de la nostalgia la que opacaba su razón. El recuerdo aún no era borrado, la herida no sanaba. Tres años, tres largas cadenas de tiempo se habían cumplido desde aquella guerra que le había dejado perdida en la utopía más cruel: la tristeza.

Los ecos fantasmas recorrían las ruinas de todo lo que estuvo un día erigido en honor al sabio ser y que ahora yacían como escombros polvorientos en la tierra. Pensó por un instante en los que a su lado estuvieron, y que ahora se mantenían distantes, recuperándose de un estigma en el alma. Pero así era la guerra; en ella se perdían esperanzas, sangre… vidas.

-Nada… no me queda…nada_- _susurró Athena afligidamente.

Retiró la mano de la escultura y caminó unos pasos adelante, siendo absorbida por la blanquecina luz lunar que iluminaba su rostro desolado. Bajó el semblante con cansancio y una húmeda lágrima resbaló por su pómulo de hermosa facción, siendo secada por sus delicados dedos para no permitirse llorar, aún deseando desbordar en lágrimas, y así retirar aquello que la hacía tan humana.

Se sentía desvanecer lentamente con el viento de la noche, tan ligera como una pluma a la deriva en el cielo, siendo arrastrada sin poder hacer nada para escapar de la voluntad de la inminente corriente. El cansancio la invadió rápidamente. Era extraño, ella no lo deseaba, y sin embargo Morfeo quería atraparla en su red con sus dotes inmortales para hacerla soñar.

Desde hacía tiempo soñaba con encontrar un significado, un sentido para entender el secreto de la vida, por qué estaba allí para intentar una vez más aún cuando sentía que sus pies se quebraban y la hacían caer. ¿Acaso alguna vez se liberaría a sí misma rompiendo las cadenas del destino?

-_Que eterno es este silencio_- se dijo Athena internamente, observando por última vez el paisaje.

Casi flotando, se deslizó sigilosamente entre las sombras de su recinto privado para así, recostarse en el rústico lecho de piedra, el cual sostenía su inerte cuerpo por las madrugadas vigilantes de su sueño, entrando a su propio mundo. Pesadamente cayeron sus párpados e inconsciente quedó sumida en las arenas del cansancio.

Sintió en sus pies una cálida sensación que pronto recorrió todo su cuerpo; era una energía que llegaba para acogerla en su regazo. Venía desde muy lejos, no sabía de dónde y se dejó llevar por su reconfortante aura pues sentía curar sus heridas no físicas. Su ser se llenaba de aquella luz que apareció en sus sueños y que poco a poco desvanecía la oscuridad que cegaba su conciencia, para dibujar un hermoso lugar en la lejanía de su vista.

-Athena… ven conmigo…- le llamó una fina voz femenina.

De pronto, la Diosa se hallaba recostada bajo un hermoso árbol de retorcido tronco que la acunaba bajo su frondoso follaje de pardas hojas, las cuales caían lentamente al suelo como si el tiempo no existiera en ese lugar. Llevaba puesta una túnica blanca de delicada tela en su composición, con mangas cosidas en el hombro pero abiertas a lo largo de sus brazos; su cabello caía libremente a los lados descansando sobre el verde pasto al igual que sus pies descalzos.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Athena esperando ser contestada.

-Soy tú- respondió esa voz.

Ante ella se materializó una hermosa mujer de largo cabello castaño apegado de arriba por una tiara de oro, de hermosísimos ojos grises y la piel clara. Llevaba puesto un vestido majestuoso de dorados destellos, delineando su cintura un grueso cinturón de metal que adornaba el traje.

-Yo soy… Athena- dijo la mujer divina.

La ahora mortal Diosa de violáceos cabellos quedó sin habla ante la misteriosa presencia de esa mujer que decía ser su verdadera personalidad encarnada. La recién aparecida Diosa le tendió la mano a su igual, y ésta la aceptó, siendo levantada del suelo para quedar expuesta a esos ojos grisáceos de lechuza.

-No tengas miedo Saori, te he traído por algo muy especial- le dijo sonriendo la deidad.

Ella calló al no comprender el motivo de estar ahí. Entonces, tres cosmos ulularon en el viento, despidiendo energía poderosa alrededor, y ante ambas se presentaron tres rostros. Eran Hades, cubierto por una túnica de color vino y un listón negro que rodeaba su cintura; Julián Solo como el Dios Poseidón, en una túnica blanca igualmente con un listón pero de color azul. La última presencia era la de un ser jovial y hermoso, de cabello blanco y largo, de ojos grises y misteriosos; un largo traje greco cubría su cuerpo.

-Él es nuestro padre Saori- presentó la imponente Diosa.

-¿Por qué ellos están aquí?- preguntó desconcertada al ver al los hermanos de Zeus.

-Athena- habló el poderoso ser.

Su presencia emanaba una sensación de totalidad; era como si el universo residiera en sus ojos y el cosmos de la vida se generara con sólo hablar.

-Los Dioses no pueden morir. Aún cuando los hayas derrotado, nosotros imperamos en nuestros vastos territorios y jamás dejaremos de hacerlo; debemos mantener un delicado equilibrio en la balanza de todo tipo de vida… y muerte- le habló el de orbes místicas.

-¿Para qué he venido?- preguntó la pequeña Athena.

-Debes gobernar la tierra en nombre de la olímpica a tu lado. Pero no puedes hacerlo si tu corazón guarda tanta tristeza y agonía- le dijo Zeus contemplándola.

-¿Cómo puedo no sentir tristeza y soledad, cuando me han quitado todo?- cuestionó débilmente.

-Esas batallas sólo fueron pruebas, nada más. Si tú no podías pasarlas, nadie lo haría. Sin embargo lo hiciste, y estoy complacido por ello-

-A cambio del bienestar de la tierra, he perdido a aquellos que dieron su vida por mí. ¿Qué clase de Diosa soy si dejo que se derrame sangre por mi causa?, no lo soy entonces porque no soy capaz de proteger lo que amo- dijo tristemente Saori.

-Tu cuerpo mortal te da esa debilidad, pero ahora debes ser una Diosa fuerte, y para eso se ha convocado esta reunión- dijo la Athena olímpica.

-Desde este momento, los Dioses hemos pactado una paz para el beneficio de todos. Hades gobernará el inframundo y los campos Elíseos a pesar de su destrucción; Julián ha aceptado ser el emperador de los mares de nuevo, y tu, mi pequeña Athena, seguirás rigiendo sobre la tierra por el resto de tus días- habló el omnipotente Dios.

-Lo haré, sin embargo… estaré sola-

-¿Acaso tanto anhelas la compañía de esos mortales?- preguntó Hades.

-Hades, rey del inframundo, no creo que puedas sentir con un corazón congelado de poder. Sí, deseo tanto volver a ver a los que un día se hicieron llamar Santos de Athena- respondió Saori.

-Sobrepasaron por un instante el poder de un Dios, pero lo hicieron por proteger a otro. Está bien Athena-Saori, verás de nuevo a esos hombres ya que una nueva Era inicia. Con mi poder haré volver a tus fieles y si una nueva batalla se suscita…-

-Me tendrás de tu lado, y yo te guiaré- terminó de decir la Athena olímpica con una cálida sonrisa posando su delgada mano en el hombro de su reencarnación.

-Pero escúchame con cuidado, si deseas volver a verlos deberás verter el contenido de esta botella en una emanación de agua. Es una pequeña partícula de mi cosmo, pero a cambio también debes sacrificar parte del tuyo. Quedarás agotada después de desprender semejante cantidad de energía, pues son muchos tus guerreros y sus cuerpos deben materializarse de nuevo, ¿Estás dispuesta?-

-Sí, no importa el modo-

-De acuerdo, es tu voluntad-

Zeus depositó en las blancas manos de la encarnada divinidad la botella de diamante que contenía un pequeño destello de luz que era parte infinitesimal del poderoso cosmo del Dios. Ella la observó detenidamente, y su luz se reflejó en los inocentes ojos; la tomó con fuerza contra su pecho y levantó la mirada hacia Zeus.

-Cumpliré con mi deber como Athena- mencionó decididamente con un poderoso brillo en sus orbes verdes.

El Dios mayor sonrió ante eso, y miró hacia lo que era un cielo despejado y azul.

-Ya debemos volver- dijo él.

-Sí, hay mucho por hacer- le siguió Poseidón.

-En tres días un mensajero llevará consigo los lazos de la unión que hemos pactado- le dijo la Athena mayor.

-Es verdad, había olvidado ese detalle. Hay poco tiempo para todo lo planeado, debo empezar ya mismo. Hasta luego Athena… princesa de la tierra- Hades hizo una reverencia a ambas deidades del mismo nombre y desapareció.

-Saori, estaré ansioso de verte de nuevo- Poseidón tomó la mano de la Athena de cuerpo mortal e impregnó un delicado beso en ella antes de retirarse.

-Es momento de que tú también partas al Santuario- le dijo la Diosa.

-¿Cómo volveré?-

-Ya estás ahí-

Una oscuridad envolvió aquel hermoso lugar, haciendo que las figuras de los Dioses desaparecieran ante ella en un manto negro del que no se distinguía nada. Sintió un estremecimiento en su cuerpo a la vez de caer en un profundo pozo que no tenía fin.

Una blanquecina luz se introdujo debajo de sus párpados para abrirlos, encontrándose con la imagen de unos telones agitados por el viento en el interior de su aposento; se sentó en el borde de su cama y contempló a la luna aún predominando en el cielo.

-Debo… comenzar- se dijo a sí misma cuando observó de nuevo el objeto luminoso.

Rápidamente se levantó tomando a Niké para salir por la cortina que separaba la habitación de la sala patriarcal, con intenciones de llegar al pequeño río que bajaba por el camino de una de las montañas circundantes y donde haría regresar a sus Caballeros. Estando en la entrada del recinto principal, utilizó su propio poder para llegar a los pies de la calzada de las Doce Casas sin tener que bajar por todas ellas. Se iluminó con su dorado cosmo y lentamente se orientó al lugar que tenía en mente para tal evento.

Al encender su poder, los pocos que quedaban en su santuario, percibieron su presencia, yendo a su encuentro.

-Athena- le llamó una femínea voz.

-Marín, es tiempo- pronunció quedamente. Sólo dijo eso y siguió caminando.

-Princesa- dijo ahora Shaina.

-Por favor, traigan las mantas que se encuentren a su disposición. Es una fría noche- dijo Athena deteniéndose un momento para después seguir su camino.

Las Amazonas no trataron de comprender, y se limitaron a seguir las órdenes de su Diosa, pidiendo ayuda a los Caballeros restantes de Bronce al encontrarse ya a su lado. Estando frente a las calmas aguas del sonoro caudal, Athena se maravillaba con la hermosura de la cristalina pureza del líquido vital que reflejaba la luminosidad del satélite natural en el firmamento.

-_Aun cuando dé mi corazón y mi alma… los haré volver_-

-Mi señora, ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Shaina.

-Ya lo verán, sólo esperen- dijo ella.

Siete espectadores callados se encontraban a las espaldas de Athena, quien permanecía silenciosa con su Niké erguida. Seguidamente, su cosmo se encendió más y se introdujo en el caudal, yendo al centro donde ya el agua le llegaba a la cintura; su mano izquierda sostenía el cosmo de Zeus; lo dejó fluir hacia el agua, la cual resplandeció con intensidad.

Subió más el nivel de su poder en un aura de rayos dorados que se elevaban hasta el cielo y después caían al agua repetidamente, haciéndola resplandecer aún más casi segadoramente ante el asombro de los presentes. Pronto, la luz desapareció y el silencio reinó otra vez, Athena se sostenía en su bastón jadeando de cansancio con la cabeza baja, inundada de sus cabellos en el rostro.

-¡Athena!- gritó Jabu.

-No Jabu, espera…- Marín lo detuvo.

Burbujas comenzaban a salir del río, como si hirviese, pero no originaba vapor. Una cabellera comenzó a salir del agua, y después un cuerpo anémico se hizo presente al surgir repentinamente con la piel al descubierto. Uno más, otro, y continuamente surgían de nuevo los Santos de Athena, quiénes estaban despertando de un trance tras su muerte. Unos verdes ojos se posaron sobre la Diosa.

-Athena-

-Saga…- pronunció ella con una sonrisa.

Repentinamente, las armaduras doradas que se creían perdidas en el inframundo, se posaron sobre sus dueños ya renacidos en aquellas aguas de la montaña. Pero su brillo no era el mismo; con dificultad despedían un reflejo opaco que no hacía honor a su legendaria fama. Athena salió del agua seguida por sus Caballeros dorados, quienes le hicieron reverencia a pesar de su debilidad con una rodilla en la tierra; los Caballeros de Bronce les cubrieron con las mantas del frío.

Después, los Caballeros de plata, los cuales recibieron su armadura igualmente y a excepción de Orfeo, fueron perdonados por Athena por su rebelión en tiempo pasado. A pesar de que se creía completa la caballería, una última alma respiró el aire de la vida y se unió a su Diosa una vez más: el Patriarca Shion vivía entre los Santos.

La orden estaba completa, la noche casi se extinguía, y Athena estaba exhausta.

-Espero no estés molesto con mi decisión- se dirigió la Diosa con una sonrisa al Santo peliverde. La expresión labial se desvaneció y sus ojos se entrecerraron fatigadamente.

"_Quedarás agotada después de desprender tal cantidad de energía"_

Esas palabras volvieron a su cabeza en aquel instante cuando su vista se nubló y ante todos, la deidad cayó en los brazos de Shion enteramente inconsciente.

Y así el alba creada por Eos, se hacía presente en un nuevo día en un lugar antiguo y mitológico, donde muy a pesar de la creencia científica de la no resurrección, los protectores de Palas Athenea, posesionaron cuerpos materiales otra vez para seguir con su gloriosa misión.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

¡Hola!... de nuevo… jeje, sé que el último capítulo era la renovación, pero como digo, "la tercera es la vencida", y otra vez les traigo una renovación que espero les guste. Esta es la definitiva, créanme, bueno, ya saben donde dejarme a los dorados en traje de baño, es decir, los comentarios, sí, eso…


	2. Resentimientos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia son propiedad de la autoría de Masami Kuromada y Toei Animation. La historia que se presenta es ficción ya que nunca ocurre en la serie original, y su fin es meramente de entretenimiento sin intención de ofender o plagiar a alguien.

"**El fuego de la vida".**

**Segundo Capítulo: "Resentimientos".**

Pasó la noche. El día llegó despuntando en el cielo el sol de una brillante Grecia que veía el amanecer. La tierra fría de la noche anterior se convertía a una más cálida y abrasadora; las olas llegaban a la arena de la playa cercana del recinto sagrado, llevando consigo la brisa marina que el emperador creaba en sus dominios. La Diosa descansaba profundamente en su dormitorio, aún recuperándose del sacrificio de horas atrás.

El maestro de Libra y el antiguo Patriarca tomaron el control del lugar apenas volvieron al mundo terrenal, citando a toda la corte de Santos a la sala principal, y ahí dar inicio a todo. Caballeros y Amazonas se encontraban con una rodilla en el suelo y la cabeza baja, esperando alguna palabra de ambos hombres superiores.

-Santos de la ilustre Athena- habló Shion con calma- hemos retornado a la vida, todo gracias al poder de la Diosa a la que juramos lealtad y protección. Ella yace ahora débilmente respirando, es nuestro deber seguir profesando nuestra promesa hacia ella, y ser los hombres y mujeres de los que estuvo, y está, orgullosa-así habló Shion de Aries, Patriarca del Santuario por segunda vez.

-Hoy empiezan las reconstrucciones del Santuario. Caballeros de Oro, ustedes con su poder podrán reconstruir sus templos; Caballeros de Plata, sus recintos también deberán ser reconstruidos después del largo lapso de abandono, y Amazonas, igualmente para ustedes- ahora Dohko de Libra les dirigía la palabra al conjunto de guerreros.

Un solo movimiento en la cabeza de los presentes dio inicio a la retirada de todos los convocados hacia el exterior del templo patriarcal, para después bajar por las escaleras de los templos zodiacales destruidos. Cuando se hubieran ido, Shion y Dohko conversaron.

-Amigo… hemos vuelto…- dijo el ariano.

-Gracias a Athena. Me pregunto qué pasará ahora-

-Ni yo que tengo el don de leer las estrellas puedo predecirlo. El destino tejerá su red para nosotros, envolviéndonos en ella- Shion entrelazó sus brazos tras él y salió al patio del templo para ver el día que se había formado en el firmamento.

Dohko le siguió y observó todo a su alrededor igualmente, esperando que algo en la geografía accidentada del resguardado Santuario le diera las respuestas que buscaba. Colocó su firme mano en el hombro de su antiguo camarada, mirando aún hacia el frente.

-Entonces pasará lo que tenga que pasar- comentó con una sonrisa.

-Lo que me preocupa es la relación entre ellos…-

-Lo sé- Dohko retiró la mano de su amigo y se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de mirar al frente- la tensión de hace unos momentos era demasiada. Aún cuando estuvimos en el muro de los lamentos… sé que aún guardan rencores entre ellos, al igual que una inmensa oscuridad en sus corazones. Pero sólo el tiempo los sanará-

…

Los guerreros de distintos rangos atravesaban los escombrados pedazos de lo que quedaba de sus templos. Algunos entraron a sus respectivas casas, dejando pasar a los demás, y otros seguían bajando las escalinatas. Cuando hubieran llegado a Aries, y los Santos de Plata y Bronce se hubieran alejado, una mano sostuvo el brazo del Águila.

-¿Qué deseas Mu?-

-¿Dónde está Kiki?-

-En mi casa. Después de que se fueron, él se quedó conmigo-

-Gracias-

El Santo de Aries soltó el brazo de la Amazona y la acompañó hasta las cercanías de donde ella residía, pues aún era restringido el paso de algún Caballero a aquel sitio. En su espera se sentó sobre una roca y giró su vista hacia el cielo; qué brillante era el día, y el aroma del lugar inundaba su nariz, podía sentir la vitalidad del mundo recorrer su cuerpo deleznable. Un oscuro recuerdo invadió su mente… esa noche…

Tras él un pequeño de ahora once años, abría sus ojos con asombro, tallándolos para comprobar que lo que veía no era una cruel ilusión.

-¡Maestro!-

Lentamente, el Caballero de Aries giró su cuerpo hacia la pequeña voz que le había hablado. Su rostro se mostraba sereno en aquellos ojos verdes con blanca piel. El alumno corrió hacia el que una vez fue su maestro, su padre, su única familia, siendo acogido entre unos fuertes brazos que lo rodearon cuando Mu se arrodilló para estar a su altura.

-Has crecido mucho Kiki- le dijo su maestro.

-Maestro creí que jamás volvería- dijo entre sollozos el menor.

-Tal ha sido la voluntad de los Dioses y la gracia de Athena, para dejar que yo esté aquí otra vez- Mu se alejó un poco de él y lo miró a los ojos mostrándole una sonrisa, una sonrisa triste.

-¿Seguirá siendo mi maestro?-

-Jamás dejaré de serlo-

…

El Caballero despojó a su cuerpo de la armadura que lo cubría. Ésta se formó con rapidez a su lado; él la observó, estaba casi muerta sin brillo ni vida. Sabía la forma, pero no podría repararla sin ayuda del Santo de esa labor, él simplemente se resignó y cambió a ropas rudimentarias de entrenamiento. Entre las sombras de las pocas columnas aún erigidas, se encontraba una sombra que le esperaba.

-Defendiste contra todo a la Diosa, incluso contra mí. Estoy orgulloso de ti… Kanon-

El gemelo menor se acercó a su igual, saliendo de entre la penumbra para mostrar su rostro ante su hermano. Éste le sostuvo la mirada, quedando ambos en silencio. Después, un eco, un sonoro eco del furioso puño de Kanon sobre el rostro de su gemelo mayor resonó en las paredes. Saga cayó al suelo con la fuerza generada de su agresor, aún mirándolo sin bajar el semblante.

-Deberías entenderlo ya Kanon-

Éste cerró sus puños fuertemente y frunció el seño gravemente sin mencionar palabra ante las oraciones de su hermano. Le dio la espalda y bajó la cabeza, ocultando sus ojos entre el cabello.

-¿Por qué Saga?- preguntó casi inaudible.

-Porque era necesario-

-Te convertiste en un… traidor-

-¿Tú no lo fuiste?-replicó despectivo.

-Y me arrepiento por ello, Athena lo sabe-

-Al igual que yo-

Kanon no dijo más y aún cabizbajo salió del templo de Géminis.

…

Ya era mediodía; el sol calentaba todo a su paso en la hermosa playa de vastas aguas azules. Un joven hombre de castaños cabellos mecidos por la brisa, se encontraba admirando todo de nuevo sentado sobre una pieza de columna destruida con sus verdes ojos. Tras él, otro hombre de similar aspecto y de brazos cruzados observaba el océano.

-Ya no recordaba cómo era esto…-

-Hermano…- Aioria calló.

-No te quedes ahí, ven a mi lado- le invitó Aioros.

El joven se acercó unos metros hasta quedar junto a su hermano mayor. Una sensación le recorría por el cuerpo; era extraño tener a su hermano a su lado, lo era, pero estaba feliz de que así fuera. Aioros no sabía cuánto tiempo su menor había sufrido su ausencia, lo duro que fue el enfrentar al mundo con la cara en alto, pretendiendo no escuchar las hirientes palabras que le gritaban desde lejos para restregarle en la cara que su hermano era un rebelde traidor… que colosal mentira.

-¿En qué tanto piensas Aioria?- preguntó calmado el Caballero de Sagitario.

-Estoy feliz de que estés aquí- le contestó Aioria.

-Aún cuando estuve ausente todo este tiempo… te convertiste en un honorable Caballero, en un gran hombre Aioria-

-Fue gracias a tu entrenamiento, tú creías en mí-

-Sigo creyendo en ti. No pude estar más orgulloso al verte en el muro de los lamentos, portando tu armadura de Leo, para morir por todo en lo que creías y protegías-

Aioria bajó la mirada y cerró levemente sus puños; el soplo oceánico jugaba con sus castaños cabellos haciéndolo sentir ligero. Una imagen de seis Caballeros convocando la técnica más poderosa de su Diosa vino a su mente y le hizo estremecer al recordar el fulgor del poder creado por ellos.

-No guardes rencor- mencionó Aioros.

-¿Qué?- la voz profunda de su hermano lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.

-Sé que piensas que ellos ya no deberían ser llamados Santos de Athena… pero…-

-No sé si pueda perdonarlos…-

-El rencor sólo amargará tu corazón Aioria. Olvida el pasado-

-No puedo…-

…

El coliseo, lugar de entrenamiento de los más fuertes en el Santuario de Athena. Hacía mucho que ese empolvado lugar no recibía visitas, y ahora, los sonidos de masculinos pasos inundaban el aire. Cinco Caballeros habían llegado al lugar, quedando de frente con la mirada desafiante. El silencio era incómodo, sepulcral.

-¿No tienen algún Caballero que asesinar hoy?- preguntó sarcástico uno de ellos.

-Tu lengua sigue siendo venenosa… Milo de Escorpio- mencionó el ofendido.

-Y tú sigues siendo un traidor, Saga de Géminis-

-No caigas en provocaciones Milo- le dijo Mu.

-¿Debo tomarlo como un cumplido?- siguió Saga.

-Tómalo como una referencia a ti mismo-

-Deberías callarte ya Milo- le ordenó Camus.

-Mira quien lo dice, otro traidor- su voz resentida resaltó las últimas palabras.

-Milo ya es suficiente- le advirtió Mu con grave voz.

-Mu no me digas que te intimidan estos…cobardes- habló despectivo.

-Con eso no lograrás impresionarnos- ahora el Caballero de Capricornio hablaba.

-No trato de impresionarlos, sólo quiero que sepan que no merecen estar aquí-

-¿Desde cuándo tú decides quién es merecedor de algo Caballero Milo?- preguntó el maestro de los hielos.

-Desde que asquerosas criaturas rastreras profanaron el suelo de este Santuario-

El Santo de Escorpio recibió un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda por parte de la gruesa mano de Saga, quien lo miraba fríamente después de su acción. El escorpión se tambaleó por la fuerza de tal impacto; un considerable brote de sangre salió de sus labios y la escupió al suelo. Sonrió sarcástico y limpió el rastro rojo dejado en su barbilla. Ahora él se abalanzó sobre Saga, dándole un golpe igual de fuerte en la cara, pero recibiendo otro puñetazo en el estómago de parte del gemelo.

Al separarse un poco, estaban decididos a seguir golpeándose entre sí. Sin embargo Mu sostuvo a Milo por la espalda para detenerlo; Shura sujetó los brazos de Saga y le bloqueó el movimiento. Ambos Caballeros se observaron, retándose con la mirada, deseosos de desfigurar al otro y que éste cayera a sus pies.

-Vámonos Milo- decía Mu detrás de él- no vale la pena- dijo ahora mirando a los tres de enfrente.

El Santo de Escorpio se soltó bruscamente de su compañero, mirando por última vez los verdozos ojos de Saga. Dio la media vuelta y salió del Coliseo, seguido por Mu.

-Suéltame- dijo Saga y Shura lo liberó.

Los tres Caballeros quedaron inmóviles ante la partida de sus indiferentes compañeros, recuperando a los momentos su postura de querer entrenar en el arenado lugar.

…

En los pequeños y rústicos dormitorios de las mujeres guerreras de la Diosa Athena, dos siluetas esbeltas y femeninas se adentraban a una casa pequeña. Ambas con el rostro cubierto y sin mencionar palabra a la otra. Entró una y seguidamente la acompañante; la segunda cerró la puerta tras ella y se recargó en ésta con los brazos a su espalda.

-¿Qué pasa Shaina?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-No volvió-

-¿Quién?-

-Ella… Athena no la perdonó-

-¿De quién hablas?-

-De Geist… ella no volvió como los demás-

-Tampoco todos los Caballeros de Plata. Según pude observar, volvieron los más devotos-

-¡Ella lo era!-

-La señora Athena lo hubiera sabido. Pero debes de admitir Shaina que ella fue exiliada por causas grandes; desobedecía los patrones establecidos para los Santos-

-Eso no impide que le dieran una oportunidad-

-Las decisiones de la Diosa son incuestionables-

-Ya lo sé, pero…-

La Santa de Ophicus calló, pero se escuchaban sus ligeros sollozos bajo el platinado metal que le cubría diariamente el rostro. Marín tampoco mencionó otra palabra, no podía hacer algo para tranquilizar a su compañera, quien estaba más que triste por no ver de nuevo a la chica que más estrecha relación tuvo con ella.

…

Horas transcurrieron rápidamente, perdiendo a veces la noción del tiempo inmerso en aquel dorado atardecer. El sol se hundía en el lecho de agua ante los límites de la vista, dando sus últimos momentos de luz al lugar destruido por el paso de las épocas en él. Aquella presencia solitaria se dejaba encantar por la magnificencia del bello ocaso que en veces anteriores no había podido observar; sentado sobre un gran pedazo de mármol fracturado, dejaba que los últimos destellos del día tocaran su rostro cálidamente y quedar inmerso en abatidos pensamientos.

-¿No deberías estar en tu templo Saga de Géminis?-

Él referido volteó a sus espaldas, reconociendo esa voz que le llamó, y quedar ante los violáceos ojos del dueño.

-Patriarca-

-No era la respuesta que esperaba-

Saga bajó la mirada y le dio la espalda de nuevo. No podía hablar, no ante aquel hombre, que siendo de aspecto joven, hace dieciséis años era el más poderoso entre la Orden de Athena, y al que él asesinó. Sentía vergüenza estar ante Shion de Aries.

-Creo que ya todo está dicho Saga. No es necesario este silencio, ni tampoco el que rememores tiempos olvidados-

-¿Para usted está olvidado el que yo sea su asesino?-

-Si no olvido el pasado, no podré vivir mi nuevo presente-

-No sé si deba estar aquí otra vez-

-¿Acaso no estás agradecido con la Diosa por salvarte de la eterna muerte?-

-Lo estoy, pero no soy merecedor de su perdón… ni el de nadie. Después de todas las cosas que hice, no creo que se vea con buenos ojos el que yo siga siendo un Santo-

-Es una oscuridad que nubla tu pensamiento. No dejes que se agrande, véncela Saga, sólo así podrás ver la luz de Athena. Ella es noble y piadosa; si ella no te hubiera querido a su lado otra vez… no estarías aquí-

-…-

-Con el tiempo los demás entenderán lo que tuvimos que hacer hace tres años-

-Ellos no me perdonarán, soy un traidor a sus ojos… un sucio traidor- dijo Saga con amargura en la grave voz.

-Este atardecer es hermoso- dijo el Patriarca mirando al gigante océano.

Saga bajó la vista pensativo. Shion lo miró una vez más y dio la vuelta para retirarse.

-Si ellos no pueden perdonar, pues su corazón también está nublado de duda y resentimiento, entonces tampoco deberían ser dignos de seguir siendo Santos- dijo Shion deteniéndose a unos pasos, siguiendo luego su camino.

Y con ello, el Caballero de la tercera casa del Santuario, quedó bajo la naciente noche, pensando durante mucho tiempo en las palabras del Patriarca, sobre lo que debía hacer ahora en su nueva vida.

…

El mismo silencio de las nocturnas horas no dejaba dormir al Santo de Leo, Aioria, quien inquietamente se removía en su pequeña cama en los adentros de la destruida casa de la escalinata zodiacal. Sus verdes ojos se abrieron, mirando primeramente un techo agrietado, y después de darse la vuelta, observó las estrellas que se veían desde una ruptura en la pared de la habitación. Se apoyó en sus brazos para sentarse en el borde de la cama, con intenciones de salir a caminar; pero sus piernas flaquearon al levantarse cayendo así al suelo, sujetándose del borde mismo de su lecho, para, inútilmente querer sostenerse.

-¿Qué me pasa?- se peguntó confundido.

Nuevamente tomó fuerza en las piernas y se sentó ahora en una silla que había a su lado.

-Estoy bien. No es nada- se dijo a sí mismo e intentó levantarse.

Sin éxito, se resbaló apenas se impulsó para quedar en pie, por lo que se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué pasa?!- exasperado arrojó la silla lo más lejos que pudo, estrellándose ésta en la pared para hacerse pedazos.

Sin haberlo notado anteriormente, del lado contrario de su lecho, notó dos figuras extrañas en las sombras. Curioso, se sentó en la cama alargando el brazo y tomando hacia él aquellos objetos los cuales eran de madera. Se sorprendió al saber que eran dos apoyos para caminar, entre ellos había una nota.

-_"Promete que los usarás. Marín"_ –

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Aioria y miró de nuevo aquellos objetos.

-Por Zeus, soy un Santo, no los necesito- se dijo a sí mismo.

Se impulsó de nuevo e igualmente perdió el balance. Resopló molesto, haciendo mecer el cabello en su frente.

-Tal vez sí los necesite, aún no recupero toda mi fuerza- dijo resignado el león dorado.

Aioria colocó ambos apoyos bajo los huecos de sus bazos y con ellos se dirigió a la salida del templo. Bajó en pleno silencio los cuatro templos restantes; sin querer ir a un lugar en especial, sólo caminó por varios minutos, tal vez media hora, observando la penumbra de los alrededores sumergidos en un mutismo relajante. Un extraño sentimiento le hizo querer ir a las ruinas cercanas al Coliseo; recordaba ese lugar. Ahí solía entrenar Marín del Águila con su antes aprendiz Seiya.

Cuando hubo llegado a una parte extrema del lugar, pudo distinguir una sombra sentada en lo que era un pedazo de columna derrumbada. Sus pelirrojos cabellos bailaban al compás del viento arrullador de la noche y su delgada figura era cubierta por esa ropa de entrenamiento, aún así, la hacía ver increíblemente hermosa a sus ojos. Su corazón daba palpitaciones apresuradas, y decidido se acercó a ella.

Al hacer ruido con su caminar, ella volvió su cabeza hacia él, y al fin pudo ver el rostro que tanto deseaba contemplar, sin protección de ley alguna. Su mente se paralizó al verla tan frágil y bella.

-Marín…-

-A-Aioria-

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

¡Hola!, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero les haya gustado. Si quieren saber lo que pasa esa noche con Marín y Aiora, pueden leer el fic de _"Reencuentros"_. Los veo en el siguiente capítulo de esta inconclusa historia. Comentarios, quejas, demandas, y a mis doradines en pijama ya saben donde dejarlos, ¡Adiós!


	3. Encuentro entre amigos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia son propiedad de la autoría de Masami Kuromada y Toei Animation. La historia que se presenta es ficción ya que nunca ocurre en la serie original, y su fin es meramente de entretenimiento sin intención de ofender o plagiar a alguien.

"**El fuego de la vida".**

**Tercer Capítulo: "Encuentro entre amigos".**

La ventana de aquella habitación había permanecido abierta toda la noche, inundando el lugar con una brisa fresca en la mañana de ese día. El reloj daba las diez, y en la cocina se encontraba una joven de rojizos cabellos preparando el desayuno para ambos.

-Seiya, ¿Estás despierto?- le llamó su hermana desde el exterior de su habitación.

No recibió respuesta, y giró el pasador de la puerta para abrirla, encontrándose con la misma imagen de todas las mañanas desde hacía tres años; Seiya miraba con cierta quietud el paisaje marino que se extendía frente a su casa en Japón, completamente en silencio y la mirada perdida.

-¿Seiya?-

-Ya voy Seika- contestó él ausentemente sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

La hermana del chico no dijo más y salió del dormitorio para servir la comida que había preparado. Llegó a la cocina, donde quedó pensativa, preguntándose hasta cuándo seguiría de esa manera Seiya. Tres años, desde entonces ella vivía con él en la casa que hacía mucho no habitaba el Pegaso, tratando de compensar el tiempo en el que estuvieron separados; sabía que Seiya no era el mismo, ya no, sin embargo hacía unos momentos parecía más perdido de lo usual. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, pensando en todo lo que no sabía acerca de la vida que había llevado su hermano desde su ausencia.

-¿No vas a comer tú?- le preguntó Seiya llegando a la cocina.

-Sí. Siéntate- le dijo amablemente ella.

Seika tomó el desayuno servido en los platos y los depositó en la mesa para sentarse a comer. Un silencio se apoderó del lugar; sin nada de qué hablar, sólo se escuchaba el resonar de los cubiertos que provocaban el ruido al comer.

-Terminé, muchas gracias- dijo Seiya levantándose para irse de nuevo a su habitación.

-Seiya, ¿Qué tal si salimos hoy?-

-No lo sé Seika-

-Di que sí, por favor. Podemos ir al parque, al zoológico, o donde tú quieras, ¿Qué dices?-

-No estoy de ánimos-

La chica frunció el seño con notable enojo y se levantó de su silla violentamente.

-¡Nunca estás de ánimos!-

-Seika- pronunció Seiya sorprendido.

-¡¿Por qué Seiya?! ¡¿Por qué?!, ya no eres el mismo-

-Tranquilízate Seika- pidió Seiya.

-¿Qué has hecho con mi hermano?- cuestionaba casi llorando de dolor.

-No seas tonta, sigo siendo el mismo, tú hermano-

-Claro que no. Desde que te fuiste con esos hombres no supe nada de ti, y aunque perdí la memoria, algo siempre me decía que debía tener esperanzas. Pero en cambio tú, ahora no eres más que un cuerpo ambulante-

-…- Seiya no dijo nada sosteniendo silenciosamente la mirada a su hermana.

-Has perdido la esperanza Seiya- dijo ella bajando la cabeza tristemente.

El chico abrió los ojos, esas palabras le cayeron como agua fría al corazón. En esos momentos el llamado de alguien a la puerta interrumpió su conversación. Seiya salió de la cocina y fue a abrir.

-Buenos días Seiya- saludó el joven de verdes cabellos.

-Shun- dijo con sorpresa para después esbozar una sonrisa.

Un chico de ahora dieciséis años le miraba con la alegría y brillo usual en sus ojos, adornados con las verdes hebras de cabellos que caían de su cabeza. Ambos se dieron un efusivo abrazo por la alegría causada al ver al otro.

-¿Qué no estabas en la Isla Andrómeda?-

-Sí, pero necesitaba hablar contigo-

-Ah pasa por favor- dijo Seiya invitando a su amigo.

-Gracias-

En el momento que Shun entraba a la casa de Seiya, la hermana mayor de éste salió de la cocina para recibir al invitado.

-Buenos días- saludó nuevamente el peliverde.

-Buenos días. Que descortés soy, mi nombre es…-

-Seika. Un placer, soy Shun- contestó éste y dio un beso a la mano de la chica.

-¿Cómo es que me conoce?-

-Sé que es la hermana de Seiya. La vi cuando regresamos al Santuario después de…- calló un momento, y luego devolvió la mirada a Seika- jajaja, ahora el descortés soy yo por hablar a la mitad- dijo Shun con una sonrisa.

-Dijiste que querías conversar conmigo-

-Sí así es-

-Fue un placer Shun, pero si me disculpan me retiro- dijo Seika saliendo de la casa.

-¿A dónde vas?- cuestionó Seiya.

-Necesito unas cosas, vuelvo pronto- dijo ella y se fue.

-Vamos a mi habitación- habló Seiya.

-Espero esté limpia- comentó Shun riendo.

-No esperes mucho- dijo entre risas el Pegaso.

Ambos pasaron por el pasillo de la casa y se introdujeron al dormitorio. Shun se sentó sobre la cama y Seiya se recargó en el marco de la ventana, esperando a lo que tenía que decir su compañero.

-¿Los has sentido?- preguntó de pronto Shun.

-No entiendo-

-Esos cosmos, ¿Los has sentido?-

-No he sentido nada-

-Pero Seiya, ¿De verdad no puedes sentirlos?, sé que se perciben débiles, pero…-

-No Shun-

-Ya veo. Te explicaré, desde ayer he estado sintiendo varios cosmos que me confunden. Me parecen familiares, pero no pueden ser de quienes pienso-

-¿De quiénes hablas?-

-Quizá sea imaginación mía- dijo Shun levantándose del borde y caminar hasta el lado de Seiya e igualmente mirar hacia la ventana con los brazos cruzados- Sin embargo… creo que esos cosmos son de los Caballeros Dorados, así como algunos de Plata- dijo Shun ahora mirando a Seiya.

-Eso suena imposible Shun, ellos…-

-Lo sé. Pero lo he sentido, y quería venir a verte para saber si tú también lo percibías-

-Mi respuesta es la misma: no he sentido nada-

Shun miró desconcertado a Seiya, y decidió alejar aquellas dudas que le perseguían en su subconsciente.

-¿Cómo están los muchachos?- preguntó Shun cambiando el tema.

-No he sabido mucho últimamente. Hace dos semanas Shiryu me envió una carta, como siempre hace cada mes, diciéndome que se encontraba bien en los Cinco Picos, aumentando su grado de meditación para compensar su ceguera- explicó Seiya.

-¿Te escribe aún estando sin vista?-

-Eso no es impedimento para un Caballero-

-Tienes razón-

-Quería que le visitara, pero no he podido-

-Algún día lo volveremos a ver-

Seiya asintió.

-De Hyoga me enteré por Shiryu que entrena en Siberia con un par de aprendices y nada más-

-¿Hyoga maestro?-

-Así es. Espero que no los convierta en hielo como Camus hizo con él- dijo Seiya riendo levemente.

-Aún conservas tú sentido del humor- comentó Shun devolviendo la sonrisa. – pero bien sabes que Camus fue la familia de Hyoga durante su entrenamiento, él quería lo mejor para su alumno-

-Lo sé- Seiya perdió la sonrisa- Y sin embargo le fue arrebatado el único ser que le comprendía profundamente, quizá más que nosotros- dijo Seiya seriamente.

-Debemos olvidar todo lo que nos ha hecho sufrir Seiya, es lo mejor-

-Es verdad- su semblante se entristeció- pero dime ¿Qué ha sido de Ikki? ¿Vive contigo?-

-No. Ya sabes cómo es mi hermano. Lo último que supe fue que se apoderó de la Isla de la Reina Muerte, y que también tiene aprendices- explicó Shun a Seiya.

-Ikki será peor como maestro- Shun levantó una ceja- a sus alumnos les enseñará a no reír, ni tampoco a decir a dónde van, odiar a Tatsumi y cosas por el estilo-

Shun no pudo evitar soltar una sonora risa que inundó el cuarto y fue seguida por la de su compañero que reía enérgicamente. Ambos pararon, y quedaron en silencio de nuevo.

-Me da gusto que vinieras- dijo Seiya.

-Me da gusto ver que estás recuperado- contestó Shun.

-No del todo- de nuevo posó su vista al mar- por las noches… puedo sentir la espada de Hades entrando a mi pecho. Me quema esa sensación, ¿Por qué no lo puedo olvidar como ustedes Shun?-

-Ninguno de nosotros ha olvidado esa Guerra Seiya. Quedará impregnada en nuestra memoria hasta nuestra muerte definitiva-

-Sin embargo, el recuerdo nos persigue-

-Y su sombra nos quiere cubrir, pero Saori está con nosotros- dijo Shun.

-Saori…- Seiya bajó el semblante al suelo- ella nos ha olvidado Shun-

-No digas eso. Sólo quiere lo mejor para nosotros-

-¿Una vida alejada de ella es lo mejor?, ¿Para qué el ser un Caballero si no tienes Diosa a la cual proteger?, ¿Cuál es el sentido de nuestro nombramiento… si ella ya no nos quiere a su lado?- preguntaba amargamente el Pegaso.

-Debes comprenderla, no intentar hacerlo- le dijo Shun colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

Seiya levantó una ceja, a lo que Shun rió otra vez, divertido con la situación.

-¿Qué piensas de hacer un pequeño viaje?- preguntó el chico de Andrómeda.

-Depende del destino que sea- contestó Seiya.

-Planeo ir a visitar a Shiryu a los Cinco Picos en China-

-Vaya, me parece bien, aunque no sé si pueda dejar sola a Seika-

-¿Te vas de nuevo?- le interrumpió una voz desde la puerta que había sido abierta.

-Hermana-

-Perdóname por entrar así, pero no pude evitar escuchar lo que decían- se disculpó la chica- Seiya dime, ¿Te irás lejos otra vez?-

-Sólo serán unos días señorita Seika, le prometo que Seiya volverá rápido- dijo Shun.

-Pero es que… él no…- Seika intentaba no llorar ante los chicos frente a ella.

-Seika- le llamó Seiya con voz suave y abrazándola cálidamente- Sólo unos días…- dijo él.

-Está bien Seiya- asintió su hermana.

…

La hermosa cascada caía fuertemente por la pendiente esculpida en roca en sus adentros naturales, mostrando la fiereza inclemente del agua que bajaba inagotable. Una liviana brisa rociaba los alrededores, y también a su protector.

Shiryu yacía sentado al borde de la roca ante la cascada, donde meditaba pacientemente en silencio. Pensaba en mucho y a la vez nada, escuchaba y reflexionaba, pero en un instante, un ligero sonido le hizo fruncir el seño levemente.

-Shiryu- le llamó Shunrei- Ya están aquí- le informó ella.

-Gracias Shunrei, en seguida voy- contestó el Dragón.

La chica esperó a que Shiryu se levantara de su posición desde el suelo, para ir caminando rumbo a la casa donde vivían. Era un pequeño tramo que recorrieron en minutos, llegando a la entrada tallada en madera e introduciéndose a la casa. Dos figuras se encontraban sentadas en sillas, aguardando por su amigo.

-Seiya, Shun- habló Shiryu con una sonrisa- me da gusto que hayan venido-

-Shiryu, amigo, perdón por demorar tanto en venir a verte- dijo Seiya levantándose de su asiento y abrazando efusivamente al Dragón.

-No le tomes importancia. Ya estás aquí y soy feliz por ello-

-Shiryu, cuanto tiempo- dijo Shun también brindándole un cálido abrazo.

-Lo sé Shun, me alegra tu visita-

Los tres se sentaron de nueva cuenta a la mesa. Shunrei les preparó una deliciosa comida que complació enormemente a los jóvenes de Bronce por su sabor. Después de la comida y una plática entre amigos, salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al río en las cercanías de la cascada en plan de caminar y que Seiya y Shun conocieran más a fondo el territorio de Rozan.

Se detuvieron en un pequeño caudal que viajaba a lo largo del valle en aquel lugar, regando y dando fertilidad a las tierras que se encontraban ahí. Descansaron bajo la sombra de un árbol a la orilla de aquel río.

-Es realmente magnífico- dijo Seiya sentado en el pasto.

-Este hermoso paisaje se ha formado a lo largo de los años, y gracias a la caída de la cascada, el río fluye y alimenta las tierras que yacen fértiles- dijo Shiryu estando recargado en el tronco del árbol, pasos atrás de Seiya y Shun.

-¿Tú amas demasiado este lugar, no es así Shiryu?- preguntó Shun volviéndose a ver a su compañero.

-Tienes razón Shun. Por eso peleé hace tiempo, para proteger este lugar y que no se convirtiera en un desierto muerto- dijo Shiryu con su voz calmada de siempre.

Seiya quedó pensativo de nuevo, observando el fluir del agua ante él.

-_Pelear por proteger lo que amas…_- pensó en sus adentros el Pegaso.

-¿Qué es esto, una reunión de poetas?- dijo una voz tras ellos con notable diversión.

-Hyoga- dijeron Shun y Shiryu al mismo tiempo.

-El mismo- dijo éste acercándose al trío.

-Creímos que no llegarías- dijo Shun.

-Tuve una complicación, pero ya estoy aquí- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-¡Hermano!- llamó el peliverde al percatarse de la presencia de Ikki aproximándose igualmente.

-Shun, ha pasado mucho tiempo hermano- dijo él ya ante su menor.

-Ikki, que bueno que estés de nuevo con nosotros- dijo Shiryu.

-Lo mismo digo compañero-

En esos pequeños instantes transcurridos, Seiya se levantó del suelo para saludar a los recién llegados, quienes le saludaron con alegría al verle tan recuperado desde que regresaron del inframundo.

-Supongo que todos ya lo han sentido, por eso los llamamos- dijo Shiryu.

-Sí, desde hace casi dos días- afirmó Hyoga serio.

-Digo lo mismo- afirmó Ikki.

-¿Acaso ustedes también sienten los cosmos de los que me habló Shun?- cuestionó Seiya confundido.

-Sí Seiya, los sentimos aunque no del todo- contestó Hyoga cruzado de brazos.

-¿Tú no?- preguntó Ikki.

-No, verán, Seiya no ha sentido nada- explicó Shun.

Los presentes se sorprendieron ante las palabras del joven Shun, ya que pensaban que Seiya había sido el primero en sentir aquellas extrañas energías, sin embargo él estaba normal ante la situación. No comprendía qué pasaba.

-Es extraño, no me explico el por qué, pero pienso que algo ocurre en el Santuario- dijo Hyoga.

-Sí, tienes razón, sin embargo Saori no ha solicitado nuestra presencia a lo largo de este tiempo- afirmó Shiryu -quizá no sea una mala señal. El que nos parezcan cosmos conocidos, no quiere decir que alguno de ellos esté aquí, y la calma de Saori indica que no son enemigos tratando de engañarnos- dijo Shiryu.

-Eso es razonable. Aún así, no deja de inquietarme su presencia- comentó Ikki.

-De cualquier manera si quieren averiguar de qué se trata, no podrán ir al Santuario, Athena no nos quiere ahí- dijo Seiya con notable molestia.

-Seiya- murmuró Shiryu.

-¿Para que regresar a dónde no servimos de nada?, es inútil- siguió diciendo el Pegaso con las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y la vista en el suelo.

-Has cambiado Seiya- dijo Ikki.

-Claro que he cambiado, algún día tenía que hacerlo- contestó él.

-No como crees. Parece que sintieras una gran decepción por algo, escondiéndolo muy dentro de ti- le dijo Shun.

-No sé a qué te refieres- contestó el Pegaso.

-Tal vez sea necesario ir al Santuario cuanto antes- habló Shiryu.

-Sí, partiremos hoy mismo- dijo Hyoga.

-¿Qué?, eso no estaba acordado- reclamó Seiya.

-Acabamos de hacerlo- contestó Ikki.

-No iré con ustedes-

-Pero Seiya…- intervino Shun confundido.

-Además le prometí a Seika volver pronto-

-Está bien muchachos, dejen que Seiya se vaya. Nos veremos después Pegaso- le habló Hyoga fríamente, para darle la espalda.

Los cinco Caballeros de Bronce quedaron en silencio, sin decirse más. Seiya comenzó a caminar en señal de irse de Rozan.

-Me dio gusto volver a verlos…amigos-

Seiya desapareció entre el verde ambiente tras ellos, dejando confundidos a sus compañeros de armas, totalmente desconcertados con la actitud contraria que tenía. Sin embargo la decisión de ir a Grecia no cambiaría en los que se quedaron, pensando que seguramente, con el tiempo, la mente de su compañero se aclararía, y volvería ser el mismo despistado y obstinado de siempre.

Alejado de ellos, Seiya se detuvo ante la majestuosa cascada.

-_Perdóname Saori… ya no merezco ser tu Caballero…_-

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola!, les dejo el tercer capítulo, espero les guste, es acerca de la reunión de los Santos de Bronces después de una separación desde que acabó la batalla de Hades, y del miedo que siente Seiya dentro de sí mismo, ya luego verán qué es lo que siente. Por lo pronto muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Sigo esperando a mis dorados en pijama, traje de baño… o sin nada...


	4. Lazos Divinos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia son propiedad de la autoría de Masami Kuromada y Toei Animation. La historia que se presenta es ficción ya que nunca ocurre en la serie original, y su fin es meramente de entretenimiento sin intención de ofender o plagiar a alguien.

"**El fuego de la vida".**

**Cuarto capítulo: "Lazos Divinos".**

Un plácido sueño invadía la mente de la durmiente Diosa, llenándola de tranquilidad. Su subconsciente le inundaba con un fragante aroma, un aroma cálido y fresco, ella lo conocía. Aquel muchacho frente a ella, recargado en el tronco de un gran árbol en medio de un pacífico bosque, le daba la espalda inconscientemente, dejando que el hálito del viento meciera sus castaños cabellos y las mangas desgarradas de su camiseta.

-¿Seiya?- le llamó suavemente la Diosa, dudando de la veracidad de su presencia.

No hubo respuesta. El viento seguía soplando, haciendo caer a las hojas marchitas de un futuro otoño de encarnados colores. Pronto la nítida imagen se tornó borrosa. Los párpados delgados se abrieron, encontrándose con un lugar familiar. Otro día le daba la bienvenida en su despertar dentro de la habitación, sin saber qué había pasado y cuánto tiempo. De prisa, se levantó de su lecho, atravesando presurosamente la cortina hacia la sala del Patriarca, esperando encontrar a alguien ahí.

-Shion, Shion ¿Dónde estás?- le llamó preocupada Athena.

Unos pasos acercándose a su ubicación se dejaron escuchar resonando en el lugar.

-Aquí estoy Athena- contestó el hombre, posándose ante ella en una rodilla en el suelo.

La Diosa sonrió serena, dando un ligero suspiro en alivio.

-Shion, acércate- le invitó ella a la vez que se sentaba en su trono- dime por favor, ¿Hace cuánto que he dormido?-

-Hace dos días mi señora- respondió el patriarca.

-¿Dos días?- cuestionó ligeramente.

-Así es. No me atreví a molestarla-

-No debes preocuparte, estoy bien. Sin embargo, ¿Cómo están ellos?-

-Todos están asimilando el hecho de estar vivos- contestó Shion estoicamente, sabiendo a quiénes se refería Athena.

-Fue mi deseo- pronunció la deidad, levantándose de su asiento- espero no haber sido demasiado egoísta- dijo mirando profundamente a Shion.

-Athena, comprendo sus motivos. El deber de un Caballero es servir a la Diosa, incluso después de la muerte… y si he vuelto de las tinieblas, seguiré con ese deber. No importa cuantas veces tenga que morir, una tras otra, mi muerte será para protegerte- contestó con el semblante en el suelo.

-No tengo duda de ello Shion, pero al traerlos de nuevo he sido egoísta. Una paz reinará entre mi familia, pero, el mal nunca perdona y siempre estará presente para perturbar esa paz; en algún momento se presentará una batalla, y temo por todos, porque disfrutando de la vida tengan que volver a pelear… y mueran- decía tristemente la Diosa, dándole la espalda a Shion, caminando a las afueras del recinto.

-Es un honor y un sagrado deber el protegerte. Ninguno ha dudado en seguir con su destino- le habló Shion a sus espaldas.

-Un destino forzado- contestó de inmediato en sutil voz.

-¿Por qué ahora, al inicio de un nuevo ciclo, la tristeza te invade de duda?- preguntó Shion descorazonado.

-Es mi culpa el que se haya desatado tanta desgracia en el mundo. Sólo yo soy responsable de que sus vidas estuvieran llenas de dolor, pena y angustia­- le dijo la de sabia identidad.

-¿No comprendes que nuestras vidas son tuyas?-

-Son amargas palabras las que me dices- sonrió con nostalgia- la vida ofrece muchas cosas para experimentar, para ver, sentir, y no puedo retenerlos aquí por siempre- la cabeza de Athena se inclinó ligeramente hacia abajo.

El Patriarca, que se encontraba inmóvil atrás de su Diosa, escuchando y hablando a su vez, se irguió de pronto para caminar en su dirección, hasta encontrarse con la melancólica mirada de las orbes esmeraldas. Entonces, se arrodilló de nuevo, siendo seguido por los ojos de la deidad ante él. Tomó suavemente la blanca mano de Athena para besarla con calidez, mostrando una sonrisa, una que sólo podría exponerle a ella, su Diosa.

-Siempre… siempre estaré a tu lado- pronunció con decisiva voz el hombre arrodillado.

Athena sonrió para él, deslizando con suavidad su extremidad para retirarla de sus tersos labios; aún la mirada del Patriarca se posaba sobre los ojos de la Diosa desde la posición con su rodilla en el suelo. Con un leve inclinamiento al rostro de Aries, su blanca mano se posó ahora en su mejilla, tomándolo con dulzura y delicadeza, mirando con detalle dentro de las puertas del alma de Shion.

Una deliciosa y suave corriente atravesó el enorme lugar, siendo invadido del aroma de los árboles añejos por la cercana estación, el otoño llegaba al Santuario.

-Shion… ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí, a pesar de ser un antiguo Caballero Dorado? – le preguntó Athena con una tenue sonrisa.

…

Un completo silencio reinaba en el primer templo de la escalinata zodiacal. El guardián se encontraba con la mirada perdida entre las numerosas fracturas de su templo; observaba cada grieta… cada cicatriz. El polvo había invadido el lugar, dándole un aspecto viejo y de abandono, un ambiente triste que le estremecía.

-Kiki- llamó pacientemente a su aprendiz.

-Aquí estoy señor Mu- respondió el pequeño saliendo de una columna.

-Es hora Kiki, debes demostrarme que mi ausencia te hizo más fuerte-

-Maestro…- el aprendiz de Aries calló un momento. - ¡Sí!- habló decidido después de unos segundos.

El Caballero sonrió satisfecho. Sabía que Kiki sería un gran Santo cuando la hora de su entrada a la Orden llegara, él estaría orgulloso. Se convertiría en un fiero guardián y le entregaría toda su devoción a la Diosa cuando él ya no estuviera ahí, cuando de nuevo la muerte lo reclamara.

El pupilo salió corriendo de la casa de Aries, impaciente por demostrarle su poder a Mu, quien caminó lentamente hasta la salida, siguiendo a Kiki. Estando afuera, los rayos abrasadores de Grecia tocaron sus rostros de fina tez, calentándolos por un momento. El cielo se encontraba despejado en un firme color azul, eran las siete de la mañana.

El aprendiz de Aries cerró los ojos un momento, y después desapareció ante Mu. El Caballero sonrió, e hizo lo mismo. Su destino de teletransportación: el Coliseo, el cual se encontraba habitado por varias personas a tan temprana hora.

Los ruidos de golpes secos y rápidos llenaban el ambiente. Varios Santos entrenaban en la explanada del Coliseo como solían hacerlo tiempo atrás, pero esta vez, separados. Mu y Kiki estaban sobre las gradas de mediana altura; el carnero mayor observaba con detenimiento el paisaje. Abajo, Saga y Máscara Mortal se encontraban en un enfrentamiento. El primero golpeaba con fuerza extrema a su rival, explayando sobre él toda la fuerza corporal que su físico le permitía; lo golpeaba como si fuera un enemigo, con indiferencia en los ojos.

El guardián del cuarto templo resentía los ataques, pero tampoco cedía. Era un combate de extraña naturaleza que enrarecía el ambiente. Un poco más alejados de los dos Santos, se encontraban más rostros conocidos; Aioria de Leo observaba con detalle el enfrentamiento, con su seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados; a su lado una imponente figura de gran altura le acompañaba, Mu sonrió para sí al reconocer la identidad, y luego se dirigió a su alumno.

-Dime Kiki, ¿Qué es lo que ves ahí abajo?- preguntó refiriéndose al lugar del combate.

-Veo al Santo de Géminis pelear con el Caballero de Cáncer- contestó ingenuamente el discípulo, como si fuera la respuesta más obvia.

-¿Qué más?- siguió cuestionando pasivamente.

El niño calló. Pensaba, ¿Qué más habría por ver en esa pelea?, ambos soltaban duros golpes que llegaban al otro. Kiki sabía que era otra enseñanza sin palabras que su maestro le daba, un entrenamiento mental. Máscara Mortal acababa de darle un puñetazo en la boca del estómago a Saga, pero éste sin inmutarse, pateó con la pierna derecha la cabeza del cangrejo zodiacal.

De pronto sintió una energía, provenía del interior del cuerpo de Saga, entonces lo comprendió. Aún alejado del combate, Kiki pudo percibir esa mirada fría que dominaba en su semblante.

El Caballero tenía a sus pies a Máscara Mortal, de espaldas contra el suelo, lo había derrotado. Sin embargo no había expresión alguna, nada.

-Hay tanto escondido en él…- susurró apenas audible Kiki sin quitar su mirada de asombro del gemelo.

-Dime Kiki, ¿Qué más ves?- insistió Mu.

-Tristeza… mucha… tristeza…- respondió igual de bajo- …y arrepentimiento- susurró más para él que para su maestro.

Mu no dijo más, esas últimas palabras le tomaron por sorpresa apenas fueron pronunciadas por Kiki. De nuevo, con su poder, desapareció del lado de su discípulo para llegar a la ubicación donde se encontraban dos Santos.

-Veo que no estás de buen humor- habló en modo de saludo al Caballero de Leo.

-No molestes Mu. Sabes bien que no- contestó Aioria mirando al frente.

-El león tiene sus motivos- habló el acompañante.

-Al menos tu ánimo es mejor que el de él, Aldebarán- comentó Mu con seriedad en el rostro.

Un momento de silencio sepulcral se sembró en el Coliseo al momento de cruzarse las fulminantes miradas de varios Caballeros cuando hubo terminado la pelea entre el Géminis y el Cáncer. Saga se encontraba a escasos metros del trío de Santos, sin embargo no eran los únicos presentes.

-Mejoras notablemente con las horas Géminis- habló con sarcasmo Aioria.

Saga sostuvo en calma sus sentidos, lejos de cualquier molestia a las provocaciones de Aioria, pues sabía que lo decía con resentidas palabras de su furia ciega.

-De nuevo la lengua torcida se separa de tu razón, león- habló despectivo Cáncer a la par de acercarse.

-Podemos pasar toda la vida diciendo insultos y sarcasmos Cáncer, pero no lograrás disolver lo que siento- contestó Aioria.

-No pretendo en lo más mínimo el corregir tu molesto carácter- dijo el Santo del cuarto templo con una falsa sonrisa.

-Entonces tampoco pretenderás seguir en la Orden- prosiguió con tono seco el Leo.

-Eso lo decide Athena- repuso con molestia y seriedad Máscara Mortal.

-No veo por qué ella querría a semejantes gusanos a su lado-

-Mide tus palabras león- hablaba de improviso el Caballero de la doceava casa.

-Eso también va para ti Piscis- se dirigió Aioria al recién llegado.

Con otra mirada y en pleno silencio generado por los presentes, Aioria sostuvo la fría mirada que expresaba y dio la espalda a todos, saliendo del enorme y árido lugar. De pronto, sin que alguien pudiera decir más, llegó Kiki, quien había observado desde las gradas. Miró con duda y cierto miedo a los ojos del gemelo, que seguía frente a su maestro y Aldebarán.

-_¿Acaso tú también me odias pequeño?_- habló directamente a la mente de Kiki, sin retirar el semblante del frente.

-_N-No…No señor Saga_- respondió titubeando.

-_Entiendo_- contestó simplemente, bajando la cabeza en silencio con los ojos cerrados de un entrecejo fruncido.

Y dicho eso, Saga se retiró a la salida igualmente.

Eternos parecieron los minutos que habían pasado, sin embargo Mu se mostraba serio e indiferente ante la situación. Nada podía hacer para cambiar lo que Aioria sentía o pensaba, él era así. Y de cierta manera… Mu sentía lo mismo, pero lo ocultaba en el fondo de su herido corazón, bajo llave en una bóveda que no pretendía abrir por el resto de su vida. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron, no quería pensar más, ya no.

-Kiki, vamos- le ordenó al niño.

Éste asintió, y rápido se encontró levitando. Una enorme estela de luz lo rodeaba, de cobrizos destellos se formaba su cosmo, dándole una gracia descomunal a la paz que emitía. En el aire cruzó sus piernas y posó ambas manos en las rodillas, meditando con ojos completamente cerrados. Casi se podía escuchar el asombro susurrado por el viento al verlo. Mu sonrió tenuemente, casi imperceptible a la vista. Estaba orgulloso.

-¡Revolución Estelar!-

Inesperadamente, Kiki había invocado una de las técnicas más poderosas de su maestro, haciendo deslumbrar todavía más al cielo de irradiante sol; el suelo tembló y el aire se calentó, llevando una onda de energía, por un momento dorada, hasta la estratosfera y quizá más allá con el desprendimiento de su poder guardado. Después, bajó lentamente, desdoblando sus rodillas para quedar erguido, pero cayó con débil cuerpo, pues desprendió energía suficiente para dejarlo agotado.

-Impresionante- fue lo único que salió de los labios de su maestro.

-¿De verdad lo piensa?- preguntó con ilusión Kiki levantando la cara un tanto sucia del suelo.

-Un día me superarás, y entonces podrás reclamar la armadura de Aries- dijo Mu con rareza en el tono de voz.

-Maestro…-

-Kiki- le llamó el Tauro- no te desanimes, eres más fuerte de lo que recuerdo. Un día llegarás a ser el resplandor de la estrella que representas- terminó con una sonrisa el guardián, ayudando a levantarlo del suelo, para luego revolver sus cabellos con entusiasmo.

-Gracias señor Aldebarán- respondió con una media sonrisa.

Mientras Mu instruía de nuevo a su discípulo, en la lejanía, otros miraban de reojo, con cierta sorpresa por lo antes ocurrido.

-Por algo ese niño merece llamarse el heredero de Aries- comentó uno con notable asombro- Él es una esperanza para la Orden-

-Eres fácil de intimidar Afrodita- dijo Máscara Mortal a su lado.

-Reconozco lo que veo- añadió cortantemente.

-No importa, no es más que una versión pequeña de Aries… nada más-

-Te equivocas-

…

Unos rayos de cálido sol se colaban por las aperturas que las hojas pardas de los árboles creaban en la altura. Las curveadas siluetas de las sombras dejadas por las hojas, brindaban un relajante espacio; fresco a pesar del inmenso calor en las afueras del pequeño recinto herbáceo, el bosque adyacente a la escalinata Zodiacal se encontraba tranquilo. El león dorado daba pasos cada vez más cortos y tenues, conforme pasaba por aquel lugar, dejando atrás el estrés que sentía. Caminó hasta que escuchó voces delante de él; se detuvo con cautela detrás de un gran árbol y observó.

Su hermano Aioros se encontraba ahí, de espaldas a él. Frente a Aioros se encontraba alguien más, Shura. Su cabeza totalmente inclinada abajo no dejaba ver su rostro, pues su fino cabello negro lo impedía. Hablaban. O mejor dicho, Aioros hablaba, pues Shura no emitía palabra.

-Ya te lo he dicho Shura- dijo de pronto el centauro.

-Pero Aorios…- replicó en un susurró el mencionado.

-Ya olvídalo, es lo mejor- dijo él, y por su tono de voz, Aioria supo que sonreía tenuemente.

-No, no lo merezco. No merezco tu perdón- respondió aún cabizbajo Shura.

-En ese entonces, tu juicio estaba nublado, controlado por alguien más, no es tu culpa- insistió Aioros.

-Fui un idiota- habló con sufrimiento apretando los puños- sin embargo te ofrezco algo…mátame ahora-

Frente al Capricornio, los ojos de Aioros se abrieron en seña de enorme sorpresa, no esperaba que dijera eso. Sin embargo recobró su semblante pacífico y sonrió de nuevo.

-No es necesario… amigo. ¿No lo crees Aioria?-

Había sido descubierto. O quizá jamás estuvo oculta su presencia de su hermano, sólo del otro Caballero que levantó un poco la mirada y descubrió al castaño menor detrás de aquel árbol. Miró sin expresión al león, pues no había expresión alguna en los ojos apagados de Shura. Aioria le envió una punzante mirada, dejándole saber lo que sentía al tenerlo de frente a unos metros, sin mencionar palabra alguna. Shura también sentía su ira, y no culpaba a Aioria, tal vez, después de todo, no era un reproche sino un derecho el odiarle de tal manera como lo demostraba en esos momentos.

-No entiendo hermano, te ofrece su vida. Sería lo más justo, él…él… es un asesino- dijo con las palabras atravesadas en la garganta.

-Cobrar venganza no es digno de un Santo de Athena, ¿Acaso no te enseñé que el rencor destruye más cosas, que un furioso huracán?- preguntó Aioros volviéndose a su hermano.

-Sí, pero es diferente. Él te dio muerte con sus propias manos, él, al que considerabas tu amigo. Por su culpa te llamaron traidor, cobarde de sangre impura. ¿No sería su vida lo mínimo que debes tomar para pagar su ofensa?- habló dolido el Leo.

-Sin embargo somos humanos, y todos caemos alguna vez en la duda, comprendiendo demasiado tarde la cruda verdad, ¿No es por eso que los Dioses nos juzgaron?-

-Aioros- interrumpió Shura -no culpo a Aioria. Él tiene razón. ¡Anda, toma mi vida!, te lo ruego, pues no soporto el sostenerte la mirada con mis ojos llenos de vergüenza- expresó con desesperación.

Un silencio se produjo tras aquello. El viento sopló entre el frondoso lugar; los cabellos se mecieron con gracia y tras un pesado suspiro, de nuevo habló.

-No-

Shura cayó al suelo de rodillas, con la vista perdida en el pasto. Las manos abiertas de Aioria se cerraron con fuerza, dando una gran presión a la piel de sus palmas hechas puño; cerró fuertemente los ojos, con cólera que le recorría el cuerpo.

-¿Cómo…cómo es posible que lo perdones?- cuestionó amargo con la cabeza ladeada a la derecha y sus ojos cerrados fuertemente.

-Algún día tú también lo harás- y fue lo último que mencionó Aioros.

…

-Se acercan- dijo una fina voz.

-Sí, ya casi están aquí- respondió el hombre a su lado.

-Convoca a todos a este lugar lo antes posible Shion, excepto a…-

-Sí, lo sé Athena-

-Gracias-

Menos de dos minutos bastaron para que la resurgida Orden de la Diosa llegara a las puertas del recinto principal, por donde, majestuosos y renovados, entraron en el elegante salón. Dos filas se formaron en los costados del camino, y en una rodilla se posaron sin cuestionar nada. Esperaron alguna palabra por parte del Patriarca, o la Diosa misma, pero ambos permanecían en un mutismo incómodo para algunos.

De la nada, Athena, encendió su cosmo, tan ligeramente, que apenas se vislumbraba un aura vaporosa emergiendo de su cuerpo. Pero era tan cálida, que se percibiría a gran distancia. Los presentes sintieron a esa amable energía envolverlos súbitamente.

El ruido apresurado de las puertas principales abriéndose, provocaron ser el blanco de la atención de toda la corte, y cuando se hubieron descubierto las identidades, Athena sonrió notablemente, con alegría, una alegría que se creía perdida. A pesar de eso, la ausencia de uno de ellos le ensombreció el corazón. Y no mostró lo que sentía.

-Shun, Hyoga, Ikki, Shiryu. Bienvenidos- y Athena bajó de su trono para recibirlos.

Su sonrisa se hizo traviesa al percibir el silencio y las miradas atónitas de los recién llegados, pues sus ojos contemplaban a Santos de Oro, Plata y Bronce en el mismo lugar, nacidos de nuevo bajo la protección de Athena; y en esos pequeños instantes, miradas se cruzaron, pero nada se dijo.

-¿Cómo es posible?- se cuestionó Shun asombrado.

-Nada es imposible para la voluntad de la vida- contestó Athena ante él.

-Y más aún, la voluntad de una Diosa- dijo Hyoga.

Sus movimientos imitaron a los del resto, y ya se hallaban hincados ante su protegida. Athena negó con la cabeza y sonrió de nuevo.

-Me alegra que hayan venido- dijo por lo bajo a los cuatro de Bronce.

De nuevo regresó a su trono, donde se sentó, y Shion a su lado observaba a todos.

-Mi corazón no puede estar más feliz al tenerlos ante mí, todos con vida, con una nueva oportunidad- habló la deidad -de pie Santos de Athena.

La corte entera se levantó del suelo y miraron a su Diosa, un poderoso brillo expedían sus ojos. Se reencontraron con sus camaradas de armas y alegres se veían al tener con ellos a los chicos que en muchas ocasiones salvaron a Athena, pero en algunos, era una alegría forzada.

Entre los que se saludaban y conversaban, cinco en especial no participaban en aquella algarabía.

-Maestro Camus…- llamó un joven rubio a Acuario.

Éste, al ver a su alumno cara a cara no pudo evitar sentir una gran satisfacción, pues veía el resultado de sus esfuerzos reflejados en él, ¡Cuanta dicha invadía a Camus!, sin embargo había algo que no le dejaba dirigirse al joven Caballero. De nuevo lo llamó, pues Hyoga lo creía perdido en sus pensamientos, pero no era así, Camus estaba consciente; cerró los ojos con fuerza como cuando alguien es herido de pronto, esquivando la mirada, y se alejó de su lado sin decir nada. Hyoga se sintió desconcertado, e intentó seguirlo.

-No. Déjalo- habló Saga impidiéndole el paso.

El Caballero de Bronce miró a Saga, quien devolvía la mirada con frialdad.

-Ya ha tenido suficiente- siguió el gemelo sin apartarse del camino.

La voz de su Diosa hizo que retirara la mirada unos instantes de los celestes ojos de Hyoga, yendo al encuentro de ella, como todos estaban haciendo en ese momento. Pero algo era obvio: la separación en bandos de Caballeros, unos a un flanco, y el resto al otro extremo.

-Mis amados Santos, pueden retirarse. Sólo invoqué su presencia para responder a las dudas de nuestros amigos- Athena aseguró sonriente los hechos.

De nuevo una reverencia, profunda y elegante, mostraron todos. Para luego salir por las puertas y dejar completamente a solas a Athena y los Santos de Bronce.

-Nos inquietaban sus energías- habló Shun.

-Sí. Creíamos que era un engaño- dijo Hyoga.

-No dudé en que sentirían sus presencias y vendrían hasta mí, y sin embargo me alegro tanto- dijo Athena con sincera sonrisa.

-¿Por qué han vuelto, después de tanto?- preguntó Ikki.

-Yo soy la causante. Mi Orden, mi Santuario… Mi vida, todo gira en torno a los Caballeros de Athena. Sin ellos poco puedo hacer por la tierra-

-Eso no es verdad Saori, tú eres una Diosa, y con pocos, no, mejor dicho, aún sin alguien a tu lado, tú podrías vencer. La Victoria te acompaña, todos los Dioses lo reconocen- contestó Shun, con expresión confundida en el rostro.

-Sí eso es verdad, entonces debí retenerlos a todos en el Santuario, para ir sola al inframundo y no provocar muertes innecesarias, sobre todo, no dejar que Hades te controlara- dijo ella dirigiendo su mirada a Shun.

-Saori, pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Es la ley del destino, no lo puedes detener- dijo Shiryu. – No te culpes más-

-Tienen razón, por eso, les pido perdón- dijo con tristeza.

-No hay nada que perdonar- dijo Hyoga.

Los cinco presentes sonrieron entre ellos, para demostrar que habían dejado una gran nube de pesadas cargas que aún amenazaba con seguirlos. Ya no. Su vida sería otra, y ahí estaría Saori, Athena, para guiarlos, tenerlos a su lado, protegerlos.

-Sin embargo… ¿Por qué Seiya no está aquí?- preguntó de pronto. Una pregunta que se había demorado en surgir de los labios de Athena.

-Él…él no…- decía Shun.

-Él no pudo venir- interrumpió Hyoga.

-_¿Tanto lo he alejado de mí, como para que haya decidido no volver jamás?_- se cuestionó ella internamente.

-Ahora su hermana vive con él, sin duda no quiere separarse de nuevo, pero su deber como Caballero es su vida. Volverá al Santuario.- dijo Shiryu.

-No. Sé que no volverá, al menos voluntariamente. Construí un muro enorme para separarlo de la agonía que sufría al ser mi Santo, y también los alejé a ustedes. Sin darme cuenta que sólo los hería más. Ahora el tiempo decidirá si regresa- dijo Athena, ocultando de nuevo lo que sentía.

-Saori, no pude evitar echar en falta las presencias de Shaka y mi maestro- habló Shiryu.

-Mañana sin duda podrás ver al gran maestro Shiryu, pues ahora su pensamiento se centra en algo de suma importancia, al igual que Shaka- contestó Athena.

…

Era muy temprano aún y había tantas cosas que se hacían en el sagrado lugar al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo el ambiente era el mismo, ese mutismo aniquilante, consumía las pocas palabras que se podían decir los fieles de Athena. Nada, no había nada en los ecos de sus pasos, o en las huellas que el viento desvanecía; era duro, demasiado difícil de afrontar. Tener que ver los rostros de los que una vez le admiraron, ahora llenos de decepción y odio, provocaba una inmensa impotencia en las almas de aquellos que etiquetaron como cobardes y traidores.

Las horas líquidas escurrían como cascadas en las calmas aguas del océano, escapando otro día en ellas. Viendo al durmiente sol en la lejanía. La oscuridad pronto envolvería todo a su alrededor; durmiendo, sollozando con la noche. Un poético atardecer se dibujaba, el sol era rojo, sangrante. La marchita luz se iba, amargando la entrada de la noche, pues la perdida iluminación adentraba a todos a un mundo de frío en el cobijo de altas columnas y olvidados parajes.

Las flores susurraban a los oídos agudos de quienes pudiesen escucharlas. El sonido de las estrellas podía amedrentar a quien estuviera despierto con su oscilante campaneo en el negro éter. El viento murmuraba, avisaba la llegada de alguien.

De nuevo la palidez y hermosura de la luna iluminaba el patio de la gran estatua de Athena, erigida con majestuosidad, donde la misma Diosa aguardaba por el arribo de esa misteriosa identidad. Una niebla blanca se formó en el cielo, bajando con lentitud de él, levitando ligeramente con el aire.

Tocó el suelo, y un hombre de verdes cabellos se materializó ante Athena con una caprichosa túnica griega, y de aladas sandalias. Sonrió para ella y le reverenció.

-Palas Athenea, predilecta de los Dioses, princesa de la tierra, ante ti me inclino- le dijo el hombre de regio y majestuoso porte.

-Hermes, mensajero del cielo, te recibo en mis dominios, bienvenido seas- le saludó Athena al Dios.

-Una importante encomienda me han dado los Tres Hermanos: Traer hasta Athena, protectora de mundo, los lazos que nos unirán mientras la paz lo establezca-

-Y los acepto con gusto, mensajero, déjame recibirlos ahora- pidió la Diosa.

-He aquí a las enviadas de los Tres- le dijo extendiendo una mano a su lado.

De la oscuridad emergieron tres figuras apenas visibles. La sombra las desenvolvía poco a poco, y Athena veía con más claridad cada vez. Las capas blancas que cubrían sus cuerpos se dejaron ver, resplandecientes bajo la luz. Athena contempló aquellas figuras, los Dioses las habían enviado, a tres de cada reino principal. Una rodilla en el suelo pusieron para presentarse a la Diosa.

-Esta noche las acojo como habitantes de mi Santuario en la tierra. Protegidas serán por mi gracia, aprendiendo de mi pueblo y nosotros de los suyos. Que la dicha honre los reinos de los que salieron.- Así les dio la bienvenida Athena.

-Me marcho, pues tengo mucho que hacer en el Olimpo. Espero volver a verte Athena, que así lo quiera el destino- dijo Hermes.

-Que así sea- terminó ella.

En un hálito helado, el viento se llevó a Hermes, siendo invisible en un segundo fugaz entre la blanquecina luz lunar. La mirada de Athena se perdió un momento en el cielo, pensando. Su mirada se posó lentamente sobre las arrodilladas y después habló.

-Arriba hijas de los Tres Hermanos, muestren su rostro- pidió gentil.

Las capuchas se echaron atrás y dejaron ver los rostros enigmáticos que ocultaban las finas prendas.

-Una Ninfa, hija de Zeus; una Nereida, hija de Poseidón; y una Erinia, hija de Hades.- la deidad descubrió sus identidades, y sonrió a todas.- la noche comienza a enfriar la piel, vengan adentro, donde es más cálido, y así podremos conversar-

Con una aprobación hecha por la cabeza, las tres siguieron a la Diosa a los adentros de su recinto. Sus pasos tenues apenas se escuchaban resonantes sobre la piedra del edificio, sin alterar el sueño de nadie.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

De nuevo les saludo a todos ustedes mis lectores!, espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Sé que tardé en publicar y realmente espero que haya valido la pena, pero es que casi no tenía tiempo de escribir. Pronto la historia tomará más forma y se desarrollará positivamente. Quisiera agradecer todos los comentarios que me dejan, de verdad son inspiradores. Muchas gracias a todos!, los veo en el siguiente capítulo. Quejas, denuncias, comentarios, invitación al cine con los Santos, ya saben donde avisarme, ¡hasta luego!


	5. Orgullo y Odio

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia son propiedad de la autoría de Masami Kuromada y Toei Animation. La historia que se presenta es ficción ya que nunca ocurre en la serie original, y su fin es meramente de entretenimiento sin intención de ofender o plagiar a alguien.

"**El fuego de la vida".**

**Quinto capítulo: "Orgullo y Odio".**

El murmullo del viento se internaba en lo profundo del bosque. Una sinfonía parecía comunicar su llamado; una sin voz pero de hermosa melodía. La anémica luna acompañaba el eterno horizonte, que en esos momentos era marcado por un fino camino de nubes difuminadas en un pálido tono plateado, como si fuera un sendero hecho por los Dioses para indicar la dirección a un hermoso lugar. Las estrellas que cubrían la totalidad del oscuro éter dejaban al descubierto las figuras que formaban, llevando a divagar a cualquiera al más placentero sueño.

Las constelaciones, guardianas del cielo, se revelaban ante él. Sus hermosos ojos miraron con desconsuelo hacia el firmamento negro que le cubría aquella noche. Buscó la suya, su protectora. Ahí estaba, muerta y perdida entre otras.

Se sentía cansado, molesto, decepcionado… triste. Soltó un ligero suspiro; tan desgarrador para él, como si parte de su alma se fuera y le cortase el pecho con exhalar el vital aire que soltaba.

No podía dormir. El insomnio producido por sus pensamientos, eran el tormento que ahora vivía.

Aquel lugar donde se encontraba era hermoso, simplemente lo era; solía pasar horas ahí cuando era apenas un niño, acompañado de los que una vez llamó amigos, hermanos. El pequeño río estaba ensombrecido, no se oía más allá del soplar del frío viento por entre las hojas caedizas, y del correr del caudal de agua. Hacía un par de horas que estaba despierto, en medio de la madrugada, sentado a la orilla de aquella tranquila corriente.

-¿Por qué hemos vuelto? ¿Por qué… has vuelto?- se preguntó susurrando lentamente.

-¿Hablando solo?- se escuchó decir tras él.

Pasmado, abrió los ojos cuanto pudo; giró el rostro con lentitud, descubriendo el del acompañante entre la penumbra, pues lo había reconocido por su voz. Su entrecejo se arrugó con enojo, levantándose del pasto. Ambos pares de ojos celestes se encontraron; azules y majestuosos se retaban. Una mirada glaciar y otra de veneno índigo, que chocaban entre ellas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó al recién llegado con indiferencia.

-No te incumbe Caballero de Escorpio- respondió.

-Me incumbe en cuanto se trate de perturbarme. Vete- le dijo evitando su mirada.

-Soy libre de andar por donde desee- contestó sin inmutarse.

-¿Hades también te ha dado la libertad de alterar mi paz?-

-Maldición Milo, deja ya esa estupidez- le advirtió entre dientes.

-Yo puedo hablar lo que desee- dijo devolviendo las palabras.

-¿Cuánto más piensas seguir así?-

-Hasta que olvide que alguna vez te conocí. Hasta que vuelva a pensar que sigues muerto-

-No me interesa si quieres pensar que no existo, ni tampoco si me odias. Lo que hice fue…-

-¡Cállate!- gritó cerrando sus ojos con fuerza- no quiero escuchar nada que provenga de ti. No tiene caso oír las palabras… de un muerto traidor- le dijo sin dignarse a mirarlo de nuevo.

-Creí que ya lo habrías comprendido. Sin embargo eres el mismo… un idiota-

-Sólo eso- susurró- sólo un traidor…- recalcó otra vez.

-Que débil eres - habló con indiferencia.

-Tal vez, Pero mi lealtad estará siempre con Athena, no con mis desesperados deseos-

-No sabes lo que es el infierno Milo- contestó despectivo el Caballero de hielo- He visto y perdido tanto, he gritado sin ser escuchado; he muerto miles de veces en un soplo glaciar que me calcina; he respirado venenos que me carcomen las entrañas sin tiempo definido; he vuelto… para darme cuenta de que mi vida estará llena de odio… de tu odio-

-Espero tengas aceptación al rechazo- cruzó sus brazos y le dio la espalda.

-Eres un patético imbécil- dijo cerrando sus puños levemente.

-Vete…vete Camus- le ordenó afligido- y jamás vuelvas a mencionar mi nombre, ni el de Athena. Vete ya- dijo con toda la soberbia que su majestuoso ser como Caballero podía expedir.

…

Estaba cubierta de nieve. Su plateada piedra era enterrada por la blanca huella de la naturaleza. Con su mano retiró un poco de ella, y vio la placa donde estaba grabado su nombre. Dejó las flores en la elevación que se hacía grande con la acumulación del hielo sobre la tierra. Entrelazó sus manos, invocando una oración para él. Su cuerpo era vestido del frío por una capa de igual tono que la nieve, que ya comenzaba a caer sobre su cabeza desde el cielo.

Sus rodillas se mojaron al estar hincada tanto tiempo; terminó las plegarias, y comenzó a llorar. De nuevo aquel dolor que por tanto tiempo quiso olvidar, surgía cada vez que visitaba su tumba. La luz de su alegría se desvanecía cada vez que iba a ese lugar, ahí, donde se decía que él descansaba.

Cubrió su rostro con las manos, evitando que el húmedo dolor escapara, pero no podía evitarlo. Recordaba aquellos días en los que cabalgaban por las frías tierras de su país, cuando reían en las cenas dentro del palacio, o en su casa en lo interno del bosque; las veces que miraban las estrellas cuando las noches pintaban los cielos. Nada volvería.

-Perdóname- sollozó entre el plenilunio.

Una corriente de viento cruzó por el lugar, le heló el rostro, que aún cubierto por la capucha de su capa, sintió el contacto. Levantó la mirada, y observó la belleza del opaco astro erguido en las alturas, casi invisible por el grosor de las nubes sombrías en el cielo. Recordó aquel momento en que las valquirias lloraron y compusieron la elegía más desoladora; aquel momento en que ella volvió de un país lejano, y lo que encontró fue muerte asolando los corazones de los habitantes; aquel momento en que las princesas morían de tristeza… en ese tiempo, la luna brillaba como ella la veía esa noche: pálida, sin vida, eclipsada.

-Ahora estoy viviendo en un mundo sin ti- susurró sin sonrisa- Hace tanto que te fuiste. Ya casi tu recuerdo es un fantasma nocturno- acarició el helado metal de la placa.

Rápidas pisadas se acercaban, alguien corría en su dirección. No se molestó en volverse para ver, sabía quién era. Su agitada respiración le indicaba que llevaba mucho tiempo buscándola.

-Lorin… al fin… te encuentro- dijo posteriormente la persona.

-Creí que dormías- habló ella sin voltear aún, hablando con su voz sin expresión.

-La princesa Hilda me ha despertado, solicita tu presencia- dijo su acompañante.

-¿La princesa me llama a estas horas de la noche?- su mano se separó de la placa en la lápida.

-Dijo que era importante hablar contigo- respondió la joven.

-Gracias por avisarme Lillean, en seguida voy-

Y no dijo más. Se irguió desde el suelo, dejando que su capa tirara la escarcha que se había depositado en sus hombros y cabeza. Se puso en marcha al palacio donde le esperaban. La otra se quedó un momento de pie, junto al lugar donde estaba la última. Suspiró un momento al verla alejarse con esa actitud extraña, y después sonrió al mirar la construcción de piedra a su lado.

-Buenas noches… hermano-

Se fue a los segundos, alcanzando a la mujer que era requerida por la gobernante de Asgard. Pasó un estrecho tiempo y ya divisaban las luces del castillo. Entraron por una de las puertas que conectaban una estancia con el amplio jardín y siguieron un corredor; después de buscar la indicada, tocaron a la puerta que pertenecía a la sala de juntas de la princesa Hilda, donde se les abrió desde el interior. La habitación de tono rojizo les recibió con la calidez de la chimenea, que en el fondo, era alimentada por la madera en el fuego.

-Lorin, te estaba esperando- le habló la peli plateada.

La mujer mencionada echó atrás la capucha con sus manos para dejar al descubierto su rostro; una cabellera negra se desató tras la caída de la tela, esparciéndose en la espalda de su dueña, y unos ojos grisáceos se mostraron en el semblante de la joven, al igual que las puntiagudas orejas a los lados de la cabeza, delatando su estirpe.

-Princesa, ¿Me llamaba usted?- preguntó al acercarse y arrodillarse ante Hilda.

-Lillean gracias por todo, puedes retirarte- dijo la princesa antes de continuar.

-Sí- le reverenció y se fue.

-Así es Lorin, necesito discutir algo de suma importancia contigo- dijo Hilda.

-¿Podría decirme en qué me concierne ese asunto?- preguntó confundida.

-Ya lo sabrás, toma asiento- indicó la princesa.

La aludida asintió y buscó una silla en el hermoso comedor que se encontraba ahí, la acercó lo suficiente para estar frente a Hilda y calló atenta a lo que se le tuviera que decir.

-Sé que no te gustará mi decisión, pero, confío en ti- le dijo segura.

-¿Princesa?-

-Lorin, ¿Recuerdas a la Diosa de la que te hablé? ¿Recuerdas a Athena?-

Las facciones de la mujer llamada Lorin empalidecieron, casi se desfiguraron al escuchar ese nombre. La mandíbula le tembló, apretando sus dientes contenía sus ganas de gritar, su respiración se violentó en su pecho y su entrecejo se arrugó.

-Sí mi señora… la recuerdo- contestó con ensombrecidas palabras.

-No debes pensar mal de ella, sabes bien lo que pasó, te lo he dicho- reprendió Hilda.

-Discúlpeme, pero al recordar…-

-No, no Lorin, ya no debes vivir en el pasado- la tibia mano de la princesa se posó en la de la joven y le sonrió - ya no-

-Es imposible para mí el no rememorar lo que una vez fue mi vida, a los que una vez amé y ya no están- decía con su voz casi inaudible y ahogada.

-Gracias a Athena nuestro pueblo aún existe-

-Gracias a sus hombres, los Guerreros Divinos están muertos- le recordó con frialdad.

-Basta ya- Hilda dejó de sonreír- Athena es una protectora, al igual que yo. Sus guerreros hacían lo que creían correcto, lo que era necesario- la princesa se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Asesinar en lugar de razonar era lo correcto princesa? ¿Lo era?- cuestionó atrapada en sus ideas.

-No te he llamado para cuestionar eventos del pasado- su voz sonó severa en la habitación.

-Perdóneme, no fue mi intención el ofenderla- su cabeza se inclinó con vergüenza.

-Lorin… Athena me ha hablado, quiere que su pueblo y el mío sean uno- informó la princesa.

-Aún no entiendo por qué me llamó usted para decirme eso- dijo Lorin.

-…- Hilda la miró unos segundos- irás a Grecia- sentenció de pronto.

Su rostro de nuevo expresaba muchas cosas, era como un glaciar que se le derrumbaba encima, como la fuerza de las montañas cayendo de lleno sobre ella. Parpadeó varias veces, haciendo eco las palabras de Hilda en su cabeza.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin creer.

-Athena desea que nuestra gente se entienda, compartiendo las culturas de ambas. Ya ha recibido a otras enviadas de su familia, no serías la única-

-Con todo respeto princesa, no creo que yo sea la indicada, no… no lo deseo- expresó sinceramente.

-No hay ningún error, tú eres la indicada- dijo la soberana mirando con atención a Lorin.

-Princesa Hilda, debe haber alguien más. Yo amo Asgard, jamás podría considerar a otro lugar mi hogar, no podría acostumbrarme a estar lejos- intentó persuadir Lorin.

-Eres conocedora de las artes curativas de tu raza al igual que una guerrera de tu pueblo; sabes de la cultura de Asgard y sus míticos secretos. Debes confiar en mí, sólo es un tiempo y volverás- dijo Hilda con un noble mirar en sus ojos.

Lorin calló, repasó lo que estaba sucediendo. Era una falta el estar contradiciendo y replicando a la princesa Hilda; no quería ir, no quería vivir entre los que maldijo por tanto tiempo, entre los que acusaba de ser asesinos; sin embargo no era algo que pudiera cambiar.

-Como ordene princesa. Partiré en cuanto usted lo disponga- dijo la mujer bajando la cabeza.

-Sólo un año Lorin… sólo uno- pronunció Hilda, posando su blanca mano en el rostro de su acompañante.

-Sí…-

Le reverenció y salió de la habitación. Su mirada se perdía en la oscuridad que invadía los pasillos del palacio; por los cristales de las ventanas se filtraba un poco de luz, la nieve ya no caía. Caminó entre las sombras, hasta salir al jardín, donde se quedó de pie sobre la capa de blanco hielo que cubría todo.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó una voz.

-Princesa Fler- volteó donde la voz- sí, pienso nada más-

-Hace frío, ¿Por qué no entras?-

-Me gusta el frío- contestó mirando al cielo.

-Lo olvidaba- dijo sonriente- ¿Te ha dicho ya mi hermana?-

-Lo ha hecho- respondió.

-¿Te aflige su decisión?- cuestionó Fler.

-No- suspiró pesadamente- pero sí me intriga, ¿por qué yo?-

-Quizá tú eres la que necesite más esta partida que cualquier valquiria o elfa en el reino-

-¿Lo sabe Lillean?-

-No-

-Entonces debo decírselo, no sé qué pensará o cómo reaccionará. Debo pensar en muchas cosas-

-Oh Lorin, no te desconsueles así, no es tu muerte el ir a convivir con otro pueblo. No es el fin de nada. Tal vez… estando una vez allá… no quieras volver- dijo sonriente la menor.

-Son tonterías princesa, yo siempre querré estar aquí- miró de nuevo al cielo, Fler la imitó.

-Él sabe que lo extrañas- dijo despacio.

-Sí- contestó más bajo.

-Iré a dormir, es tarde- mencionó Fler.

-Que Odín vele sus sueños princesa- la despidió Lorin.

El cielo comenzaba a despejarse, un poco en el horizonte. Se aferró a su capa y caminó a la salida del castillo, donde comenzaba la espesura del bosque. De las retorcidas ramas de los árboles secos comenzaba a caer nieve, pues el viento era intenso. Sus botas hacían crujir la escarcha que pisaba, y su respiración se hacía visible con el humo saliendo de su boca.

Llegó a un claro, y ahí se veía más despejado el cielo. Su vista se perdió en las estrellas, y comenzó a recordar. El perfume de las flores en verano, cuando la hierba era verde y joven; el sonido de los cascos de los caballos contra la fértil tierra; la voz serena de él cuando le contaba historias. Ya nada quedaba, sólo sus recuerdos, sólo eso. Se deslizó por el tronco de un árbol, dejándose caer a la tierra. Sus piernas se doblaron para acercarse a su torso, y así dejar que la cabeza descansara sobre ellas.

Mucho tiempo pasó, no supo cuánto. Eran casi las tres de la madrugada, pero aún estaba oscuro, lo suficiente como para confundir su silueta con las figuras del bosque. Pero alguien sabía que estaba ahí; se acercó despacio.

-Lorin, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Bud- alcanzó a pronunciar ahogadamente.

Sus ojos inundados brillaban en la noche por las lágrimas innumerables que brotaban de sus ojos. El hombre se sentó a su lado. Lorin se desdobló de su posición y abrazó con firmeza al recién llegado. Él no entendía, pero también la abrazó.

-Tranquila. Estoy contigo- decía calmadamente.

-Me iré Bud, me iré- decía con la quebrada voz, mojando el pecho de Alcor Zeta.

-Shhh, no llores- dijo acariciando su cabello- ¿A dónde irás?- preguntó paciente.

-La princesa me ha enviado con Athena… iré a Grecia- contestó aún alterada.

Sus manos se detuvieron y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Es verdad. Debo ir con Athena- dijo levantando el semblante, mirándole con tristeza.

-¿Cuándo te han dicho eso?-

-Hace unas horas- se separó de Bud.

-¿Qué piensas sobre el asunto?- preguntó mirando al frente.

-Me ha sentenciado- dijo ella- no sólo debo vivir con la idea de que está muerto, sino que ahora debo vivir con los que lo asesinaron-

-Los Caballeros de Athena no son los asesinos de los Guerreros Divinos- aseguró el peli verde.

-Todos dicen lo mismo. Que son los salvadores de Asgard, que son aliados, pero… yo no lo creo. Si ellos jamás hubiesen venido… todos estarían… él estaría…-

-Si ellos no hubiesen venido Asgard no existiría, ni los países vecinos, ni lo que hay en la tierra. Todo estaría bajo las aguas. ¿Eso es lo que deseas Lorin? ¿Lo es?- le indagó Bud.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar así?- recorrió sus ojos en busca de respuesta- …ya veo. No entiendes, no lo haces. Para ti es fácil decir eso, tú estás vivo… mientras Syd yace bajo el hielo que cubre a la olvidada tierra-

-¿Intentas decir que no entiendo sólo porque mi hermano está muerto y yo no? ¿Intentas decir que mis sentimientos valen menos porque me permito vivir, mientras tú te lamentas? ¿Eso intentas decir?- interrogaba con severidad y furia en los ojos- ¡Contesta!- le gritó exasperado.

La voz de Bud se mezcló con el céfiro congelante de la noche, e hizo estremecer a la ciega mujer que no quería ver la verdad. Las orbes del gemelo se apartaron de ella, sentía tanta molestia al escucharla hablar de esa manera. Se levantó lentamente sin mirarla a los ojos, dándole la espalda para observar el firmamento.

-Aún no has alcanzado la sabiduría de tu pueblo- dijo fríamente- yo también lloro a Syd. No eres la única que ha perdido a alguien amado-

Ella apretó sus puños con fuerza y bajó el semblante. Era verdad y lo sabía bien. Había sido criada entre los hombres del pueblo de Asgard; su sangre no daba a conocer su verdadera naturaleza, no se revelaba aún. Lo sabio que era su pueblo no se demostraba en ella; no entendía o no quería hacerlo.

-Bud… lo siento mucho, yo no quise…- murmuró más para sí que para él.

-Lo sé- suspiró- lo sé- sujetó las manos de Lorin que provenían de abrazarlo por la espalda.

-Estoy perdida. Encarando un miedo insoportable en medio de un abismo-

-¿Es lo que ves en tus sueños?- preguntó; sintió cómo la joven asentía en su espalda a su cuestión- entiendo-

-Dime por qué me siento así, ¿Qué significa?-

-…- Contempló la palidez de la luna ya sin nubes a su contorno, sólo con las oscilantes estrellas en el cielo. -vamos a Valhala- se dio la vuelta, deshaciendo su abrazo.

-Sí-

Bud observó fijamente a sus ojos. La mirada que él poseía era tan penetrante como hermosa, de una luz diferente a la de cualquiera. La vio hasta que ella bajó el semblante, pues no pudo sostenerle la vista.

-Has pasado mucho entre los hombres- dijo Bud, notando que su acompañante se intimidaba con sus ojos.

-No soy la única- aseguró molesta.

-Eso no te exenta de ser la más… "humanizada"- sonrió malicioso para ella.

-¿Me escoltarás hasta el Santuario?- ladeó su cabeza y cruzó sus brazos, preguntando eso para cambiar de tema.

-La misma Hilda me lo ha pedido, así que… no tengo otra elección- aseguró sonriente.

Salieron del bosque, y caminaron sobre la nieve; la noche seguía helada. Lorin aferró más su capa contra su cuerpo, sentía que no era suficiente la fina piel de la que estaba hecha, pues comenzaba a sentir entumecimiento en las piernas y brazos. Llegaron a lo que era la entrada del palacio Valhala, siguiendo las luces de las cálidas teas que iluminaban el corredor de las habitaciones.

-Gracias por acompañarme. Buenas noches- dijo ella estando frente a la puerta de su habitación.

-Mañana partimos- informó él -No necesito recordarte esto, pero, no omitas detalle a Lillean-

-Buenas noches Bud- volvió a repetir con molestia.

Bud se acercó a Lorin, tomando su mentón.

-Buenas noches- dijo él.

El guerrero nórdico sonrió cínicamente. La acompañante hizo una mueca con la boca, sin embargo, lo conocía desde hacía tanto que aseguraba era para molestarla. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto, dejando salir a otra fémina que era idéntica a la primera.

-¡Bud!- llamó al hombre, éste se volvió.

-Lillean, pequeña- dijo él soltando a Lorin.

-Que descanses- se despidió ella con un abrazo.

-Nos vemos mañana. Quizá tu hermana tenga muchas cosas que contarte- comentó con el mismo gesto facial.

-…- Lorin comenzó a mirarlo con sus ojos grises de no buen modo.

-Descansa pequeña Lillean- dijo revolviendo sus cabellos negros.

-Soy menor por minutos, no me digas pequeña… _pequeño_- retó ella recordándole que él también era el menor de una pareja de gemelos.

-Eres astuta. Me retiro Lillean… Lorin- la miró al final; caminó y se fue perdiendo entre las sombras.

Ambas hermanas se miraron entre sí. Lorin procedió a entrar a su habitación con los ojos cerrados, como deseando no encarar a la menor. Pero ella le siguió, para comenzar con un interrogatorio que no terminaría bien.

Se sentó en la cama de su hermana, y estaba ahí desde hace mucho, pues prefería dormir con ella en su habitación.

-¿Y bien?- le interrogó rompiendo el silencio.

-No me verás en un año- se quitó la capa que traía.

-Que graciosa Lorin- se quejó la otra.

-La verdad es la que te digo- desamarraba el cordel de sus botas.

-¿Qué tan lejos?-

-Los detalles son innecesarios. Eso es el asunto en general- se metió entre las gruesas cobijas, dando la espalda a su hermana.

-Eres tan cruel- dijo molesta.

-Mañana me iré temprano, si esas son tus últimas palabras para conmigo, entonces te pediré que me dejes dormir- sentenció sin dar importancia.

-Veo que no me necesitas demasiado-

-…-

-Espero que nunca regreses- le remarcó dolida, yéndose de la habitación.

_**Continuará…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Notas de la autora: **

¡Hola!, ¿Cómo les va? Espero que bien. Como saben me tardé siglos en publicar, pero ya terminé el quinto capítulo (al fin -.-) el cual me costó mucho trabajo hacer ya que mis musos (cof los caballeros cof) andaban perdidos y ya no sabía qué hacer. Siento que me faltó mucho para quedar como yo quería, pero ya no pude más. Me recortaron el presupuesto de imaginación… y ejem, espero les haya gustado. **La historia continuará y en el siguiente las cosas se pondrán interesantes**, ¡lo prometo!, ya saben donde dejarme los comentarios, reflexiones, chistes, demandas… ¡aún estoy esperando la invitación de mi cena con Milito (bombón)! No crean que se me olvida XD.

**Agradecimientos a: **

**Diana D:** No se me podían haber olvidado los Santos de Bronce, por eso les preparé algo especial con su reunión, jeje, espero te haya gustado este nuevo cap. Saludos!

**Kate Goddess:** muchas gracias por comentar, ya lo continué, que lo disfrutes! n.n

**Rihannon:** Gracias por tus palabras! Y también por tus sugerencias, me alegra que te haya gustado mi manera de escribir jeje. Espero te haya gustado el cap!

**Yui-3000: **Muchas gracias por decir que tengo buenas descripciones, espero sigas leyendo! Gracias!

**Andrea (Pegasusgirl): **Amiga las palabras sobran, pero de todas maneras te agradezco el que creas en una soñadora como yo, ya que sin tu apoyo y paciencia de seguro seguiría estancada con ideas jajajaja, gracias por todo! Te quiero!

**La Dama de las Estrellas: **Como una de tus lectoras, me emociona el que tú también leas y no solo eso, sino que también disfrutes de mi narración. Espero lo publicado te haya gustado, ¡no os preocupéis! que ya tengo algo reservado para vuestro amado Saga.

**Lis (Lyra-Acuario): **Querida Lis gracias a ti es que sigo en el mundo del FF, sin no hubieras dejado aquel mensaje cuando mi primera historia era criticada (y destrozada), no me habría puesto en contacto contigo, no te conocería, no me hubieras alentado a seguir, y no estaría publicando la continuación de esta historia. Gracias por estar conmigo! Te quiero desde lejos! Jajajajajja.

**Memories666:** ich liebe dich sehr…ehm… twin? Ajaja, besos sis!, te quiero demasiado hermana, se que estarás molesta al ver el final del cap, no me salió como yo quería, pero ya sabes que no dejaré a mi twin olvidada… ella regresará! Muajajaja, ejem, bueno, tu por mientras sigue pensando en Shaka…digo en tus estudios.

**Sakura Li: **Otra persona a la que le agradezco mucho!, definitivamente también estás entre mis lectoras especiales, ya que has seguido varias de mis historias y para mayor de mis alegrías te han gustado. No creas que tengo algo en contra de Shun, el me parece hermoso y tierno, sólo que a veces no puedo controlar mi estupidez… y termino escribiendo alguna parodia donde el termina involucrado… lo siento . Gracias por seguir mis historias!! Saludos!

**Sandy (Roxy Kou/ Leonis-Alterf):** Querida sandy que te puedo decir? Tu siempre me halgas con esa palabras jeje, este fic lo dedico y escribo con cariño para mis seguidoras especiales, entre las cuales estás tú. Abrazos para ti!


	6. El inicio de un nuevo presente

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia son propiedad de la autoría de Masami Kuromada y Toei Animation. La historia que se presenta es ficción ya que nunca ocurre en la serie original, y su fin es meramente de entretenimiento sin intención de ofender o plagiar a alguien.

"**El fuego de la vida".**

**Sexto capítulo: "El inicio de un nuevo presente".**

Los cascos apresurados de un veloz caballo blanco desparramaban la nieve recién caída del cielo; dejaba huecos a su paso, siendo veloz, cual viento en carrera. Siguió el paso por un bosque espeso de hojas escarchadas, y ahí bajó la velocidad; ahora trotaba con gracia, buscando el lugar correcto a donde su jinete le llevaba. Llegó al caudal de un río que derretía su prisión de hielo con la corriente viva de sus aguas diáfanas. A la orilla, y de pie, aguardaba un hombre de verdes cabellos y noble porte.

-Llegas tarde- habló él mirando fijamente al jinete, que ya bajaba del caballo.

-Me retrasaron en el castillo- contestó la figura acercándose a él.

-Excusas- afirmó molesto.

-Y tú impaciente-

-…Al menos la espera valió la pena- dijo sonriente; acercó por la cintura a su acompañante y miró sus ojos grises.

-Syd…-

El guerrero bajó la cabeza hasta aproximarse al rostro de la joven, y con sus cálidos labios la besó. Ella tomó su rostro con ambas manos, correspondiendo aquello por unos momentos, pero, después lo separó de sí; le dio la espalda sin mirarle a los ojos, cruzando sus brazos por el frío que sentía.

-¿Qué sucede Lorin?- preguntó Syd confundido.

-Esto está mal- respondió tajantemente.

-¿Qué está mal?- la abrazó por la espalda.

-Lo que sentimos. Eso está mal, ¿No lo entiendes?, somos de diferentes…-

-Razas- completó con desprecio sobre esa palabra; soltó el abrazo.

-Si lo entiendes, entonces sabes que lo mejor es no vernos nunca más- volteó y sujetó las masculinas facciones para obligarlo a verla a los ojos.

-¿Eso es lo que tú quieres?- esquivó la mirada, viendo al suelo con tristeza.

-Oh Syd- lo abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho-…sabes que te amo- susurró con angustia- pero nuestros destinos nos separan-

-Tus dudas son las que nos apartan- dijo con frialdad.

-Lo haces más difícil- replicó molesta.

-Entonces ódiame, así será fácil olvidarme y podrás cumplir con tu destino- le habló con amargura en la voz.

-¡Basta Syd Basta!- pidió con lágrimas, golpeando su pecho.

El guerrero la abrazó más fuerte, maldiciendo internamente lo que pasaba. Acarició su cabello para tranquilizarla. La separó unos centímetros y tomó su mano, llevándola bajo un árbol cercano a la orilla de aquel río, donde se sentaron. Lorin se recargó en el tronco, dejando que Syd descansara la cabeza en sus muslos, para verla hacia arriba.

-¿Estarás bien?- preguntó el guerrero.

-Sí- respondió segura.

-Son muchas las que van y un largo tiempo es el que estarán lejos. Debe ser una misión muy importante-

-Lo es, por eso venía a despedirme- dijo con cansancio.

-Quédate- pidió cerrando los ojos.

-Son los designios de la señora Hilda, por lo tanto también de Odín. No debo faltar a mi labor… ni siquiera por ti- dijo sin expresión de voz.

-Sí, tienes razón- sonrió con ironía -es mejor que te vayas ya, deben estar buscándote- se levantó y se sentó sobre el pasto.

-No quiero que sufras por esto- se acercó sujetándolo por los hombros.

-Debes prometerme algo- tragó saliva -si muero antes de que se cumpla el lapso de tu misión… prométeme que te olvidarás de mí y serás feliz con alguien más- volvió su mirada escarlata hacia ella, expresando tristeza en sus orbes.

-¿De qué hablas?- interrogó confundida.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento Lorin-

-Exageras- contestó con nerviosismo- nada malo ocurrirá-

La mirada de Syd ensombreció cuando bajó el semblante hasta el suelo, se quedó callado y quieto. Lorin miró sin entender, le llamó, pero no reaccionaba; era como si hubiera entrado en un trance desconocido.

-¿Syd? ¿Qué sucede?- interrogó temerosa -Syd no es gracioso- lo movió fuertemente por los hombros, pero no contestaba.

Entonces lo haló hacia atrás para verlo, pero el cuerpo del guerrero se meció violentamente, cayendo de espaldas sobre el pasto, como cuerpo vacío. Un grito de terror se atravesó en la garganta de Lorin al ver cubiertas de sangre las ropas de Syd y su mirada perdida y sin brillo. Las manos de la joven temblaron al igual que su quijada. El inerte cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer ante sus ojos, desvaneciéndose con el viento.

-¡Syd!-

Y entonces despertó. Se encontraba en su alcoba, aún cubierta por las cobijas; sudaba a pesar del frío y respiraba agitadamente. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y trató de estabilizar su ritmo cardíaco. Miró por la ventana, la noche había pasado y el alba llenaba el firmamento. Se levantó del lecho y se aproximó al ventanal, viendo el paisaje nevado.

-Fue un sueño…-

Llamaron a su habitación, sacándola de sus pensamientos bruscamente. La puerta se abrió, desde el umbral se divisó la imponente figura de un hombre que miraba con atención. Arqueó una ceja, confundido por no ser percibido por la dueña de la habitación.

-¿Qué tanto miras por la ventana?-

-A ti no obviamente- contestó de mala gana.

-Tu sentido del sarcasmo sigue siendo molesto- dijo él divertido.

-¿Vienes a molestarme tan temprano Bud?- se volvió hacia el guerrero.

-No es parte de mi itinerario, pero puedo hacer una excepción por ser tu último día en Asgard- continuó el gemelo.

-Olvidaba eso- suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Qué ocurre? Te ves agitada-

-No es nada- dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

-¿No has guardado nada?- preguntó mirando hacia su armario.

-Me faltan unas cosas, mínimos detalles. Ahora, ¿Te importaría salir mientras me visto?- empujó a Bud fuera de su aposento.

Se dirigió al mueble de oscura madera para sacar la ropa que llevaría consigo, así como otras pertenencias que guardaría en su equipaje. Envolvió su espada de plateada hoja en un forro especial donde la guardaría por un tiempo; la metió a una caja de largo semejante al instrumento y la cerró.

Mientras examinaba con cuidado para no olvidar algo, un pequeño cofre casi culto entre un bulto de ropa le llamó la atención. Frunció el seño y lo sacó de ahí. Después se sentó en el suelo alfombrado; tenía una capa de polvo que retiró con sus dedos y luego lo abrió lentamente. Adentro estaban varios papeles arrugados y amarillos por el tiempo; más al fondo, opaca y sin lustrar, estaba una gargantilla de plata con un dije en forma de copo de nieve. Se levantó y se vistió rápidamente para salir del castillo, necesitaba hacer algo antes de partir.

…

Athena miraba con atención y nostalgia por el balcón de una habitación en el piso superior de su templo principal. A lo lejos distinguía el coliseo de entrenamientos, las ruinas, las cercanías de la costa; y bajo la escalinata de las Doce Casas admiró el bosquecillo que yacía ahí. Suspiró lentamente con los ojos cerrados, como queriendo conservar el relajante aroma que expedía su enigmático recinto sagrado. Se sentó en una hermosa silla para admirar detenidamente todo; colocó su mentón sobre la mano izquierda, dejando que las cortinas traslúcidas del ventanal jugaran alegres con el revolotear del viento. Sonrió débilmente.

-_¿Qué estarás haciendo querido Seiya?_-pensó para sí.

-Athena, lamento importunar- dijo una voz entrando a la habitación.

-Ah Shion- contestó con una gran sonrisa -no interrumpes nada-

-Estoy listo para partir, ¿Desea algo más?-

-No Shion. Ve tranquilo y vuelve lo antes posible- habló la Diosa con calidez en su voz.

-Sí-

El Patriarca le reverenció a su señora y desapareció ante ella.

…

Eran siete lápidas de piedra ante ella, un poco mojadas porque el hielo comenzaba a convertirse en líquido; se acercó a una y respiró hondo. Se arrodilló y tocó el metal de la gruesa placa. Escuchó pasos tras ella.

-¿Lillean?- le llamaron. Se volvió lentamente.

-Ah eres tú- dijo con desgana y levantándose del suelo.

-Lamento lo de anoche, sabes que no era mi intención…-

-¿Qué? ¿Ser tan egoísta, despectiva y fría?- torció sus labios molesta.

-Dije que lo siento, no me hagas repetirlo-

-No lo planeo. ¿A qué has venido?-

-Vengo a despedirme, sé que pronto me iré y no quería dejarte molesta. Sabes que eres todo lo que tengo- se acercó a Lillean.

-¿Qué hay de las princesas y Bud?- cuestionó con ironía.

-Son nuestra familia, y los amo, pero, tú eres mi hermana de sangre. Sin ti… no soy yo- le habló con sinceridad.

-Sí tienes razón, no eres nada sin mí- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Además… necesitaba decirle adiós- miró hacia la tumba que estaba justo frente a ella.

-Él te escuchará desde el glorioso lugar donde está- dijo Lillean con nostalgia.

-¡Lorin!- llamó Bud a lo lejos.

Las gemelas se volvieron en su dirección y esperaron su arribo.

-¿Qué pasa Bud?- le cuestionó la menor.

-Ya es hora- contestó mirando fijamente a Lorin.

-Entiendo- dio la vuelta y miró la tumba de nuevo- Adiós Siegfried… Adiós hermano…- besó con cuidado la placa donde estaba grabado el nombre del guerrero.

El trío se encaminó al palacio, donde le aguardaban las gobernantes y un recién llegado. Entraron a la sala principal, donde Hilda esperaba sentada en su trono, la hermana menor se hallaba de pie a su lado derecho y al izquierdo el invitado. Su equipaje ya se encontraba ahí.

-Lorin, quiero que conozcas al Patriarca del Santuario de Athena, Shion- dijo Hilda sonriendo.

El patriarca se acercó a la gemela haciendo una reverencia cortés.

-Espero esté lista señorita-

-Lo estoy- aseguró ella.

-Hasta pronto querida Lorin- dijo Fhler con un abrazo.

-Pensaré en usted todos los días princesa- respondió sonoramente.

-Espero no te molestes al saber que no iré contigo- dijo Bud con su sonrisa burlona.

-En absoluto- respondió ella abrazando fuertemente al guerrero.

-Te extrañaré- dijo él y se separó.

-No estés triste hermana, regresaré tan pronto que no habrás notado que me fui- dijo para animar a su gemela.

-Lo sé- la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ten- depositó en sus manos la gargantilla de plata- para que pienses en mí-

-Hermana…-

Finalmente Hilda se acercó.

-Oraré por ti hasta tu regreso Lorin. Que tu estadía en Grecia sea grata. Ve con mi bendición y la de Odín- besó la frente de la joven.

-Gracias princesa. También oraré por usted… por todos-

-Ya es hora, deben irse- dijo Hilda.

-Athena aprecia su persona señora Hilda. Que llena de gracia esté su esencia- Shion besó con delicadeza la blanca mano de la gobernante y sonrió con calidez.

Lorin tomó sus cosas, y Shion la sujetó gentilmente del brazo, y en segundos, ya no estaban.

…

Llegaron al Santuario en una asombrosa cantidad de tiempo. Bruscamente la joven se separó de Shion para sostenerse sobre sus rodillas. Estaba mareada, pues la teletransportación no era algo usual para ella.

-Lamento el efecto. Suele pasar. Ahora si es tan amable de seguirme- pidió con amabilidad.

-S-Sí- respiró con dificultad, pero le siguió.

Comenzó a sentir el cambio de temperatura. Ese lugar era abrasador y sofocante; observó a su alrededor, la enorme estatua de una mujer con casco y escudo era asombrosa, tanto como lo era la de Odín para ella. Montañas resguardaban el horizonte, y muy a lo lejos un destello azul le hizo pensar en un océano libre de hielo. Entraron al colosal templo que se erigía con misticismo delante de ellos. Adentro el ambiente era más templado; siguieron un pasillo y entraron a una sala con una alfombra roja a sus pies. Y ahí, en un trono majestuoso, estaba sentada una mujer de hermosa cabellera violácea, de energía poderosa y semblante armonioso, amable, divino.

-Athena- Shion se arrodilló ante ella- he vuelto a brevedad como me pidió-

-Muchas gracias Shion- miró directo a Lorin y le sonrió.

-Ella es Lorin, enviada de Hilda de Polaris- presentó el patriarca.

-Mi señora le envía sus saludos- dijo Lorin tensa.

-Bienvenida seas. Espero te agrade estar aquí y puedas convivir con todos los que residimos en el Santuario- Athena se levantó y se acercó a ella- Sé lo que sientes, pero mis Caballeros no son culpables, sólo yo- sonrió cerrando los ojos. Lorin se sobresaltó ante lo dicho.

-Le mostraré su habitación-

-No es necesario Shion, yo la llevaré-

Athena salió en compañía de la joven. Siguieron el pasillo principal, hasta entrar a una estancia igual de amplia, la cual se decoraba con hermosos cuadros de época clásica y renacentista al igual que los delicados y sublimes muebles hechos en madera de roble y arce. Un aroma sutil a vino añejo inundaba el salón, quizá era otra cosa, pero confundía y relajaba los sentidos. Unas escaleras se mostraron al pasar una puerta, dejando atrás la habitación esplendorosa. Arriba, se distinguían las puertas de lo que seguramente eran habitaciones. Subieron los peldaños de madera, llegando a la cuarta puerta que abrió Athena.

Entraron. Era enorme y cálida; había una cama muy grande cubierta de suaves sábanas de lino, y una cubierta gruesa con bordado dorado en las orillas, al igual que muchas almohadas en la cabecera. Mesas pequeñas con floreros acompañaban el lecho, y frente a él un escritorio hecho con detalladas muestras de ebanistería. A su lado, dos puertas de madera corrediza indicaban un armario para su ropa. Y en la pared del frente, un ventanal cubierto de transparentes cortinas, justo como su habitación en Asgard. Daban a un balcón desde donde se podía ver algunos templos en descenso. Era hermosa, tenía que admitirlo.

-Espero te sientas cómoda. Si necesitas algo, házmelo saber- Athena se retiró.

Lorin dejó sus cosas a un lado de la cama, donde ella se dejó caer. Suspiró con molestia. Llevó una mano a la frente y miró al techo marmóreo.

-¿Por qué yo?- se preguntó de nuevo.

Llamaron a su puerta. Arqueó una de sus cejas, ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Habría olvidado algo Athena?, de nuevo resopló marcadamente y se dispuso a abrir, pero tuvo una impresión al saber que no era la Diosa quien le obligaba a levantarse, sino alguien más.

-Hola, ¿Ocupada?-

Era una joven de hermosa cabellera rubia broncínea, larga hasta lo bajo de su espalda; ojos verdes, profundos y expresivos; piel dorada cual trigo iluminado por el sol y finas facciones en su rostro, al igual que su cuerpo curveado.

-¿Tú quién eres?- preguntó Lorin despectiva.

-Que humor. Mi nombre es Victoria, enviada del océano, ¿Y tú eres…?-

-No te interesa _"sirena"-_ le dio la espalda para dirigirse a su equipaje en el suelo, donde se sentó. Victoria entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Etiquetas dignas de humanos. Me parece bien _"elfa"_- sonrió maliciosa, sabiendo la raza de la otra.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Sólo conocerte- dijo sonriendo.

-Ya me viste, así que ahora sal por la misma puerta por donde entraste- le ordenó sin mirarla siquiera.

-Tienes un carácter agresivo _"elfa"_- se sentó en el borde de la cama- no eres la única que odia este lugar- mencionó por lo bajo.

Lorin alzó la mirada con una interrogante notable en el semblante, lo que provocó una cantarina risa por parte de la otra mujer.

-Se nota, no es que lea tu mente- aseguró la sirena.

-Eso espero. Pero dime, si eres en verdad una mitológica sirena como leí alguna vez, ¿No deberías poseer una aleta y escamas, y tener intolerancia al seco ambiente de la tierra?- cuestionó Lorin con curiosa malicia.

-Eres astuta _"elfa"_, sin embargo es algo demasiado complicado para explicar, quizá después-

-Sólo era curiosidad, no me interesa saber de tu vida. Por cierto estoy ocupada y tu presencia me distrae- mencionó indiferente- necesito estar sola.

-Como desees- se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta- Nos vemos después-

-Lorin…-

-¿Qué?- Victoria se volvió hacia ella.

-Mi nombre es Lorin _"sirena"_-

-Es un placer conocerte Lorin- sonrió y salió de la habitación.

_**Continuará…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Notas de la autora: **

¡Hola hola!, sí lo sé, está un poco corto… es que ahora sí me llegó inspiración pero por tiempo limitado XP, pero no se preocupen ¡Que el siguiente será más largo!, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, pronto irán apareciendo el resto de las chicas, no se desesperen y ¡Disfruten la lectura! Ustedes hacen que esta historia continué, mil gracias a todos. Comentarios, quejas, dudas, sugerencias, citas románticas con los Santos ya saben donde dejarlas.

**Agradecimientos: **

**Darkacuario: **Hola! Muchas gracias por leer. Wow, leíste de una sola vez los caps? Que aguante jajaja, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero sigas leyendo. Que bueno que te gustó el manejo del poder de Athena en mi historia, pensé que ella merecía algo como eso, la degradamos mucho por aquí jejej, ¡Saludos!

**Mi querida Dama de las Estrellas (Rebeca): **Tienes razón definitivamente no será fácil para Lorin vivir ahí, ya veremos después qué es lo que le depara su destino jeje, espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, pues me es importante saber qué piensas de mis historias. Sobre Saga, de hecho necesitaba preguntarte algo, pero como no hemos coincidido vía Messenger, no se me da la oportunidad, espero contactarte pronto. De momento ¡¡Saludos para ti!!

**Angel de acuario: **Gracias por comentar. Con respecto a tu petición, hay un pequeño problema, primero que nada yo no involucro amazonas en la historia, al menos no tengo planeada otra. Pero me gustaría proponerte un trato: conforme la historia esté avanzada, si veo que hay necesidad de un personaje más, sin confundir a los lectores, entonces entrará el personaje que me dices. De momento ¡Gracias por leer!

**Memories666 (Sis): **Sabía que te ibas a enojar, te conozco, bueno espero este cap te haya gustado más que el anterior y puedas perdonarme por dejarte un poco de lado, te lo dedico desde mi corazón de ehm… twin jeje. Ya sabes que quiero a mi twin no lo olvides… y si lo haces… es que el alemán anda muy fuerte jajajaja, besos ¡Ich liebe dich sher!

**Pegasusgirl (Andrea): **Wow! Gracias por tus palabras siempre me animas n.n!, no sabes el gusto que me dio a mí el que hayas aceptado lo que te propuse cuando hablamos jeje, espero no haberte decepcionado con este cap que te dedico con cariño. Me alegra que te haya gustado la parte de Camus y Milo, pensé que sería bueno distanciarlo para que después vean los mucho que significa su amistad, pero eso lo veremos después muajaja, ejem… y sobre la apuesta… depende de ti si me mandas esos tacos jajajaj! ¡Saludos y besos!

**Kate goddess: **Al fin otro cap! Jajajaj, espero te haya gustado me esforcé al máximo y agradezco los comentarios que me dejas en cada uno de los capítulos, me animan mucho, sigue leyendo jeje y no te defraudaré, ¡Gracias!

**Leonis-Alterf (Sandy):** que mal lo de tu compu u.u, pero lo bueno que ya está bien XD, espero te haya gustado este cap, te lo dedico con cariño para que te alegres la vida un ratito jajajaj, tus palabras siempre me alientan a seguir ya lo sabes. ¡Te quiero Sandy besos!


	7. Heridas abiertas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia son propiedad de la autoría de Masami Kuromada y Toei Animation. La historia que se presenta es ficción ya que nunca ocurre en la serie original, y su fin es meramente de entretenimiento sin intención de ofender o plagiar a alguien.

"**El fuego de la vida"**

**Séptimo capítulo: "Heridas abiertas"**

Las columnas ya no eran grises a la luz de los perezosos rayos matutinos, ahora resplandecían en un blanco intenso con el toque del sol a mediodía. El salón estaba ampliamente iluminado, y el silencio reinaba en el lugar. Athena, Diosa de la sabiduría, estaba acompañada de dos Caballeros. Aquella mañana había convocado a toda su Orden, deseando saber lo que rondaba por sus mentes y corazones, deseando descifrar los enigmas que entramaban las almas de cada uno. Y sobre todo, hacerles saber, a los que en silencio clamaban su perdón, que ella les otorgaba su benignidad. Solo faltaban ellos dos, y no fue casualidad que les llamara al final. Arrodillados en pos de respeto y la vista fija en el suelo, los dos Santos permanecían inmóviles. Entonces, los ojos esmeraldas de la deidad se posaron sobre uno en especial, y con su tenue voz rompió el que parecía un sempiterno silencio.

-Aioros-

El Santo de Sagitario levantó el semblante, dejando visualizar sutilmente sus ojos verdes a través de las castañas hebras de cabello que caían por su frente. Athena sonrió gentilmente, y con un movimiento de su mano, le pidió que se acercase. Obediente el Caballero se irguió y acortó la distancia entre su señora y él, quedando frente a los escalones del trono, la Diosa se levantó y bajó unos cuantos para quedar apenas más alta que Aioros. Lo miró fijamente y tomó el rostro entre sus blancas manos. Entonces, besó su frente delicadamente.

Él sintió como una parte del etéreo cosmo de Athena atravesaba su ser. Lo había sentido antes, en distintas ocasiones, y en todas, la paz le rodeaba. Era un calor sublime que incluso en la muerte le había acompañado cuando ella oraba por su alma. Estaba paralizado por esa armoniosa energía; la Diosa se separó lentamente y volvió a observarle.

-Gracias- dijo al fin.

-Athena…- el joven arquero no sabía la respuesta para la palabra emitida por su Diosa.

-No hay cosa que pueda hacer, con toda mi existencia, para poder pagar lo que hiciste por mí- sonrió y dejó enmudecido al Santo. Desvió ligeramente la mirada y observó al otro.

Estaba callado e imperturbable, aún sin levantarse del suelo, con su inalterable presencia, sí, así era Saga. Exteriormente su aspecto, que antes imponía respeto y silencio a su paso parecía conservarse aún, como en años pasados. Pero ella sabía que por dentro, su mente era un mar tempestuoso de pensamientos, recuerdos y sentimientos difusos. Lentamente se alejó de Aioros, dando pasos acompasados en su caminar, acercándose al mayor de los gemelos. Un sobresalto dio el corazón del Géminis al sentir tan próxima a su Diosa y no levantó la mirada. Sin embargo, la deidad también se arrodilló, tomando las pálidas facciones de Saga, como había hecho con Aioros; le obligó a mirarla y él en un susurro habló.

-Athena ¿Por qué?-

-Le debo mi vida a Aioros- empezó ella; Saga esquivó la mirada- pero tú- hizo que devolviera sus ojos a ella- me diste la fuerza para seguir adelante y tomar la decisión de ir al infamando, de aceptar mi destino como Diosa-

Un estremecimiento se apoderó de Saga, sus manos temblaban y sentía que la fuerza era consumida por aquellas gentiles y hermosas palabras; los antes inexpresivos ojos esmeralda, eran víctimas de la vulnerabilidad ante la Diosa. Y también, sentía el peso de la mirada de Aioros sobre él, y se sentía culpable por haberle traicionado. De improviso, el suceso se repitió, Athena besó la frente de Saga, y éste sintió igualmente el cosmo de la deidad atravesando cada célula de su cuerpo, reconfortándolo al instante, dando un consuelo a su perturbada mente. Ella abrió los ojos, y le dedicó una sonrisa, para después levantarse. Tomó a Niké con firmeza. Ambos Santos se arrodillaron de nuevo con la sola petición de la mirada.

-Yo, Palas Athenea, protectora de la Tierra y la Humanidad, restituyo los honores a los Caballeros de la Orden Sagrada de Athena: Aioros de Sagitario y Saga de Géminis, y los consagro como los Santos líder de tal élite- recitó con su cándida voz- Protegidos por mi égida y guiados por Niké serán. Que así sea- terminó con solidez.

Un aura poderosa rodeó a los Santos, y un sonido que rompió el viento atravesó el templo; una fulgurante energía se posaba sobre sus cabezas, pues se trataba de los sagrados ropajes dorados que acudían al llamado de la Diosa. Brillaban con intensidad sobre sus dueños, oscilando con renovada vida, y en un momento, los envolvieron en sus metálicas piezas.

…

Después de haberse instalado en su habitación, Lorin decidió conocer el lugar al que llamaban Santuario, después de todo viviría ahí por un tiempo; además, la habitación le hacía sentir atrapada. Abrió la puerta para salir, y después comenzó a bajar por las escaleras. Una vez al pie de éstas, se dirigió a la amplia estancia que se conectaba con las habitaciones del templo. Caminó lentamente, admirando el decorado de la enorme habitación; los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes, el candelabro de cristal en el techo, las finas telas.

-¿De paseo?- preguntaron a sus espaldas.

-Tú otra vez- dijo con fastidio volviéndose a la persona que le habló.

-¿Acaso siempre estás de mal humor?- preguntó la chica de rubios cabellos; se sentó en uno de los sillones.

-¿Siempre tienes preguntas tontas?- Lorin se cruzó de brazos. La acompañante rió.

-No deberías estar tan a la expectativa todo el tiempo elfa, alguien podría aprovecharse de ese carácter tuyo tan… "especial"- terminó con una sonrisa. Lorin continuó mirándola- y dime, ¿Pensabas ir a conocer el lugar entero?-

-Sin compañía alguna- respondió.

-Oh pero si es sumamente aburrido bajar por todas esas escaleras y templos sin alguien que te acompañe- dijo ella persuasiva.

-¿Por qué debería llevarte conmigo? Puedes caminar por ti misma- respondió Lorin dando la media vuelta para irse.

-Te llevaré a un lugar especial- dijo con un deje de misterio. La elfa se detuvo, había llamado su atención.

-¿Especial dices?- miró por encima de su hombro- …está bien, supongo que no puedes ser tan molesta como pareces- siguió caminando a la salida.

Salieron acompañadas una de la otra, y al encontrar la salida del templo, el Patriarca pasaba cerca y miró al par; se acercó y preguntó cortésmente a dónde se dirigían. Al recibir la respuesta por parte de la sirena, Shion cerró los ojos un momento y en un parpadeo, hizo acto de presencia el aprendiz de Aries.

-¿Me llamaba maestro Shion?- preguntó con respeto el pequeño.

-Kiki, necesito que lleves a las invitadas de la princesa a dónde te lo pidan- ordenó gentilmente Shion.

-Así lo haré-

-Nos ha ahorrado tiempo en presentaciones e interrogatorios Patriarca de Athena- dijo Victoria sonriente.

-Solamente no olviden regresar antes del anochecer, pues Athena desea que sean conocidas por su Corte- recordó con formalidad.

-Ni un minuto tarde- respondió la sirena un tanto divertida.

Shion asintió y después se retiró al interior del templo principal. Victoria observó con curiosidad al niño ante ella, y al saberse descubierta por la tímida mirada de Kiki, ríe entretenida. Se acerca a él y se inclina un poco para estar a su altura y mirarlo mejor, haciendo que el Aries levantara uno de sus lunares.

-Pero que lindo eres- comenta ella revolviendo sus cabellos.

-Ah pues… este… gracias- logra contestar el lemuriano con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¿El Patriarca te llamó para entretenernos aquí todo el día o para hacernos cargo de ti?- por fin habla Lorin con su particular manera de decir las cosas.

-Kiki ¿Verdad?- se dirige Victoria a él- he prometido llevar a mi compañera a un lugar especial, pero no llegaremos pronto con todas esas escaleras y templos, ¿Conoces una forma de bajar rápidamente al pie de éstos?-

-Puedo llevarlas directamente al lugar sí lo desean-

-Oh no, arruinaríamos el efecto. Sólo necesito que nos hagas bajar más rápido- dijo la sirena.

-Puedo hacerlo. Sujeten mis manos por favor- pidió Kiki a ambas.

Lorin resopló, pues había adivinado la manera en que llegarían hasta abajo. Tomó de mala gana la mano del chico y procedió a mirar severamente a su compañera.

-Espero que sea tan especial como dices-

-Te encantará-

Y en un momento desaparecieron del templo principal.

…

Lejos de las agitadas actividades del solmene lugar de la Diosa, en una pequeña casa frente a la costa, hermano y hermana admiraban el agonizante atardecer en las aguas, pues anochecería pronto y deseaban disfrutar el espectáculo que ofrecía el astro antes de dar paso a la radiante luna. El soplo marino mecía los cabellos de ambos al compás de las olas, pasando lentamente de una caricia cálida a un frío céfiro. Seiya se quitó la chaqueta y la posó en los hombros de Seika, quien sonrió gentilmente a su hermano.

-Deberíamos entrar ya- dijo él- podrías enfermarte-

-Vamos Seiya, sólo unos minutos más, ¿Qué no ves cuán hermosa es la noche hoy?- fijó su vista en el cielo.

El castaño sonrió a medias, abrazando a Seika y mirando igualmente al cielo. Las aguas cobraban un mágico efecto; la luz plateada de la luna las hacía brillar sobremanera con su hermoso reflejo en ellas, cual vanidosa mujer viendo su reflejo en pulido espejo. No pudo evitarlo, la recordó, aquel escenario evocaba su recuerdo y él no podía evitar pensar. Pasó nerviosamente sus dedos por el cabello desordenado y resopló con pesar.

-Seiya ¿Estás bien?- interrogó desconcertada Seika.

-No es nada- sonrió fingidamente- pero necesito descansar- dijo él dirigiéndose al interior de la casa.

Una vez adentro, se encaminó a su habitación y ahí se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama. Colocó ambas manos sobre el rostro y resopló con agotamiento; estiró los brazos y perdió la mirada en el techo.

-Saori…- susurró en la soledad de su alcoba.

Un punzante dolor surgió en su pecho, cerca del corazón; llevó una mano hasta el origen de su malestar. Se trataba de esa herida otra vez; era extraño, a veces sentía que le calcinaba la piel, y en ocasiones diferentes la sensación la reemplazaba un frío sobrenatural. Esa cicatriz le acompañaría el resto de sus días, y no sólo la alforza que provocó la venenosa hoja, sino también la sombra que cubría su aura. Sintiéndose agitado más de lo usual, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana; ahí abajo, en el pequeño muelle, Seika aún seguía contemplando el horizonte nocturno, donde solamente se distinguía el mar del negro éter por las millones de guardianas luminosas en el último. Sonrió tristemente; acababa de tomar una decisión.

Se acercó a la caja de su armadura, que estaba cubierta por una fina capa de polvo debido al desuso. Tomó con fuerza las correas de piel que permitían asir la pesada caja a su espalda y quedó perdido en la belleza del cofre sagrado. Un ligero palpitar recorrió la mano del Pegaso, era la manera en que su armadura le aceptaba cada vez que se acercaba, protegiéndolo y dándole la fuerza necesaria. Sonrió una vez más al saberse aceptado aún por su vestimenta de Bronce.

-¿Seiya?, oh aquí estás, prepararé la… cena… ¿Qué haces?- cuestionó desconcertada su hermana de espaldas a él.

-Lo siento… Lo siento mucho Seika- pronunció cabizbajo.

-¿Qué quieres decir Seiya?- se acercó lentamente.

-Debo ir- dijo y apretó la correa con sus manos.

-No… no Seiya, no te vayas de nuevo- lo abrazó fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

-No entiendes Seika, es mi deber-

-¿Es el deber o la necesidad de verla, la que te alienta a irte de mi lado?, ya no tienes por qué luchar, tienes una vida y…-

-Mi vida es de Athena- contestó secamente.

-Ella de nuevo- su rostro se matizó de ira- ¡Casi mueres por su culpa!- gritó con rabia.

-Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo- bajó aún más el semblante.

-¡¿Y yo no importo?! ¡¿Cuándo dejaste de ser el niño que no acataba órdenes para convertirte en el perro faldero de esa chica?!- sujetó con fuerza el cuello de su camisa.

-…- miró fijamente a su hermana con sus ojos marrones.

-Iré contigo- sentenció decidida.

-No. El Santuario es un lugar peligroso, además… el paso a las mujeres está restringido, y aquellas que no son Amazonas o la misma Athena tienen estrictamente prohibido entrar- explicó serenamente Seiya mientras toma por los hombros a su hermana.

-Entonces me convertiré en una Amazona-

-Seika no sabes lo que dices. Ese es un destino peligroso, además… no has sido elegida por las estrellas. Deja de decir tonterías- dio media vuelta, tomando firmemente la caja de la armadura y dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida, ella lo siguió.

-Seiya… no me dejes- sollozó la pelirroja cabizbaja en el umbral de la puerta.

-Lo que menos deseo es separarme de ti Seika, pero debo ir- miró hacia el cielo.

-¿Tanto… tanto así la amas?- preguntó despacio.

-… Sí…- siguió contemplando el cielo y una corriente movió sus cabellos- volveré, lo prometo- pronunció como último antes de ponerse en marcha.

…

Shion había entrado a la sala principal al momento en que Aioros y Saga la abandonaron; se acercó a la Diosa y procedió a hacerle reverencia. Sus ojos mostraban preocupación y una gran ansiedad por darle a conocer el resultado de las órdenes recibidas. Athena entrelazó los dedos y regresó la mirada al Patriarca.

-¿Cómo está él?- preguntó al fin.

-Débil- suspiró con pesadez- Dohko ya hecho todo lo posible por encontrar una manera de hacerlo mejorar, pero…-

-Entiendo- movió las manos con nerviosismo- y ni siquiera mi cosmo ha podido hacerle ganar fuerza-

-Su alma no se ha acostumbrado a su cuerpo. Está demasiado dañada-

-¿Pero cómo es posible?, todos han regresado de la misma manera- Athena se volvió hacia Shion con semblante consternado. Él la miró fijamente.

-La Exclamación de Athena-

-¿Qué?- Shion comenzó a caminar lentamente.

-Al recibir la técnica prohibida su cuerpo fue destruido por completo, y su alma sufrió un gran daño. Cuando permaneció en el jardín para crear el mensaje, ya estaba a punto de desaparecer, pero al estar a su lado en el Hades, inconscientemente su cosmo lo mantenía latente-

-Intentas decir que… de no haber estado conmigo… ¿Shaka se hubiera desvanecido por completo?-

-Temo decir que sí-

-Yo no estaba con él en el Muro de los Lamentos- aseguró Athena preocupada.

-Pero en ese momento también estaba siendo protegido, al igual que el resto-

…

Los tres aparecieron en los escalones de Aries. Se separaron y comenzaron a descender. La gran construcción brillaba en blanco con la radiante luz del sol; no se escuchaba sonido alguno más allá de las aves cruzando en cielo azul. A los lejos se podían apreciar las ruinas de varias edificaciones derrumbadas, el Coliseo, el descenso al pueblo, y también el reloj de piedra. Era una vista amplia y hermosa.

-Muchas gracias pequeño- agradeció Victoria.

-Fue un gusto. Debo irme, mi maestro me necesita- se excusó Kiki y volvió a desaparecer.

-¿Sabes siquiera a dónde vamos?- le cuestionó la elfa.

-Perfectamente- respondió.

Lorin procedió a seguir a su acompañante. Caminaron lejos de la escalinata zodiacal, alejándose cada vez más de la ascensión de las Doce Casas, pero acercándose a las ruinas desiertas. Antes de seguir caminando, Victoria se dio media vuelta y cubrió los ojos de Lorin.

-¿Qué haces?-

-A partir de ahora no puedes ver-

-Estás siendo realmente irritante- mencionó Lorin lentamente.

-Amargada…- susurró Victoria- confía en mí, guiaré tus pasos-

Así siguió Lorin a ciegas, tropezando de vez en vez, pero sin protestar más. Sintió que disminuían el paso, entonces un sonido realmente bello le hizo acelerar el corazón. Descendieron por una vereda y escuchó sus pasos crujir sobre el blando y desconocido suelo. Se detuvieron completamente y ese sonido aún seguía confundiéndola.

-¿Lista?-

-…-

Lentamente las manos de Victoria fueron liberando los párpados de Lorin, y un hermoso paisaje se revelaba ante sus ojos. Contuvo la respiración un segundo y sus labios se entreabrieron. Un sublime océano se presentaba ante ellas, con su hermosa canción del ir y venir de las olas en un embriagador ritmo. Apenas llegaron, la brisa acarició el pálido rostro de la nórdica, matizando ligeramente su piel de rojo. Su negro cabello se despeinaba con el revolotear del aire; la nariz inhalaba el salitre flotante. Victoria observaba la actitud de su compañera y una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Y bien?-

-Es hermoso…- susurró apenas.

-Supuse que te gustaría, dado que la gente de Asgard nunca ha visto el mar líquido- Victoria se sentó en la arena.

Un silencio se hizo presente durante largos minutos; después Lorin se volvió a Victoria.

-¿Podrías… podrías decirme por qué tú no tienes el aspecto común de una sirena?- pidió la elfa dudando de su propia cuestión.

-Creo que comienzo a agradarte… Lorin-

-No imagines cosas, es curiosidad ya te lo dije. Además, es un buen lugar para explicarme- mencionó sentándose a su lado.

…

Géminis y Sagitario se apartaron de la presencia de Athena, dirigiéndose a la salida del templo mayor y así regresar a sus deberes. Saga se detuvo un momento y apreció la vista desde la sombra de las columnas, pues el sol era cegador a esas horas. El arquero al contrario, caminó lentamente pasando a un lado y sin pronunciar palabra.

-Aioros- le llamó firmemente el gemelo.

-¿Sí?- respondió de espaldas.

Saga tragó saliva, con gran esfuerzo trató de emitir sonido, pensando cuidadosamente en cada letra que diría.

-Yo…-

-No es necesario que te disculpes- dijo Aioros rápidamente- Athena te ha perdonado y eso debe ser suficiente-

-Pero tú… es mi culpa el que tú hayas muerto- soltó consternado.

-También te perdono- mencionó fugazmente.

-No suena como si fuera así- replicó el gemelo- ni siquiera te dignas a mirarme-

-He… he esperado mucho tiempo para hacerte una pregunta. Creí que cuando murieras podría formularla al fin, pero no fue posible- Aioros sonrió irónicamente.

-…-

-¿Por qué Saga? ¿Por qué te dejaste vencer?- cuestionó al fin, con voz apesadumbrada.

-Ese era mi destino- contestó fríamente el Caballero.

-Debes estar orgulloso de él- volvió su rostro al gemelo.

-Yo no sabía lo que pasaría. ¡Sabes que hubiera dado mi vida por evitarlo!- apretó los puños con enojo- pero… la muerte era algo tan hermoso que me era prohibido, y tenía que seguir con la tortura de vivir y observar desde las sombras como me convertía en algo maldito y repugnante- observó una vez más el cielo, y en ese momento, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla pálida.

-Yo confiaba en ti Saga…- habló despacio y con tristeza en la voz- tú eras como mi hermano…- habló aún más taciturno, apretando los puños.

El Géminis no respondió. Aioros prosiguió su descenso.

…

En la explanada, con el calcinante astro brillando con intensidad sobre ellos, Shura y Camus aplicaban sus destrezas en el combate y recurrían a varias de sus técnicas. El Capricornio logró esquivar la que hubiera sido una certera patada del francés; levantó su brazo derecho y evocó a Excalibur, Camus frunció el seño y dio un salto para evitar el ataque. Todos sus movimientos parecían calculados y analizados por ambos, como si fuera un cómputo apenas visualizaban la jugada del otro. Era una sincronía entre ataque, defensa y evasión que se combinaba perfectamente entre ambos. Pasaron unos momentos, y por fin terminaron el encuentro. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y el sudor era notable en sus rostros y ropas de entrenamiento.

Más abajo, al nivel del combate, Aioria y Milo observaban recargados en la pared de las gradas.

-Esos bastardos pelean bien- mencionó el escorpión cruzado de brazos.

-¿Miedo a enfrentarte a ellos Milo?- provocó ligeramente Aioria.

-Soy demasiado para ellos- respondió con altanería y hastío.

-Pero no para mí- atacó el castaño.

-Estás tentando tu suerte león- respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

-Es un reto entonces-

Ambos Caballeros se encaminaron al centro del Coliseo, quedando frente a Shura y Camus. El lugar quedó en silencio en aquel momento. Sus miradas de hielo se hicieron y las palabras se revistieron de veneno puro.

-Vaya Acuario, te han dado caza realmente- argumentó Aioria con sarcasmo.

-No estamos de humor para tus comentarios Aioria- respondió Shura.

-No hablaba contigo "asesino"- devolvió mordazmente al español. Shura enmudeció con el seño arrugado.

-Las etiquetas entre Caballeros son infantiles Leo, no hay necesidad de demostrar tu inmadurez aquí- habló Camus.

-La verdad incomoda ¿No es así Acuario?- atacó estoicamente Milo.

-Y más si digo que verdaderamente eres un imbécil Milo- respondió Camus. Las facciones del Escorpio se paralizaron y su mirada se tornó severa.

-Te dije que no volvieras a mencionar mi nombre- objetó entre dientes.

Camus se limitó a cerrar los ojos y avanzar sin contestar a los comentarios de ambos Caballeros. Estaba dispuesto a irse, pero Milo dio una larga zancada hasta él y sujetó bruscamente la camisa del onceavo Santo, mirándolo amenazadoramente con sus azules ojos. El francés le devolvía la mirada sin inmutarse.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- se oyó decir.

Buscaron el origen de la voz, y encontraron el rostro alterado de Saga a unos metros. Se acercó cautelosamente a los presentes.

-Ah, ya llegó tu niñera- bufó altivo.

-Deja tu estupidez de lado y hazle una favor a la Orden- escupió Saga duro en su hablar.

Milo le sostuvo la mirada y soltó lentamente a Camus. Apretó los puños y dio la media vuelta para abandonar la explanada. Después de todo, era Saga, y él jamás le había enfrentado en su vida y no lo haría ahora, no por miedo, sino respeto y admiración, porque muy en el fondo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Milo aún le admiraba… y le quería.

…

Se movía rápida entre la formación rocosa de la montaña. Sus rápidas pisadas metálicas resonaban en la roca desnuda del paisaje. La capa que envolvía su cuerpo era golpeada por el viento; miró hacia arriba, donde la pendiente era poco menos inclinada que en la entrada principal del Santuario. Dio un salto y cayó sobre una roca; desde ahí se visualizaba el bosque del recinto. Bajó cautelosamente, hasta entrar en el verde entorno. Se movía lenta para evitar la atención en su presencia. Unas voces aproximándose le hicieron subir ágilmente a la gruesa rama de un árbol. Desde ahí visualizó a un hombre de cabellos lavanda, acompañado de un pequeño pelirrojo, y sus curiosos lunares le hicieron reconocerlo al instante.

-_Entonces es verdad…-_ pensó para sí misma con asombro.

Observó un poco más al par. Se irguió en la rama y bajó rápidamente de ella. Mu permaneció inmóvil ante la presencia desconocida una vez que la percibió.

-¿Quién eres y qué deseas en el Santuario de Athena?- cuestionó tranquilo.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo…Mu- habló la figura.

El Santo abrió los ojos girando el rostro.

-Revela tu identidad ahora mismo- ordenó ante la figura encapuchada.

-Sí así lo quieres- respondió ésta con ironía.

Lo que observó lo dejó desconcertado y confundido cuando la larga capa cayó. Una armadura en detalles lavanda se ceñía al cuerpo de una mujer misteriosa, que al igual que las Amazonas, resguardaba su rostro bajo una máscara inexpresiva de plata. Su cabello negro y rebelde caía largo por la espalda.

-¿Qué sucede Mu? ¿No me recuerdas?- preguntó maliciosa.

-Naiara… imposible-

_**Continuará…**_

_**

* * *

**_**Notas de la autora:  
**

Primero que nada:

-El asesinato es ilegal, es un delito y es inmoral, y pueden pasar años en la cárcel… así que ni afilen sus cuchillos-

Sí, por si se preguntaban qué demonios quiero decir con eso, pues es una medida de prevención para salvar mi pellejo por si ya planeaban mi asesinato por no publicar. Tengo miles de pretextos, pero mejor no les doy ninguno, y pongo a su criterio el pensar si valió la pena la espera con este capítulo, o si de plano mínimo me van a mandar golpear. Lo cual me lleva a decirles, que si hacen eso… tardaré más en hacer el siguiente… ustedes deciden…. (muajajajajaj). Y tal como lo prometí, este cap es más largo… (Punto a mi favor). Y espero que ya hayan atado cabos sobre por qué Shaka y Dohko no estaban para cuando aparecieron los de Bronce, que por cierto los iba a inlcuir en este cap... Pero se me olvidó... así que para las que querían Seiya, ahí está, y las que quieran Shiryu, Ikki, Shun y Hyoga, para el próximo capítulo sin falta!!

**Agradecimientos infinitos a (por orden): **

**Darkacuario: **Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que hayas leído este cap, y más que nada te haya gustado, y por si pensabas en unirte a las asesinas de esta autora… bueno al menos reconsidéralo XD…

**Kate goddes: **Gracias por comentar anteriormente! Una disculpa ante todo por mi retraso, pero como ya dije espero la espera haya valido la pena y me perdones la vida por esta ocasión n.n, un saludote!

**La Dama de las Estrellas (Rebe!): **¡¡¡Tal como te lo prometí!!! Con un día de retraso, pero aquí está, espero que te haya gustado, me inspiré en tooooodas las ideas que hablamos, y pues espero que haya resultado bien. También espero que te haya gustado la última parte ;), besos, abrazos de boa constrictora!!!

**Leonis-Alterf (Sandy!):** Pues aquí está la publicación del séptimo, espero te haya gustado!!! Y sí, por eso Lorin no soporta a los Santos, porque cree erróneamente que ellos son los asesinos… pero ya sabes cómo está esa elfa… (Loca, igual que yo), besos y abrazos amiga!!!

**Little angel witch:**Hola!, wow pues muchas gracias por tus comentarios, la verdad que lindo de tu parte. Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado y me dejes tu comentario al respecto. Una disculpa por haber tardado tanto. Sigue leyendo! Mil gracias!!

**Memories666 (Twin!): **Al fin… si ya sabes cómo soy bien lenta… por eso me tardé, y pss no te asustes por lo que puse de Shaka, que ya luego llega Lillean y lo cura (moviendo cejas de arriba abajo pervertidamente) jajaja, ya te la sabes sis con ese rubio sexy uuuuu. Bueno me dejo de cosas que me pegas. Te amo ya sabes!!

**Sweet Viictory: **Espero que con este cap hayas podido apreciar un poco más a la misteriosa Victoria. Tienes razón, posees un instinto de Sherlock que wow! Jajajja me sorprendes, a ver si adivinas dos que tres cosas en este capítulo. De todo corazón espero te haya gustado, te lo debo por hacerte esperar tanto jejej, bueno saludos, te quiero amiga!!!


	8. Cuando el pasado se hace presente

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia son propiedad de la autoría de Masami Kuromada y Toei Animation. La historia que se presenta es ficción ya que nunca ocurre en la serie original, y su fin es meramente de entretenimiento sin intención de ofender o plagiar a alguien.

"**El fuego de la vida"**

**Octavo**** capítulo: "Cuando el pasado se hace presente"**

Las hojas quebradizas seguían cayendo de los árboles teñidos de ocre, causa de la estación otoñal que imperaba en lo que iba del año. Sólo el ligero ruido de éstas tocando la tierra se percibía, y lo que eran segundos, se asemejaban largas horas, pues el tiempo pareció detenerse. El Caballero no salía de su asombro. Un silencio abrumador se hizo presente. Mu trató de permanecer calmo mientras analizaba rápidamente la situación, ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Por qué había vuelto?, eso era extraño, muy extraño.

-Me da gusto ver que estás vivo- rompió el silencio ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó el carnero con severidad inusual en él.

-Tu amabilidad ha disminuido bastante Mu- respondió irónica. Él no contestó- …Pude sentir el regreso de la mayoría de los Caballeros, por eso decidí venir para confirmarlo y además… deseo reunirme con Athena- soltó decidida.

-Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí ya- dijo Mu dándole la espalda para marcharse- es mejor que te vayas-

-Aún sigo siendo una…-

-No- se volvió nuevamente para mirarla- hace mucho que dejaste de pertenecer a las filas de Athena. Y esa armadura que has conservado por tanto tiempo no te da la aprobación de la Diosa para volver- dijo rápidamente Mu.

-¿Te recuerdo que tuve motivos para irme?- replicó con notable molestia.

-Lo que sucedió no justifica tu deserción. Sabías lo que implicaba nuestro destino. Además, ella ha estado aquí desde hace algún tiempo. Si aún conservas tus habilidades para manejar el cosmo, te habrías dado cuenta fácilmente que la Diosa tiene bastante tiempo en el Santuario. Me parece ilógico que vengas ahora tratando de verla, sí pudiste hacerlo anteriormente- Mu atacó rápido con sus palabras, acercándose lentamente a la mujer- Dime Naiara ¿Qué planeas? ¿Cuál es tu verdadero motivo?- cuestionó indiferente.

-No es tu asunto- respondió igual, ladeando el rostro- veré a Athena, ya sea guiada por ti o no-

El aprendiz miró desconcertado a su maestro. Se había quedado callado y con la mirada fija en esa extraña mujer. Sus ojos revelaban cierta duda y confusión, era anormal verlo alterado, si bien su cuerpo no lo expresaba, su aura ciertamente sí lo estaba. Miró de reojo a la misteriosa acompañante. No la conocía, de eso estaba seguro, las Amazonas a las que recordaba dentro del Santuario eran pocas, sin embargo, la que estaba delante de ellos no era familiar, y su armadura menos. Kiki reflexionó unos momentos, y observó discretamente las piezas de metal. Su analítica revisión le hizo darse cuenta de algo importante, si bien su dueña era un enigma, esa indumentaria se hacía cada vez más vívida en su mente. Él sabía exactamente a qué división de los Caballeros de Athena pertenecía.

-Caelum…- susurró el pelirrojo.

-Tu alumno es muy listo Mu- dijo ella, con una sonrisa oculta- Dime Kiki, ¿Qué sabes de mi constelación?- preguntó inmóvil.

-¿Cómo es que me conoce?- preguntó dubitativo.

-Digamos que hay ciertas cosas que he podido saber sin necesidad de estar aquí, pero anda, dime, ¿Sabes lo que esta armadura representa?- Cuestionó nuevamente, a lo que Kiki hizo una mueca, él no era ningún tonto.

-Caelum es una constelación del hemisferio sur- comenzó a relatar el menor- fue introducida por Nicolas Louis de Lacaille y aceptada para pertenecer a las filas de Athena; se localiza entre Columba y Eridanus. Representa un cincel, lo que significa su nombre en latín. Dentro de la Orden de Athena, esa armadura pertenece a la división de los "Reparadores de armaduras" designados por la misma Diosa, y con la excepción de Aries, todos son del nivel de Plata-

La chica amplió su sonrisa debajo de la máscara, el niño era tan inteligente como lo llegó a ser Mu a esa edad según recordaba. Emitió una ligera risa, y se acercó a Kiki, caminando seguramente, dejando atrás al carnero dorado. Cuando estuvo frente a él, se posó en cuclillas para estar a su altura.

-Athena debe estar orgullosa de tenerte entre sus guerreros- dijo sorprendida. Se irguió de nuevo y miró a Mu- ¿Me impedirás presentarme ante Athena o dejarás que la vea?-

-…- su mirada aún parecía imperturbable- al anochecer, sólo hasta entonces-

…

Sus pasos hicieron eco en las paredes de la blanca edificación; caminaba silente y pensativo, ensimismado en ideas que embargaban su mente y no le dejaban en paz. Suspiró pesadamente, con cansancio. Estaba camino a su habitación dentro del templo, su mirada se perdía en el suelo lustroso, pero el sonido de otro par de pasos le hizo levantar el semblante. Se encontró con dos ojos esmeralda, iguales a los suyos, pero más expresivos. Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente cuando ambos gemelos se encontraron. El menor rompió el contacto visual, y prosiguió su avance.

-Ya me iba- dijo únicamente Kanon.

Saga perdió su mirada en la pared frente a él, y no respondió. Quería hablar con él, pero no lograba articular nada, entonces hizo un esfuerzo gigantesco para hablar sin que la voz delatara su temblorosa pronunciación. Tenía miedo, lo admitía, miedo de ser rechazado una vez más por Kanon.

-Espera- dijo al fin.

Kanon se detuvo a sus espaldas. Nada. El silencio todavía se apoderaba del lugar, y el miedo apresaba a Saga. Por fin dio la media vuelta para encarar al menor.

-Kanon…-

-¿Sigues intentando enmendar las cosas?- se giró hacia su hermano- Por favor Saga, no quieras borrar el pasado con palabras- le miró fríamente.

-No soy el único que se ha equivocado-

-¿Pretendes hacerte sentir mejor culpándome de tu debilidad?- se acercó amenazadoramente a su igual- ¿Quieres seguir en tu pedestal de gran héroe a costa de recordarme mis errores y cubrir los tuyos?- preguntó con voz sombría, estando ya a escasos centímetro del gemelo mayor.

-Kanon yo no pretendo nada- dijo severamente- sólo quiero… sólo…- desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué? ¿Hacerte sentir menos miserable pidiéndome disculpas?- sujetó con firmeza el cuello de su camisa y mirándolo con rabia. Sonrió amargamente- Si de mí dependiera, yo no viviría bajo el mismo techo que tú para no tener que soportar tu mirada de lástima y temor- Saga de nuevo evitó el miramiento de su hermano- eso es, lo admites en silencio. Cada vez que me miras, veo una repugnante compasión que no necesito, y no sólo eres tú, pero a diferencia de ti… me importa un carajo lo que los demás piensen de mí, sólo me bastan los ojos de Athena. Así que… puedes negar nuestros lazos de sangre de ahora en adelante- soltó sus ropas para darse la media vuelta y caminar hacia la salida- … como siempre quisiste hacer…-

Saga cayó de rodillas al suelo, escondiendo sus verdes ojos tras el cabello, y sintió como una parte en su interior se desgarraba lentamente. Aquellas palabras eran más dolorosas que todas las penitencias del inframundo juntas. Él tenía razón, Kanon estaba en lo cierto. Quería sentirse mejor a costa de sentir que su hermano le perdonaba, no sólo por la prisión en el Cabo, sino por haberle hecho a un lado toda su vida. El hermano menor y renegado del héroe y siempre buen ejemplo a seguir del Santuario. La eterna sombra de la figura labrada que todos en el recinto contribuyeron a formar. Se levantó, adentrándose a su solitaria habitación, cayendo lentamente hasta el piso, recargado en la puerta de madera. Y entonces sucedió algo que no había pasado en mucho tiempo… Saga lloró, y no fue una lágrima amarga como cuando habló con Aioros, no, esta vez eran incontables y cada una dolía más que la última.

-Perdóname Kanon… perdóname- susurró con desconsuelo y desesperación, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

…

-Así que… tienes dos aprendices- Aldebarán frotó su barbilla pensativo.

El Caballero del Fénix asintió mientras procedía a beber el líquido en su vaso de cristal. El resto de los Santos de Bronce se encontraban sentados en la gran sala del segundo templo zodiacal, donde amablemente, el Tauro les había ofrecido que se quedaran durante su estadía. Al principio, ninguno quería incomodar al Caballero, pero era una persona que les inspiraba una eterna confianza y calidez, así que finalmente aceptaron su ofrecimiento. La luz clara y limpia hacía brillar el pálido mármol del edificio; era una habitación realmente tranquila que transmitía paz a todos los presentes. Los cálidos colores de las telas y muebles, contrastando con la oscura madera del enorme librero de la pared tras ellos. Ikki echó la cabeza hacia atrás, recargándola en el respaldo del sofá donde estaba sentado.

-Cuando obtuve el control de la Isla de la Reina Muerte, descubrí que el que se hacía llamar mi "maestro"- dijo con ironía y resentimiento- tenía oculto un par de armaduras más… Lebreles y la Corona Boreal, así que me dediqué a buscar y posteriormente a entrenar a los elegidos para esas armaduras-

-Eso es realmente admirable Ikki- comentó Aldebarán.

-Bueno, si piensas que someter a entrenamientos brutales y extremos a dos pequeños de seis años en tiempo de "paz" es admirable…- dijo con diversión Hyoga.

-¿Te recuerdo que es exactamente lo que tuve que soportar yo?- replicó el Fénix- además, si no mal recuerdo, tú también tienes alumnos, y no creo que seas el maestro más gentil del mundo… sobre todo con la educación que tuviste- recordó Ikki con notable diversión en su sonrisa maliciosa.

-Concuerdo con el "avecita" sobre esto: la Orden necesita constantemente protectores de Athena, pero es obvio que hay de nivel a nivel, además…- vio arrogante al Fénix- mis alumnos serán mejores Caballeros que los tuyos, dado que…- levantó las manos y sonrió- soy el mejor como maestro-

-Por si no te has dado cuenta "gansito"- devolvió ofendido- ya no estás dormido… así que deja de soñar-

Shiryu, al igual que el gigante de Tauro, emitió una ligera risa ante la batalla verbal que se estaba llevando a cabo en esos momentos. Era realmente familiar ver pelear a esos dos, y de cierto modo, tranquilizante, pues les recordaba que ya no solamente se trataba de combates y desesperanza, esta vez era diferente… esta vez la vida les sonreía.

-Discúlpalos Aldebarán- comentó Shun de pronto- Hyoga y mi hermano basan su fuerza y sabiduría a base de comentarios más "inteligentes" que las del otro, aunque debo decir que… llamarse "avecita" y "gansito" no es de lo más ingenioso que he escuchado- concluyó el peliverde, ahora él con una amplia y triunfal sonrisa.

A excepción de dos ofendidos Santos, las carcajadas de los presentes inundaron la habitación con su diversión no simulada.

…

Athena entró en pleno silencio al séptimo templo junto al Patriarca. Los pasos calmos, pero apresurados delataban cierta ansiedad en su ser; la tarde estaba en plenitud del día, por lo que la iluminación era suficiente, pero dejaba ciertos rincones del templo en opaca visibilidad. La deidad sostenía con su brazo derecho un ramo de hermosas flores blancas de laurel, a la vez que el izquierdo era sostenido por el brazo de Shion. Se adentraron al área residencial del templo, donde en la estancia, el maestro de Libra se encontraba leyendo un libro. Al percatarse de la presencia de la Diosa, se levantó y le hizo una reverencia elegante. Miró al santo padre y le sonrió pacífico. Un exquisito candelabro colgaba del techo altísimo, resplandeciendo con la luz filtrada desde los ventanales traslúcidos, que daban vista a la terraza. Lujosas piezas de madera amueblaban el lugar y el fino decorado delataba el excelente gusto del dueño.

-Dohko, dime si…- Athena dudó un momento.

-Está dormido- respondió calmo- pero no se preocupe, venga conmigo- pidió amablemente el Santo.

Abandonaron la habitación, y se dirigieron a los aposentos de Libra, adentrándose a un pasillo luminiscente de lustroso piso. Se detuvieron ante una nacarada puerta de roble, donde el Santo de ojos verdes giró la aldaba dorada, para que se abriera lentamente la entrada a la habitación. Le hizo una seña con la mano a su Diosa para permitirle que pasara primero, a lo que ella asintió, adentrándose algo temerosa. El lugar tenía una magnifica vista de los templos descendentes y las montañas a la lejanía.

-Nosotros nos retiramos señora. Le espero en la antecámara- anunció Shion, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Athena, observó a su alrededor. Una mesa de madera oscura acompañaba el amplio lecho frente a ella. Se acercó silenciosa y depositó las flores inmaculadas dentro del jarrón que ahí se encontraba, impregnándose la habitación con el suave aroma. Si bien la luz era reconfortante, ella pensó en atenuar la iluminación, pues no quería interrumpir el sueño del que se encontraba dormido. Recorrió las cortinas de blanca seda, de manera que menguara el claror de la tarde. Giró en dirección a la límpida cama, se aproximó sigilosa para sentarse en el borde de la misma, y mirar al durmiente que la ocupaba. Su respiración era constante y tranquila. Athena sonrió con paz; su cuerpo era vestido por finas ropas de algodón blanco y cubierto por aquellas níveas sábanas de lino, contrastando entre tal palidez, sus dorados cabellos. Le agradecía tanto a su Santo de Libra que le permitiera resguardarlo en su templo. Aún cuando se había reconstruido el sexto, Athena no deseaba dejar a su Caballero dentro de aquellas paredes que le trajeran recuerdos tormentosos, sobre todo en su estado tan frágil. Un pequeño movimiento en los párpados de su guardián le hizo estar atenta. Lentamente las puertas del alma del rubio se fueron abriendo, acostumbrándose poco a poco a las cálidas sombras de la habitación. Sus ojos celestes se posaron sobre ella.

-Athena…- susurró apenas.

-No- le calló con un dedo- no hables- pidió con una sonrisa. Entrelazó una de sus manos con la de él, y la otra la colocó encima del enlace -debes recuperar tus fuerzas, duerme un poco más. Yo velaré tu sueño-

-Pero Athena…- intentó replicar débilmente. Una lágrima traicionera resbaló de los ojos esmeraldas al ver la condición del Santo de la Virgen.

-Déjame intentar reparar el daño que te he hecho… déjame creer que me perdonas Shaka- la voz de la Diosa se quebró, pero no se permitió llorar más, no se derrumbaría ante uno de sus protectores- anda, sé que estás cansado- una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios- estaré aquí a tu lado-

Shaka sintió sus fuerzas abandonarlo, pues su cuerpo estaba débil y su cosmo carecía de las mismas. Lentamente fue entregándose a un profundo sueño, vigilado por la sapiente deidad, rodeado ligeramente de su aura.

…

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde su llegada, por lo que Apolo pronto retiraría el manto luminiscente que reinaba en el firmamento. Las cristalinas aguas se tornaron en un azul profundo, reflejando con sutileza el anaranjado cobrizo de la tarde fluctuante. Pronto, la brisa cálida se tornó fresca; varias nubes se mantenían firmes en el horizonte, cubriendo al astro que pronto se hundiría en el lecho acuático. El océano se volvía inquieto, surcando la arena a sus pies, aumentando el continuo ir y venir de las olas. Ambos se encontraban sentados en el arenoso suelo, deleitándose con lo que quedaba de ese día. Ella se volvió hacia su rostro y sonrió serenamente, despojada de su prisión facial.

-Deberíamos volver Aioria- sugirió la pelirroja- además alguien podría…-

La única respuesta del Caballero fue aumentar la fuerza de su abrazo, escondiendo el rostro de la Amazona en su cuello. No quería regresar al templo, no aún cuando estaba disfrutando de esos momentos a solas con la guerrera de Águila a su lado. Había esperado por tanto tiempo, para estar con ella, justo así, aunque fueran sólo unos instantes. Parecía un sueño del que no quería volver, pues se aferraba a eso, a un momento de paz donde el mundo no existía a su alrededor, solamente ella, sólo Marin.

-Te amo…- susurró con su grave voz- te amo más que a mi vida-

-No digas eso Aioria- ella le miró con consternación en sus ojos, apartando delicadamente varias hebras de su castaño cabello, que se tornaba dorado en ese atardecer- esas palabras me son amargas, y la vida lo es aún más sin ti. Calla te lo ruego, no digas nada-

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, aún sin separarse. La tarde fluctuó lenta y rojiza. Ambos contemplaron a las estrellas que comenzaban a nacer en el cielo, con su fulgurante resplandor, y lentamente, la luna tomaba posesión del firmamento, apareciendo tras la formación rocosa de las montañas opuestas al mar, oculta sutilmente tras un velo de nubes de plata. Ella aspiró profundo, impregnando en sus recuerdos aquel momento con el simple aroma de Aioria; nunca más volvería a desperdiciar el tiempo. Volvió su vista al cielo; las estrellas vibraban fulgurantes, y la empalidecida luna les observaba en silencio.

…

-Se hace tarde, el Patriarca estará molesto si nos retrasamos- aseguró Victoria observando el anochecer.

-No me interesa lo que ese hombre piense, yo no estoy sujeta a sus mandatos- replicó Lorin.

-Estás siendo descortés-

-Escúchame bien sirena- dijo fríamente- ellos me arrebataron lo único que amaba en este mundo- su mirada entristeció, bajó el semblante- en lo que a mí respecta, yo no les debo nada… y encima pretendes que acate órdenes-

Victoria calló e hizo una mueca. Sentía pena por ella. Durante su estadía a la orilla del piélago, difícilmente logró que Lorin le hablara de su vida, y con un fragmento de ella, pudo comprender muchas cosas, incluida su actitud. Se había ganado un poco de su confianza a lo largo de la tarde, y era extraño para la rubia, pues sentía curiosidad y simpatía por aquella frígida elfa que le mostraba indiferencia, pero también estaba segura que detrás de ese amargado carácter, se encontraba una persona totalmente distinta. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo, y ella esperaría.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó Lorin.

-Ah, discúlpame- respondió tras haberse interrumpido sus pensamientos- recordé algo, es todo- sonrió sinceramente- ¿Nos vamos?- sugirió levantándose y ofreciéndole su mano a la pelinegra.

-Si insistes- aceptó la ayuda.

Ambas comenzaron a alejarse del lugar; Lorin miró una última vez aquel hermoso paisaje que le había cautivado, se detuvo, mirando maravillada al horizonte donde se había posado la luna. Era tan diferente la faceta del astro en aquel lugar, reemplazando a los bosques y montañas nevadas de Asgard, por el oscuro ponto mediterráneo.

-Gracias…- susurró.

-¿Eh?- Victoria se detuvo igualmente.

-De verdad agradezco el que me hayas traído aquí- le confesó sin mirarle. La sirena de nuevo curveó sus labios.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Lorin- se acercó y tocó su hombro- anda, vamos-

Las ruinas adyacentes al camino de las Doce Casas cobraban un aspecto lúgubre con la escasa luz que se tenía disponible. Una figura se hizo apreciable de entre las sombras ante las dos jóvenes; la expresión labial de la sirena se hizo presente de nuevo.

-Kiki- llamó la rubia- ¿Ibas a buscarnos?- se acercó más al de Aries.

-El maestro Shion me lo ha pedido- contestó el menor.

-De nuevo el Patriarca anticipa todo ¿No es así?, pero es mejor de esta manera ya que no tendremos que subir todos y cada uno de los templos- comentó divertida.

-¿Estás consciente de que este niño no será tu transportador personal cada vez que lo necesites?- comentó Lorin con una ceja izada. Victoria sólo rió de buena gana.

-Es lo más gracioso que te he escuchado decir en este día- la miró con detenimiento- vas progresando- añadió amenizada.

…

El poderoso, pero armónico cosmo de Athena resonó como pequeñas campanas acompasadas en las mentes de los guerreros. Desde el templo principal, la deidad de la sabiduría les convocaba. Cada uno de los Caballeros miró en dirección al sagrado recinto, y después comenzaron a ascender la escalinata zodiacal para arribar donde la deidad les solicitaba. Portaron sus armaduras, resplandeciendo con la gracia de la diosa lunar sobre ellos y las capas ondeantes se mecían al ritmo del somnoliento viento que se filtraba a territorio sagrado. La ocasión había ameritado que el ascenso se iluminara con antorchas a fuego rojo y cálido, haciendo recobrar al Santuario un antiguo y olvidado esplendor nocturno. La luna estaba completamente redonda y su matiz era una mezcla de oro y plata.

La deidad abrió los ojos después de hacer el llamado a sus protectores. El salón ya tenía encendido el candelabro sobre sus cabezas para aplacar la oscuridad que la naciente noche traía. Todo el lugar estaba pulcro e imponente, desde las regias columnas hasta el trono dorado de Athena. Cuatro figuras hicieron acto de presencia en el salón, por lo que la Diosa se giró hacia ellas.

-Shun, Ikki, Hyoga, Shiryu, buenas noches- saludó cortésmente- ¿Los he importunado?-

-De ninguna manera Saori- aseguró Shun.

-Pero… ¿A qué nos has convocado?- le cuestionó el mayor del peliverde.

-Tú siempre tan impaciente Ikki- Athena le sonrió- ya que son los primeros en haber llegado, se los diré-

En ese momento, hizo acto de presencia el alumno de Mu junto a las dos chicas faltantes. Se acercó a la Diosa y le hizo una reverencia.

-Kiki, ya te he dicho que eso no es necesario conmigo- dijo divertida.

-Pero señorita Saori, es decir Athena- corrigió rápido. La Diosa rió entretenida mientras el pelirrojo se rascaba la cabeza con timidez.

-_Para ser una Diosa… su comportamiento es el de una humana cualquiera_- pensó Lorin sorprendida por la actitud de la peli violácea. La mirada de la aludida se centró en ella.

-Veo que has traído a las que faltaban, ¿Ya las conoces cierto Kiki?-

-Sí-

-Athena, Kiki ha sido muy amable en ahorrarnos tiempo en escalinatas fatigosas- se dirigió la rubia a ella- le agradezco el que nos deje utilizar sus dones para beneficio personal-

-Todo sea por su comodidad- respondió gentil.

De pronto, las enormes y doradas puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par, y en su umbral se divisaron las imponentes figuras de los primeros Caballeros de Oro en llegar. Afrodita de Piscis entró con su elegante porte al caminar, la capa de pulcro blanco se mecía ligera al andar, y tras él, Camus de Acuario caminaba con la misma gracia y elegancia que siempre le había caracterizado. Ambos se acercaron a la deidad y le dedicaron una solemne reverencia. Ella les sonrió con dulzura, indicando con un gesto que esperaran la aparición del resto. Y así, uno a uno, los Santos de Athena hicieron acto de presencia, dedicando sus miradas única y exclusivamente a la Diosa, y algunos, intercambiaron un par de palabras con otros. Shaina y Marín llegaron acompañadas de los guardianes de Bronce a su cargo, y algunos de sus compañeros de la división de Plata. Las armaduras cobraron vida a través de un esplendor magnífico que hacía honor a su fama legendaria. Era una gloriosa visión contemplar a los Caballeros ahí reunidos, todos con sus ropajes sagrados. Casi al final, se divisó la armadura de los gemelos, Saga permanecía con la vista baja, y no dedicó atención a su alrededor, sólo a Athena cuando se le acercó y reverenció. Kanon ya había llegado, vistiendo un elegante traje blanco de bordeado dorado, muy hermoso en realidad. Miró de soslayo a su gemelo, y después volvió a su vista a la nada. Athena notó el distanciamiento que había entre los presentes, sus miradas, sus silencios, todo delataba una hostil indiferencia entre su Orden y eso le estremeció.

Finalmente, el Patriarca apareció acompañado de Mu, y según ella pudo notar, su semblante estaba consternado. Se acercó discretamente y susurró algo a su oído. Ella le miró con un gesto de no comprender, pero rápidamente asintió al santo padre, dando su aprobación a algo. Después volvió la mirada a sus invitadas; cada una de ellas parecía incómoda con la decisión de la sapiente entidad, sin embargo, ésta creyó conveniente presentar a sus huéspedes, no era algo coherente que ellas permanecieran en el anonimato durante su año de estadía.

Si bien lo más importante era conocer los designios de la Diosa para esa reunión, varios no pudieron evitar mirar de reojo a aquellas extrañas mujeres que se encontraban aparentemente imperturbables justo bajo los escalones del trono. Pero no era algo que les llamara enteramente su atención, ya tenían más cosas en que pensar que sólo adivinar el motivo de sus presencias. Vista la totalidad de presencias en el lujoso salón, Athena procedió a sentarse en su trono, acompañada de la imponente figura del Patriarca. El silencio se hizo presente. Ella sonrió benevolente.

-Caballeros- habló claramente- Santos de mi honorable Orden, mis protegidos, hoy he solicitado su imprescindible presencia para darles una noticia que se ha suscitado conforme el pacto entre mi familia- se detuvo un momento, observando sus rostros- los Tres Hermanos, los imperantes principales, han enviado a una de sus hijas cada uno, y Asgard, nuestro reino aliado y amigo, ha hecho lo mismo. Por eso, quiero que hoy conozcan a las representantes de dicha unión- extendió la palma de la mano para indicar a las respectivas mencionadas que aguardaban bajo los escalones de su trono.

Nada. La respuesta fue un silencio aún más grave en sus confusas expresiones. Algunos miraron con recelo a aquellas chicas, pues no tenían lo que se podría decir mucha confianza en la familia de su Diosa, y el simple hecho de tener a las hijas de los tres Dioses más poderosos del Olimpo, sólo significaba una constante vigilancia e incomodidad en la corte de la sapiente deidad. El mutismo se presentó hasta cierto punto en que la misma Athena se impacientó ante la tardía respuesta de sus guerreros.

-Permítame presentarme Athena, usted ya ha sido muy amable en introducirnos- interrumpió la nereida- mi nombre es Victoria, Caballeros, hija de Poseidón, será un placer convivir con todos ustedes- se dirigió a la corte entera.

-Mucho gusto- se escuchó decir a su lado- Shun de Andrómeda- se presentó el peliverde.

El Caballero de las cadenas había "roto el hielo", y la rubia le correspondió el apretón de manos con una amplia sonrisa. Al haber escuchado el nombre del Santo, una chica de pelirrojos cabellos y ojos azules, se acercó con una mirada vacía pero interesada en él. Era una Erinia, la hija de Hades.

-Shun de Andrómeda…- le llamó lentamente, él la miró- mi nombre es Mellan… hija de Hades… es un honor conocerte- dijo con sombría voz. Shun abrió los ojos y no dijo nada.

El resto había escuchado a la perfección y no se atrevieron a decir nada, se limitaron a mirarla con la más fría observación. El nombre de ese Dios no era aceptable en el recinto de Athena para los Caballeros. Ante las reacciones de sus Santos, la Diosa se puso de pie, no queriendo prolongar más esa incómoda reunión, presentó de una vez a todas las jóvenes.

-Euclíome del Olimpo- introdujo Athena presentando a una joven de castaño cabello cual trigo y ojos miel- Victoria del Océano; Mellan del Inframundo y Lorin de Asgard- terminó la de la guerra justa.

Una venia presentaron los Santos, incluso cuando para la mayoría no les eran de su agrado aquellas mujeres.

-Esperemos que su estadía sea grata- anunció el Patriarca- sin más retenciones, se les da permiso de retirarse a descansar- terminó el santo padre.

Uno a uno, se fueron disculpando con Athena ante su retirada hasta ir dejando vacío el salón. Los pasos metálicos inundaban el aire, y pronto las agitadas caminatas desaparecían en sus ecos. Athena miró a las jóvenes.

-Vayan a descansar, deben estar sin fuerzas. Y por favor… disculpen a mis guerreros, ellos no están acostumbrados a hospedar residentes de otros reinos- Athena les sonrió; ellas sólo le correspondieron y fueron adentrándose a la cámara que llevaba a sus habitaciones.

Una vez a solas, el Patriarca se acercó a la divina.

-¿Athena?- se dirigió como recordándole algo.

-Hazla pasar Shion- respondió serena. Él asintió.

Salió un momento del salón. Ella esperó sentada en el trono, la preocupación le embarga, sus Santos eran la mayor causa de ello. Se sentía angustiada y apenada por hacerles más difícil la vida, pero era necesario, si quería tener contento a su padre para que le dejara gobernar la tierra, era necesario tener que estar a prueba un año. No era ninguna tonta, aquella idea de unirse con el olimpo y demás, sólo era una forma elegante de decirle que tendría que estar bajo la supervisión de su padre para con su Santuario. Resopló con molestia, ¿Hasta cuándo su familia se dejaría de entrometer con su vida?; las puertas se abrieron, entró Shion acompañado de una mujer con armadura y rostro de metal.

Athena miró con dulzura a la chica ante ella, y a la vez con un brillo de curiosidad, pues no la conocía, sin embargo estaba expectante ante esa audiencia que pidió con ella. La Amazona se acercó hasta estar frente a los escalones e hincó una rodilla; permaneció con el rostro de plata fijo en la alfombra de terciopelo rojo.

-Presento mis respetos a la señora Athena y al sumo Pontífice Shion-

-Naiara de Caelum- pronunció el Patriarca severamente- ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu presencia y la insistencia con que has pedido a Athena este diálogo?-

-Pido disculpas ante mi ansioso comportamiento, pero es preciso…- se detuvo dudosa- es preciso que su alteza me deje regresar a la Orden-

-Imposible- reaccionó Shion de inmediato- has desertado de tu deber como Amazona, ¿Cómo es que te atreves a volver?-

-Con el permiso de su excelencia, debo decir a mi favor que fue rotundamente necesaria mi partida- dijo ella con la vista fija en el suelo.

-La visión de servir a la Diosa está por encima de cualquier conflicto personal- miró con parcial frialdad a la joven- temo decir que por más razones que des… el problema es el mismo: abandonaste tus deberes y tu destino-

-Sin embargo quiero redimir ese error, y para ello Athena debe…-

-¡Silencio!- pronunció con hastío el Patriarca- ¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir lo que la Diosa debe o no debe hacer?- replicó con un tono de haber sido ofendido.

-Shion- llamó la Diosa preocupada- sin duda he estado lejos de mis deberes yo también al no estar presente durante trece años como Athena en este Santuario, y mi falta de cognición sobre el asunto de Naiara, me hace difícil comprender el por qué no aceptas su regreso- fijó su vista en la Amazona- Me es necesario saber a profundidad tus acciones, de otra manera… no podré justificarlas-

-Mi ilustre señora- se dirigió ella, tragando saliva con su respiración nerviosa, sin atreverse a mirar a Athena- si yo no me hubiera marchado del Santuario… habría cometido asesinato…-

…

La noche ya estaba muy avanzada. Su salida del templo principal se prolongó más de lo esperado. Aunque, después de todo, consiguió lo quería. La blanquecina luz de la luna en el cielo bañaba todo el paisaje, acompañada de las fieles guardianas del firmamento. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que observó tal espectáculo nocturno dentro del Santuario. Ese aire tan místico que lo transformaba en un sueño; al menos en su memoria así era. Caminó tranquila, no tenía prisa en bajar, ya estaba ahí y eso era lo que importaba; a pesar de tener frente a ella los doce templos de la Diosa y un sinnúmero de escalones, su ánimo era el mismo. Se alejó de varias columnas de mármol, acercándose al descenso hacia Piscis. Rápidamente su vista dejó de ver el paisaje de las edificaciones para apreciar la oscuridad que era invadida ligeramente por la pálida Selene; su muñeca izquierda sintió una enorme presión sobre ella a la vez que su cuerpo era obligado a desviar su curso, todo en un par de segundos. Trató de soltar el agarre que le tomó por sorpresa, pero no lo logró. Levantó su mirada a través de la máscara y observó como su opresor se revelaba de entre las sombras. Una mirada esmeralda reinaba en una blanca faz de apariencia espectral con el frío toque de la luna; sus cabellos índigos se mecieron ligeramente con el céfiro y se tornaron de un color opaco gracias a la tenue iluminación. Ella tragó saliva con dificultad, sabía quién era. El olor de su cuerpo la hizo estremecerse ligeramente cuando él se acercó todavía más, esa esencia embriagadora que conocía bien. De nuevo trató de alejarse, pero él era más fuerte, no lograría nada. El ritmo de su corazón se aceleró, esa mirada que atravesaba el metal facial ocasionaba que sus piernas temblaran y más aún sus manos, odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable. Había pasado tanto tiempo y él aún producía ese efecto intimidante.

-Saga- articuló con esfuerzo disimulado.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?- cuestionó el Caballero con notable molestia. Ella sonrió maliciosa.

-¿Realmente te importa?- atacó irónica.

El Santo endureció su afilada mirada, enviándole una advertencia, su paciencia era limitada. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, y Saga sólo veía su reflejo en aquella pieza inexpresiva de plata. De pronto, liberó su muñeca, llevando su propia mano al borde de la labrada máscara, donde debajo de ésta, Naiara abrió sus ojos con terror. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, donde su espalda se detuvo con la firme pilastra marmórea, siendo apresada entre ella y el cuerpo del Caballero. El Géminis no cambió el semblante, permaneciendo con los dedos sobre el metálico rostro y su faz acercándose lentamente. Tomó con severidad el mentón de la chica y siguió viéndola fieramente.

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces o planees hacer, no sabes si algo podría salir mal- dijo con un tono de voz lúgubre.

-¿Mi presencia te intimida?- apenas logró articular Naiara con la voz temblándole. Saga sonrió soberbio.

-No sabes con quién tratas-

-Entonces no deberías hablarme como si fuera una amenaza, no está acorde contigo, tú, el gran Saga de Géminis- dijo con toda la ironía que le era posible.

El Santo endureció sus facciones y su mirada era tan intimidante como la de un predador.

-Algo quieres Naiara, te conozco, y no sabes lo peligroso que puedo ser cuando me provocan- advirtió entre dientes.

-Tu conciencia te delata ¿No es así?- dijo mordaz- pero no debes ser tan egocéntrico querido Saga… no siempre se trata de ti- dijo con malicia y una mueca de hastío en su cara resguardada, Saga frunció el seño.

Rápidamente, su mano retiró la máscara en un movimiento brusco, provocando que el rostro de ella se ladeara toscamente y varias hebras de cabello cayeran sobre su rostro, como si hubiera recibido una bofetada. Sus ojos se escondieron bajo las finas cerdas oscuras que caían por su frente, sin atreverse a mirar al de Géminis. Él de nuevo cogió su mentón con fuerza y le obligó a mirarle.

-¿Por qué tiemblas?- preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante- ya he visto tu rostro antes, no actúes como la Amazona de honor manchado-

-Y no sabes… cómo me arrepiento- susurró con amargura.

…

El ruido de la bulliciosa ciudad de Atenas había quedado atrás, cada vez más distantes se oían sus ensordecedores sonidos. Llegó hasta el pueblo de Rodorio, donde la noche ya reinaba en el ambiente, cubriendo a las casas en un lúgubre manto. Miró hacia arriba, la luna le pareció sonreír y él hizo lo mismo. Siguió su camino en plena tranquilidad; ya casi estaba en dirección al camino de la montaña para entrar al Santuario.

-Saori…- susurró con una sonrisa. Se aferró más a las correas de la caja de su armadura.

_**Continuará… **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Notas de la autora: **

Supongo que ahora ya no quieren matarme ¿verdad?… ¿verdad?, ejem, realmente espero que les haya gustado, en mi muy humilde punto de vista creo que este capítulo me quedó bastante bien, y espero haber transmitido con claridad todo lo que se vivió. De ahora en adelante las cosas tomarán un rumbo muy interesante ;) sólo tengan paciencia. De momento les doy mis infinitas gracias a todos lo que me leen! Ah! y ya saben dónde dejar a los doraditos para mi cena con ellos ;), espero me dejen un review largo jajajajajaja saludos!

**Agradecimientos a: **

**Angel de acuario: **

Gracias por comentar, espero te haya gustado el cap, sobre Aioros, ese chico es demasiado bueno como para meterse en problemas XD, pero en algún momento nos dará una sorpresa n.n, saludos!

**Darkacuario:**

Gracias gracias! Tus comentarios siempre me animan, espero te haya gustado el cap que me esmeré en hacer n.n, quiero saber que tal quedó, así que… no dudes en dejarme uno de tus lindos reviews n.n, saludotes!!! Y gracias por tu apoyo!

**DianaD:**

Así es! Ya casi llega Seiya, lamento no haberlo incluido en este cap, me hubiera quedado muy largo, así que te lo debo para el siguiente que no te decepcionará ;) gracias por todo, espero te agrade en esta ocasión!! Saludos!

**Kate goddess: **

Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras! n.n, ya casi se acerca la hora en que Seiya se encuentre con Athena, sólo ten paciencia jajajajaja, espero te ahay gustado el cap y me dejes tu lindo review!

**La Dama de las Estrellas:**

Rebe!!! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, la escena de los gemelos está dedicado para ti, ojalá te guste n.n, siempre me alegran tus comentarios que me animan a seguir, espero te haya gustado la aparición de la Amazona, besos y abrazos!!

**Leonis-Alterf: **

Sandy!! Jajaja al fin no?, espeor te haya gustado, y por favor… desiste de esas ideas sobre practicar la punteria conmigo si? , besos y abrazos!

**Sunrise Spirit: **

Querida sunrise… espero que te guste este cap!! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios anteriores! No importa si no lo lees enseguida, la parte de Aioria y Marin está dedicado para ti! Espero te guste! n.n

**Sweet Viictory:**

Dear Drew!!! Jajaja espero te haya gustado, inserté un poco más de misterio en este cap, que ojalá te haya gustado, las cosas se pondrán interesantes amiga!! Muajaja, sólo esperemos que nuestros santitos sepan lidiar con tanta presión femenina jajajaja También te dedico la escena de Marin y Aioria, sé que esa pelirroja te lo está "bajando" pero debes aprender a compartir (la señorita compartida me dicen no? XD) besos y abrazos!


	9. Secretos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia son propiedad de la autoría de Masami Kuromada y Toei Animation. La historia que se presenta es ficción ya que nunca ocurre en la serie original, y su fin es meramente de entretenimiento sin intención de ofender o plagiar a alguien.

"**El fuego de la vida"**

**Noveno capítulo: "Secretos"**

Las nubes se estaban dispersando del cielo nocturno; desde arriba, la luna contemplaba la tierra y llenaba con su sutil destello las escarpadas montañas que guardaban el perímetro del sagrado recinto de la protectora de la tierra. Todo estaba en calma en kilómetros a la redonda, la quietud de la noche envolvía el ambiente, ese mutismo descansaba los sentidos y permitía apreciar el paisaje con más detalle, incluso con la carencia de luz solar. El camino lentamente fue dando paso al peligroso ascenso para el Santuario con un sendero rocoso y difícil para alguien cualquiera, pero esa dificultad no aplicaba para él, pues el simple hecho de ser un santo significaba traspasar con facilidad esa ardua barrera entre su destino y el resto de Atenas.

Seiya continuó avanzando; cada paso adelante le acercaba más al lugar donde se convirtió en lo que era hasta ahora, y una sonrisa nostálgica no pudo evitar dibujarse en sus labios. Las ruinas de la entrada finalmente se revelaron a su vista. Subió a una placa fracturada de mármol y divisó el resto del recinto. El templo principal con dificultad se imponía a la vista en la altura de la montaña donde estaba construido. Inhaló profundo y miró al frente.

-Al fin he vuelto- se dijo a sí mismo.

Continuó caminando, adentrándose un poco más. Si bien podía pasar largos períodos de tiempo sin dormir, esa noche los párpados comenzaron a pesarle de manera natural conforme iba avanzando. Ciertamente era tarde y no había pensado en dónde pasar la noche pues no era conveniente la hora de su llegada para que le dispusieran una habitación. Una idea cruzó su mente: la cabaña. Aquel pequeño lugar que compartió con su maestra hace ya tiempo. Sin duda estaría vacía, dado que la pelirroja ya no tenía alumnos que entrenar y ahora estaba en el recinto designado a las guerreras de la Diosa. Se encaminó a la ubicación de dicho lugar; estaba a unos minutos de donde se encontraba, así que no tardó mucho en arribar. Miró por la ventana y comprobó que efectivamente adentro no habitaba nadie. Abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta y se adentró silencioso.

Lentamente se retiró la pesada caja que contenía su indumentaria sagrada dejándola a un lado de la cama dónde antes dormía. La penumbra era tal, que ni la luz de la luna dejaba claro el interior. Una vez ahí, se dio cuenta que ya no tenía sueño.

-Que irónico- se dijo divertido.

La noche parecía larga y Seiya no gustaba de estar en vela toda la madrugada dando vueltas en la cama, así que mejor se dispuso a distraerse con una larga caminata alrededor del Santuario. Ya por la mañana se presentaría en el templo principal. De nuevo una idea vino a sus pensamientos. Visitaría la Fuente de Athena, era un hermoso y relajante lugar, lo conocía bien después de haber estado varios días recuperándose de las heridas de la batalla de las Doce Casas.

No pasó mucho tiempo para encontrarse en el bosque colindante al famoso templo de sanación. La vista era gloriosa con esas cascadas que se derivaban del río, brillando con intensidad a la luz de la luna y los árboles danzantes con el soplo fresco del viento. Metió las manos a las bolsas de su pantalón y continuó admirando el entorno nocturno. Su entrecejo se arrugó al divisar una oscura figura frente a la estatua de la representación de Athena y el guerrero al que le tendía la mano. Sin embargo, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y la respiración se cortó súbitamente. Su majestuosa y pequeña figura se develaba cubierta de un vestido clásico griego hecho con tela blanca, casi traslúcida. Se acercó temeroso, pensando que era una simple ilusión derivada de sus anhelos.

-Saori…-

Ella se giró rápidamente y la expresión de su rostro era inexplicable.

-¡Seiya!- gritó con una sonrisa a la vez que se acercaba al Pegaso.

Fue acogida por el moreno en un fuerte abrazo que parecía eterno. El silencio reinó durante minutos, pues parecía decir todo lo que ellos no pronunciaban. La joven Diosa miró a los ojos de Seiya y le sonrió como nunca antes la había visto hacerlo.

-¿Realmente eres tú? ¿No es esto un sueño?- preguntó con duda. Seiya sonrió divertido.

-Para ser la Diosa de la sabiduría haces preguntas que no cuadran con ese título- respondió el Caballero sonriendo sincero.

-¿Insinúas que no soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para ser Athena?- preguntó con molestia fingida alejándose de él.

-Yo lo dije con más sutileza- respondió Seiya aún sonriente.

-Ofendes a tu Diosa- replicó ella.

Él la miró con ternura. De nuevo la tomó entre sus brazos y la aprisionó con su cuerpo delicadamente. Los latidos acelerados de la deidad eran tan fuertes que palpitaban en sus oídos y cabeza; entonces escuchó palabras susurradas por el castaño, suavemente a su oído.

-Y yo te amo mi Diosa…-

Athena permaneció quieta, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. Estaba totalmente petrificada. Eran palabras con las que había soñado por mucho tiempo, sin embargo le dolía saberlas, porque ella tenía perfectamente claro su status como divinidad. Maldijo a las estrellas que un día la enviaron a la tierra como la reencarnación de una Diosa porque desde entonces estaba marcado que no podría amar a alguien por sobre los demás guerreros que le servían. No era justo y aún así ella debía cumplir con su deber, sobre todo en esos momentos donde estaría bajo el estricto miramiento de su padre. Se apartó lentamente de Seiya.

-Debo volver al templo- dijo mirando al cielo.

-Pero Saori, yo…-

-No puede ser mi Caballero- pronunció con una tristeza notable- nosotros no nacimos para estar juntos, ni hoy… ni nunca- dijo con palabras características de una Diosa, acariciando el rostro del castaño.

Seiya enmudeció con los ojos muy abiertos y fijos en los de la joven. Era cierto, lo sabía, jamás podrían estar juntos si ella era una Diosa y él un Caballero, no era aprobado por los Dioses, la Corte, ni por nadie. Ella se acercó a su rostro y depositó un amargo beso en su mejilla, después se perdió entre la penumbra de los árboles.

…

-¿Te arrepientes?- repitió con burla- ¿Sabes lo falso que se oye eso?-

-No tan falso como tú y todo lo que te representa- contestó fría. Él la miró aún más severo- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Herí tu ego, querido?- preguntó sarcástica.

-No me impresionas con esas palabras de adolescente altanera- masculló entre dientes.

-Sólo déjame marchar- pidió molesta- no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que haga o deje de hacer, así que hazte a un lado-

Intentó vanamente deshacerse de la prisión corporal que el santo se resistía a deshacer. Forcejeó un par de veces, obteniendo únicamente que Saga soltara la máscara y sujetara con ambas manos las muñecas de Naiara. La atrajo con fuerza contra su cuerpo, pasando a sujetarla celosamente de la cintura y apresando ferozmente los labios de la Amazona. Con un par de empujones ella trató de apartarlo; esa caricia la carcomía y se llevaba lentamente su autocontrol, y Saga lo sabía. Sin embargo la pasión que desbordaba aquel beso venció los límites de ella, y su única reacción fue sujetar la cabeza de él, perdiendo sus dedos entre el azulado y rebelde cabello.

Era algo prohibido, como jugar con fuego, y ambos lo sabían desde hacía mucho tiempo. Saga ya conocía peores penitencias que las imaginables si alguien se enteraba de ese encuentro y realmente no pensaba en eso. Pero ella… fue más lista. No podía negar su pasado con el Caballero, pero su orgullo era primero. Sintió confiado al Géminis, y de improviso, mordió fuertemente su labio inferior, provocando un ligero gemido en él. Se apartó agitado y llevó los dedos medio e índice a su herida, comprobando el brote de sangre; miró a Naiara con frialdad. Ella sonrió cínicamente.

-No exageres Saga… sólo es superficial- dijo con malicia.

Se acercó nuevamente, limpiando provocativamente con sus labios el rastro rojo desde la masculina barbilla hasta el inicio de la rotura. Lo miró una vez más, acariciando su rostro.

-No sabes cuánto he esperado para tenerte cara a cara Saga de Géminis- pronunció sombríamente y una mirada de odio en sus orbes violetas- vas a desear no haberte cruzado en mi vida- le susurró despacio. Soltó su rostro.

-A mí no me amenaza nadie- sujetó su brazo derecho y retándola con la mirada.

Recibió como respuesta la mueca arrogante de una sonrisa en el rostro de la Amazona. La soltó bruscamente. Dio la media vuelta para marcharse del lugar, descendiendo hacia Piscis; los ecos de sus metálicos pasos se iban desvaneciendo en el aire. Naiara se posó en cuclillas para recoger su máscara del suelo, y entonces vio su reflejo en ella.

-Te vas a arrepentir…- colocó la pieza de metal sobre su rostro, ocultándolo nuevamente del mundo- lo juro…-

…

El alba se hizo presente en el horizonte, pintando de sutiles colores el cielo, y la iluminación pronto se hacía cada vez más intensa conforme el tiempo avanzaba. El rocío había mojado la hierba y la tierra, esparciendo su húmedo olor por el aire. Las flores cobraron un vívido color al igual que su perfume, y sin embargo los árboles seguían deshojándose por el otoño. La mayoría de los habitantes del Santuario comenzaban su día a tan temprana hora. Muchos guardias reforzaban la seguridad en los distintos puntos de acceso; los santos de distintos rangos se dirigían al Coliseo para reanudar su entrenamiento rutinario y otros tantos se ocupaban de otras actividades. Pronto el recinto sagrado se inundó de diversos sonidos que daban señal de una activa vida. El sol salió por completo detrás de las montañas para posarse en el cielo cerúleo.

Aldebarán era acompañado rumbo al Cabo por los jóvenes de Bronce, pues esa mañana la guardia en dicho lugar estaba a cargo del segundo guardián, además de que los chicos serían sus subordinados en dicha tarea. Todos portaban sus armaduras reluciendo con el día; ya habían descendido hasta Aries, y ahora se dirigían a la playa, pasando por las ruinas cercanas y tomando el camino más corto. En el trayecto conversaban, pero de pronto, alguien se interpuso en su camino. Esa sonrisa era inconfundible, y más aún su cabello marrón.

-Seiya- pronunciaron Aldebarán y Shun a la vez.

-Hola amigos- saludó acercándose más.

-¡Seiya!- Hyoga rió- vaya, no pensé que te veríamos tan pronto- el rubio lo abrazó efusivamente dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Me da gusto que hayas venido- dijo Shiryu.

-Vaya Seiya que alegría que estés con nosotros- comentó el Tauro.

-Y yo estoy muy feliz de estar con ustedes amigos, aunque estaré poco tiempo, pues le prometí a mi hermana volver lo antes posible- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Tan ocupado como siempre- aseguró Ikki.

-Nosotros también estaremos unos días más, según lo disponga Athena, pues tenemos que regresar a nuestros deberes fuera del Santuario- dijo Shun. Seiya bajó la mirada- ¿Te sucede algo?, te ves pálido-

-No es nada, es sólo que llegué en la madrugada y casi no pude dormir- contestó el Pegaso.

-Seguro debes presentarte con Athena para saber sus designios para ti- dijo Aldebarán- nosotros tenemos guardia en el Cabo y estaremos libres en tres horas- informó él.

-Sí, iré al templo principal después, por ahora quisiera buscar a Marin- dijo el castaño.

-Marin está con las Amazonas, tal vez tengas que esperarla a que se desocupe de esos deberes, sabes que no puedes entrar- recordó con una sonrisa el brasileño.

-Sí, lo sé- contestó con otra sonrisa Seiya- lo veo más tarde muchachos- Seiya se despidió, alejándose del camino.

Los chicos continuaron su camino, y después de unos minutos llegaron a las cercanías de la tierra que era cercada por el océano. Tres Caballeros de Plata aguardaban por el arribo del gigante de Tauro, y cuando llegó recibieron instrucciones directas de lo que se debía hacer en su vigilia. El perímetro sería custodiado a todo lo largo de la costa, los acantilados y sobre todo la prisión de Cabo Sunion.

…

La biblioteca del templo principal era resguardada en la entrada por dos guardias y dos puertas de grueso roble. El lugar tenía una iluminación natural por las ventas en lo alto. Había grandes libreros hechos con la noble madera del mismo árbol que constituía los portones de la entrada. Contenían muchos estantes, y en ellos miles de libros enfilados en orden. Todos tenían colores, texturas, edades, y olores diferentes; muchos otros estaban escritos en diferentes idiomas, entre los más destacables el latín y griego antiguo. En una mesa estaba sentado el santo de Sagitario, revisando varios libros con su analítica lectura.

-Buenos días- le saludaron.

Aioros levantó la vista al percatarse de la otra presencia. Una muchacha de castaños cabellos y ojos curiosos de trigo le sonreía, traía un libro, al parecer muy viejo, entre sus brazos; vestía un vestido clásico del país, hecho de algodón ligero y livianos pliegues en la tela, con una cintilla dorada que sujetaba la pieza en su cintura.

-Buenos días- respondió el castaño.

-¿Le molesta si me siento aquí?- preguntó señalando la silla frente al santo.

-No, en absoluto- respondió él con una sonrisa amable. Ella tomó asiento.

-Mi nombre es Euclíome, creo haberlo visto anoche cuando la señora Athena nos presentó, ¿Es usted Caballero de Athena?- preguntó de pronto.

-Sí- afirmó él- Aioros de Sagitario, un placer- estrechó su mano.

-¿Qué es lo que lee?- preguntó curiosa.

-Es un viejo libro de mitos griegos- mencionó con algo de nostalgia- solía leérselo a mi hermano cuando era pequeño- recordó sonriente- ¿Ese libro es suyo?- cuestionó el santo al percatarse de la apariencia extraña del objeto, pues él conocía perfectamente cada libro contenido en la biblioteca y ese no le era familiar.

-Así es- afirmó ella- es muy importante que lo revise, pues Athena necesita de la ayuda de él-

-¿Mi Diosa?-

-Este libro fue escrito hace mucho tiempo- comenzó a relatar la castaña- cuando las estrellas brillaban cientos de veces más que ahora, y las filas de la hija de Zeus se estaban formando. Su contenido gira en torno a las primeras armaduras y su relación con el espíritu de sus dueños, la energía vital que las mantiene latentes a través de siglos y tanto de su manifestación… como de su desvanecimiento-

-El cosmo…- susurró el Sagitario.

-Yo necesito traducir la información de estos escritos para ayudar a Athena a… lo siento, no debí decir nada-

-¿Ayudarla a qué?- preguntó intrigado Aioros.

-… A proteger a sus santos- mencionó ella misteriosa.

-¿Para qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver ese libro con nuestras vidas?- cuestionó confundido y temeroso a la vez de la respuesta.

-No puedo decirlo- aseguró con miedo.

-Euclíome- miró directamente a sus ojos claros- ¿Qué nos está ocultando Athena?-

…

El recinto donde residía estaba en silencio. Eran las seis de la mañana, se había retrasado una hora en levantarse. Se incorporó de la cama y miró por la ventana. Los árboles alrededor cercaban las fronteras de los territorios de las Amazonas, y un poco más allá distinguía la montaña sagrada de los doce templos. Se alejó del ventanal y se aproximó al espejo frente a su cama; tenía dos sombras bajo sus ojos, la noche anterior no pudo dormir temprano. Salió de la habitación que anteriormente ocupaba, vistiendo su indumentaria de entrenamiento con los protectores de metal y la máscara. Caminó a paso seguro por el exterior, dirigiéndose al lugar de entrenamiento designado a ellas.

-Vaya vaya, miren quién nos honra con su presencia- escuchó decir con sarcasmo.

Naiara se detuvo al escuchar aquello. Giró hacia la voz descubriendo otro rostro de metal rodeado de una cabellera púrpura, y el cuerpo resguardado por una armadura de Plata de una mujer, realzando cada una de sus femeninas curvas. Estaba recargada en un árbol, con los brazos cruzados y obviamente la mirada clavada en ella.

-Naiara de Caelum- mencionó mordaz.

-Dysis de Serpens- dijo Naiara igualmente.

La aludida se separó del tronco y se encaminó hasta quedar cerca de Naiara.

-Si no fuera por tu armadura no te habría reconocido- mencionó segura- ya que estás aquí, tengo curiosidad sobre algo, dime… ¿Cómo es la vida de una desertora?- preguntó con notable malicia- debe ser maravilloso tener tanta libertad como tú-

Naiara no respondió a su cuestión, era una obvia provocación de parte de la otra mujer. Dysis era una Amazona que perdía rápidamente la paciencia, y la actitud de la pelinegra lo estaba provocando. Apretó sus puños con coraje.

-No estoy aquí para dialogar estupideces contigo Serpens- contestó finalmente Naiara.

-Claro- articuló con molestia- seguro estás aquí por Saga y no Athena, como siempre has hecho, ¡Eres una hipócrita!- gritó con rabia.

La de Caelum enmudeció al escuchar el nombre del Caballero y sintió su sangre hervir dentro de sus venas. Dysis hizo una mueca de hastío, entonces tomó su máscara con la mano derecha y se la retiró del rostro, dejando que Naiara volviera a apreciar sus ojos verde oscuro después de mucho tiempo. Sin embargo su mirada no le expresaba nada más allá de resentimiento y furia.

-Sabía que no dirías nada… es obvio que tengo razón- dijo mirando a un lado.

-Cállate- pidió Naiara- no sabes lo que dices- le aseguró acercándose. Dysis sonrió irónica.

-¿Qué no lo sé?, pero claro que sí Naiara de Caelum- la retó con la vista- eres una decepción para la Orden, para Athena, para todos… y yo mejor que nadie sé eso-

-No necesito que me recuerdes el pasado- replicó fríamente.

-Porque no te conviene ¿Cierto?- sonrió arrogante- pero tienes razón, tu vida no me interesa ni nada de lo que hagas. Puedes seguir defendiendo tus egoístas motivos personales…-

-Cállate- pronunció más alto.

-Puedes seguir fingiendo que eres leal a la Diosa…-

-Cállate Dysis-

-Puedes… seguir siendo la amante de Saga de Géminis-

La Amazona de Serpens recibió una bofetada pesada en su rostro, dejando una marca roja en la mejilla ardida, pues el guantelete de cuero en la mano de Naiara aumentó la fuerza del impacto. Dysis abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, llevó su mano hasta su faz, y lentamente comenzaron a caer lágrimas de odio. Naiara cerró el puño, y desvió la vista.

-Esa es la prueba fehaciente de que es verdad- dijo Dysis aún adolorida- yo no quería creerlo, porque, era imposible que alguien como tú fuera una sucia desertora y encima… la ramera de Saga-

-Estás difamándome- articuló severamente- no te permito que me hables como si de una prostituta se tratara-

Dysis sonrió con una mezcla de arrogancia y tristeza. Tomó con fuerza la máscara entre sus manos, y aún con los ojos vidriosos cubrió su rostro de nuevo. Miró a Naiara, quien permanecía rígida y alterada ante ella. Le hablaba con rencor, porque eso era todo lo que la Amazona de Serpens podía sentir hacia Naiara, sólo odio, desilusión y coraje, porque la conocía tan bien… que sabía que no estaba ahí por el simple hecho de querer seguir sirviendo a Athena.

-Estás vacía Naiara- dijo por último su acompañante- carente de razón… y yo no pienso acompañarte en tu locura-

Comenzó a caminar, pasando a su lado. Naiara permaneció inmóvil, sintiendo cómo sus propios ojos se resistían a dejar escapar las saladas lágrimas de ellos.

…

Las guardias de Caballeros en las fronteras del Santuario cambiaban cada tres horas conforme el día avanzaba. El turno de las seis comenzaba, y los santos que habían cubierto el período de tiempo se retiraban a cumplir otras actividades en su rutinario día. El Cabo era vigilado por tres santos de Plata que recorrían el vasto perímetro de la costa; la cadena montañosa requería de diez guardias y otro trío del rango plateado, pues era un peligroso pero vulnerable acceso de enemigos; y finalmente la más importante, la entrada principal tenía que ser custodiada por todo soldado raso en el recinto, distribuidos en distintas áreas, además de la presencia de otro conjunto de Plata, y todos ellos eran comandados por un Caballero de Oro designado por el Patriarca o la misma Athena.

A las afueras del límite del Santuario un remolino blanco se formó de pronto, dejando una estela de cristales al deshacerse. Una figura emergió de entre el polvo de nieve que caía sobre la árida tierra de la montaña, su cuerpo era cubierto por una capa blanca y bordeado plateado que a pesar del sofocante clima, no se desprendió de ella. Tras su presencia dos cuervos revoloteaban en espera. Miró el camino por dónde debían seguir y se volvió a las aves.

-El Santuario está detrás de estas montañas mis señores, debemos seguir por este sendero- anunció la voz de una mujer.

De nuevo, dos remolinos blancos envolvieron a los cuervos, y después se materializó un par de hombres vestidos con túnicas negras igualmente cubiertos del rostro. En las ropas de los presentes con singular y sobresaliente diseño, se dibujaban las runas sagradas que representaban al Dios nórdico Odín.

Ascendieron silenciosos y con dificultad en aquel sinuoso camino, sin embargo la entrada estaba cerca. Dos paredes de roca se levantaban a sus costados, dando lugar a una entrada resguardada por la montaña.

-Ni un paso más- ordenaron frente a ellos.

Se detuvieron. La que encabezaba el grupo miró al frente y descubrió a un hombre portando una armadura, y no sólo él, sino otros cuatro a los costados, y tras éstos últimos muchos hombres armados que bloqueaban el camino.

-¿Qué buscan en el Santuario de Athena?- preguntó el líder.

-A la Diosa misma- respondió ella.

-No es permitido el paso a desconocidos- aseguró él.

-No somos enemigos si eso es lo que piensa, sólo deseamos ver a la señora Athena, es preciso-

-¿Y quién desea verla?- preguntó dudoso de las presencias.

-Aliados-

-Eso no es suficiente para mí- contestó el Caballero acercándose amenazadoramente.

-No vengo a desperdiciar el tiempo en convencerle sobre mi identidad- dijo ella perdiendo la paciencia- hemos venido a ver a la Diosa Athena- recalcó.

-Insolente mujer- masculló con enojo.

-Argol, no deberías impacientarte tan rápido- mencionó divertido un Caballero tras el aludido.

-Silencio Sirius- ordenó el de Plata- de aquí no pasarán, y si no quieren ver su suerte, será mejor que se marchen- se dirigió Argol al trío.

-No es una opción, pasaremos en contra de su voluntad si es necesario- respondió ella.

-Muy bien entonces- dijo Argol dando un paso adelante.

Los acompañantes de la joven dieron otro al frente con las claras intenciones de enfrentarse a todos ellos si pretendían atacarlos. El Caballero invocó su cosmo, pensaba derrotarlos él mismo sin ayuda de sus compañeros. Su armadura resplandeció entre el aura blanquecina; levantó el brazo izquierdo, mostrando el escudo de la Medusa, pretendiendo utilizar su mortífera técnica de petrificación.

-¡Alto!-

Todo se detuvo. Buscaron el origen de la voz que había ordenado aquello. Los soldados abrían el paso a la imponente figura del Caballero que les sucedía a todos ellos en rango, dejando libre el camino para él con su lustrada armadura dorada y la capa ondeante tras él. Su mirada se clavó amenazadora en el santo al frente.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- cuestionó con autoridad.

-Nada por lo que el señor de Escorpio se tenga que preocupar- respondió Argol.

-Yo decido eso- respondió frío. Miró a los que estaban unos metros delante de él- ¿Quién entra en el territorio de Athena?-

-Enviados de un pueblo amigo- respondió de nueva cuenta la joven.

Milo observó a los encapuchados con cierta duda en sus ojos azules.

-¿Pueden probarlo?-

-Mi hermana es invitada de su señora, tal vez la recuerde-

En ese momento retiró la capucha blanca que cubría su rostro, de inmediato el cabello negro contrastó con la capa pulcra, y sus ojos grises miraron expectantes al Caballero. Éste no pudo obviar las puntiagudas orejas que acompañaban su rostro. Entonces lo supo, recordaba un rostro semejante cuando Athena les había llamado al templo principal la noche anterior. Su mirada se desvió al bordado principal en las ropas de los tres; sus símbolos eran extraños e ilegibles, tal vez escritura antigua. Eso era. Abrió un poco más sus ojos ante el descubrimiento de la identidad de los visitantes. Esos símbolos eran la representación del pueblo de Asgard.

-Estoy convencido- dijo de pronto.

-¡¿Qué?! pero señor, ellos bien pueden estar engañándolo- advirtió Argol.

-¿Insinúas que soy un ingenuo?- preguntó el santo peliazul con una mirada filosa.

-No señor-

-Bien- volvió sus ojos a los visitantes- yo les guiaré con Athena, ofrezco disculpas por el trato recibido, no hay excusa, sin embargo eran protocolos de seguridad- explicó Milo.

-Acepto sus disculpas guerrero de Athena- dijo ella- aunque… sus protocolos deberían excluir el atacar a los aliados sin conocerles malas intenciones-

El Caballero sonrió divertido, asintiendo a las palabras de la joven; hizo una venia respetuosa e indicó con su mano que pasaran antes que él. El pequeño grupo comenzó a caminar, adentrándose al Santuario, pasando entre los soldados. El de Escorpio vio una última vez al santo del escudo de Medusa, enviándole una advertencia. Dio la media vuelta para irse, escoltando a los enviados de Hilda.

Les guió hasta que la primera casa de doce se impuso frente a ellos. Subieron los escalones hasta la entrada, y una vez en ella, el peliazul llamó al dueño con el cosmo. Recibió una vibración armoniosa como respuesta positiva para pasar; él sonrió y pidió que continuasen. Los primeros diez templos quedaron atrás después de un tiempo, y la escalera les conducía a la entrada de Acuario. Imperceptiblemente el santo de Escorpio soltó un suspiro de enojo al tener que pasar por aquel templo. No tuvo que recurrir a su cosmo, pues el dueño de la onceava casa justamente salía de ella. Miró silencioso al escorpión con su inmutable expresión.

-Presento mis respetos al Caballero de Acuario- pronunció más por regla que por voluntad- pido su permiso para atravesar la onceava casa de Athena-

-Te otorgo el permiso Caballero de Escorpio- recitó igualmente Camus.

Milo apartó la mirada y se adentró sin decirle nada más. Finalmente llegaron a su destino, entrando calmos al templo principal; pronto las imponentes puertas del salón aparecieron. Los custodios reverenciaron al santo y abrieron la entrada. De nueva cuenta él dejó que pasaran primero y cuando todos hubieron atravesado el umbral, se cerraron las puertas.

El salón lucía fuertemente iluminado gracias a la potencia de los rayos solares esa mañana y la ventilación era notable en el fresco ambiente. La alfombra de terciopelo rojo se extendía a sus pies desde la entrada hasta el trono dorado de Athena, sitio en el cual la deidad se encontraba y frente a ella el Patriarca informándole de varios asuntos. Al escuchar los pasos dirigiéndose a ellos fijaron su vista en los que se aproximaban. Milo se arrodilló de inmediato.

-Mi señora, Gran Patriarca- les saludó solemne.

-Buenos días Milo- contestó ella amable.

-Vengo ante usted, mi señora, para informarle del arribo de enviados de Asgard- informó el Caballero.

-Y yo te agradezco que los hayas traído ante mí. Bienvenidos sean a mis dominios- saludó con una sonrisa la Diosa.

-Lillean de Asgard, y mis señores presentes le expresan sus respetos y saludos a la protectora de la Tierra, simpatizante de nuestro pueblo, y a su Sumo Patriarca- recitó la pelinegra.

-Bienvenidos nuevamente. Espero no hayan tenido problemas con la guardia- comentó el Patriarca.

-No se preocupe por eso, el Caballero presente fue muy amable con nosotros- intervino ella.

-Sin embargo él estaba a cargo de ese turno- miró severamente al escorpión- y al percibir el cosmo hostil de uno de sus subordinados, me hace pensar fácilmente en un mal trato hacia ustedes-

-Le aseguro que no es así- trató de persuadir la joven- pero, si es posible me gustaría plantearle los motivos de nuestra repentina visita a la Diosa-

-Ya puedes retirarte Caballero de Escorpio- anunció Shion- _Después hablamos de esto_- dijo directo a su mente, reprochándole con los ojos.

-Sí, con su permiso- Milo salió del salón.

-Athena- habló finalmente uno de los acompañantes de la joven, descubriendo su enigmático rostro ante ella, una blanca faz de ojos azules como de océano congelado y su cabello negro- seguro nos recuerdas-

-Hugin, Munin… ha pasado mucho tiempo- recordó ella- ¿A qué debo el honor?-

-Necesitamos pedirle un favor a su hermano Hefesto- intervino Munin mirando seriamente a Athena.

-¿Hefesto?-

-Sólo él puede ayudarnos a sellar la armadura de Odín-

…

Los rayos del sol difícilmente lograron atravesar las gruesas cortinas que se mantenían cerradas en la habitación. Las penumbras del lugar estaban siendo profanadas lentamente con la iluminación de la mañana naciente, y es que ese era el ambiente que al dueño le gustaba conservar en su dormitorio. Los muebles de roble tenían una fina capa de polvo sobre ellos gracias al descuido en mucho tiempo, y de las paredes colgaban los restos de telarañas, incluso la cama tenía las sábanas grises para completar el tétrico espacio. Un olor a humedad y óxido invadía el aire haciendo difícil pensar que alguien pudiera dormir en semejante habitación, sin embargo para Máscara Mortal no había impedimento alguno. Descansaba en un lecho elegante y amplio, incluso se podría decir que dormía apacible.

Pronto los rayos del sol se posaron directo en sus párpados, obteniendo un gruñido como objeción. Abrió pesadamente los ojos, descubriendo que la noche ya había quedado atrás. Se incorporó sobre la cama y pestañeó un par de veces para despertar por completo. Se levantó para dirigirse al baño y asearse. Una vez adentro, contempló con desgano el opaco reflejo que el espejo polvoriento le devolvía. Todo aquel ambiente comenzaba a asfixiarle, ¿Por qué demonios, si él siempre se había jactado de tener una resistencia extrema a la oscuridad y aislamiento totales?, tal vez porque su alma ya no era en nada parecida a la de esas grises paredes, tal vez él se sentía diferente desde que recibió la purificación de Athena, tanto en su surgimiento en las sagradas aguas del río de la fuente, como en la reunión personal con ella en el templo principal. No sabía exactamente cuándo fue que abrió los ojos a la realidad, ni cuándo esa tranquilizante sensación de paz le acompañaba. No entendía muchas cosas que habían pasado en los últimos días, él era un pecador, un traidor, ¿Por qué fue bendecido con el regalo más noble que su Diosa le podía otorgar, si él sólo era un miserable indigno?

-Estúpido…- se dijo a sí mismo, sonriendo con ironía.

Jamás había pensando en cosas como esas, y el simple hecho de hacerlo le resultaba divertido. Se separó del lavabo y procedió a abrir la ventana del baño para que un poco de luz entrara. Comenzó a desnudarse, entonces algo llamó su atención. Una cicatriz en su hombro. Era larga y notable. Otra más en su bíceps izquierdo, con pequeñas ramificaciones. Él las recordaba, fueron hechas cuando asesinó a dos de las tantas personas que pasaron por sus sanguinarias manos y que intentaron defenderse inútilmente de las cruentas intenciones del Cáncer, dejando como recuerdo esas marcas en su piel. La mano temblorosa del Caballero se acercó a la segunda; le estremeció al recordar cómo fue hecha. Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, tratando de alejar los recuerdos de sus crímenes que le acechaban como sombras en un callejón sin salida.

Entró a la ducha, abrió la llave para dejar salir el agua de las tuberías. Sus azules cabellos se humedecieron de inmediato al igual que su bronceada piel. El agua era oportunamente fresca esa mañana calurosa; con cada gota del líquido podía percibir cómo la restante oscuridad en su ser se iba. Sí que era extraño para alguien como él sentir tales cosas. Lavó cada parte de su cuerpo con rapidez, y después de unos minutos cerró el flujo de agua. Tomó una toalla que se aseguró a la mitad de su cuerpo; entró a la habitación de nuevo, se vistió con rudimentarios pantalones y una vieja camisa especiales para el entrenamiento. Además calzó gruesos zapatos que rendían en sus actividades físicas. Una vez vestido bajó a la cocina y procedió a preparar una taza de café.

-Que vicio tan poco característico de ti- escuchó decir desde la puerta.

-Son las seis de la mañana, necesito algo que me mantenga despierto- contestó el de Cáncer sirviéndose el líquido.

-Vaya, esto sí es extraño, ¿Ahora necesitas cafeína para hacer algo tan simple como mantenerte despierto?- preguntó con cierta burla su visitante.

-No molestes Afrodita, hoy no tengo el mejor humor-

-Nunca lo has tenido- aseguró el Piscis con una sonrisa maliciosa, adentrándose a la cocina- ¿Listo para ir a entrenar?-

El santo de Cáncer permaneció callado unos segundos, parpadeó un par de veces, pues la vista se le nublaba.

-No…- se llevó una mano a la cabeza- no me siento...- sintió su cuerpo flaquear.

-¿Máscara?- llamó Afrodita.

-Bien…- Máscara Mortal se desplomó en el suelo de pronto; la taza se estrelló en el piso con estrepitoso ruido.

-¡Máscara!-

_**Continuará… **_

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

¡Hola!, uff, pues vaya que me ha costado trabajo terminar este capítulo, la verdad que tenía muchas ideas, las cuales tengo que dejar para el siguiente capítulo, aunque exitosamente plasmé la mayoría de lo que quería muajaja. Realmente espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un review muy largo de esos que me encantan Wahaha, porque de ellos dependo para vivir (que chantajista no? XD) muchas gracias a todos, desde ahora les mandaré un_ reply_ cuando me dejen comentario ;). Por cierto lo de la estatua de Athena tendiéndole la mano a un guerrero lo saqué de un hermoso fanart que vi por ahí jeje, y pues lo tomé como referencia a la fuente de Athena, espero puedan verlo.

_**Agradecimientos infinitos a:**_

_La Dama de las Estrellas, Sunrise Spirit, darckacuario, Akane Kido, Leonis Alterf, Memories666, Sweet Viictory__. _

Por tomarse la molestia de leer esta historia ;)


	10. Revelaciones inoportunas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia son propiedad de la autoría de Masami Kuromada y Toei Animation. La historia que se presenta es ficción ya que nunca ocurre en la serie original, y su fin es meramente de entretenimiento sin intención de ofender o plagiar a alguien.

"**El fuego de la vida"**

**Décimo capítulo: "Revelaciones inoportunas"**

-¡Máscara!-

Afrodita se acercó velozmente al de Cáncer sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Sacudió el cuerpo del otro santo esperando que volviera en sí, pero estaba pesado y endeble. Su rostro perdió el color y la palidez era notable en su rostro inmóvil, la frialdad de su piel cual cadáver aumentaba la preocupación del doceavo guardián. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que el Caballero de Piscis sentía verdadero pánico en pocos instantes; se sentía desesperado y confundido pues jamás había pasado nada similar con el Caballero de la cuarta casa. Intentó invocar su cosmo para hacer despertar a Máscara Mortal, no era la clase de hombres que pedía ayuda a los demás, así que intentó resolver esa situación lo más rápido que pudiera tratando de mantener la cabeza fría. Sin embargo no resultó como esperaba. Una pequeña y débil aura difusa rodeó su cuerpo y por más que intentaba no lograba más de eso. Trató desesperadamente recurrir a su energía una y otra vez, pero vanos eran sus esfuerzos en cada intento. Algo extraño ocurría.

-¡Carajo!- gritó con impotencia.

No tenía otra opción. Athena debía enterarse, tenía que ir al templo principal en su búsqueda. Pero no quería dejar así al santo de Cáncer. Tomó uno de sus brazos para sostener su cuerpo y levantarlo; lo llevó hasta uno de los sofás de su sala y lo recostó con cuidado; lo vio de nuevo, estaba aterradoramente pálido. Tocó su frente y entonces supo que debía apresurarse pues el calor abandonaba lentamente su cuerpo. Salió a toda prisa del templo, corriendo veloz, aunque no a su máxima capacidad. No alcanzó la velocidad luz para llegar más rápido y eso le frustró aún más. El templo de Leo estaba próximo, pero de pronto, su visión se nubló y lo que tenía al frente se difuminó. No dejó de correr, no podía detenerse en esos momentos aun cuando sentía que caería sin fuerzas.

…

La ninfa evitó la mirada inquisidora del santo de Sagitario que la interrogaba con insistencia. Había hablado demasiado. Aioros cerró de golpe el libro que sostenía en las manos provocando un eco que hizo dar un pequeño salto a la joven castaña. Su mirada era decidida, aunque intimidante.

-Euclíome- repitió impaciente.

-No insistas, no puedo decirlo- contestó ella esquivando la mirada.

Comenzaba a sentirse presionada ante la obstinación del santo. Escuchó que la silla de él hizo ruido y entonces volvió su vista al frente, dándose cuenta que Aioros se levantaba rodeando la mesa y yendo hacia las puertas, pensó que se iría, sin embargo se sorprendió al notar que él en realidad colocó el seguro interno de la entrada.

-No me dejas otra opción- dijo él.

-¿Qué pretendes?-

-No saldrás de aquí hasta que me digas todo-

-Estás siendo extremista Caballero de Athena- dijo ella con intimidación en la mirada.

-Esa información que necesita mi Diosa, ¿Se aplica a toda la Orden?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a la mesa y tomaba asiento frente a la ninfa.

-Te dije información que jamás debieron abandonar mis labios- contestó simplemente- pero no sucederá otra vez, y no creo que a tu señora le agrade la idea de tu comportamiento hacia mí-

-A mi señora no le gustan las mentiras, y a mí menos, así que comienza a hablar- dijo con decisión; ella sólo dibujó una sonrisa irónica.

-Si no le gustaran las mentiras…- dijo con malicia- ya sabrías el por qué de nuestra estadía en este Santuario-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó incrédulo.

-¿No te resultan extraños los motivos de nuestras presencias aquí si Athena ha vivido enemistada durante siglos con los tres hermanos?- planteó con misterio.

-Ciertamente no pude evitar pensar en el uso de la extraordinaria elocuencia con que deben contar los Dioses para convencer a mi Diosa de un pacto de paz y remitirlas a ustedes para tenerla vigilada bajo una falsa fachada de alianza- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos- pero… estoy seguro que sólo debe ser mi imaginación- terminó con una sonrisa serena.

-Eres bastante astuto Aioros- dijo sorprendida- Athena sin duda ha elegido bien a sus guerreros para que la representen en todos los aspectos-

-Sin embargo nuestra plática no consistía en exaltar mis cualidades- recordó con la mirada fija en ella.

-Has dicho bien en que se tendrá vigilada a Athena- confesó- pero no es como crees, Zeus de verdad quiere darle una oportunidad a su hija para convivir en la tierra y con ustedes los humanos, sobre todo con los que se nombraron sus Caballeros-

-Continúa- pidió serio.

-Ustedes han regresado del abismo de la muerte gracias a la insistencia de Athena para con Zeus- explicó Euclíome- han pasado tres años desde su desaparición en el Muro de los Lamentos y del término de la guerra con Hades-

-Realmente no necesito que me recuerdes fechas- dijo turbado.

-Paciencia Caballero, paciencia- pidió tranquila- como decía- retomó la narración- desde ese entonces y tras el regreso a la tierra, Athena ha tenido varios concilios con el rey del Olimpo, todo para implorarle le permitiera regresarles la vida a todos ustedes, y a pesar de que es sabido que Zeus no le niega nada a su hija predilecta… no hizo caso a sus peticiones-

-La única forma en que Zeus negara algo a Athena… sería sabiendo de consecuencias de gran magnitud en su petición- Aioros calló con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Lo has descubierto no es así?- preguntó mientras se levantaba de la silla- sus cuerpos han sido materializados de nuevo la igual que sus almas por el poder de Athena, incluso con la energía de Zeus, pero…- se detuvo a espaldas del Sagitario- no hay estabilidad entre sus espíritus y cuerpos, no cuentan con sus cosmos como debieran, incluso no todos están conscientes- recordó ella.

-Shaka…- susurró el castaño.

-Y lamento decir que no será el único- mencionó volviendo hacia Aioros- habrá otros que caigan en crisis, inclusive puede que no despierten en tiempo indefinido-

-¿Quiénes?-

-No lo sé, puede ser cualquiera-

El santo abrió los ojos y la duda asaltó su mente. Con brusquedad se levantó de su asiento y la respiración agitada hacía más difícil la asimilación de esa verdad; con nerviosismo notable se peinó el flequillo. Era verdad, todo explicaba la debilidad que sentía desde su regreso. La imagen de Aioria vino a su mente, no pudo evitar pensar que algo similar al sexto guardián le ocurriera a su hermano.

-Todos están vulnerables- dijo ella en voz baja y acercándose al castaño- por eso debo ayudar a Athena a encontrar la manera para reestablecer la unión vital entre alma, cuerpo y cosmo, de otra manera existe la posibilidad de que aún contando con parte de la energía de Zeus…- se detuvo justo tras él- es probable que…- dudó un momento.

-Sólo dilo- pidió Aioros.

-…Que desaparezcan para siempre…-

Aioros se alejó de la ninfa y se encaminó a la salida. Quitó el candado de las puertas par abrirlas.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que sabes la verdad?- preguntó haciendo que se detuviera.

-Recurrir a la honestidad de mi Diosa- contestó sin mirarle- quiero oírlo de sus propios labios- terminó de decir y salió del lugar.

…

Athena calló unos momentos y reflexionó la petición de los recién llegados. El silencio que se presentó fue incómodo, pero nadie se atrevió a interrumpirlo. Shion permanecía quieto tras su Diosa y tampoco mencionó palabra; a lo lejos se escuchaba el graznar de las aves recorriendo el cielo azul y, si se prestaba atención lo suficiente, el fluir del río en el bosque cercano. La Diosa miró directo a los ojos azules de Munin y entonces habló.

-Así que desean sellar la armadura de Odín- dijo Athena- ciertamente había olvidado que debe ser resguardada en la estatua una vez utilizada- reflexionó la Diosa.

-Tengo entendido que, el Dios Hefesto creó para Asgard las armaduras divinas una vez les fue concedido el permiso de Athena para utilizar las estrellas de una de sus constelaciones, y además prestó su mazo a Völundr para crear la indumentaria del mismo Odín- recordó el Patriarca evocando esa historia.

-Sí- afirmó Athena- pero después de la batalla que tuvimos en su pueblo, la armadura sagrada de Odín ha quedado expuesta, por lo que debe ser sellada de nuevo hasta que él la necesite- explicó con serenidad.

-Hefesto ayudó a resguardar en varias ocasiones la armadura de nuestro señor- dijo Hugin- sin embargo no hemos podido contactarle directamente en esta ocasión. Por eso, requerimos de tu ayuda Athena-

-El contacto con mi familia en el Olimpo es casi nulo- aseguró la sapiente deidad- sin embargo pueden estar seguros que le informaré a mi hermano sobre su situación-

-Agradeceríamos que fuera pronto- dijo Munin.

-Mi palabra es firme como las columnas que erigen este recinto, puedes estar seguro de ello- respondió Athena con seguridad y por un instante Munin pudo ver un destello gris en sus ojos.

Athena se levantó de su trono y bajó los escalones que le separaban de los míticos mensajeros de Odín en forma humana. La luz solar de la temprana hora se dispersaba por el salón y aún en su radiante iluminación las paredes de mármol tenían un matiz gris que delataba lo temprano del día. Se acercó a sus visitantes y brindó una sonrisa amplia y cálida.

-El viaje ha sido largo sin duda- recitó con su serena voz- ¿Por qué no recuperan fuerzas y se quedan hasta que decidan la hora de su partida?- invitó la deidad- puedo disponerles una habitación, comida y vino-

-Muy amable de tu parte Athena- mencionó Hugin- y ciertas son tus sospechas pues el viaje nos ha dejado agotados, partiremos al atardecer-

-Muy bien entonces- dijo ella- Shion, lleva a nuestros invitados a las habitaciones superiores y llama a tres de nuestras damas para que les brinden lo que dispongan- ordenó la Diosa con nobleza.

-Como ordene- le hizo una reverencia- por aquí por favor- anunció el Patriarca indicando con la mano.

Los gemelos le siguieron, pero la joven que les acompañaba se acercó a la Diosa.

-Señora Athena- le habló ella.

-¿Pasa algo Lillean de Asgard?-

-Quisiera pedirle un favor- aseguró- deseo ver a mi hermana y yo no sé dónde encontrarla, ella es…-

-Lorin- terminó- sí, la recuerdo, yo misma te llevaré a su habitación si lo deseas- ofreció con una sonrisa.

De pronto, las puertas del salón se abrieron y se anunció la llegada del santo de Sagitario. Entró con paso seguro y una extraña luz en sus ojos hasta cierto punto inexpresivos. Athena le miró en silencio. Llegó ante ella, arrodillándose al instante.

-Mi señora- habló sin verla.

-Lillean, deberé dejarte sola- se dirigió a la elfa- sigue por ese corredor y llegarás a una antecámara donde se izan escaleras de madera, arriba en la cuarta puerta, se encuentra tu hermana- le indicó la Diosa.

-Gracias Athena- se despidió.

La elfa se perdió de vista en el pasillo, y una vez a solas, la deidad regresó a su asiento y miró con intriga al santo de la novena casa. Sus ojos estaban serios y expectantes, ciertamente la identidad de la Diosa más sabia del Olimpo se revelaba en el joven rostro de su mortal reencarnación, y una vez en silencio, ella habló.

-¿Qué sucede Aioros?- cuestionó con calidez.

-Nos mintió…- susurró apenas y la vista perdida en el suelo. Athena abrió ligeramente la boca y sus ojos expresaban demasiado.

-¿Cómo dices?- cuestionó temblorosa.

-Lo sé… lo sé todo- dijo sin moverse- las reuniones con Zeus -comenzó a nombrar- sus peticiones para volvernos a la vida; nuestra falsa condición de bienestar- se detuvo y tragó saliva- …la amenaza de desaparecer irreversiblemente- levantó la mirada y sus ojos verdes expresaban miedo- ¿Por qué lo ha hecho Athena? ¿Por qué nos ocultó la verdad?-

La Diosa se levantó de nuevo y comenzó a dar vueltas nerviosamente, sus manos temblaban y en su mente se formulaban miles de respuestas para esas preguntas, pero no logró articular ninguna.

-Somos hombres dedicados a protegerla y venerarla, pero… nos ha mentido sobre nosotros mismos con la esperanza de arreglar las cosas sin hacer crecer el miedo en todos- se levantó de su posición- y quizá merezca ser azotado por estas palabras, pero a eso Athena… yo le llamo egoísmo-

La Diosa posó sus ojos verdes en los de él, intentaba explicar el por qué de su decisión para mantenerles oculta la verdadera situación y sin embargo no halló las palabras. Con su voz temblorosa se dirigió al santo.

-Tienes razón- admitió bajando el semblante- eso he sido al exponerlos a un nuevo sufrimiento, pero entiende- pidió volviendo su vista a él- yo sólo quería devolverles lo que les arrebaté sin derecho-

Violentamente las puertas del salón se abrieron y ambos se giraron en su dirección; en el umbral se divisó la figura del Caballero de Piscis con respiración agitada, acercándose rápidamente hasta la Diosa, mas al estar a escasos metros, cayó sin fuerza. Aioros abrió los ojos con desmesura y se apresuró a estar a su lado; Athena bajó y tomó entre sus brazos al doceavo santo, llamándole con desesperación.

-¡Afrodita! ¡Afrodita!- repetía con miedo y su corazón acelerado.

-Athena…- susurró débilmente mientras abría los ojos- Máscara… Máscara está…-

-¿Qué sucede con él?- cuestionó Aioros.

-Él… él…- logró articular. Perdió el sentido.

La Diosa miró al centauro con obvia culpa en sus ojos.

-Iré a Cáncer- anunció Aioros levantándose- usted hágase cargo de Afrodita- pidió intranquilo. La Diosa asintió.

-Aioros- llamó al santo antes de que se fuera- …perdóname-

El Caballero de Sagitario la miró y después salió del gran salón en dirección a la cuarta casa.

…

El territorio de combate estaba delimitado por las líneas de caliza en la tierra, y fuera de esa área las rocas más grandes bajo los árboles rebosantes de hojas servían de asientos para los cortos descansos en los entrenamientos. El sol imperaba en lo alto y el calor de su radiación pronto dominó el ambiente. Eran pocas realmente las mujeres que se encontraban en ese momento al servicio de la Diosa de la sabiduría, pero aún así su rutina era constante. Como era de costumbre la primera en llegar había sido la guerrera de Ophicus que impacientemente movía de arriba abajo sus puntiagudos zapatos, cruzada de brazos y la vista fija en el bosque que rodeaba el recinto. A unos metros, se encontraba sentada sobre una gran piedra Marin del Águila con la serena postura que le caracterizaba.

-Recuérdame por qué tenemos que esperar a Dysis cada vez que entrenamos- comentó con impaciencia Shaina.

Pronto comenzaron a hacerse notables los pasos de alguien que se acercaba, y cuando vieron en su dirección descubrieron a la chica de Serpens, la cual vestía las características mallas adheridas desde sus caderas hasta el término de lo muslos en color negro acompañadas de una estola amarilla en la pelvis, un corsé también negro y los protectores de metal en lo superior del torso.

-Llegas tarde Serpens-

-Tenía guardia en las montañas y mi turno acaba de terminar- se disculpó la peliazul.

-Tu guardia terminó hace veinte minutos- replicó la de Ophicus.

-Tuve que ir a quitarme la armadura- dijo mientras se colocaba los guanteletes de cuero negro en sus manos y avanzaba al área de entrenamiento.

-Te vuelves más lenta con los días- bufó molesta Shaina.

-Tal vez sea porque yo la distraje- habló una voz conocida por Dysis.

Marin y Shaina se volvieron hacia la persona que había hablado, y para su sorpresa, pues no se percataron de su presencia, la guerrera de Caelum se encontraba sobre una de las rocas bajo un árbol. Shaina se acercó a ella con su particular manera de andar segura e intimidante.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó despectiva.

-Vaya, tal parece que todo mundo está de mal humor cuando me ve- dijo bajando de la enorme piedra- mi nombre no es relevante si se me pregunta con descortesía- aseguró con un tono de diversión- sin embargo creo que al menos deberían saber que también soy guerrera de Athena-

-No es necesario que esté aquí Shaina- intervino de pronto Dysis; miró a Naiara- ella ya se iba-

-De hecho pensaba quedarme a entrenar- aseguró la pelinegra. Dysis calló e hizo puño sus manos.

-¡Pero claro!- dijo con burla la peliverde- ¡Tú eres la desertora!- expresó dando una palmada- ¿Naiara, cierto?, ¡Pero que honor nos brinda tu presencia hoy mujer!-

Naiara quedó muda ante los comentarios venenosos y sarcásticos de Shaina quien llevó sus manos a las caderas.

-No veo por qué no pueda quedarse- dijo mientras se alejaba al terreno de entrenamiento- será divertido ver qué puede hacer-

Naiara resopló molesta, la cobra había provocado su enojo y por más que no quisiera admitirlo estaba un tanto insegura sobre combatir con ella, tenía mucho tiempo sin estar en una pelea de rutina del Santuario, pero no era algo que quisiera mostrar frente a ella. Se acercó hasta quedar frente a Shaina.

-¿Lista?- preguntó Shaina.

Tomaron posición de combate y el silencio se cernió sobre el lugar. Las máscaras de plata no delataban los planes de la otra, pero aún así trataban de leer el primer movimiento. Shaina comenzó a correr en dirección a la pelinegra, soltó una patada al aire que Naiara esquivó por escasos centímetros, sin embargo, ese era el plan de Shaina; dio una vuelta rápidamente y con la otra pierna asestó un golpe pesado en el abdomen de la pelinegra. La Amazona de Caelum sintió el aire abandonar sus pulmones mientras abría la boca. Sin duda la cobra era más fuerte que ella. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más, pues los puñetazos que le infringía la cobra eran fuertes y rápidos, no podía verlos venir y la desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

Marin y Dysis permanecían inmóviles observando la batalla. Por dentro, la Amazona de Serpens estaba satisfecha con la paliza que la cobra le proporcionaba a Naiara y no pudio evitar sonreír con malicia cuando vio cómo Shaina conseguía fácilmente derribar a su oponente con una patada en la cabeza. Aquello terminaría pronto. Sin embargo también le sorprendió que la de Caelum devolviera varios de los golpes con sus manos hechas puños directamente al estómago de la peliverde, quien retrocedió varios pasos.

-Maldita…- susurró Shaina a la defensiva.

Difícilmente Naiara tomó aire. Haciendo uso de su extraordinaria velocidad, Shaina le dio un puñetazo en el rostro mientras la tomaba del cabello; rió con burla al ver la máscara sucia y la sangre correr por el cuello de la pelinegra. La soltó. Naiara se levantó rápida a pesar del dolor en su cuerpo, torpemente trató de asestar golpes a la de Ophicus, sin embargo ésta la esquivaba con facilidad. Hizo puño su mano para darle otro golpe al abdomen de Caelum. Después tomó impulso y dio un gran salto, su pierna derecha se extendió hacia el cuerpo de Naiara. El impacto fue brutal y rápido. Cayó apenas consciente. Shaina se sacudió las manos en seña de terminar; resopló con fastidio, aquello había sido rápido y eso le aburrió. Dio la media vuelta y se alejó del área.

-Vámonos- dijo seca.

Dysis se acercó hasta donde yacía Naiara. Se posó en cuclillas y miró con desgano a la chica.

-Lástima que Saga no esté aquí para ayudarte ¿Verdad?- mencionó fastidiada; le habló entre dientes- la próxima vez piensa dos veces antes de meterte con Shaina o yo misma me encargaré de dejarte peor que ahora-

Se levantó y se adelantó al igual que sus compañeras, dejando a Naiara. Todo su cuerpo dolía demasiado; se levantó torpemente con la respiración agitada y la visión nublada. La cobra era realmente fuerte y ella estaba en desventaja física, no podía negarlo, la humillación sufrida había sido producto de su confianza.

-Espera- dijo entrecortada mientras se levantaba- esto aún no se ha acabado- tomó posición de combate de nuevo.

Shaina se había detenido, y al escuchar aquello se volvió hacia ella.

-Tal parece que las perdedoras nunca aprenden- mencionó burlesca mientras volvía sobre sus pasos.

-Anda Ophicus, ven- retó Naiara.

-¿Qué dices estúpida?- reaccionó la Amazona con disgusto- ¿Acaso quieres que te mate?- preguntó con las manos en la cintura ya frente a la otra.

-Inténtalo- escupió arrogante.

-Te voy a desfigurar- aseguró sacando las garras que caracterizaban su ataque.

-Shaina ya basta- pidió Dysis- no vale la pena- dijo mirando a Naiara.

-Si la matas, Athena te castigará por derramar sangre impulsivamente, déjala ya- pidió la pelirroja. La cobra bufó molesta y se retiró.

Naiara perdió la fuerza y sus rodillas le fallaron. Marin la tomó para que no cayera de lleno al suelo.

-Has sido realmente tonta al provocar la ira de Shaina- dijo Marin ayudándola a sostenerse- te llevaré a la cabaña- mencionó comenzando a caminar.

-No, déjame- trató de alejarse.

-El orgullo no te llevará lejos con esas heridas- mencionó la pelirroja seria.

Después de eso ambas permanecieron en silencio, caminando por el sendero que llevaba a las residencias de las Amazonas. Se acercaron al conjunto de casas en medio de un área rodeada de árboles y Marin se dirigió a la que estaba más cerca del caudal del río. Era una modesta cabaña apta para una persona, máximo dos. Abrió la puerta, dirigiéndose a la habitación, y una vez ahí, recostó a la pelinegra.

-No te conozco- habló Marin tomando un botiquín de primero auxilios- ni siquiera sé tu nombre y rango, pero debo advertirte que con Shaina no se juega, y tu has sido ingenua al pensar que podrías ganarle sin haber entrenado tantos años-

-¿Cómo sabes que…?-

-Dysis nos contó un día sobre ti- aplicó alcohol en el hombro de ella- cuando Athena volvió de su batalla con Hades, mandó a llamar a los Caballeros que se encontraran fuera del Santuario, pues había pocos, y Dysis fue una de ellas- explicó mientras terminaba de limpiar- el resto de los detalles sobre cómo nos conocimos son relevantes, pero nos hemos llegado a comprender y estimar-

La Amazona de Caelum detuvo las manos de Marin que pretendía vendar las heridas abiertas. Lentamente invocó parte de su cosmo que se presentó como un aura blanca con destellos azules, y de a poco las heridas en su cuerpo se fueron cerrando, al igual que los moretones desaparecían de su piel. Se levantó del lecho y miró por la angosta ventana de la habitación.

-¿Alguna vez has sentido ganas de matar a quien amas?- preguntó Naiara de espaldas a Marin. La pelirroja permaneció callada- porque esa es la razón por la que me fui de aquí hace tanto tiempo…- dijo quitándose la máscara con cansancio y una vez libre de ella perdió la mirada en el paisaje- seguro ella les habló sobre mi deserción, fue obvio con Shaina, pero…- apretó los puños- yo no quería matar a Saga-

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?- preguntó Marin inmóvil, pero sorprendida por la confesión.

-Porque necesito desahogarme- susurró afligida- porque estoy confundida y no sé qué hacer ahora, mi voluntad se desmorona, estoy comenzando a perder la fuerza- se volvió hacia Marin con los ojos humedecidos- quiero venganza, pero también paz con los que me rodean, y ambas cosas parecen inalcanzables-

-Deberías buscar paz contigo misma primero- contestó la de Águila- pero me confundes, no entiendo por qué motivo quieres venganza y que relación tiene con amar a Saga-

-Es fácil de deducir- contestó con una sonrisa irónica- Saga mató a alguien que yo quería- mencionó con dolor- Saga mató a mi hermano…- confesó fríamente. Marin abrió los ojos con terror.

…

Aioros entró al cuarto templo, rápidamente comenzó a buscar indicios del santo de Cáncer. La entrada al área residencial estaba oscura pues ninguna ventana estaba abierta. Se aproximó a la sala, y ahí lo vio. Su figura recostada e inmóvil en el sillón el indicó al de Sagitario que definitivamente nada estaba bien con el santo de Cáncer; se acercó rápido, pronto comenzó a revisar sus signos vitales. Respiraba, sí, demasiado débil, pero aún estaba vivo.

-Máscara, Máscara- le llamó firmemente.

Nada. Estaba frío y pálido. Escuchó pasos, se aproximaban hasta él. Mu apareció oportunamente por el umbral del arco de la sala, al verlo, el arquero se aproximó a él. Estaba asustado aunque no lo demostraba.

-Necesito que nos lleves a la Fuente de Athena- pidió sin explicaciones.

Al ver el rostro turbado de Aioros y al santo de Cáncer inmóvil decidió no hacer preguntas y movilizarse rápido. Fue hasta donde Máscara y le tomó el brazo al igual que a Aioros, y en un momento ya no estaban.

Cuando se encontraron en el sagrado templo de sanación, se dirigieron a una habitación cercana. Una vez adentro, Aioros acostó a Máscara Mortal en una cama amplia y pulcramente cubierta de sábanas blancas. Había una ventana que daba vista al hermoso bosque colindante, y custodiando el lecho dos pequeñas cajoneras. Y enfrente una consolita con toallas limpias y un recipiente con agua; sobre ella un gran espejo. Aioros volvió a revisar al Cáncer. Salió de la habitación aún sin decirle nada a Mu. Corrió por el pasillo principal, y en el camino su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Athena salir de otra habitación acompañada de las cuatro mujeres que habían arribado al Santuario, además de la última que vino con los de Asgard. Su mirada se cruzó con Athena.

-Máscara está aquí- habló de prisa.

La Diosa se acercó hasta donde el noveno santo y con la expresión de sus ojos imploraba su perdón, pero también discreción. La dirigió hasta la habitación donde yacía su compañero. Entró y se encontró con la imagen del Cáncer inconsciente sobre la cama, sus ojos se contuvieron y se aproximó hasta él. Miró a Mu y después a Aioros. Cerró sus ojos colocando una mano en la frente del santo, acudió a su cosmo dorado y poderoso, transmitiendo ondas al cuerpo de su Caballero. Lentamente el color regresó a las mejillas de Máscara Mortal, y la respiración ya era notable, pero no despertó. Aioros suspiró aliviado al verle estable, pero aún así temía por lo que fuera a suceder después. La Diosa se levantó del lecho y Salió de la habitación, indicando a sus Caballero que le siguieran. Siguió por el corredor principal del templo, yendo a las afueras del mismo.

El paisaje del exterior era sublime con los árboles teñidos en ocre en sus coronas por el otoño y el caudal del río fluir frente al edificio, y un poco más allá, estatuas que representaban el recinto de la deidad. Ya se encontraban en el exterior las mujeres que acompañaban a Athena. Se paró frente a ellas y los santos.

-¿Cómo está Afrodita?- preguntó antes que nada.

-Estable- anunció la Erinia pelirroja- aunque su cosmo comienza a disminuir- anunció fríamente.

-¿Dónde está él?- interrumpió Aioros preocupado.

-En otra habitación en el templo, Shion me ayudó a traerlo- respondió la Diosa con pesadumbre.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora Athena?- insistió el arquero.

-Esperar…- respondió mirando al cielo.

-¿Esperar?- igualó desconcertado- ¿Esperar a que uno a uno vayan cayendo?- preguntó confundido.

-No Caballero, tenemos que encontrar la manera para reestablecer el orden en ustedes- siguió la hija de Hades.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- cuestionó Mu mirando a Athena- ¿Qué sucede con todos?-

-No quiero extender el caos en la Orden- dijo juntando sus manos- lo único que deben saber es que yo haré todo lo necesario para que nada les pase, lo juro- miró directo al castaño- y como ya sabes Aioros… no puedo hacerlo completamente sola, por eso ellas me están ayudando con esta inclemente situación, por eso…- se acercó a sus santos- les pido que no digan nada al resto-

-¿Quiere que yo también les mienta?- replicó Aioros con un dejo de reproche.

Athena se alejó de ambos, los miró con súplica y la culpa opacando el brillo de sus ojos. Aioros suspiró resignado, comenzó a adentrarse al templo con intenciones de ir a ver a Máscara Mortal.

-La verdad siempre llega, quizá no será de mis labios… pero el resto lo sabrá pronto- dijo de espaldas a todos. Continuó la marcha.

-No se preocupe Athena- le habló la nereida- nosotras nos encargaremos de sus hombres, todas tenemos dones curativos- aseguró sonriente.

-Gracias Victoria- mencionó la Diosa aún apesadumbrada- necesito que sigan buscando la forma de controlar todo esto- se dirigió a la ninfa y la erinia- y Lillean, ¿Podrías ayudar a Victoria y tu hermana a custodiar a uno de mis guardianes? Ya son tres y ya he asignado a ambas a cuidar a uno-

-Puedo serle útil en lo que resta del día- contestó cortés la gemela de Lorin.

-Ahora es cuando más necesitaré su ayuda- vio hacia los templos-justo cuando mis Caballeros estén entre la vida y la muerte-

…

El sol se retiraba lentamente del cielo, y lo que una vez era nítido poco a poco se volvía oscuro con el paso de la naciente noche. Pronto las antorchas fueron encendidas en las afueras del templo principal y el resto del camino zodiacal permanecía normal. Las guardias en los distintos puntos estratégicos del Santuario cambiaban de vigilantes a esa hora. Los Caballeros que habían tenido vigía anterior ahora se retiraban, pasando el puesto a otros.

En la fuente de Athena permanecían Victoria y Lorin cuidando de Afrodita y Máscara Mortal respectivamente. La habitación donde se encontraba el cuarto guardián permanecía carente de luz. Lorin se encontraba con él, vigilando su condición. No era de su agrado tal tarea. Miró indiferente al santo de Cáncer, aquel era uno más de los hombres que ella tanto odiaba. Escuchó un quejido salir de la boca de Máscara Mortal. Se acercó apenas y miró sus movimientos. Su entrecejo estaba arrugado, parecía sufrir en sueños; las manos se movían temblorosas. Después nada. Volvió a quedarse quieto y sin despertar.

…

El ascenso hasta Géminis parecía largo, sin embargo Saga había subido por esas escaleras tantas veces que era corto el tiempo en que lograba divisar las imponentes figuras de los gemelos en la entrada. El turno de su vigía en la parte norte de las montañas apenas había terminado. Caminó a paso rápido. Pronto se encontró bajo las regias columnas que sostenían el pesado techo del edificio. Se adentró silencioso entre las sombras, y aún con la escasa visión, pudo adentrarse a la parte residencial, yendo directamente a su habitación. Una vez adentro despojó a su cuerpo de la indumentaria de oro, la cual fue acogida por su cofre de inmediato. Soltó un suspiro cansado y se peinó el flequillo con los dedos. Se quitó la camisa, pues sentía calor. Dio un paso al frente con intención de dirigirse al baño, pero se detuvo. Sentía otra presencia oculta por la oscuridad, permaneció quieto y por el rabillo del ojo izquierdo visualizó a su acompañante. Y solamente dibujada por la luz de la tarde y de pie frente al ventanal, una silueta esperaba paciente. Arrugó el entrecejo y permaneció inmóvil.

-Deberías dejar de seguirme, odio ser acosado- dijo malicioso- ¿Por qué estás en mi habitación?- preguntó con molestia.

-No me digas que…- la figura se aproximó a él- ahora te es incómodo tener a una mujer en tu alcoba- terminó acercándose hasta tenerlo frente a ella.

Saga entrecerró los ojos en seña de preguntarse qué tramaba. Cruzó sus brazos esperando alguna explicación de la intromisión a su espacio privado, sin embargo sólo recibió una risa de la otra.

-No creas que vine a verte a ti y me quedé esperando cual Julieta a que el idiota de Romeo aparezca- contestó sarcástica.

-Que romántica- dijo con burla- lástima que no me guste la dramática inglesa-

-Ya me iba, sólo vine por esto- le mostró un relicario cerrado colgando de una cadena de plata- lo dejé aquí hace tiempo y quería recuperarlo, seguro lo recuerdas-

-Debiste pedirme permiso antes de entrar- contestó cansado.

-¿Para qué?, si yo ya conozco tú habitación y el camino hacia ella-

Se acercó más a él haciendo jugar sombras con la escasa luz sobre su cuerpo. Rodeó lentamente el cuello del santo y desapareció cualquier espacio entre ellos, revelando reluciente su máscara en el rostro sin movimiento expresivo. Saga hizo una mueca de hastío, odiaba esa cosa.

-¿A qué estás jugando Naiara?- preguntó en un susurro.

Ella dio un sobresalto saliendo del momentáneo trance en que se encontraba totalmente hipnotizada por el Caballero de Géminis. Se reprendió mentalmente una y otra vez. Bajó los brazos liberando el cuello de Saga y trató de alejarse rápidamente. El santo le tomó ambos brazos y localizó sus ojos que sabía estaban evitando el miramiento.

-Debo, debo irme- balbuceó confundida la Amazona.

-¿No habías dicho que me odiabas?- atacó Saga apresando a Naiara- ¿Acaso no fuiste tú la que juró un día destruirme?- hizo que retrocediera varios pasos sin soltarla- ¿Entras a mi habitación y luego intentas irte?- mencionó con un tono de falsa confusión- realmente comienzo a creer que ya no piensas claramente- dijo divertido.

-Déjame ir-

-¿Por qué no dejas de engañarte a ti misma?- mencionó mordaz y la mirada helada.

-No sé de que hablas-

-Sí que lo sabes- suavizó el agarre en sus brazos- tú no me odias…- bajó su cabeza y comenzó a besar el femenino cuello.

-Es tan típico de ti- mencionó molesta- crees que lo sabes todo, no estás en mi piel para saber lo que siento-

-Sólo dilo- Llevó sus manos hasta el broche que mantenía sujetos los protectores en el pecho de Naiara, despojándola de ellos.

-Basta- dijo ya con la respiración agitada.

Saga hizo que retrocediera hasta topar con el borde de la cama. Entonces se ocupó de tomar el trozo de plata que le impedía ver las expresiones de la Amazona y la arrojó al suelo con fastidio. Comenzó a desatar los cordones del corsé azul que acompañaba la vestimenta de ella, y una vez libre de él la tomó de la cintura con fuerza.

-Solamente deseas que alimente tu ego- se mordió el labio inferior al sentir los labios de Saga en medio de su pecho- y si te digo que no te odio sería una mentira- trató de alejarlo con desesperación, consiguiendo que Saga le infringiera más fuerza.

-Te contradices- susurró contra su piel.

Ascendió tortuosamente por la barbilla hasta los labios. Hizo que ella cayera al lecho, y seguidamente se recostó sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo el cálido contacto entre sus pieles desnudas. La Amazona hacía acopio del poco autocontrol que lentamente destruía el Caballero de Géminis cada vez que se encontraba cerca.

-Tus acciones te desmienten Naiara- sonrió arrogante- anda…- dijo entre dientes- dime una vez más que me odias- mustió a su oído- dilo-

-Suéltame ya- ordenó jadeando.

-¿Qué esperas?, quiero oírlo de tus labios otra vez-

Estaba en una encrucijada mental que la carcomía lentamente. Realmente sentía rencor y desprecio por el santo de Géminis, pero… no lo odiaba, no podía, porque… ella también lo amaba. Y a pesar de los años y la distancia, ella mantenía intacto el sentimiento que Saga había creado en ella, una enfermiza mezcla de amor y aborrecimiento. Se sintió presa otra vez del Caballero, esclava de su cuerpo y su cama. Sí, Naiara ya era parte de Saga, y era una maldición de eterna condena. Aquel cuerpo la rodeaba, aquellas caricias la hacían desfallecer, su aliento, su voz, su mirada, todo derrumbaba la fortaleza de cordura que ella se obstinaba en mantener.

Un gemido de placer abandonó sus labios al sentir las caderas del guerrero moverse sobre su pelvis, y entonces Saga lo supo… había cedido ante él. Una sonrisa de triunfo curveó los labios del Caballero ante la reacción de la Amazona, estaba totalmente vulnerable ante él como si de un predador se tratara, uno que gustaba de torturar a su presa. Sonrió con arrogancia, le indicaría que estaba equivocada, le refutaría en la cara sus palabras, sus acciones y su ingenuidad para tratarlo; lo demostraría haciéndola suya otra vez. Su torso fue rodeado por los muslos de Naiara y una vez así el espacio entre ellos desapareció por completo; se posesionó de su estrecha cintura con las gruesas manos, y sus labios marcaron el camino hasta sus senos. Sus cuerpos se movían en un ritmo lento y continuo. Los dedos de ella se enredaron en la melena de azul profundo en seña de haber sido derrotada, sucumbió ante la presencia del santo de Géminis, lo sabía; era una batalla fallida más no la guerra entera.

-¿Saga?- llamaron tras la puerta.

Ambos se detuvieron. El gemelo menor había regresado de su guardia de la tarde en la entrada principal. Saga permaneció inmóvil, tratando de controlar su respiración.

-¿Qué sucede?- respondió con voz ronca.

-Necesito hablar contigo- insistió el menor.

-Ahora no Kanon, no es el momento-

-Claro… nunca es el momento para ti- dijo en voz baja; se retiró de la puerta yendo a su propia habitación.

Naiara se apartó rápidamente de Saga, tomó sus ropas y comenzó a vestirse.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Saga con el seño fruncido.

-Kanon no puede saber que estuve aquí, estaría en un serio problema si alguien se entera-

-No me interesa que alguien lo haga- se acercó a ella acariciando sus hombros- quédate- pidió atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

No respondió, se alejó de nuevo y terminó de sujetar los cordones de su ceñidor azul. Tomó la máscara del suelo y sin decir nada más salió cautelosa de la habitación de Saga. Éste resopló molesto y peinó los mechones de cabello sobre sus ojos. Salió de la alcoba en busca de su gemelo. Una vez frente a la puerta dudó un momento en tocarla.

-Kanon, abre- pidió decidido. Nadie respondió- Kanon no seas infantil, abre- ordenó de nuevo.

Pero nada sucedía. Saga izó una ceja, no le gustaba ser ignorado. Hizo puño su mano derecha y con fuerte golpe destrozó la aldaba que se mantenía bloqueada. Empujó levemente la puerta, se adentró silencioso. Sus ojos se abrieron con terror; tratando de sostenerse del marco de la puerta del baño y sosteniéndose el abdomen, Kanon chorreaba sangre de la boca, manchando en gran cantidad su camisa.

-Saga…- susurró Kanon perdiendo el sentido.

_**Continuará… **_

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

Hola! Siglos sin actualizar jeje, pero aquí está, y como recompensa pues… es un cap más largo, ya se han revelado algunas cosas y la situación se está poniendo tensa. Un final un poco parecido al anterior, pero con obvias diferencias. Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por todo el apoyo y los comentarios que me dejan. Hasta luego!!

_Agradecimientos a:_

La Dama de las Estrellas, Sunrise Spirit, Memories666, darckacuario, Leonis Alterf, ZAFIRO DE GEMINIS, Kate Goddess, Sweet Viictory, Akane Kido.

Muchas gracias a todas ustedes!


	11. El pacto del Caballero

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia son propiedad de la autoría de Masami Kuromada y Toei Animation. La historia que se presenta es ficción ya que nunca ocurre en la serie original, y su fin es meramente de entretenimiento sin intención de ofender o plagiar a alguien.

"**El fuego de la vida"**

**Décimo Primer Capítulo: "El pacto del Caballero"**

La sangre se volvió fría dentro de sus venas, los ojos se abrieron a la par de la quijada. Parpadeó un par de veces como si no creyera lo que había sucedido y sin embargo era real. Sus piernas sólo respondieron moviéndose veloces cuando el cuerpo inerte de su igual azotó en el suelo en medio de un pequeño charco de sangre a causa de la hemorragia desbordando de su boca. Yacía con los ojos cerrados y una palidez terrible en toda su piel, únicamente opacada por el rojo vivo gorgoteando de sus labios. El mayor lo tomó en sus brazos y le horrorizó la imagen que penetró en sus ojos. Sin pensarlo más, concentró parte de su cosmo en su mano derecha; una esfera luminiscente y dorada se creó en la palma, la cual se extendió lentamente en el pecho de Kanon para distribuir la curativa energía por su cuerpo y así detener fuere cual fuere el origen de semejante estado. Paró en instantes; Saga suspiró aliviado, casi sin darse cuenta. Tomó su cuerpo suavemente para llevarlo a su cama. Lo recostó lento. Miró el rostro de Kanon; la barbilla era un río de sangre ya secándose que llegaba hasta el estómago, los labios estaban resecos y descoloridos, su respiración casi imperceptible. Tembloroso como pocas veces llegaba a estarlo, Saga se levantó en busca de paños para limpiar a su gemelo. Prendió una lámpara que se encontraba en la mesita junto al amplio lecho, y así darse una iluminación tenue, aparte de la luz que entraba del pasillo. Los humedeció con agua tibia, retirando con cuidado la espantosa huella escarlata. Sus dedos percibieron la frialdad en la dermis expuesta. Hizo puño su mano cargada de furia. Destrozaría al culpable de causarle daño a Kanon. Sabía perfectamente que ese flujo exagerado de sangre no fue provocado por simples hemorragias internas a causa de golpes, o algo similar, era ridículo pensar que así fuera. No, esto era obra de algo… o alguien, lo sabía en cada fibra de su ser.

Sus sentidos se inquietaron de pronto. Su respiración se hizo profunda y agitada; comenzó a sudar sin explicación, y cada gota que se deslizaba por su piel le congelaba a su paso. Las sienes comenzaron a taladrarle la cabeza con un intenso y casi insoportable dolor. Llevó ambas manos al origen del malestar, apretando los párpados reciamente. Todo músculo en su cuerpo se endureció bloqueando los movimientos en ellos. Era el advenimiento de algo maligno. Sin embargo, tal como llegaron esas sensaciones, así se fueron en segundos. Abrió los ojos, descubriendo la vista nublada y un grave mareo que le aquejaba.

-Veo que no has olvidado la oportuna sensación de mi esencia-

Saga enmudeció al escuchar aquellas palabras, aquella voz tan conocida y temida por él, la conocía a la perfección a pesar de ser articulada por alguien más. La aborrecía más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Nada en su cuerpo respondía, como si en piedra se hubiese convertido. Los latidos de su corazón incrementaron el ritmo; su garganta se secó y la quijada le tiritaba incontrolable amenazando con desencajarse. No volvió la vista. Sintió cómo el peso del cuerpo de Kanon se desvanecía de la cama. Escuchó los pasos que rodeaban el lecho para ir a su encuentro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Saga, no seas descortés- escuchó decirle- ¿Así es como me recibes después de tanto tiempo?- dijo con malicia en su voz distorsionada. Saga no respondió en absoluto.

Los pasos se detuvieron justo delante de él. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados a causa del terror que se había apoderado de su ser. De pronto, su mentón fue sujetado con presión por una mano gruesa y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. El pánico lo hizo su presa al ver una sonrisa retorcida curvando los labios del rostro ante él, y el mismo odio impregnado en rojo en su mirada, reemplazando la esmeralda que había antes. Era su imagen idéntica, recordaba el rostro sanguinario del bélico Dios cuando fue poseído, y ahora estaba de nuevo ante él, no en un espejo ni en el reflejo del agua… sino en el rostro de su gemelo menor. Ares estaba en el cuerpo de Kanon.

-¿Qué?- preguntó divertido al ver a Saga petrificado- ¿Te sorprende?-

-Tú… tú estabas…- dijo apenas articulando el Géminis.

-¿Muerto?, ¿Sellado?-soltó con rudeza el rostro de Saga y rió con burla, resonando en la habitación. - No, Saga, tu suerte no es tan benevolente como para deshacerte de mí-

La lengua del santo se entiesó imposibilitando manera alguna de que pudiera decir algo. Pocas cosas en la vida le provocaron el miedo y terror que sentía en esos momentos; una vulnerabilidad que le irritaba tanto como le paralizaba, era repulsivo sentirse así, y lo peor era no conocer la manera para cambiarlo. Inconscientemente tembló a causa de los escalofríos que cruzaban por su espalda, y cual estatua de piedra, siguió sentado sobre la cama, observando cómo el otro comenzaba a caminar por la habitación, mirando con detalle el lugar y los objetos que había ahí.

-Kanon…- susurró tembloroso- ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué Kanon?- preguntó confundido con la vista perdida en el suelo.

-¿Y por qué no?- contestó cínicamente el Dios con actitud imperiosa.

-No tiene que ver contigo, yo soy tu contenedor, déjalo ya- contestó el Géminis con la voz sombría. Ares esbozó una sonrisa y cerró los ojos.

-Haces que me sienta idiota al haberte elegido como tal- respondió cargado de burla- te recuerdo que ustedes dos son de la casa de los Dioscuros- se cruzó de brazos, sentándose sobre el escritorio de madera- mis veneradores…- una sonrisa maliciosa se hizo presente al ver la cara de Saga destrozada por la cruda verdad- eso significa que al igual que tú, él está destinado a servirme-

-Él no obedecerá tus órdenes, no será tu esclavo- contestó rápidamente, levantando la vista para ver directo a los ojos de Kanon.

-Me temo que eso no lo decides tú- aseguró confiado Ares con voz autoritaria- yo soy un Dios- recalcó con superioridad- y los Dioses hacemos lo que queremos, no nos vemos limitados por nada ni nadie-

El gemelo enmudeció, la rabia lo carcomía. Sentía un intenso deseo de abalanzarse sobre Ares y obligarlo a abandonar el cuerpo de su hermano. Su sola presencia provocaba un miedo sobrenatural en Saga, porque sabía que era de temerse, una vez poseído por el Dios de la guerra, nada era predecible. Pero más le intrigaba el hecho de que hubiera entrado al Santuario sin haber sido detectado, ni siquiera él lo previó. Algo definitivamente iba en sentido torcido; la única manera de que Ares pudiera pasar desafiando la barrera de Athena, era con la ayuda de un Dios mayor, uno que con su poder supremo y omnipotente desvaneciera por una imperceptible fracción de segundo el escudo de su Diosa. Saga abrió un poco los ojos, asustado por sus propias conjeturas.

-_Alguien como…- _

-Sin embargo…- Ares pronunció tras el silencio, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del gemelo- existe un impedimento a mi diversión- continuó con fastidio mientras veía descuidadamente un libro- seguro sabes de qué te hablo- cerró de golpe el objeto y volteó a ver con sus ojos enrojecidos a Saga.

-La urna de bronce- articuló a duras penas.

-No eres tan estúpido como creí- respondió Ares, a sabiendas de que estaba provocando a Saga-esa vasija es lo único que me impide ser libre totalmente. Creo que no es necesario recordarte el por qué de mi aborrecimiento hacia se objeto-

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora conmigo?- cuestionó con el ceño fruncido ante la insinuación en las palabras de Ares.

-Tan intuitivo como siempre- aseguró la deidad de la guerra- es obvio que no vine a perder mi tiempo. Tengo un trabajo para ti- espetó sin rodeos- uno que sólo tú podrías hacer-

Saga sólo atinó a sonreír demasiado arrogante ante aquella frase. La soberbia no podía ser ocultada de sus finas facciones. Por primera vez pudo moverse sin temblar, cruzó sus brazos con altanería y levantó una ceja sin perder ni un instante aquella curvatura en sus labios.

-¿Tú necesitas mi ayuda?- preguntó con ironía- ¿He escuchado bien?, Ares, el Dios de la guerra sangrienta… ¿Necesita la ayuda de un hombre ordinario como yo?- preguntó al borde de las carcajadas- ¿Desde cuándo soy tan imprescindible para ti?-

-No evoques mi ira, Saga- mencionó con los dientes apretados- no quisieras conocerla- aseguró como advertencia.

-Que irónico, un simple mortal puede provocar la furia de un Dios- repitió con especial sarcasmo.

La sonrisa en Saga se desvaneció a causa de la misma cólera que estaba apresándolo. Sus ojos verdes se vieron opacados por una frialdad abrumadora. Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Si bien el orgullo de Ares había sido ridiculizado por el Caballero, hizo uso de la poca paciencia que tenía, no podía permitirse echar a perder sus planes.

-No- contestó simplemente.

-¡¿Te atreves a desafiar mi voluntad?!- replicó Ares dejando su asiento con violencia.

-Tu voluntad poco significa para mí- espetó despreciativo.

-Veo que no has comprendido- dijo acercándose al peliazul- No es una opción el desobedecerme, y ni tú ni tu estúpido hermano lo pueden evitar…-

Sin decir nada más, el cruento Dios de la guerra se abalanzó sobre Saga con velocidad, apretando su cuello con una sola mano. Sus ojos delataban furia y desprecio. Lo levantó de la cama y al mismo tiempo logró que dejara de pisar el suelo. Una acción como esa normalmente no alteraba al tercer Caballero, sin embargo esta vez era una fuerza extrema la que oprimía su cuello y amenazaba con destrozarle la tráquea. La vista comenzó a nublarse, alejando todo color; a cada segundo que pasaba la respiración se volvía difícil. La nariz comenzó a sangrarle a causa de la presión. Ares sonrió complacido, cerró más la mano, escuchando como comenzaban a crujir los huesos del gemelo entre sus dedos.

-Escúchame bien bastardo engreído- mencionó entre dientes- si te niegas a hacer lo que ordene… Kanon se muere- escupió las palabras divertido- y no sólo eso… me aseguraré de que su alma sea atormentada hasta el final de los días. Tendrá mucho tiempo para agradecer tu desobediencia. Sabes que mi palabra se cumple, por lo que… sugiero reconsideres tu respuesta- dijo sin soltarlo.

Ares disfrutó enormemente al ver la consternación en el rostro de Saga tras escuchar aquello. Sabía a la perfección cómo hacer tiritar de miedo y pánico al Géminis. Enfundó ese miedo en él al manipularlo a su antojo en el pasado, aprovechando con gran inteligencia el potencial de uno de los más poderosos Caballeros de Athena, y aun seguiría haciéndolo a través de su hermano. El destino se reía en la cara de Saga de nueva cuenta, le recordaba una vez más lo miserable que podía llegar a ser su existencia. Ares frunció el seño, sintiéndose ansioso.

-Te recuerdo que no soy conocido por mi paciencia- recalcó ante la demora en la respuesta del preso entre su mano.

-…- con dificultad Saga trató de permanecer consciente, con los párpados vibrando a causa del esfuerzo por tenerlos abiertos, sólo pensaba en la amenaza contra su hermano. Cerró con pesar los ojos, no tenía opción- S-Sí…- susurró apenas audible.

-Eso pensé- declaró complacida la deidad.

Abrió de pronto la mano, dejando caer sin ninguna delicadeza a Saga. Sólo escuchó como golpeaba de lleno el piso de mármol lustrado, sonando un golpe seco y pesado acompañado de una gran bocanada de aire. El Dios se cruzó de brazos mientras veía a sus pies al guerrero, sin duda disfrutaba de aquella imagen. Las marcas en el cuello del santo eran rojas y quemaban como el fuego. Sin embargo no las tocó, no permitiría que Ares supiera el dolor que le causaban aquellas líneas embravecidas de piel mallugada. Se levantó sin demostrar ningún sentimiento de enojo hacia Ares, le levantó la vista, era muy orgulloso como para evitar el miramiento del Dios de la guerra. No había nada en sus ojos verdes, nada que delatara miedo, confusión, coraje… nada. Saga estaba vacío.

Ares trató de adentrarse a los pensamientos del Caballero. Esa mirada le repugnaba, era un indicio de rebeldía que el Dios despreciaba en los humanos, tanta altanería le habría costado la eternidad en el infierno de no ser porque necesitaba de él. No logró nada, pero poco le importó. Comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación de nueva cuenta.

-La urna fue escondida en algún lugar de Grecia después de que Hermes me liberó, y para evitar que la destruyera, mi padre tuvo la magnífica idea de dársela a Athena para que la ocultara con su poder, y así utilizarla "de ser necesario"- dijo con sarcasmo y el enojo impregnado en sus expresiones- de manera que tú- volvió su vista al Caballero- serás el encargado de buscarla y entregármela- dictaminó finalmente.

-Si tú que eres un Dios no la has encontrado, ¿Qué te hace pensar que un hombre mortal puede hacerlo?- preguntó astutamente Saga.

-Lo harás- insistió Ares- por el bien de Kanon, y de todos los que te rodean… lo harás- amenazó de nuevo.

-No traicionaré a Athena- dijo duramente.

-Pero si ya lo has hecho antes- protestó Ares malicioso con la curvatura tan irritante de sus labios- no veo por qué no puedas hacerlo otra vez. Además…- se cruzó de brazos- ella lo merece, después de todo, también te ha traicionado a ti-

-Mientes- espetó con desprecio.

-Es obvio que no sabes de qué hablo, de otra manera no te atreverías a hablar- aseguró confiado el Dios- pero no te alarmes, yo te diré el pequeño secreto de tu Diosa- mencionó con malicia.

Ares comenzó a hablar, soltando la verdad en forma de venenosas palabras que eran como una fría cuchillada en el pecho del gemelo. Saga abrió los ojos, sintiendo la quijada desencajarse a causa del temblor; su corazón palpitaba más rápido que un corcel a galope al escuchar el relato del Dios de la guerra. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama, perdiendo la vista bajo sus mechas azules, fijando en el piso sus ojos. La bélica deidad sonrió con triunfo al comprobar el desmoronamiento de la confianza de Saga tras haberle dicho aquello, se regocijaba con su ingenuidad, ahora convirtiéndose en una mezcla de miedo y furia. Le vio apretar los puños y dientes.

-No es verdad- declaró Saga cabizbajo- no puede ser verdad-

-Claro que lo es, sólo analiza la situación y sabrás que todo lo que te he dicho no es falso- insistió Ares.

-Athena jamás nos ocultaría algo como eso- mencionó mientras levantaba la vista- jamás- dijo con total seguridad en sus palabras.

-¿Te dijo que había posibilidad de que Kanon sufriera un incidente como el de hace unos minutos?, o ¿Acaso tu puedes explicarme por qué se estaba desangrando sin razón aparente?- preguntó acertadamente- ¿Mencionó que ya no tendrías reservas de energía en tu cuerpo después de haberla utilizado en algo tan simple?- le atacó cada vez más mordaz y astuto, haciendo dudar a Saga- ¿Te habló de la posibilidad de dejar de existir para siempre?, ¿Te lo dijo, Saga? ¿Lo hizo?-

-¡Cállate!- gritó enfurecido, destrozando con su puño la mesita junto a la cama.

-Si no fuera porque estoy utilizando el cuerpo de Kanon, él estaría postrado en una cama. Piensa Saga, si tanto le importa protegerlos, ¿Entonces por qué ocultarles algo tan vital?- se acercó lentamente, hasta estar frente al gemelo- yo puedo ayudarte, a ti y a Kanon- ofreció Ares.

-…- el mayor de los hermanos le miró con recelo en sus ojos verdes, opacados por el sin fin de emociones que surcaban su mente- No puedo confiar en tu palabra- aseguró con la vista fría. Ares sonrió divertido.

-Encuentra la urna de bronce antes de que se cumpla el año lunar, y dejaré en libertad a Kanon- aseguró el Dios- y no sólo eso- agregó- …te daré algo que vas a necesitar-

Saga pensó unos segundos más; era cierto, no podía confiar en Ares, pero hasta ahora Athena parecía no haber confiado tampoco en él para decirle que su existencia estaba amenazada. Apretó las palmas hasta clavar las uñas en su piel. Estaba furioso. Tomó una decisión, cerró los ojos con pesar mientras repasaba lo que sucedía sin encontrar otra posible salida al dilema en que se encontraba; encaró los ojos encarnados de su gemelo y se decidió por completo.

-La tendrás- dijo sin expresión alguna. Ares sonrió complacido.

…

Aioros permanecía de pie en la habitación donde se encontraba Máscara Mortal. La luna brindaba un poco de luz, dispersando así las penumbras alrededor del lecho donde se encontraba el Cáncer. Estaba acompañado únicamente por el silencio que gobernaba en la habitación, haciendo claro el sonido de las cascadas caer por los peñascos que formaban el paso del río en la sagrada fuente. Estaba ahí desde hacía horas, y recientemente se encontraba solo, ya que Lorin había sido convocada al templo principal, quedando él como custodio del estado de Máscara. Suspiró con cansancio mientras desdoblaba sus brazos; se encaminó a la hermosa silla tallada en madera frente al lecho, tomó asiento, colocando los codos en sus piernas mientras entrelazaba sus manos a la altura de su boca. Su usual semblante sereno e impasible había sido reemplazado por uno de total desconcierto y preocupación. Si bien no le asustaba la muerte eterna, la idea de dejar de existir le aterraba completamente, un miedo que se materializaba en forma de un congelante frío que asaltaba sus huesos. La vista se le nubló y otro mareo se hizo presente. Recargó el cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla, llevando una mano a la cabeza. Esas sensaciones se estaban haciendo cada vez más constantes, y lo peor era saber el motivo. Respiró profundamente para estabilizarse.

Desapareció el malestar al cabo de unos momentos. Respiró pausadamente otra vez; miró a su compañero. Los párpados parecían habérsele sellado, pues no había despertado en todo el día, y su bronceada piel ahora era más blanca de lo usual. Se levantó de su asiento, yendo a la puerta. Salió de la habitación para encontrarse en la penumbra del pasillo, dirigiendo sus pasos a la entrada del templo; los solitarios ecos de sus pies sobre el mármol viajaban en el aire. El viento nocturno acarició su cuerpo una vez estuvo afuera, revolviendo su cabello castaño con gracia; llevó sus ojos verdes hasta el afluente del río y sus pequeñas cascadas hasta los lindes del bosque, aquel paisaje le brindaba una paz que necesitaba. Bajó los escalones de piedra, decidió caminar un tiempo para relajarse.

El pasto silenció sus movimientos, las hojas de los árboles silbaban cuando la corriente de aire las atravesaba en su paso calmo y refrescante. El centauro miró al frente, encontrándose ya frente a la estatua de Athena y el guerrero al que le tendía la mano. Se detuvo por completo para admirar aquella escultura de piedra que representaba a su Diosa, y que con sólo mirarla el corazón se le estremecía desde adentro. Sus ojos se entristecieron ligeramente al recordar lo que descubrió en la mañana, aún no podía comprender el motivo de la deidad para ocultarles semejante cuestión. Exhaló cansado, cerrando los ojos un momento debido a ello. Simplemente la presión de vivir otra vez era demasiada, ser mirado con distinción por los demás resultaba incómodo y extraño. Había muchas cosas con las que no sabía lidiar tan fácilmente, simplemente las cosas ya no eran iguales.

Escuchó que se hacía cada vez más nítido el andar de un segundo en su dirección. Abrió los ojos intrigado. Una vez de frente, el Sagitario estuvo estático, casi perdido en el rostro de metal de su portadora. Pestañeó un par de veces, enmudecido por la impresión de verla de nuevo.

-Naia- pronunció alto.

Ella entreabrió la boca sin dar crédito a lo que veía, la imponente figura del Caballero de Sagitario cobraba más vigor a la luz de la luna clara en el firmamento negro. Sus castaños cabellos bailaban en un vaivén parsimonioso que creaba la corriente de aire, una presencia solemne intacta a través del tiempo, pues así lo recordaba desde siempre. Los labios le temblaron incontrolables, mucho era lo que recorría la mente de la Amazona, tanto que le dejó pálida sin que ella lo supiera.

-Ya han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que alguien me llamó así- contestó después del silencio.

Aioros sonrió a la vez que suspiraba, y sin pensarlo más acortó la distancia entre ambos, sorprendiendo a la pelinegra cuando la abrazó con fuerza y a la vez la levantaba del suelo. De ese modo dio un par de vueltas con ella, sus cabellos se entremezclaron en el aire, y juró escuchar la risa de la Amazona mientras realizaba aquella acción. Cuando se detuvo, miró directo a los ojos de plata sin vida, pero supo que los de ella estaban fijos en los de él a través del metal. No pronunciaron palabra, el silencio era todo lo que necesitaban. No se deprendió el agarre en su cintura, y ella no soltó su cuello. Después de lo que les pareció una eternidad, ambos rieron, rieron abiertamente, y de nuevo un abrazo lleno de cariño.

-Te extrañé- declaró Naiara.

…

-Caballero de Libra, me retiro, ha sido grata mi estadía- anunció la elfa.

-Espero que tu retorno sea pronto, ve con bien- se despidió el maestro de la séptima casa.

La habitación se mantenía irradiada gracias al candelabro que colgaba pesado en el techo de la antigua casa de Libra, y de ella se desprendía un delicioso aroma que penetraba en la nariz, llenando de calma a los presentes. La menor había pasado la tarde en la séptima casa a petición de Athena, y a diferencia de Lorin, ella había encontrado agradable al Caballero de la Diosa. Estaban a punto de irse, cuando la improvista llegada de alguien más les hizo detenerse. El trío volvió la vista, y de entre la sombras, la lustrada armadura dorada destacó de la penumbra, reluciendo renovada con apenas recibir la luz de las teas encendidas.

-Maestro- saludó él- señoritas-

-Buenas noches, Milo-

-Buenas noches, Caballero- respondió Lillean, y ante el mutismo de su hermana, precedió a darle un discreto golpe en las costillas.

-Igual- dijo secamente la pelinegra.

-¿Te diriges a tu templo?- cuestionó Dohko.

-Así es maestro - aclaró Milo.

-Nosotras seguiremos hasta el templo principal, ¿Sería inapropiado pedirle que nos acompañe?- pidió cortésmente la gemela de Lorin.

-De ninguna manera- respondió el Caballero- sería un honor acompañar a las enviadas de Asgard-

Lorin frunció el seño en descontento, más no dijo nada. Los tres jóvenes se despidieron del maestro de Libra, llevando sus pasos a la salida. Caminaron por el pasillo principal del templo que ya estaba iluminado por las teas en las paredes. Los ecos de sus pasos viajaban suaves en el aire, casi susurrantes. La salida del edificio se divisó tras unos momentos; al cruzar el techo sostenido por los fuertes pilares de mármol, la plateada luz de la luna cobró fuerza sobre ambas hermanas, pues sus cuerpos se tornaron ligeramente más luminosos de lo normal. Milo observó por el rabillo del ojo y ese efecto le tomó desprevenido, al igual que el cese repentino de los pasos de una de sus acompañantes.

-¿Sucede algo, hermana?-

-No creo necesario el que él nos acompañe- declaró Lorin mirando seriamente a Milo.

-Si mi presencia la incomoda, puedo adelantarme, pero le aseguro que demoraría el doble sin mi presencia en los templos siguientes- aseguró el santo.

-Es muy presuntuoso, Caballero- mencionó la de ojos grises. Hizo una pausa- no me incomoda, pero no necesitamos acompañantes-

-No le hace mucha fama a la amabilidad élfica, ¿Sabe?- argumentó con un aire de ironía y diversión el peliazul- como ya dije, puedo adelantarme, sé muy bien cuando no se me quiere cerca, aunque me confunde saberlo cuando no he hecho nada para que se me exprese tal desprecio-

-La arrogancia de los hombres es abrumadora- dijo Lorin sin quitarle la vista.

-¡Tampa Tanya, Lorin!- ordenó con fuerza la gemela.

-¿Mani ume lle quena?- rebatió en seguida.

Lorin miró extrañada a su hermana, y en ella el brillo determinante de sus ojos le hizo guardar silencio. Volvió a ver al Caballero quien permanecía estático, sin demostrar sentimiento alguno en sus ojos azules. Resopló con molestia y reanudó su marcha sin esperar a nadie. Lillean suspiró cansada.

-Discúlpala, ella no es así- aseguró la elfa.

Milo no respondió, siguió con la mirada a la gemela mayor, algo en ella le confundía.

…

-¿Te ocurre algo, Seiya?-

La repentina pregunta del peliverde sacó de sus pensamientos al santo de Pegaso, quien sólo reaccionó con un ligero sobresalto al haber sido descubierto tan ensimismado. Sonrió abiertamente mientras llevaba la mano derecha tras su cabeza. El grupo de amigos reunidos en el Cabo dejó de reír por la broma de Hyoga y centró su atención en el castaño.

-No es nada, Shun- contestó el Pegaso sin dejar de sonreír.

-Se los dije- aseguró el rubio- Seiya se ha vuelto más raro de lo que ya era-

Rieron de nuevo y después hubo silencio. Seiya suspiró lentamente a la par del soplar marino mientras llevaba sus ojos marrones al horizonte líquido que se fundía con el cielo. Los presentes no se movieron ni dijeron nada más, imitaron al Pegaso y el silencio se extendió por largos minutos.

-Siento que algo no está bien- dijo Seiya finalmente. Todos volvieron su vista a él- es como si…-

-Estuviéramos a la espera de que algo se desmorone- completó Hyoga pensativo.

-También lo presiento- declaró Shiryu- el ambiente es diferente desde la última vez que estuvimos-

-Una fachada que oculta una verdad- dijo Ikki con una mano en su mentón.

-¿Pero de qué se podría tratar?- cuestionó Shun uniéndose a los diálogos de sus amigos.

-Shiryu, ¿Qué te ha dicho el maestro Dohko?- preguntó Seiya.

-Nada- soltó cansado- no dudo de su palabra, pero sé que algo oculta-

…

La hermosa estatua restaurada en la base del patio del templo principal resplandecía tenuemente a la luz de Selene, imponiendo a la vista la figura benevolente de la Diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra justa. La égida en su mano izquierda, y Niké, Diosa de la victoria sostenida por la derecha. El manto de estrellas se extendía en las alturas, donde cada una de las guardianas celestiales titilaba graciosamente. El aire era tibio y reconfortante, llevando consigo un misticismo desprendido de la luz de las antorchas fulgurantes, del polvo de la antigua edificación, de todo lo presente en el Santuario.

Los representantes nórdicos de la memoria y el pensamiento estaban frente a ella, con la vista inmersa en los ojos verdes de la venerada en aquel sitio. Conservaban sus hermosas capas de terciopelo negro y las finas túnicas bajo éstas; Shion, al lado de su señora, estaba erguido elegantemente, acompañándola en todo momento.

He retrasado su partida- habló Athena con pesar- ofrezco una disculpa a los señores de Asgard por ello-

-Nos vamos ahora, Athena, con la esperanza de una respuesta del herrero del Olimpo- anunció Hugin.

-Que su señor no se angustie por eso- respondió la Diosa- yo le daré respuesta pronto- aseguró con calma.

-Es hora de la despedida entonces, nos marchamos- siguió Munin- espero nos volvamos a encontrar- se inclinó ante Athena lentamente.

-Buen viaje, y hasta pronto- se despidió la deidad.

Los viajeros del norte le ofrecieron una reverencia. Lorin permanecía alejada del diálogo entre la Diosa regente y los cuervos de Odín. Lillean la miró unos momentos mientras la mayor perdía la vista en el cielo. Ya casi era hora de irse.

-La Osa Mayor parece sonreírte- comentó Lillean mirando igualmente al cielo- tal vez Syd esté observándote- dijo mirando de reojo a su hermana.

-Los muertos no miran, ni hacen nada- contestó Lorin. La menor dibujó una mueca en sus labios, y entrecerró los ojos con disgusto.

-Fuiste grosera- dijo cambiando de tema- ese Caballero no hizo más que ser amable y tú lo atacaste simplemente-

-Yo no hice nada- se defendió la elfa.

-Lorin, mírame- pidió su hermana tomando sus manos- debes salir de esa coraza de odio e indiferencia que has creado a tu alrededor, no puedes vivir así-

-¿Tú que sabes?- susurró ahogadamente y sus ojos comenzando a brillar por lágrimas.

-Soy tu hermana, sé todo de ti- aseguró Lillean- y también sé algo más- determinó con seriedad- el que sigas aferrándote al recuerdo de Syd no lo hará volver, entiende, el ya no…-

-¡Silencio!- expresó sin reprimir más tiempo el líquido dolor de sus ojos.

Se aferró con fuerza a la capa de Lillean y se desahogó con el rostro oculto en el cuello de su gemela. Lillean la abrazó fuerte, susurró palabras en élfico para reconfortarla. La penetrante mirada de Munin en la menor le indicó que estaba listos para partir; separó suavemente a Lorin y una vez la miró sonrió ampliamente. Tomó su mano para llevarla hasta donde estaban los cuervos de Odín y Athena. Se acercaron hasta las divinas identidades, y así mismo ofrecieron una inclinación solemne para ellos, resaltando su respeto y devoción por los señores de la memoria y el pensamiento.

-Mára mesta- dijo Lorin en su natal lengua, mirando a ambos hombres. Después se volvió a su hermana- tenna rato, seleri- volvió a pronunciar en élfico, procediendo a abrazar con fuerza a su gemela.

-Tenna rato, Lorin- respondió Lillean- andavë enyaluvanyet- sonrió con tristeza, y se separó de ella.

-Namárië-

Lillean se colocó en medio de los otros dos, y al igual que ellos, cubrió su rostro con la capucha de su larga capa blanca. Tres remolinos blancos envolvieron las figuras en un parpadear, y después de la agitada rotación, se desvanecieron ligeramente, dejando a su paso una estela de cristales en el aire que brillaban con los rayos plata de la luna. Lorin permaneció quieta unos momentos, y después dio la media vuelta.

-Lamento tenerte aquí contra tus deseos- aseguró Athena, viendo la tristeza en los ojos grises.

-Son los designios de mi señora- respondió ella.

-La voluntad personal no se puede imponer sobre la razón de alguien más- replicó la Diosa.

-Yo sirvo a Odín y a Hilda, es lo único para lo que existo. Si debo estar aquí por órdenes de Hilda, aquí estaré entonces. Con su permiso, debo volver a la vigía de su Caballero- anunció con una reverencia.

La pelinegra pasó al lado de la Diosa, teniendo la vista en alto. La capa en sus hombros ondeó lentamente a cada paso que daba.

-¿Y la imposición sobre el corazón?- preguntó Athena ya a espaldas de la elfa- ¿Tampoco cuentan los sentimientos que tengas al dejar lo que amas?, ¿Todo sea por cumplir la voluntad de alguien?- cuestionó un poco molesta por su actitud, girando el rostro, esperando que le respondiera.

-Los sentimientos no te llevan a ningún lado- respondió Lorin sin mirarle- sólo a tu propia decadencia- mencionó sin más. Reanudó su marcha hasta perderse de vista.

…

Las puertas doradas del gran salón se abrieron con violencia, captando la inmediata atención del Patriarca y Milo. Desde el umbral se divisó la turbada figura de Saga, en su rostro se expresaba una rabia innegable que desfiguraba sus facciones al grado de volverlo temible. Su porte intimidaba a la distancia y a cada paso que daba el templo parecía demoronarse a sus pies. Milo tembló imperceptiblemente ante la actitud del gemelo, tuvo miedo de él. Saga se acercó amenazante hasta el trono de oro donde descansaba Shion, y una vez frente a él, alzó la barbilla con lentitud, en sus ojos ardía un fuego desconocido.

-Anunciarle a la Diosa Athena, que Saga de Géminis, ha decidido abandonar el Santuario-

Shion se levantó de golpe e hizo puño sus manos, penetrando duramente en los ojos esmeraldas de Saga.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

Ya sé lo que están pensando, que soy una mente perversa y demás… bueno, en realidad no lo sé, pero estoy segura de que me quieren asesinar por demorar más de dos meses en actualizar, pero les juro que ha sido contra mi voluntad, digo, este año entré a quinto semestre de preparatoria, y créanme que no es como si tuviera todo el tiempo libre del mundo, apenas me da tiempo de escribir por pedacitos!! Ejem, pero después de mucho esfuerzo completé el siguiente de esta historia que me vuelve loca XD, espero que les haya gustado, y de verdad perdonen la tardanza, trataré de tener el 12 antes de que s acabe el año XD (es broma, es broma…), más sorpresas para el siguiente capítulo muajaja, saludos!

_Agradecimientos: _

**Memories666, La Dama de las Estrellas, Sunrise Spirit, ****VILMY31, darckacuario, Leonis Alterf, Asaku Cullen, Sanae Koneko, ZAFIRO DE GEMINIS**

Mára mesta = "Buen viaje"

Tenna rato = "Hasta pronto"

Seleri = "hermana"

Andavë enyaluvanyet = "largamente pensaré en ti"

Namárië: "Adiós"

¿Mani ume lle quena?- ¿Qué dijiste?

¡Tampa Tanya, Lorin!- ¡Basta, Lorin!


	12. Advenimiento

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia son propiedad de la autoría de Masami Kuromada y Toei Animation. La historia que se presenta es ficción ya que nunca ocurre en la serie original, y su fin es meramente de entretenimiento sin intención de ofender o plagiar a alguien.

"**El fuego de la vida"**

**Décimo Segundo Capítulo: "Advenimiento"**

Repentinamente la atmósfera del gran salón se volvió pesada y tensa. Los ojos del Patriarca atravesaban duramente los esmeraldas de Saga, tratando de hallar una explicación lógica a su incoherente anuncio. Apretó los puños con impotencia, porque no podía comprender nuevamente las acciones del gemelo mayor, y eso le daba temor. La fría mirada del Géminis no delataba sentimiento alguno, y a la luz de las antorchas, sus iris obtenían un brillo rojo que intimidaba con sólo contemplarlo. Milo se perdió en las palabras de Saga, totalmente desconcertado. El santo del tercer templo cerró los ojos de pronto, haciendo ondear la capa en su armadura cuando dio la media vuelta en señal de retirarse, mientras el sonido firme de sus pasos se propagaba por el enorme aposento construido en mármol.

-¿Cómo osas darme la espalda, Caballero de Géminis?- replicó ásperamente el Patriarca como nunca había hecho al santo peliazul.

Las piernas de Saga se detuvieron en seco. Lentamente giró para encontrarse con el rostro del maestro de Aries, desafiándole con los ojos cargados de ira. Una desvergonzada sonrisa se formó en sus labios delgados.

-Explica de una buena vez la locura que cruza por tu mente, Saga- ordenó impasiblemente el santo padre.

-No tengo nada que decir, Shion- respondió el gemelo con cinismo- no te debo explicaciones, agradecido se de que he venido a informarte-

-Muy insolente de tu parte si piensas pasar por alto mi autoridad y la de Athena- aseguró estoicamente el santo padre.

-¿La autoridad de Athena?- replicó Saga con rabia en sus palabras y perdiendo la sonrisa- ¿Hablas de la misma Diosa que hipócritamente ha dicho querer protegernos?- bajó el rostro mientras el guantelete de oro se hacía puño con su mano temblorosa- ¡¿La misma Athena que nos ha tomado por imbéciles?!- gritó furioso, apretando los dientes- ¿Acaso… de esa Athena hablas, Shion?- miró una vez más con recelo hacia el Patriarca- sí es así… yo no le debo la más mínima palabra a ella-

El patriarca enmudeció por las severas palabras del tercer santo, y en sus ojos se delataba cargo de consciencia. Sin embargo, Milo que había permanecido callado y confuso, sintió una compresión en el pecho tras oír a Saga. Su ceño se arrugó notablemente por la ira que sentía. El escorpión era conocido por expresar una infinita devoción a la Diosa y la manera en que Saga hablaba de ella sólo acrecentaba el aborrecimiento que sentía por el gemelo. Antes de que Shion articulara otra palabra, el octavo Caballero dio un paso al frente y desafió al mayor con sus ojos azules.

-Retráctate- articuló severamente.

-No seas estúpido, Milo- espetó seriamente- creí que alguien como tú ya se habría enterado del pequeño teatro que ha montado la más "justa" de las deidades- expuso con un tono cargado de ironía.

-Te prohíbo que hables así de mi Diosa… maldito traidor- susurró con los dientes apretados por la cólera que recorría sus venas.

Saga sintió las palabras del escorpión clavarse en su pecho como una fría hoja de acero que lo atravesaba sin piedad. Sabía de sobra que su presencia irritaba al menor, estaba acostumbrado al reciente rechazo de la mayoría de sus compañeros de orden, y sin embargo cada vez que oía esa palabra no podía evitar sentirse como tal.

-No lo entiendes ¿Verdad?- murmuró con amargura -quítate la venda de los ojos Milo, ¡Athena es una falsa!- exclamó abiertamente.

En su mejilla sintió el rápido impacto del puño riguroso del escorpión, y pronto el brote de sangre en su boca le obligó a torcer la boca con desagrado. A pesar de la fuerza del golpe, Saga no se movió de su lugar; la piel en su cara se tornó rojiza y de sus labios un ligero hilo de sangre salía; sus ojos ocultos por el cabello sobre el rostro no delataban la frialdad que emanaba de las orbes verdes.

-Deberías saber que los golpes no te servirán conmigo, Escorpio- dijo el gemelo, levantando la vista.

-Sólo sé que ya no mereces el título de Caballero de Athena- hundió los dedos en sus palmas con las manos hechas puño- estás deshonrando el nombre y la palabra de la Diosa- escondió sus ojos azules bajo el flequillo de su frente- Que mejor si te vas, pero no permitiré que sigas insultando a Athena-

-Te encantará saber que esa Diosa a la que le profesas tanto fervor te ve como el insignificante ser humano que eres, porque eso ha hecho ella con todos nosotros- desvió su mirada hasta el mayor de toda la orden y con su fiero mirar lo encaró- … se ha reído de nuestra existencia-

-¡Suficiente!-

La poderosa y autoritaria voz del Patriarca hizo eco en las paredes del enorme paraninfo. Los brazos le temblaron bajo la inmaculada túnica blanca de bordes dorados a causa de la presión con que mantenía apretadas las manos. Su mirada se tornó rígida como pocas veces en el pasado llegó a serla, y de sus ojos violetas la indignación era notable.

-Una palabra más Caballero de Géminis y serás exonerado de tu armadura y rango-

A pesar de ello, Saga continuó en postura regia, decidido a no doblegarse ante las órdenes de Shion. De su cuerpo comenzó a presenciarse la energía dorada que le caracterizaba dentro de la élite de Oro; el cosmo que emanaba se sentía iracundo y poderoso, sin ningún rastro de agotamiento en él. Sus ojos verdes se vieron irradiados por el aura y en ellos el vivo bruñido era temerario. Dio un paso al frente.

-¿Y… si me rehúso?- preguntó desafiante.

Milo se interpuso en el camino entre el gemelo y Shion. Podía leer con certeza en la mirada de Saga que sus intenciones tenían otro motivo de ser. La estructura del edificio tembló ligeramente ante la poderosa energía que desprendía el Caballero; dio otro paso y los candelabros en el techo se mecieron tenuemente por la fuerza en el caminar del gemelo. Los ojos azules de Milo se abrieron desconcertados ante lo que ocurría con la sola presencia del tercer santo. Nunca había dudado de su fuerza, pero ahora, le parecía descomunal y terrible. Siguió encarando a Saga, impidiendo que llegara a acercarse al Patriarca. No sabía lo que tramaba, y menos lo que podía suceder.

-¿De dónde has obtenido tal poder?- preguntó en un susurro el vocero de Athena totalmente confundido.

-¿Te sorprende, Shion?- contestó con una mueca- ¿Por qué mi fuerza de pronto te inquieta?- dio otro paso.

-No te acerques más, Saga- ordenó Milo- o no saldrás con vida de aquí- amenazó fieramente.

-Muerto… vivo… da igual, la existencia que tenemos carece de importancia ahora- declaró el mayor mirando momentáneamente al escorpión.

-¿Qué dices?-

-De eso se trata todo- soltó frustrado- somos un montón de marionetas movidas al antojo de una Diosa que se ha jactado de ser piadosa y justa. Nos trajo del infierno para hacernos pasar por otro mientras ella mira inmóvil nuestra decadencia-

En la mano izquierda formó una esfera con su cosmo descontrolado; el santo de Escorpio abrió los ojos con terror adivinando lo que seguiría. Tomó una postura defensiva mientras seguía cuidadosamente cada movimiento de Saga con sus afilados ojos azules.

-Te lo advierto, Saga- habló Milo decidido- no des un paso más-

-Sólo somos cascarones sin estabilidad entre cosmos y cuerpos, sin un destino más allá que dejar de existir. Todos…- apretó los dientes- ¡sentenciados a desaparecer!-

El salón irradió demasiado ante el destello del ataque liberado de Saga. El sonido fue ensordecedor; varias columnas se agrietaron y de nuevo todo tembló. Faltó poco para que la esfera poderosa impactara con el cuerpo del Patriarca; en las manos de Milo se deshacía lentamente, estando a la altura de su abdomen, apenas rozando la protección que ofrecía la indumentaria. Pero aún así centelló otra vez antes de extinguirse llevando a la liberación de descargas eléctricas que rodearon el cuerpo del escorpión. No tuvo tiempo siquiera a asimilar las palabras del gemelo mayor, cuando sintió que su piel se quemaba bajo la armadura mientras una corriente de energía lo envolvía y asfixiaba. Aquella intensidad le obligó a doblar sus piernas y caer de rodillas al suelo contra su voluntad; una exclamación de agudo dolor abandonó sus labios, era casi insoportable. Shion simplemente no podía creer lo que ocurría, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras aquello se tornaba cada vez más peligroso. Tomó ambos hombros de Milo que yacía arrodillado, aún envuelto en las ondas eléctricas y potentes. Los dedos de Shion se quemaron al simple roce con la armadura del escorpión, pero no se retiro. Liberó su cosmo lentamente para hacer desaparecer aquella energía violenta que golpeaba a Milo. Con esfuerzo el octavo santo abrió un ojo, luchando contra su garganta que reprimía su dolor audible, no quería demostrarle más debilidad a Saga. Entonces notó algo en la mirada de éste. Sus iris tenían un leve matiz rojo, un color que convertía su rostro en el de un demonio. Sintió hervir su sangre cuando supo a qué se debía, recordaba a la perfección ese destello escarlata. Hizo puño sus manos, tomando fuerza para levantarse mientras apretaba la quijada con rabia.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo…- musitó entre dientes, apartándose del Patriarca- le has vendido tu alma a Ares nuevamente- se levantó por completo, tambaleando por el dolor- dime, traidor… ¿Qué te ha prometido esta vez?- siseó con desprecio.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Saga al oír mencionar al sanguinario Diosa de la guerra, mas sus expresiones permanecían impasibles sin señal de nada que apoyara las aseveraciones de Milo, ya sus ojos habían revelado demasiado. El Patriarca sintió su corazón estrujarse fuertemente en aquel momento, negó levemente, no creía que fuera posible algo así de nuevo, no otra vez. El miedo lo convirtió en su presa y el solo hecho de que la amenaza de Ares estuviera presente en la vida del gemelo hacía una idea difícil de soportar para el santo padre. No obstante, sin dar cabida al inicio de una desastrosa batalla entre ambos Caballeros, el pacífico cosmo de la Diosa patrona de Atenas se aproximaba con rapidez. Las pesadas cortinas que dividían el recinto con el camino a la alcoba de Athena se mecieron ante el paso del fresco viento de la noche. De ellas emergió la silueta delicada y alta de la deidad de quien emergían doradas ondas de energía poderosa, ensortijando sutilmente su túnica inmaculada al igual que su largo cabello violáceo. Sus ojos verdes miraron al maestro de Aries, después a Milo, y por último a Saga. Una terrible tristeza opacó el brillo esmeralda de Athena al presenciar el odio que emanaba de los orbes del santo de Géminis. Avanzó hasta estar a la altura del trono dorado sin retirar la vista de su Caballero.

-¿Has venido a despedirme, Athena?- preguntó satíricamente.

-No permitiré que te marches- anunció la Diosa con voz autoritaria.

-Hace falta mucho más que palabras para detenerme- retó Géminis.

-Entonces…- Athena aumentó su aura- que así sea…- musitó tristemente.

Su cosmo se expandió enormemente hasta llegar al gemelo, quien hizo lo mismo con su energía. La aumentó al máximo nivel que sus fuerzas le permitían, no obstante, el descomunal poder de Athena le superaba. El aire escapaba de sus pulmones, se sintió presa de la Diosa quien lentamente le bloqueaba los movimientos y disminuía sus fuerzas. Miró con pesadez a la joven que se aproximaba; el cabello levitaba graciosamente en el aire mientras sus ojos eran totalmente dorados ante el uso de su cosmo divino para reprimirlo. No fue capaz de mover un solo músculo, estaba paralizado absolutamente; cayó al suelo sin fuerza obligado por la Diosa, pero aún se resistía. La vista comenzó a volverse negra, la respiración cada vez más pesada y difícil. En un último intento por liberarse, Saga hizo acopio de sus fuerzas en ambas piernas para levantarse, consiguiéndolo lentamente, mirando desafiante a Athena, pero en cuanto estuvo de pie plenamente, la presión aumentó sobre su cuerpo. No pudo resistir más tiempo, cayó inconsciente al suelo. El cosmo de la deidad disminuyó hasta desaparecer.

-Athena- llamó Shion acercándose.

-Shion, por favor llévanos al templo que está en las montañas- pidió con los ojos fijos en Saga.

El Patriarca asintió en silencio, procediendo a bajar hasta el suelo para tomar al gemelo entre sus brazos. Pero la insistente mirada del octavo santo obligó a Athena a encararle. Le vio directamente a los ojos, y en ellos encontró muchos sentimientos. Podía leer a la perfección lo que su corazón decía. Ya estaba enterado…

-Milo- llamó suavemente- déjame curar tus heridas-

-¿Es verdad lo que ha dicho él?- preguntó ignorando la petición y evitando la mirada.

Calló. El silencio era la obvia respuesta por parte de Athena. Milo ardió de coraje por saberse traicionado por parte de su misma Diosa, la misma a la que le profesaba eterna confianza y devoción a pesar de todo. Y eso provocó su ira. Hundió las uñas en el forraje de oro sobre sus manos. Ocultó sus ojos, y tras una fría reverencia, comenzó el camino a la salida del templo. Los labios de Athena se sellaron tras intentar decir algo. El eco de las pesadas puertas cerrándose la hizo dar un largo suspiro, y tras estar estática por unos segundos, se volvió hacia Shion quien ya sostenía a Saga con uno de sus brazos posado alrededor de su cuello. Lo miró con culpa, acercándose despacio. Posó una de sus blancas manos sobre la cabeza de hebras azules y en sus ojos cerrados se denotaba un pesado agotamiento.

-Vamos- pidió la Diosa.

El Patriarca asintió para después desvanecerse del salón utilizando su teletransportación.

…

La sangre brotaba de sus manos y aún así no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Sus pasos se ralentizaban, volviéndose torpes, pero no se permitió caer a pesar del enorme esfuerzo que le costaba aquella acción tan simple. A su paso los guardias que custodiaban el templo guardaban silencio, saludándolo con una venia llena de respeto y admiración. Él pudo notar la duda en sus ojos, era obvia la incertidumbre que les agobiaba tras haber sentido el choque de energías hacía unos momentos atrás, pero ellos no preguntaron, mucho menos Milo dio explicaciones. Siguió su camino, tambaleante y cansado por los escalones hacia Piscis. Levantó la vista para ver la luna en un intento por no dejar que el dolor ocupara sus pensamientos. El panorama comenzó a nublarse. Se detuvo unos momentos, tomando apoyo en una pilastra que acompañaba la escalinata; respiró profundamente, capturando todo el aire que le era posible, pero las bocanadas que daba dolían enormemente en su pecho. Sería un largo camino hasta Escorpio. Fijó sus ojos al templo siguiente y una mueca se dibujó en sus labios. Al menos Acuario, Capricornio y Sagitario estarían vacíos, y no tendría la incómoda situación de verle la cara a los dos primeros. Reemprendió su camino, tomando fuerzas para alentarse a seguir hasta su templo.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, pues le pareció una eternidad el tiempo que le demoró atravesar los templos. Ya no podía respirar con la nariz, así que su boca semiabierta luchaba por pasar el aire hasta sus pulmones. Nunca pensó que el ataque de Saga tuviera efecto tan fuerte en él; apretó la mandíbula al evocar el recuerdo del gemelo, ahora estaba completamente convencido de odiarlo. Alzó el rostro y vio la parte posterior del noveno templo, sólo ese y estaría en el suyo. Se apresuró a entrar, siendo envuelto por la oscuridad rápidamente. Todo estaba sumido en un absoluto silencio; sus pisadas irrumpieron en el lugar, resonando tenuemente.

Se recargó con dificultad en una columna que estaba a su lado, apoyó la espalda y echó para atrás la cabeza. Respiró. A lo lejos pudo distinguir la luz de las antorchas que iluminaban la entrada, ya faltaba poco. Caminó casi a ciegas, pues todo se volvía negro y denso a momentos. Su rostro ya pálido fue tocado por la escasa luz que despedía el astro de plata en el cielo. Escuchó un par de voces aproximarse hasta donde él estaba. Las oía distantes y difusas, distorsionadas.

-¿Milo?-

Parpadeó al escuchar su nombre. Levantó el rostro, buscando el origen de aquella voz para asegurarse de que no fuera una ilusión. Delineó una imperceptible sonrisa al ver a Aioria, y a su lado a Aioros. Entrecerró los ojos, luchando por mantenerlos abiertos pero ya no podía más. Las rodillas le flaquearon, llevándolo al suelo. Ambos guerreros se acercaron presurosos hasta el escorpión. Aioros le dio vuelta para mantenerlo bocarriba entre sus brazos y mirarlo.

-Aioros- llamó el león- mira- indicó mostrándole una mano de Milo al Sagitario.

-Está herido…- susurró intranquilo al ver la sangre correr por su palma.

-Debió estar en el templo hace unos momentos- indicó Aioria- ¿Crees que…?-

-Espero que no- contestó simplemente- hay que atenderle- anunció levantándose con el peliazul.

Aioria se levantó igualmente, ayudando a su hermano a cargar el cuerpo sin movimiento de su compañero. Se dirigieron hasta la habitación de Aioros, ubicada al fondo del lado derecho del templo. Sólo las pequeñas llamas de antorchas a su paso les iluminaban el camino y la soledad estaba en cada rincón... Aioria miró de soslayo a su amigo, estaba preocupado, sabía que el escorpión era fuerte, pero el temblor en el templo principal y él en ese estado no le indicaban nada positivo.

…

Nuevamente el ciclo del sol se repetía aquella mañana en su incansable labor de brindar luz a la capital de la cuna de la cultura occidental. El paso del otoño aún seguía vigente, pues los árboles cada vez más marchitos eran despojados de sus hojas secas de colores ocre y marrón cuando el viento soplaba lo suficiente. Las temperaturas cálidas del verano desaparecieron para dar paso a días más templados y frescos. El firmamento nació matizado en un sutil color encarnado y a lo lejos se divisaban unas blanquecinas nubes sobre el océano. El silencio inundó el sagrado dominio de la Diosa de la sabiduría, demasiada calma se sentía en cada área del Santuario ateniense; los bosques cantaban arrullantes, silbando cuando la brisa les acariciaba. Las ruinas cercanas al gran Coliseo de entrenamiento eran estructuras sumergidas en un mutismo total, sólo la calma del vaivén de las olas en las aguas del ponto se escuchaba en la inmensidad del Cabo. Todo estaba desconcertantemente tranquilo.

Las montañas que custodiaban el Santuario de Athena se tornaban azules con la distancia; de cerca la roca maciza era oscura y fuerte. Arriba, lejos de la vista de todos y oculto del conocimiento de muchos, se arraigaba un templo que parecía haber sido tallado en la pared del imponente monte. Su piedra era gris, y sus columnas muy antiguas. Pocos sabían de aquel paraje secreto, utilizado como complemento a Star Hill, donde los Patriarcas se dedicaban a la lectura de las estrellas cuando no visitaban esa cima, y en contadas ocasiones sirvió como centro de reunión para las legendarias reuniones del Crusos Sunagein, la más importante y sagrada de las convocaciones para la élite del rango superior en las filas de Athena.

Más adentro, en la habitación principal del edificio, el fuego que alimentaba a las teas por la noche ya se había extinguido, y de las aberturas entre las columnas, la luz diurna llenaba de iluminación la habitación. En el centro, una enorme mesa redonda de madera oscura, con trece sillas regias y enormes del mismo material, como tronos de grandes reyes. Sin embargo, dentro del pronaos no se llevaba a cabo una reunión, no una oficial.

Las manos nerviosas de Shion se entrelazaban para no delatar su temblor mientras daba vueltas de un lado a otro en el inmenso salón. Sus ojos se veían cansados y su faz un poco descolorida por la falta de sueño. Había estado la noche entera en aquel lugar, esperando.

-No podrá salir- resonó la voz de la deidad desde un asiento de la gran mesa- he cubierto con mi cosmo todo el lugar, una barrera- aseguró mientras posaba su barbilla en el dorso de una mano y perdía su mirada en algún punto- no podrá salir…- repitió en un susurro apesadumbrado.

-No podemos estar aquí todo el día, el resto sospecharía nuestra ausencia- dictaminó Shion.

-Es inevitable- suspiró ella- Aioros, Saga, Milo y Mu ya lo saben, es cuestión de tiempo para que los demás también lo hagan- desvió sus ojos verdes hasta los violetas del pontífice- nos quedamos sin tiempo, Shion. Pronto llegará el momento en que se agoten sus fuerzas y…- su voz comenzó a temblar- y…-

Las lágrimas salieron imprudentes de sus ojos sin poderlo evitar. Llevó ambas manos a la cara, para cubrirla por la impotencia ý tristeza que sentía.

-Soy una Diosa, Shion- habló con la voz quebrada-¿Entonces por qué no puedo salvarles? ¿Por qué?-

Las palabras desesperadas estremecieron al peliverde. Entendía perfectamente cómo sufría la deidad por ellos, era muestra del infinito amor hacia sus fieles hombres guerreros. Pero tenía razón, el tiempo se agotaba, debían encontrar una solución antes de que lo peor llegase. El llanto de Athena oscurecía el corazón del maestro de Aries, la agonía de su señora era también la suya. Se acercó lentamente, rodeando la mesa, para acercarse a la delicada figura sollozante. Dudoso, alargó su brazo, y despacio tocó la cabeza de la joven Diosa, para después acercarla a él, como un padre amoroso que detesta ver sufrir a su hija. Las manos de ella se aferraron a la túnica blanca sin dejar de llorar, se estaba desahogando.

-Todo estará bien, Athena- musitó con calma- lo prometo…-

…

Abrió los ojos con pesadez mientras la oscuridad se deshacía ante la luz del sol que entraba segura por la ventana. Todo su cuerpo pesaba, no podía mover libremente un solo músculo. Parpadeó lentamente mientras se acostumbraba a la cegadora iluminación que cobraba fuerza en sus ojos. Respiró pausadamente, casi imperceptible. Arrastró lentamente una mano hasta hacer contacto con su cabeza; le dolía demasiado. Finalmente pudo mover el otro brazo, y después de ello las piernas, que pesadas, se deslizaron por la cama hasta bajar por el borde de la misma y conseguir que el cuerpo antes recostado lograra sentarse en la orilla. Llevó ambas manos a su rostro, intentando mantener estabilidad, pues sentía que todo giraba y se movía con velocidad abrumadora. Cuando finalmente tuvo clara la visión, una enorme mancha roja se presentó ante sus ojos. Frunció el ceño, desconcertado, después desvió la mirada hasta unos cuantos metros, y ahí vio otra mancha, más grande y oscura.

Súbitamente miles de imágenes cruzaron por su mente. Ninguna era clara, no tenían sentido. Todo giró otra vez. Las sienes palpitaban con mucho dolor; apretó los dientes, tratado de concentrarse en olvidar la molestia. No recordaba nada de la noche anterior por más que lo intentara. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, adentrándose al pasillo ligeramente claro. En el camino vio la puerta de la habitación de Saga. Quería hablar con él, decirle cuánto sentía haberle dado su rechazo, se arrepentía por las palabras que le escupió sin remordimiento alguno la última vez. Se acercó.

-_Tal vez esté dormido-_ pensó.

Sin embargo no se fue. Golpeó la puerta un par de ocasiones. Pero… nadie respondía. Abrió la puerta a sabiendas de que Saga replicaba cuando hacía eso. La alcoba estaba en penumbras, silenciosa. Le sorprendió lo poco que varió el aspecto desde que se mudaron al templo. Claro, era de esperarse, a Saga le gustaba mantener sus cosas intactas en su lugar, y así tener un orden. Aunque, también estaba la otra explicación. Aquella variante que definía mejor el por qué del estado indemne de todo dentro en la habitación. Fueron muchos años en los que no durmió en esa cama, fueron muchas noches las que no se sentó en aquel escritorio para leer. Quería reprimir aquellos recuerdos, pero no podía, y eso dolía muy hondo. La pérdida de Saga al terminar la batalla contra Poseidón, le hizo recordar a Kanon lo mucho que le quería. ¡Por Athena que sí!, era su hermano gemelo, su complemento, todo lo que el menor no era, Saga sí. Tal vez por eso le odió a medida que crecían. Sin saber cómo ni cuándo, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas y contenerlas sería más difícil que secarlas. A pesar de sentirse inmerso en la nostalgia, no olvidó por qué estaba ahí, así que buscó con la mirada al dueño de la recámara. No estaba por ningún lado. Era extraño, ese día no tenía guardia temprano.

-_¿Dónde estás, Saga?- _cuestionó a sus adentros otra vez.

Decidió buscarlo, no podía dejar las cosas como estaban, necesitaba con urgencia hablar con Saga y pedirle perdón. Decidido se aproximó a la salida del tercer templo, para iniciar su búsqueda. En algún lugar tendría que estar.

…

El Caballero de Libra miraba perdidamente por la ventana, observando a detalle el paraje. Siempre le cautivaba el asombroso territorio del Santuario visto desde la lejanía. Sus brazos cruzados no se habían movido, tampoco él en varios minutos. Estaba comenzando a perder la poca fe que tenía en que Shaka se recuperase pronto, pues desde hacía dos días, ya no despertaba. Lo había hecho por momentos, pero ahora ni siquiera parecía estar respirando. Giró su rostro para ver al sexto guardián. Estaba recostado en la cama, completamente inconsciente, sin un signo de mejoría. Suspiró con cansancio; llevó los dedos índice y pulgar hasta donde nacía su nariz, de tal manera que pudiera descansar un poco la vista. Pensó en el estado de su amigo de Aries y la Diosa. Sin duda estarían igual que él. Dohko era el segundo apoyo de Athena pues también sabía la inminente condición en la que él incluso estaba inmerso, pero aún así continuaba apoyando a su señora.

Pudo sentir que alguien había entrado al templo. Salió de la habitación para recibir a quien fuera que hubiera venido. Todo era tan claro y tranquilo en la séptima casa del zodiaco. Ni siquiera indicaba haber sido alcanzada por la ansiedad y preocupación de su dueño. La camisa holgada del maestro chino se movía ligera con su andar, y debajo de ella se colaba la brisa de la mañana. Se sintió sereno con aquella caricia del viento, como si le tranquilizase al instante. Se detuvo cuando estuvo dentro de la antesala, saludando a su visitante.

-Buen día, Caballero de Libra- saludó estoicamente.

-Buen día, Erinia- se dirigió Dohko. Él también podía ser inexpresivo.

-Disculpe mi repentina llegada, pero he estado visitando los templos ascendentes, analizando la posición de los guerreros de Athena y determinar algún cambio que me haga avanzar en mi investigación- explicó la pelirroja

-Entiendo. Yo estoy bien, pero Shaka…- dijo apesadumbrado.

-¿Podría verlo?-

-La llevaré- indicó Dohko con su mano.

La hija de Hades siguió de cerca al santo de Libra mientras se encaminaban a la alcoba donde estaba Shaka. Una vez llegaron, Dohko le permitió el acceso, dándole el espacio para realizar su cometido. La joven se acercó despacio hasta el lecho que aprisionaba el sueño del rubio. Pudo notar a simple vista que aún en su letargo el sufrimiento estaba presente. Su cabeza descasaba en las mullidas almohadas bordadas, mientras el resto de su cuerpo permanecía cubierto por las sábanas limpias de lino. De pronto, a lo lejos, se escucharon un par de voces. Dohko supo a quienes pertenecían.

-Enseguida regreso- anunció abriendo la puerta. Recibió una venia de afirmación por parte de Mellan.

La puerta se cerró entonces. Ella no podía quitarle la vista de encima al guardián de Virgo, había descubierto algo en él. Volteó en dirección a la salida de la habitación, comprobando que el santo ya no estaba más. Giró la cabeza, centrando su atención a Shaka. Se acercó despacio a la par de que una sonrisa rara vez apreciable en sus labios se formó con arrogancia y gozo. Pasó a sentarse en la orilla, estando cerca de él; ladeó imperceptiblemente el rostro, mirando de cerca su pálida piel. Rió con burla. Sin dudarlo un momento más, buscó la mano derecha del santo que yacía bajo las sábanas. La tomó de la muñeca burdamente y lo que vio le hizo ampliar más la curva de sus labios rojos.

-Ya ha comenzado- dijo fría y sonriente- mi padre estará muy complacido…- siseó sin perder de vista al santo, como si se lo dijese a él en específico-Al fin- se dijo a sí misma- pronto no quedará nada de los santos de Athena- rió nuevamente.

Miró de nuevo la mano de Shaka que mantenía con fuerza. Imprevistamente la piel se volvió cada vez más delgada en sus dedos, a cada momento perdiendo nitidez para desvanecerse por momentos ante la vista. Rió sin lograr contenerse, realmente le daba risa la situación de Athena y sus hombres.

-Mucho me temía estar en la razón- se escuchó decir cuando la puerta se abrió.

La erinia cesó su risa, mirando en dirección a la entrada. Las flores blancas de laurel quedaron deshechas en las manos fúricas de Athena.

_**Continuará… **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Notas de la autora:**

Wow, ni yo me la creo. Jajajaja la verdad que cuando la inspiración te llega… te llega XD, ¿O a ustedes no se les hace que actualicé rápido?; ahora sí que ya empezamos con la trama difícil, a partir de ahora ya nada será tan sencillo para los santitos. Pero no se preocupen, que ya no seré tan mala con ellos… espero… algún día… XD. Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben que me gusta leer sus comentarios y demás, bueno excepto cuando se me amenaza con llevarme al inframundo a ver espectros feos ¬¬ o a que me den terapia para dejar de ser mala… pero esa es otra historia . Sugerencias, desahogos, invitaciones a ver las estrellas en el templo de Escorpio, o en Sagitario, ya saben dónde dejarlas XD.

Gracias a todos los que me leen, espero sus puntos de vista, reviews, etc., etc. XD


	13. La conspiración de los Dioses

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia son propiedad de la autoría de Masami Kuromada y Toei Animation. La historia que se presenta es ficción ya que nunca ocurre en la serie original, y su fin es meramente de entretenimiento sin intención de ofender o plagiar a alguien.

"**El fuego de la vida"**

**Décimo Tercer Capítulo: "La conspiración de los Dioses"**

Las inmaculadas flores cayeron sin cuidado al suelo, deshojándose con el correr del aire que entraba sigiloso por los cristales abiertos de las ventanas. La Diosa miró amenazante a Mellan con el destello verde emanando de su penetrante semblante; se adentró a la habitación en aparente calma, pisando con sus sandalias de correas los maltrechos pétalos blancos de laurel. Un paso tras otro, acortando distancia entre el lecho donde yacía su Caballero y la erinia a su lado, quien todavía sujetando la empalidecida mano de Shaka, apretó ésta inconscientemente por el temor que había producido el aura colérica en la deidad.

-Realmente no me he equivocado- pronunció Athena.

Mellan lentamente se desprendió de Shaka, manteniendo sus manos en la orilla de la cama. Miró a la omnipotencia sin saber exactamente qué hacer ahora que había sido imprudente con aquellas palabras que la delataron ante ella. Enseguida se repuso, encarándole cínicamente.

-Lamento decepcionarla, princesa- dijo satíricamente- no me diga que inocentemente creyó que una hija de Hades le ayudaría en algo como esto- mencionó en burla apuntando al Caballero con un rápido movimiento de su mentón.

-Jamás esperé nada de él- dijo frunciendo el seño- es obvia la distancia que tenemos sobre convenir en algo común-

-Entiendo- contestó en simpleza- supongo que no dejará que me vaya con tanta facilidad- mencionó con fingida decepción.

De inmediato inmovilizaron las manos de la erinia dos pesados grilletes creados con el cosmo de la Diosa que impedían todo movimiento posible para el cuerpo de la pelirroja. La sonrisa desapareció rápidamente para dar cabida a una mueca despreciativa. La Diosa cerró los ojos unos segundos llamando a su lado a aquellos que esperaban en la antesala; de inmediato aparecieron en el umbral de la puerta el séptimo santo y el Patriarca.

-Shion- llamó calmadamente- lleva a la hija de Hades a las mazmorras del Santuario y enciérrala- dictaminó fríamente.

El pontífice ofreció una reverencia inclinando la cabeza sin cuestionar nada. Se acercó hasta la erinia y sujetó rápidamente una extremidad; cerró los ojos para iniciar su transportación, sin embargo nada ocurrió; lo intentó de nuevo, pero era el mismo resultado. Shion arrugó confuso el entrecejo mientras su vista baja denotaba la búsqueda de una rápida explicación.

-¿Qué sucede, gran Patriarca?- habló Mellan entretenida- ¿No nos vamos?-

El pontífice se tomó el rostro con una palma cuando la visión se tornó difícil de contener. Sus fuerzas caían rápidamente y toda llamada de la diosa se perdía en ecos incomprensibles. El brazo que mantenía cautiva a Mellan resbaló lánguido. Cayó de frente al suelo con los párpados sellados, perdiéndose en oscuridad.

-¡Shion!- gritó Dohko arrodillado al instante a su lado.

-No, no- se lamentó ahogadamente la deidad junto al lemuriano- esto es mi culpa- pronunció bajo mientras se aferraba a la holgada túnica- es mi culpa…-

-Es una lástima que alguien de su raza caiga en tan bajo estado- interrumpió burlona la joven ojiazul.

-Guarda esas palabras tras la fosa pútrida que llamas boca-

La voz severa y de distinta tonalidad estremeció los huesos de Mellan. El cuerpo de Athena se irguió rectamente a la par que volvía su figura hacia la erinia; no era la misma. La expresión de su rostro era temiblemente indiferente, sus ojos ya no eran verdes sino grises. Cayó entonces en la cuenta de que no se trataba más de la joven reencarnación sino de la poderosa olímpica que hacía estremecer los cimientos de la tierra.

-Vaya, vaya. Te has dignado a mostrarte, Athena- habló insolente.

Ni un solo sonido fue emitido por ella, solamente se acercó en su dirección, y cuando estuvo cerca colocó el dedo índice sobre los labios de la erinia. Después de eso, por más que lo intentara, Mellan era incapaz de emitir sonido. Athena se alejó sin dignarse a siquiera mirarla después. Concentró la vista en el maestro de Aries; exhaló desganada. Tomó el rostro del Patriarca con una de sus manos, de la cual se desglosaron ondas brillantes de la nívea palma hechas con la energía de la Diosa; su poder llegó a los adentros del cuerpo de Shion, circundándole momentáneamente como un ligero velo a su alrededor. Con ello la conciencia fue regresando de a poco al maestro lemuriano; recargó el peso sobre sus palmas para poder levantarse ayudado por Dohko.

-Lo siento, Athena- susurró Shion cabizbajo una vez de pie. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Llévatela- pidió de nuevo, disimulando su agobio- sabes qué hacer-

El Patriarca asintió. Sujetó de nuevo el brazo inmóvil a la erinia.

-_Me consuela el hecho de no ser la única que ha decepcionado tu confianza, Athena_- pensó Mellan venenosamente sin perder la maliciosa curva de sus labios rojos.

Ambas figuras se desvanecieron ante la vista. Athena se aproximó al lecho para sentarse con cautela en el borde derecho; sujetó entre sus manos una del hindú y observó el desvanecimiento de la piel. Acercó la extremidad a su mejilla, sosteniéndola con firmeza.

-Gracias de nuevo, Dohko-

-No es necesario agradecerme, Athena- respondió tras ella.

-Sí lo es- contradijo la deidad- has sido tan comprensivo al igual que Shion, sin ustedes perdería la cordura- sinceró ella- y seguramente Saori la confianza…- susurró exhalando.

Dohko estuvo callado. De pronto Athena se levantó, no sin antes acomodar con cuidado la mano del virgo sobre su pecho. Le miró una última vez. Pasó rumbo a la salida seguida por Dohko. Éste cerró despacio la puerta y se encaminó por el pasillo junto a su Diosa. Llegaron a la sala que comunicaba con las habitaciones; la divinidad tomó asiento en uno de los lujosos sillones de la residencia de Libra mientras el Caballero permaneció de pie. Él no quería perturbar la paz de la Diosa por lo que no precisó hablar hasta que lo necesitara Athena.

-¿Se lo has dicho a alguno de Bronce?- preguntó de improviso la Diosa.

-No, Athena- negó en notable preocupación- pero conozco a esos chicos, son intuitivos, sobre todo Shiryu e Ikki. Saben que no están pasando normalmente las cosas aquí; después de todo, ellos sintieron nuestro regreso-

-Es verdad, y siento en el corazón de Saori que no desea mentirles, yo tampoco quisiera tener que hacerlo, pero…-

Súbitamente sin dar tiempo a una respuesta, en el interior de la Diosa una dolorosa sensación la recorrió entera, dando cabida a un frío anormal que carcomía sus huesos. Se inclinó y abrazó a sí misma.

-Athena, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó preocupado Dohko- Athena- llamó una vez más.

Pero ella no respondía, y seguía con la mirada perdida en el piso y sus manos cruzadas sobre los brazos. Entonces sintió que su mente se desquebrajaba como un espejo, toda imagen ante ella caía y se desbarataba como piezas rotas de cristal, para dar paso al negro y nada más. La mente quedó bloqueada de todo pensamiento y razón. Sus ojos grises se volvieron blancos, vacíos en su totalidad, como los de un cadáver. Dohko se acercó en seguida, expectante del súbito estado de la deidad quien lánguida cayó a sus brazos.

-¡Athena!-

Al instante un ligero destello anunció la llegada del Patriarca de nuevo a la séptima casa. Dohko le vio en pánico. El maestro de Aries abrió los ojos con terror; casi corriendo fue hasta donde yacía la señora de Atenas. Posó una mano en su frente. Estaba fría.

-¡¿Qué sucedió?!- preguntó nervioso.

-Fue repentino, sin razón aparente-

-La llevaré a sus aposentos- anunció Shion tomando el cuerpo de la Diosa en sus brazos.

Cargó a Athena ya erguido. Cerró los ojos y de nuevo se desvaneció en el aire.

…

Con cuidado recostó la endeble silueta sobre la cama. Tocó otra vez su frente y nada había cambiado, cada vez estaba más fría. Shion no lo comprendía, Athena no debería ser víctima de algo similar a su situación. Se aproximó a la gran cortina que cubría las altas ventanas de la alcoba para con ello dejar pasar los cálidos rayos del sol hasta la piel de su señora. La magna habitación distaba de aquella detrás del salón principal donde regularmente debía permanecer para estar cerca de sus guerreros, sin embargo aquel recinto también pertenecía a la representante de la sabiduría. Muebles hermosos y cómodos llenaban la pieza; sobre las paredes varios retratos antiguos de las anteriores reencarnaciones con sus gráciles posturas y vestimentas.

Pero en ese momento nada de la belleza dentro de esa habitación importaba. De improviso se dirigió a la sala del trono en busca del báculo sagrado, esperando con ello la mejora de su Diosa. Entró al lugar tan rápido como pudo utilizando el pasadizo que conectaba aquella alcoba con el recinto principal. Escudriñó con la vista cada rincón del lugar, distinguiendo la alta constitución del más preciado objeto de Athena; pero no le alegró en absoluto lo que sus ojos contemplaban. Niké estaba rodeada de un aura cada vez más opaca y sin vida; se apresuró a tomarlo para regresar con la Diosa.

Una vez de vuelta, colocó el divino objeto en una de las frágiles manos, que en cuanto hubo tocado los dedos inmóviles, resplandeció cegadoramente, y tras ello, desapareció.

…

La luz de Apolo alumbraba aquel etéreo paisaje de infinita extensión. Era un territorio vedado para ojos mortales con el que alguna vez en antaño, hacía varias centenas de tiempo, los griegos soñaron y dedicaron poesías a la divina conformación de deidades que ahí residían. En la lejanía de aquel paradisiaco panorama las flores incrustadas en cada rincón eran de matices más brillantes de lo que se pudiera imaginar, y su fragancia penetrante recorría hasta el último lugar de las estructuras conjuntas del Olimpo: una inmensa construcción que cobraba el color según la mañana, tarde o noche, hecha de material intangible para humanos, pero indiscutiblemente regios templos adjuntos en un solo palacio eran conformados de la esencia divina con la que Zeus había creado su morada. A través de los corredores que se conectaban con los jardines, se trazaba el camino hacia un salón poco frecuentado y silencioso al final de una larga cadena de aposentos, solamente se acudía a él cuando algún diálogo en privado se deseaba mantener, de aquellos en que no se desea que otros mantengan oídos indiscretos.

Enormes puertas de piedra y herrería sellaban el lugar con la clara figura labrada de un rayo que abarcaba ambos portones. La diurna luz entraba plenamente en el inmenso espacio que daba salida a un bello jardín que no conectaba con los demás, enmarcado por el cristal de los enormes ventanales abiertos. Al final del lugar y centrada se extendía una larguísima mesa oscura acompañada de magníficos asientos a lo largo, tronos deslumbrantes de fineza y belleza.

-Tras escuchar tu mandato… temo por la estabilidad en el Olimpo- declaró la juvenil voz en medio del silencio.

-No es algo por lo que debas preocuparte, Hermes- replicó otra grave entonación a varios metros de él- tu deber ahora es lo que se te ha encomendado-

-Lo sé, pero… Athena es de temerse- declaró intranquilo.

-No esperaba esas palabras viniendo de alguien como tú- se burló aquella figura que miraba impasible al exterior.

-Soy imprudente, cierto, pero no idiota. Si ella se entera de lo que planeas hacer…-

-Pero no lo hará- recordó amenazadoramente la presencia de un tercero sentado en la primera silla de la mesa.

El delgado cuerpo del joven Dios mensajero se tensó nervioso bajo el abrigo de una reluciente indumentaria de plateado metal. Las figuras coloridas sobresalían en cada pieza adherida a su cuerpo; bajo esa armadura portaba una túnica que caía grácilmente hasta las rodillas sin entorpecer la vista prolongada de sus largas piernas también cubiertas, y abajo, a la altura de los tobillos, dos pares relucientes de alas metálicas nacían en cada pie. Hermes se volvió en dirección de aquella voz tan profunda como sombría, temida cada vez que se escuchaba cerca. Los ojos dorados se apartaron rápidamente de los iris oscuros que le clavaron frialdad; bajó el rostro, ocultando así la mirada tras su cabello verde.

-Estoy seguro que un ladrón como tú se las puede arreglar solo- insistió aquel que estaba sentado.

Los puños de Hermes se apretaron, mordió su lengua en su intento por no contestar aquellas palabras que le llenaron de indignación, pues nunca había provocado la cólera de Hades ni tenía la intención de ello; enmudecido por la mezcla de ira y miedo que tenía hacia el Dios de cabello negro se acercó al borde de la mesa para asir el brillante yelmo alado que reposaba en la superficie. Sin mirarle lo tomó entre sus manos para izarlo y colocarlo rápidamente en la cabeza. Dio la media vuelta con el mismo mutismo hasta acercarse a la abertura del jardín y una vez allí se arrodilló cabizbajo.

-Sabes que confío en tu ingenio, Hermes- le habló la alta figura de frente- no olvides ser discreto-

-Será como tú digas- dijo sin mirarle- sólo espero que reconozcas la magnitud del riesgo que has tomado con todo esto-

-…Ya debes irte- contestó simplemente.

-Sí… padre-

El mensajero de los Dioses se levantó lentamente para después dirigirse a la salida. Zeus no dijo más, permaneció inmóvil escuchando el sutil choque de los portones al cerrarse. Una corriente de aire jugó con el largo cabello blanco que colgaba desde su cráneo, los rayos de luz tocaban con insistencia la tez joven de aquel rostro enigmático que incluso la misma Diosa de la sabiduría había heredado de él. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con el imperturbable semblante de Hades; sonrió ligeramente al notar cierta impaciencia en el rey del inframundo.

-Pareciera que algo te molesta- declaró el Dios del rayo.

-No sé por qué le confías esto a Hermes- confesó irritado.

-Conozco de lo que es capaz su inteligencia, que no te preocupe el éxito del encargo que le hemos hecho- propuso Zeus mirando al frente- tranquilízate, después de todo… no va tras Perséfone- comentó en tono de burla el amo del cielo con una cínica sonrisa.

Zeus observó cómo la vegetación en aquel perfecto jardín comenzó a morir lentamente a la par que varias columnas del colosal salón se agrietaron rápidamente. Sonrió de nuevo. Conocía a la perfección el punto débil del oscuro y temido Dios de los muertos. Miró en dirección a su hermano quien tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mano izquierda sobre la mesa; el níveo rostro estaba encolerizado y los ojos antes pardos ahora como dos aros de fuego rojo.

-No tienes sentido del humor- declaró Zeus.

-Guarda esa estupidez para alguien más- espetó molesto.

Lentamente sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad al igual que su aura disminuía su irritación. Dejó su asiento, yendo en dirección a su hermano.

-El efecto ya habrá pasado, no falta mucho para que Athena recupere las memorias que conciernen a la solución del desvanecimiento de esos hombres- mencionó con palabras rencorosas- fue arriesgado hacer tal cosa de manera temporal-

-Por eso Hermes debe darse prisa en desaparecer esos elementos lo más pronto posible- le recordó seriamente a Hades. Fijó sus ojos grises en él- de esa manera ya no habrá nada posible que hacer para ella- dijo seriamente- sólo así nos aseguraremos que las almas de los mortales al servicio de Athena desaparezcan para siempre, ya que…- suspiró perturbado- son los únicos humanos que pueden matar a un Dios…-

El silencio llegó. Ambos Dioses miraron al exterior, aguardando. Hades meditó las palabras del peli blanco. Era cierto, todo aquello que él había confabulado junto a Zeus y Poseidón después de la guerra contra Athena, solamente tenía un motivo de ser. Aquellos hombres cuyo nacimiento se dio en la era actual, elegidos por la Diosa para que formaran parte de sus filas, eran almas especiales jamás vistas, con un poder tan colosal que permanecía inactivo dentro de ellos, fuera de su conocimiento. Y eso, los olímpicos regentes de los tres territorios lo sabían a la perfección; más sólo sus labios sellaban esa verdad, pues sería peligroso que alguien más en el Olimpo lo supiera. Por ello, no se les podía permitir seguir viviendo, pues si algún día se revelaban en su contra… la muerte sería definitiva para los Tres Hermanos y toda aquella deidad que les enfrentara. Estaba decidido después de ver lo que pasó en la Guerra Sagrada. No darían la posibilidad de que sus almas reencarnaran nunca. Primero caerían los Caballeros más poderosos sobre la tierra, aquellos pertenecientes a la Élite de Oro… y después… los que llegaron hasta los campos Elíseos.

-La furia se desencadenará en ella una vez concluya que el pacto que hicimos fue una farsa y sólo estuvimos vigilando sus pasos, más aún al recordar que suprimiste conocimientos de su memoria- dictaminó Hades pensativo- habrá que evitar una confrontación, no quisiera tener que desatar una guerra estando Athena tan débil, después de todo según me ha informado Tisífone, estuvo transmitiendo su cosmo a esos hombres para mantenerlos estables- dijo llevando una mano al mentón.

-Por cierto, Hades- llamó el Dios mirando al mayor con una ceja izada- ¿Por qué ayudaste a Ares a entrar al santuario de Athena?- preguntó intrigado. El rey del inframundo sonrió entretenido.

-Sólo le doy algo de diversión a tu hijo, y a la vez nos doy un poco de ventaja en esto- aclaró el pelinegro- debemos aprovechar al máximo el potencial del elegido por Ares-

-Seguramente sabes que a mi hijo no le importa retribuirte la ayuda que le diste, ¿Exactamente que esperas obtener con darle acceso a su contenedor humano?- cuestiono Zeus intrigado ante las acciones de su hermano.

-Es un plan B, Zeus- aclaró el rey de lo muertos-si Athena logra su objetivo, habremos fallado en nuestro propósito de eliminar a esos mortales, pero…- se detuvo, acariciando lentamente el dije de plata colgando de su cuello- ¿Qué tal si Ares posesionara de nuevo a ese Caballero y matara a toda la orden cuando tengan la guardia baja?- una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios y sus ojos de nuevo brillaron rojos- no me importa su agradecimiento, sólo deseo tenerlo como respaldo infiltrado en caso de que falláramos nuestra parte-

Sintieron poco a poco la presencia de un aura descomunal, y entonces lo supieron. Zeus sabía que la Diosa de la guerra justa había llegado cegada por la ira, podía sentirse en cada partícula del místico ambiente del Olimpo; el suelo tembló a causa del poder emitido. Era momento de actuar como lo había planeado.

-Tal parece que ya lo descubrió…- susurró el Dios de los muertos.

-Vete, y haz lo que acordamos- ordenó Zeus.

Hades asintió en silencio, desapareciendo en un instante entre una densa neblina negra. Inmediatamente después de la retirada del pelinegro, la afonía se rompió cuando las pesadas puertas se abrieron; Zeus siguió observando el jardín. El primoroso piso propagaba el sonido del andar seguro y aparentemente sereno de la Diosa que acababa de entrar. La deidad de cabello blanco observó de reojo el andar intimidante de su hija predilecta acercándose. El largo vestido albino de numerosos pliegues caía delicado por su cuerpo alto y esbelto, mientras su cabello castaño permanecía sostenido por la fina tiara de oro en su frente; en su mano derecha portaba el báculo sagrado de la victoria: Niké, su inseparable protectora. Y sin embargo tanta belleza y elegancia era solamente ensombrecida por la fiereza que se veía en sus ojos grises, que desafiantes permanecían fijos en él. Se detuvo cerca; permaneció quieta como una sublime es cultura.

-Necesito el diálogo con el rey del Olimpo- anunció irreverente.

-Cuánto tiempo, hija mía- dijo en alegría Zeus- me regocijo al tenerte aquí-

-Deja esas palabras vacías para otra ocasión- contestó indiferente.

-Como desees- respondió condescendiente- ¿Qué motivo te trae ante mí, Athena?- preguntó Zeus con su voz grave e imponente.

-He de hacerte una importante cuestión, padre- anunció ella en misterio- medita la respuesta y seme sincero, pues recuerda que nunca me has mentido- le dijo en son de ironía.

-Tenlo por seguro, hija- acordó la deidad del rayo- dime ahora qué te inquieta-

La Diosa dio una ligera vuelta, meciendo su túnica en el movimiento. Se acercó hasta las altísimas puertas hechas de cristal y marco de hierro que daban salida a la terraza de aquel templo; fijó la vista en la lejanía del paradisiaco panorama, y entonces habló.

-¿Tanto miedo te provoca la muerte otorgada por la mano mortal?- pronunció con firmeza, todavía con la vista perdida en la lejanía.

Zeus apretó casi imperceptiblemente sus manos. Estudió con detenimiento la efigie de la Diosa a su lado; las largas hebras de cabello castaño danzaron al aire con la ráfaga de la tenue brisa, y tras ello, los ojos grises, idénticos a los suyos, miraron juzgantes y penetrantes en su ser. Todo el cuerpo se tensó ante esa mirada casi difícil de sostener. Después sonrió.

-Claro que no, Athena- respondió con naturalidad- yo no le temo a la muerte… porque es imposible para mí, para ti y cualquier otro Dios. Esas palabras son ofensivas a nuestra divinidad- reprochó calmadamente.

-¿Realmente me consideras tan estúpida?- articuló en rabia- ¿Has creído en verdad que nunca descubriría lo que has hecho?, ¡¿Cómo has podido ser tan cobarde?!- gritó fuera de sí.

-No estás pensando claramente, Athena. Esas palabras carecen de sentido- aseguró en el mismo son de tranquilidad.

-¡Suficiente!- gritó izando a Niké y casi clavándolo en el suelo.

El eco furioso del báculo golpeando el piso avivó el sonio dentro del lugar. Bajo los pies de Athena se formaron grietas circulares con profundidad. El hundimiento del suelo era notable ante la fuerza recibida; Athena vio iracunda a su padre mientras sus dedos aún juntos temblaban de rabia sobre el bastón. Se produjo el silencio, donde la deidad de castañas hebras bajó la vista y apretó la mandíbula.

-Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que el mismo regente del cielo tuviera terror de hombres mortales- articuló Athena en sombrío tono.

-Ridículo- se mofó en seguida.

-Fervientemente deseas eliminar a mis Caballeros aunque lo niegues- articuló entre dientes- ya no es necesario fingir, porque he recordado y obtenido las respuestas que se ocultaban en la oscuridad de mis pensamientos. Y esta vez… se han cruzado los límites de mi benevolencia- declaró aferrando más fuerte a Niké.

La deidad gobernante del cielo entrecerró los ojos en expresión seria; levantó ligeramente el rostro. Extendió el brazo izquierdo, acercando sus dedos a las facciones de la olímpica señora de Atenas. Pero antes de llegar a rozar la clara tez recibió una descarga de energía proveniente de ella. Los dedos le sangraron, aunque enseguida comenzaron a sanar. Estuvieron cara a cara, desafiándose en silencio.

-Ahora veo claramente tus intenciones tejidas con ingenio. La intuición me decía que no podía confiar en aquellas que enviaste a mi Santuario, pues han resultado ser lobos con disfraz de ovejas. Más no te preocupes que ya decidí su castigo… así como lo haré con los Tres Hermanos- amenazó furiosa, apuntando con Niké al cuello de Zeus.

-Deberías tranquilizarte- mencionó sereno.

-No tienes derecho a decirme lo que debería o no hacer. No después de haber utilizado tu poder para hacerme olvidar el "Alma Sagrada" y todo a lo que su creación concierne-

-Está prohibido utilizar esa sanación en mortales- protestó con el ceño arrugado.

-No después de haberme dado parte de tu cosmo para revivir a mis guerreros haciendo que éste los esté matando lentamente-prosiguió sin prestar atención a lo mencionado- sí, lo deduzco tardíamente, y me arrepiento de ello. Aquella noche cuando fingiste piedad a mi sufrimiento me diste una pequeña parte de tu esencia para ayudar a la materialización de los cuerpos de mis Caballeros, ¡Que ingenua fui!, pues ahora sé que realmente eso era para desaparecerlos lo más lento posible. De esa manera no te verías directamente involucrado en su muerte, ¿O me equivoco, padre?, dime si mis argumentos son incorrectos- recitó uniendo los hechos rápidamente- ¡Habla!- gritó exasperada.

La omnipotente presencia estudió las facciones de Athena con el mismo semblante inexpresivo desde el comienzo de su encuentro.

-Estás en lo cierto…- aseguró firme- es verdad todo lo que has dicho, yo planeé todo para desaparecer de la existencia a tus hombres- confesó Zeus inmóvil, carente de remordimiento- y aquellas mujeres no son más que espías que acechaban tus pasos, informándome de todo cuanto pudieran, alargando el encuentro de la tan ansiada solución. Todo lo has intuido a la perfección, y ahora que el efecto de mi poder sobre tus antiguos conocimientos ha desaparecido, no tiene sentido seguir ocultándolo-

Y tras aquellas palabras el aura bruñida de la Diosa comenzó a posesionarse de todo su cuerpo; el círculo de sus ojos ya no era gris sino de un fuerte dorado, al igual que el cabello antes castaño refulgía rubio. El cosmo de Athena invadió su cuerpo tan rápido como la rabia a la razón. Acercó más el aro de oro a la piel del Dios, provocando el corte en su cuello. La sangre salió lentamente recorriendo el camino hasta el pecho y aun así no se movió.

-He escuchado suficiente- articuló apenas- y te aseguro… que nunca he pisado en falso dos veces- aseveró temible, con los ojos encendidos y todo el cuerpo temblando- esta vez no hay perdón otorgado por Palas Athenea-

Empuñó de nuevo el báculo, alejándolo momentáneamente de Zeus. Su brazo se movió hacia atrás regresando velozmente el instrumento en dirección al Dios, más su intento de degollarlo fue imposible cuando la deidad de cabello blanco la detuvo a escasa distancia sin siquiera mover un dedo.

-Siempre has sido mi favorita…- susurró con su voz profunda- pero no me dejas más opción que obligarte a permanecer aquí-

Y entonces el cosmo del supremo Dios apareció fulgurante, atacando inmisericorde a la sapiente deidad, pero ella hizo igual, creando una esfera protectora a su alrededor para defenderse. La Diosa asió fuertemente a Niké, luchando con su propia aura ante Zeus. La confrontación se volvió igualitaria pues no se cedía de ningún lado. Las energías colisionaban con fuerza, desprendiendo ondas cada vez más grandes e irradiantes que propagaban un estruendoso ruido por todo el lugar, viajando por los corredores del palacio. El suelo, las columnas, el techo, casi todo se estremeció incitando hendiduras al paso de semejantes fuerzas encontradas.

El gobernante del Olimpo dio un paso al frente y con ello expandiendo el aura que atacaba a Athena. La esfera comenzó a resquebrajarse como si de cristal se tratara; el cosmo de la Diosa incrementó a tal manera que intentaba repeler aquella amenaza que significaba el poder de Zeus, mas ella era una guerrera de nacimiento, siempre venerada por haber nacido armada lanzando al aire su grito de batalla… incluso si esta vez significaba hacerlo contra su padre.

Levantó a Niké y de la parte inferior lo sujetó con la otra mano dejando el báculo horizontalmente en el aire; su cabello era revuelto constantemente al igual que el vestido que portaba la deidad. Cerró sus ojos con el entrecejo ligeramente arrugado, invocando a ella más energía. Pero entonces, de nuevo sucedió. La esfera que la protegía se deshizo totalmente a su alrededor, cayendo en miles de pedazos que se desvanecían antes de tocar el suelo. Athena abrió los ojos rápidamente con asombro, estaba expuesta, y sin darse cuenta ya era presa de Zeus. Involuntariamente sus brazos bajaron, pero ella seguía resistiendo aunque ya fuera inútil.

-No tiene sentido seguir con esto, Athena- mencionó Zeus acercándose.

-¿Y qué debería hacer?- preguntó en cólera- ¡¿Dejarte completa libertad para jugar con la vida de mis hombres sólo por el irracional miedo que les tienes?!-

-Es imposible hacer algo- respondió mientras sujetaba sus brazos tras ella. Se inclinó suavemente- debes dejarlos ir… ese es su destino- susurró a su oído.

Sin dar tiempo a que respondiera algo, la palma izquierda de Zeus cubrió los ojos de Athena. El otro brazo la rodeó.

-Se te han acabado las salidas, hija- mencionó de nuevo en voz baja- justo ahora el tiempo en la tierra ha sido detenido-

Los delgados labios de la castaña se abrieron inconscientemente. Pronto la oscuridad que ensombrecía su vista se fue disipando al desprenderse ondas del cosmo de Zeus en la mano que estaba sobre sus ojos, y lentamente mostraban imágenes cada vez más nítidas del mundo que ella protegía. Vio a muchas personas inmóviles por las calles como si se tratasen de estatuas sin vida, cada transporte, cada lugar en completa inercia y silencio. Más no sólo ellos sino también los animales en los diferentes hábitats del planeta, todos sin un signo de vitalidad. El sonido desolador de las olas y el murmullo del viento era lo único audible alrededor de la tierra.

-¿Qué significa esto?- articuló con la voz temblando.

-Las actividades humanas se han congelado, al igual que su tiempo. Están inmersos en un lento sueño- explicó la deidad- solamente el curso de la naturaleza no ha sido alterado al igual que los santuarios de los Dioses en la tierra, por lo que, los que estén dentro de un recinto sagrado no se verán afectados por esto. Sin embargo…- se detuvo un momento mirando al frente con los ojos sombríos- si simples humanos llegasen a salir se verán implícitos como el resto de las personas. Y eso… implica a tus guerreros- confesó fríamente- pues ahora son simples mortales que prescinden de sus energías como Caballeros. No podrán conseguir lo necesario para crear el "Alma Sagrada" si salen. Más si no se obtiene morirán inevitablemente. ¿Qué harás, Athena?- preguntó sembrando la duda- ¿Qué harás?-

Zeus pudo sentir las lágrimas inundando los ojos de la Diosa ojos grises al igual que la fuerza disminuir en sus manos hechas puño. La cabeza poblada en castañas hebras se inclinó derrotada. Entonces el rey del cielo retiró su gran palma de los ojos de su hija; la abrazó con delicadeza, como siempre había hecho con ella.

-Es mejor así- susurró la grave voz- no seas egoísta dándoles una vida que no te han pedido. Aquellos que mueren no pueden volver a vivir. Sólo les has causado más sufrimiento, ¿No lo ves?- prosiguió serio, abrazándola más fuerte

Athena respingó la nariz seguido de una sonrisa irónica. Se alejó del joven pelo blanco con lentitud. La brisa entró inoportuna al salón desde el jardín que lo acompañaba, haciendo levitar las melenas largas de ambos Dioses que callaron durante largos segundos.

-Por favor, no hables como si de verdad te importaran- pronunció quedamente.

-Volveré todo a la normalidad… si tú desistes en salvarlos…- propuso el Dios.

-El universo siempre ha girado alrededor tuyo. Solamente te interesas por ti y nada más, me lo has demostrado- suspiró agotada, ya sin deje de cólera en su voz - pero no esta vez… esta vez haré mi voluntad… quieras o no-

La deidad de la sabiduría acudió a su cosmo otra vez. Se formó arremolinado y violento a su alrededor; sus ojos miraron de nuevo a Zeus en suma decepción. Cerró los párpados, concentrando toda su energía dentro de su cuerpo. Pronto, la delgada figura de Athena centelló cegadoramente, provocando que el mismo señor del rayo apartara la vista tan sólo unos instantes. La iluminación descendió gradualmente. Los iris grises del Dios volvieron al lugar donde se encontraba su hija, pero en su lugar, aún delineada por una luz dorada, distinguió a un búho aleteando apresuradamente. Lo miró directo a los ojos: eran platinados, era Athena. El cuerpo alargado del gracioso animal era revestido por plumas de matiz idéntico a los orbes de la criatura; relucientes, casi metálicas. Zeus no apartó la vista, y en un instante, el ave salió del salón por los ventanales del jardín, perdiéndose en el cielo cristalino.

El Dios llevó ambos brazos a su espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera. De nuevo el céfiro hizo danzar los pliegues de la larga túnica blanca que portaba. Las hojas multicolores se desprendieron de algunos árboles al igual que sonrosados pétalos de hermosas flores a su alrededor. Sonrió amplia y altivamente. Miró hacia arriba.

-Has tomado la decisión incorrecta, Athena…-

…

El pálido rostro de la Diosa frunció el seño de pronto como si contuviera un dolor penetrante. De sus labios salió un pequeño quejido. Athena se llevó una mano al corazón y movió la cabeza en la misma expresión de agonía. Una intensa luminiscencia entró por una de las ventanas abiertas. El ave predilecta de la protectora de héroes volaba en su dirección al lecho labrado en roble en grácil vuelo que perdió velocidad lentamente hasta posarse a su lado, y una vez allí, el báculo sagrado de Niké volvió a materializarse. Lo apretó fuertemente aún en silencio y sin despertar. Shion permaneció frente a al magnífica cama donde estaba recostada la deidad, oprimiendo sus puños con desesperación, más sabía que no podría serle de ayuda en esos momentos, pues ignoraba lo que ocurría en el interior de la mente de la regente de Atenas.

Largos minutos amenazaron con desbordar la paciencia y calma del Patriarca. Pero después de ello, lánguidamente fueron abriéndose los párpados de la Diosa. Con ayuda del lemuriano, Athena se sentó en el borde de la cama, todavía sosteniendo con fuerza a Niké. Sus ojos se fijaron en el preocupado rostro del peliverde, y los suyos propios vertieron solitarias lágrimas sobre sus mejillas.

-Me han traicionado…-

-Athena, ¿Se encuentra bien?- insistió el Patriarca preocupado. Ella le miró con los orbes brillando tristemente.

-Debemos hablar con todos- pronunció temblando- debo decirle a todos la verdad y enfrentarlos, ya no se puede ocultar más- continuó a la par que se levantaba de su cama- cada Caballero debe estar en el templo principal- calló un momento ya de pie, sostenida por Shion del brazo y a la vez de Niké.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Lo sabrás a la par de los demás, Shion. Ahora por favor convoca a todos-

-¿Qué pasará con Saga?- interrogó aún nervioso.

-Permanecerá en el templo de las montañas hasta que haya terminado con los demás- explicó la Diosa caminando lentamente- sería peligroso tenerlo en el mismo lugar con la Orden, sobre todo con Milo después de anoche-

-Se hará como diga entonces-

_**Continuará…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Qué no tengo vergüenza? ¿Qué alguien debería demandarme por torturar lectores inocentes? Uhmm, bueno la verdad que no les culparía por prepararme la hoguera ahorita mismo, pero… espero me perdonen y me dejen en libertad . De verdad lo siento, sé los efectos que puede causar el no leer esta historia por más de… ¿Cuatro? ¿Tres meses?, la verdad perdí la cuenta jeje. La escuela para empezar me trae loca, entre tareas, proyectos y concursos no hayo tiempo ni para mí e_e. Este cap iba a plantear más cosas en principio, pero con la amenaza de no acabar hasta semana santa, pues decidí recortarle escenas que irán hasta el próximo cap. Pero de todo corazón espero les haya gustado y les hayan quedado en claro muuuchas cosas que hasta ahorita eran un misterio o enredo jejeje. Hoy no hubo santitos, pero para el siguiente seguro que ahí estará wahaha. De nuevo les pido disculpas, espero sus lindos comentarios n.n.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, y también a los que han agregado mi historia a sus favoritos, espero que ustedes también comenten!

_Darkacuario, Sanae Koneko, Memories666, Puntuka91, La Dama de las Estrellas, devilhangel, Sunrise Spirit, Leonis Alterf, Diana, Sweet Viictori._

_¡Gracias a todas ustedes!_


	14. Irreversible

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia son propiedad de la autoría de Masami Kuromada y Toei Animation. La historia que se presenta es ficción ya que nunca ocurre en la serie original, y su fin es meramente de entretenimiento sin intención de ofender o plagiar a alguien.

"**El fuego de la vida" **

**Décimo Cuarto Capítulo: "Irreversible"**

En la soledad de la habitación, Athena no pudo evitar pesar en todos los hechos ocurridos recientemente; un sentimiento de opresión invadió su pecho y llevó una mano hecha puño hasta ahí, bajó la cabeza, pensando en el siguiente movimiento que haría en aquella encrucijada donde Zeus la había puesto. "¿Qué debo hacer?", esa era la gran interrogante que acechaba los pensamientos de la Olímpica deidad de la sabiduría. Alzó la vista hacia el cielo azulado que se extendía tras la ventana del aposento y cerró los párpados para dejarse llevar por el sutil sonido del viento recorrer sus dominios. La brisa entró presurosa por el hueco que dejaban los cristales abiertos, removiendo las telas blancas de las cortinas al igual que ondeaba la prenda extensa que componía la bella túnica.

Apartó su cuerpo de ahí y decidió de una vez por todas dirigirse al naos del templo, donde Shion le esperaba. Miró de reojo el báculo de Niké descansando en la pared, se aceró y tras una expresión de cansancio, tomó el objeto firmemente. Sin embargo, el olor salino inundó el ambiente al igual que una inusual corriente de aire arremolinada que invadía el aposento. El cabello violeta se agitó alrededor de su rostro mientras ella permanecía quieta y expectante. No reconoció cosmo alguno que entrara en sus dominios y su protección rechazara.

Pronto el caos que la brisa traía consigo desató un remolino de agua verde azulada con ligera espuma en los vórtices. Pronto se detuvo tal como había iniciado, revelando así la regia armadura broncínea del Dios del mar. Posó los ojos de intenso azul en Athena en silencio y ella tampoco habló. La capa se movió ligera con el andar repentino de su portador. Llegó frente a la joven e inclinó el semblante. Su aspecto maduro y sereno se imponía elegante como el digno emperador del mar; la armadura brillante y su fiel tridente realzaban su magnanimidad, pero la de la guerra justa no estaba impresionada. Llevó el juicioso semblante directo a los orbes del emperador, con ira, y se atrevió a hablar primera.

-¿Cómo osas pisar el suelo de mis dominios, Poseidón?- preguntó sin dejar de observarle imperturbable.

-He venido a ti como un aliado- anunció.

-No intentes jugar con mi mente- amenazó alejándose de él, yendo de nuevo al ventanal- he sufrido una abominable traición donde estás implícito, no vengas ahora presumiendo ser mi adepto- sugirió.

-Entiendo si así lo crees, pero he de decirte que estás errante- intentó convencerle.

-Mucho han insultado ya mi juicio- dijo con cuidadosos términos que sonaron amenazantes.

-Si no son suficientes mis palabras, entonces quizá mis acciones lo sean-

El Dios lentamente colocó una rodilla en el suelo, por lo que el choque metálico de su protector contra el mármol provocó como respuesta la detenida observación de la joven deidad; sostuvo el magnífico tridente unos momentos más mientras su intensa mirada azul no se retiraba del semblante de Athena. Entonces deslizó el arma hasta colocarlo en el fino acabado de la piedra blanca bajo sus pies. Bajó la cabeza noblemente, colocando ambas manos en la rodilla doblada que le servía de apoyo.

-¿Qué significa esto?- inquirió desconcertada.

-Siempre te he declarado la guerra por la posesión de la tierra- dijo en voz grave y pausada- pero ahora mi comprensión sobre la vida mortal es diferente, y mi lealtad ya no es con mis hermanos- levantó la vista y en sus ojos se vio un brillo solemne.

La protectora del conocimiento se sobresaltó con aquellas palabras y su entrecejo se frunció. Asió más fuerte a Niké e hizo una expresión de molestia. Poseidón levantó ambas palmas al aire, a la altura de su pecho; un destello de luz emergió de sus manos que por un momento hipnotizó a la Diosa que le miraba con cierta curiosidad. Un pequeño cofre de oro emergió de aquel espectáculo de luces, su acabado era maravilloso por donde se le viese y los relieves de nereidas y delfines denotaban el lugar de origen. El emperador extendió los brazos, ofreciéndoselo a Athena quien de inmediato replicó.

-¿De qué se trata ahora?- preguntó perdiendo la paciencia.

-Tal vez sólo así te des cuenta de mis verdaderas intenciones, que lejos son de traición- dijo apaciblemente el Dios del mar- es un presente- prosiguió.

La Diosa vaciló varios momentos en los que miró con insistencia al señor del ponto, con los cabellos de vivo índigo cayendo por los costados de su rostro moreno, su elegante porte arrodillado con ese objeto en sus manos, cual devoto a sus pies. Athena meditó. ¿Por qué el Dios de los mares ofrecía aquello sin explicación?; no halló contradicción en su mente. Entonces la mirada esmeralda se suavizó en su fino rostro, después, se acercó para abrir la tapa del objeto con delicadeza pero todavía dudaba en hacerlo. Tocó lentamente el borde hasta que decidió abrir la caja. En cuanto lo hizo fueron liberándose líneas de una intensa luminiscencia azul. Su expresión cambió radicalmente al ver dentro sobre la almohadilla aterciopelada una relumbrante perla, mas no una cualquiera que el mar ofrece como joyas a los hombres, no ésa. La pieza era de un tamaño más grande y pesada, de una constitución traslúcida como las aguas y dentro de ella se agitaba una energía azul que se removía con insistencia como las fieras olas en el océano. Desplegaba el hermoso fulgor que había escapado al principio. Athena perdió el aliento, dejó de respirar por unos segundos al no creer lo que tenía frente a ella. Liberó de su agarre a Niké, que permaneció erguido en el aire, desafiando a la gravedad que normalmente le haría caer, mientras tanto la Diosa se inclinó para tomar entre sus manos el macizo cofre que le tendía el peliazul.

-"El alma del Océano"…- dijo suavemente. Desvió la mirada hasta el emperador, buscando una respuesta clara- ¿Por qué me das esto?-

-Lo necesitas para hacer que tus hombres vivan- respondió a la vez que tomaba su tridente y se erguía del suelo- te lo dije, estoy de tu lado. Tómala. No hay mucho tiempo-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-He venido a entregarte esto personalmente, pero…- se detuvo suspirando preocupado- es todo lo que podré hacer por ti. Zeus vigila mis pasos de cerca. Está consciente de la ayuda que te di en la guerra con Hades y no lo ha olvidado- recordó el emperador llevando su atención al cofre- ya tienes la primera pieza para el Alma Sagrada, tienes que obtener lo demás por tu cuenta- volvió a dirigirle la vista penetrante a ella.

-Gracias…- se refirió a él en voz baja, inclinando la cabeza.

-No es necesario tu agradecimiento- refutó el Dios sonriendo- una cosa más- advirtió él, procediendo a dar unos pasos por la habitación- es de mi conocimiento que era importante contactar a Hefesto para que ayudase al pueblo de Odín- comenzó a relatar.

Athena abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Ese era un asunto que se trató en privado con los heraldos de Hilda, y aún así el creador de terremotos sabía de tal necesidad para sus aliados.

-Euclíome, la ninfa que reside en este Santuario se lo informó a Zeus- explicó adivinando los pensamientos de la señora de Atenas- aseguró haber escuchado intencionalmente el diálogo, por lo que mi hermano decidió enviar a Hefesto a despertar su alma en la tierra para que no lo hallaras en el Olimpo-

-Sospeché de esas mujeres en un principio. Ya se encuentran bajo custodia en mis cárceles- comentó ella de pronto- He de decirte que incluso tu hija me era de desconfianza, estaba a punto de ordenar su encarcelamiento. Espero entiendas las razones-

-Lo hago. Deseo le permitas ayudarte, así como a mí-

-Mi lista de aliados es reducida, aceptaré cualquier mano amiga- aseguró la menor- es por eso que pedí la ayuda de Hilda, la única en la que confío plenamente. Sabía que tener a alguien de su país sería un respaldo en estos momentos contrariados-

-Ahora tienes la ventaja de saber quienes te son leales. Por otro lado, te aviso que los poderes de Hefesto permanecen dormidos, eso hará más difícil localizarle. Lo único que he llegado a confirmar sobre su existencia humana es que apenas es un niño que ha sido llevado al templo de algún Dios. Nada más-

Los datos que el emperador le daba eran de vital importancia para la Diosa, quien veía otra dificultad a su ya complicada tarea a realizar. Organizó la información en su mente, dispuesta a encontrar solución y segura de sí misma se acercó hasta la deidad del tridente.

-Entiendo. Debes volver a tu reino. Ya has perdido mucho tiempo aquí- sugirió la Diosa- te agradezco lo que has hecho. Pagaré mi deuda contigo- le aseguró solemnemente. Poseidón hizo una reverencia.

-Trataré de ayudarte a distancia. Ten cuidado- finalizó el peliazul.

El remolino de agua volvió a surgir a su alrededor, llevándose el cuerpo del gobernante del mar en un instante. Athena observó su partida en silencio, y dentro de ella una sensación de momentáneo alivio afloró; pudo respirar con ligereza por vez primera desde hacía tiempo. Miró la preciosa esfera que relumbraba. Había obtenido la primera pieza de su objetivo.

…

Llevaba al menos dos horas buscando por Saga, y Kanon todavía no era capaz de encontrarlo en ningún sitio. Parecía que la tierra se lo había tragado sin dejar una pequeña muestra de él. No estaba en los lugares donde normalmente se le encontraría, y eso preocupó al gemelo menor. Preguntó por él a los guardias en distintos lugares y nadie le vio, a los diferentes santos de guardia en turno pero su respuesta era la misma. Continuó su marcha sin notar que ya se encontraba cerca de las ruinas que llevaban justo al Cabo; la mirada permanecía distraída en los alrededores tratando de hallar indicio del gemelo mayor mas la vista era desolada. La vegetación apenas perceptible descansaba entre las grietas de las fracturadas pilastras esparcidas de aquí a allá, mientras la luz del sol volvía todo más nítido.

Pronto, el curioso y relajante sonido de las olas le regresó del absorto estado. Entonces supo a dónde, inconscientemente, había llevado sus pasos. Estaba en un peñasco poco alto desde donde podía observar el vasto ponto con la tranquilidad de sus aguas meciéndose constantes en la extensión azul hasta arribar a las claras arenas de la playa. La brisa jugó con los largos cabellos azules, y sus ojos verdes permanecían fijos en el mar. Recargó la espalda en una columna apenas erguida para descansar. Sabía que si seguía adelante por la ladera del acantilado, llegaría hasta la prisión del Cabo Sunion. Era demasiado para él.

-Idiota Saga, ¿Dónde estás?- se preguntó de nuevo el gemelo con un suspiro abandonando sus labios.

-Que irritable, dondequiera que voy siempre se pronuncia ese nombre-

La voz aguda interrumpió sus pensamientos, y no pudo hacer más que girar para ver al que interrumpía en su soledad. Observó tras él, y no vio a nadie en el desolado paisaje de las ruinas. Levantó una ceja desconcertado y pensó en la posibilidad de estar alucinando cosas. Volvió su atención al frente, donde ahí encontró la respuesta. Parpadeó asombrado al encontrarse cara a cara con la inerte expresión de una máscara frente a él sin siquiera haberlo notado. Escuchó la cínica risa burlona de la joven de cabellos púrpuras y armadura de plata estrechada a su cuerpo. Kanon, ofendido, frunció el seño; estudió a la molesta mujer que se apareció de la nada.

-Muy lento, Caballero- habló ella con sátira en la voz.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?- preguntó el peliazul con expresión fría.

-Esa actitud de superioridad parece venir incluida con el signo- comentó de mala gana la chica- soy Dysis, Amazona de Serpens, mi señor - respondió con obvio sarcasmo- y en cuanto a qué quiero, me gustaría saber lo que hace aquí fuera de guardia-

-No te interesa… Amazona- respondió arrastrando la palabra- vete-

-Altanero como sólo un Géminis sabe serlo- dijo ella impaciente.

Vio en el rostro de Kanon la obvia expresión de desconcierto al mostrarse conocedora de su identidad y rió mordazmente.

-Es fácil saberlo, tienes el mismo rostro que ese sujeto- explicó despectiva- la misma complexión, la mirada arrogante que me enferma y la actitud de ser superior que nada más concierne a la Tercera Casa-

-Cuida tus palabras, mujer- advirtió Kanon acercándose peligrosamente- todo eso y más podremos ser, pero no pecamos de imprudentes-

Dysis apretó un puño y sin pensarlo lo arrojó al aire con intención de golpear el rostro del gemelo. Su intento fue fallido por la intervención casi imperceptible de la mano del griego quien sonrió altivo y confiado.

-Muy lenta-

La guerrera apretó la mandíbula y de un movimiento se separó del peliazul, saltando varios metros hacia atrás. Tomó una postura defensiva con las piernas separadas y los brazos al aire; Kanon izó una ceja con expresión fastidiada, no tenía la más mínima intención de tener un combate con una Amazona.

-Pierdes el tiempo, Serpens- anunció Kanon desinteresando, dando la media vuelta para seguir con sus asuntos- mejor continúa con tu vigía de piedras y arena- comentó divertido alejándose más.

-Pretenciosas palabras para venir de alguien que no es el titular de Géminis- dijo cruzando los brazos.

La marcha del gemelo se detuvo de golpe y Dysis pudo observar con satisfacción la manera en que había apretado sus manos. Sonrió complacida y avanzó hacia él.

-Tal vez por eso huyes tras dicciones arrogantes, porque temes a la inminente derrota- insistió venenosamente- después de todo… sólo eres el vil reemplazo de ese bastardo-

Escupió hasta la última letra con malicia impregnada, estando tan orgullosa del efecto que había causado en él cuando volteo hacia ella y sus ojos verdes pasaron a ser inexpresivos. Pero… pronto los iris del peliazul se volvieron dorados solamente por una pequeña fracción de segundo y con ello vino una ráfaga de viento de línea recta que cruzó por la amazona. La máscara mostró una profunda rotura a lo largo y sin más, cayó al suelo partida en dos. Dysis permaneció congelada en su posición, con las facciones al descubierto y la verde mirada de incredulidad fija en el santo, quien se acercaba lentamente hasta ella. La brisa se permitió atravesar las solitarias ruinas, moviendo junto a ella la larga melena de la joven, de la cual finas hebras del cabello danzaban sobre sus mejillas y frente.

-Ah, ¿Quién lo diría?, solo tu humor es horrible- mencionó Kanon al ver la cara de Dysis- ¿Qué sucede, no tienes nada más qué decir?- respondió burlesco sin dejar de examinar su semblante.

-Me has deshonrado…- susurró girando el rostro a un lado, ocultando los ojos bajo su cabello oscuro- tú, un Géminis- empuñó sus manos sintiendo ira.

-¿Significa que soy el primero en ver este rostro?- cuestionó sin poder evitar reírse- Tal vez así aprendas a controlar tu venenosa lengua, Amazona. Te evitarías situaciones tan deshonrosas para ti- le dijo acercándose peligrosamente; se permitió tomar suavemente el mentón de la guerrera para forzarle a verlo, se acercó hasta tenerla a un mínimo espacio de él y susurrarle- Conozco sus leyes… desde este momento te advierto: si no quieres morir, no me desafíes- sonrió soberbio a la vez que soltaba bruscamente a Dysis.

Sin esperar respuesta el Caballero dio la media vuelta para abandonar las ruinas, hasta que sus pasos no se escucharon más en los alrededores. Serpens le miró consumida por la ira; sintiendo su cuerpo temblar, permaneció quieta con las uñas clavándose en sus palmas.

…

-No sé si sea una buena idea, Aioros-

La Amazona se detuvo unos momentos al salir del templo de Escorpio que daban ascenso a la escalera para Sagitario. El santo se volvió hacia ella con una expresión neutral que de inmediato se vio irradiada por una sonrisa. Se encontraba unos escalones adelantado, y al verla detenida, bajó los pocos que les separaban para ir a su encuentro. Entonces Aioros colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros protegidos de la joven de Caelum y vio fijamente la pieza metálica de constante brillo colocada en su rostro.

-No me han visto en años- insistió ella, intentando disuadir al Caballero.

-Eso no importa- respondió él- seguro que sí te recuerdan, sus mentes no pueden estar más empolvadas que la mía- bromeó el castaño mientras reía.

-Pero…-

-Vamos, sólo es un desayuno- dijo soltando a Naiara.

-¿Debo recordarte cómo actuó Mu cuando me vio?- replicó con desgano cruzando sus brazos- no me puedes asegurar que no sea igual con Milo y Aioria-

Una pequeña mueca de diversión se apoderó de Aioros. La insistencia de rehuir de los menores por parte de la guerrera le resultaba en cierta forma entretenida. Colocó una mano en el mentón para pensar al respecto; Naiara le había contado las fricciones que había tenido con Mu y las Amazonas así que comprendía lo que estaba tratando de evitar.

-No es fácil ser aceptada de nuevo cuando lo único que recuerdan de ti es el hecho de que abandonaste un importante deber- Naiara pronunció en voz baja, mirando hacia abajo.

-Es natural- contestó sin más- desapareciste justo después de que nos enteramos que Nikos murió; ni una sola nota o despedida, incluso tu cosmo desapareció de pronto, como si te hubieses arrojado a las aguas del mar que circundan el Santuario-

-¿Y que podía hacer?- preguntó dolida de recordar- ¿Quedarme en el mismo lugar que el asesino de mi hermano? ¡Jamás!- expresó rencorosa.

-Eso no es verdad- replicó el arquero- Saga en ese tiempo no pudo ser capaz de matar a un compañero de Orden. Entiende, Nikos murió en el deber- trató de razonar Aioros.

-¡Él lo mató!- gritó sin pensar Naiara- ¿Soy la única en este mundo que así lo cree?, yo fui marcada como desertora, mi hermano quedó olvidado, utilizado como un simple hombre del que prescindieron en una estúpida misión, ¡ ¿Y qué hay de Saga? !- expresó perdiendo la calma- ¡Fue recibido con flores al aire y una algarabía!- se respondió irónica.

-Sí, tal vez merezca tu desprecio y el de muchos, pero realmente no sabes por todo lo que tuvo que pasar- respondió inalterable.

-¿Tú sí?- soltó de inmediato inconforme.

-La vida de Saga fue un infierno…- susurró viendo hacia las montañas- eso es lo que sé…-

-Incluso después de tantos años, todavía le defiendes ciegamente- respondió Naiara tratando de controlar sus emociones.

-Escúchame- habló abrazándola de improviso- Todos tienen resentimiento con ciertos sucesos de su pasado, no es fácil para nadie- explicó el arquero- tengo la esperanza de que esa distancia que separa a la Orden y esas oscuras dudas desaparezcan con el tiempo, sólo eso-

Naiara no pudo seguir conteniendo las inmensas fuerzas de llorar, no quería doblegarse ante sus sentimientos, y sin embargo escaparon de su límite de tolerancia. Se apartó de Aioros y así poder apoyarse en una columna para dejarse caer al suelo, abrazó sus rodillas, después escondió la cabeza entre ellas mientras intentaba tranquilizarse. Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambos, donde dieron libertad a los sonidos del exterior inundar el ambiente refrescante de la sombra en el octavo templo de la escalinata. Aioros la observó detenidamente, luego se sentó a su lado.

-Cuando…- habló despacio- cuando tuve el concilio con Athena a mi regreso, ella me dijo que había hecho contacto con el alma de Nikos- explicó cabizbaja.

-Ella le llamó… pero no quiso regresar, ¿Verdad?-

-Él le dio un mensaje para mí- aseguró en un susurro la de Caelum, pasando a mirar el cielo despejado-"Tener el amor de los que amamos es el fuego que alimenta la vida. No dejes que el tuyo se extinga por negar al corazón lo que necesita"-

Con tal expresión, Aioros decidió callar y esperar que la misma guerrera se sobrepusiera a su estado de malestar. Apareció un cómodo silencio durante minutos. Entonces, Naiara suspiró, volteando el rostro para encontrarse con la distraída cara de Aioros. Sonrió aunque no pudiera verla, levantándose de un salto y tendiéndole la mano al santo.

-La última vez que vi al dúo de la destrucción eran un par de enanos causando calamidades por el Santuario-

El castaño sonrió ampliamente. No podía, simplemente nunca había negado nada a Aioros. Era un amigo invaluable de su remota infancia al que quería demasiado, el único que la aceptaba sin juzgarla después de sus errores pasados. Había pensado un poco en la petición, un desayuno en la novena casa no sonaba tan mal; ya era tarde y su solitario entrenamiento en las ruinas la había dejado con un hueco en el estómago. Sin embargo, el hecho de saber que el hermano menor del castaño y el octavo guardián también estarían presentes, le hacía sentir incómoda. Ella había conocido a ambos cuando eran sólo unos niños, pero ahora era distinto, ya no eran unos traviesos infantes corriendo de aquí a allá… ahora se trataba de dos hombres pertenecientes a la élite más poderosa de Athena.

-Quince minutos, nada más- dictaminó la pelinegra comenzando a subir los escalones.

-Me basta con eso- respondió el arquero siguiéndole el paso.

Continuaron el ascenso sin nada más que decir. El camino pronto se acortaba y en menos de lo que hubiera deseado, Naiara contempló la imponente entrada del noveno templo de Athena. La regia presencia de sus columnas y del magnífico techo la dejó sin aliento; alzó la vista y encontró en la punta la figura regia del centauro apuntando al horizonte con la flecha en su tensado arco. Entraron pronto al edificio dejando atrás el caluroso ambiente que propiciaba el sol, llevando sus pasos hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el comedor, tras el amplio recibidor principal y siguiendo un corredor. Pero para su sorpresa nadie estaba ahí; Aioros, desconcertado, miró a los alrededores mas no había pista de dónde pudieran estar su hermano y Milo.

-Tal vez esta sea la razón- dijo Naiara a sus espaldas.

El arquero vio un pedazo de papel en las manos de la Amazona, lo tomó y vio una especie de nota escrita en él. Cuando terminó de leer llevó una mano al mentón y torció los labios.

-¿Y bien?-

-Estaba seguro de que hoy no irían a entrenar- se excusó con una sonrisa nerviosa el castaño- ve el lado positivo…-

-¿No tendré que dar explicaciones del por qué deben creer que no soy un fantasma?- propuso Naiara, y Aioros rió.

-No, eso no- contestó avanzando a la cocina- hoy serás la única afortunada que pruebe mi famoso desayuno con berenjenas fritas-

Naiara se lo pensó un momento, viendo cómo el griego procedía a disponer de los materiales e ingredientes necesarios para tal desayuno. Después se encaminó aprisa al mismo lugar que el arquero para intentar detenerlo antes de que hiciera un desastre en su propia casa. Sin duda en el inframundo no había cocinas…

…

Sintió miedo de tan familiar y oscuro lugar que se apoderaba de su alrededor; por más que se forzaba por distinguir algo en medio de las tinieblas era imposible conseguir nitidez. Estiró con temblores el brazo para andar a tientas; la desesperación llegó a su ser al saberse de nuevo en aquella utopía oscura de la que ahora era presa, sin un lugar fijo al cual dirigirse, nada más que un camino en círculos. El suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a removerse y no pudo sino intentar correr. Estaba frío, muy frío y su piel no tenía protección alguna, lo sentía a la vez que el miedo incrementaba dentro de su cuerpo.

Escurridizo desapareció el soporte que fungía de piso para volverse tan inestable como el agua; se hundió lentamente intentando llamar a alguien que pudiese darle su ayuda, sin embargo la voz se apagó y el terrible silencio se convirtió en su verdugo. Cada vez más se adentraba al abismo que le ahogaba con cada inhalación. Pero en esta ocasión algo fue diferente de lo que siempre vivía en esa pesadilla.

-Lorin…-

Escuchó su propio nombre pronunciado por una desconocida presencia. Siguió luchando por salir de ese lugar escalofriante; el tono de aquella voz masculina, que aún seguía repitiendo la misma palabra, sonaba frío pero tranquilizante, suave y atemorizante a la vez. El aliento y la fuerza escaparon de su ser, dejó de moverse, de luchar para rendirse ante aquella segunda voluntad. Con parsimonia, un rayo de luz comenzó a hacerse espacio entre la densidad de la oscuridad, y de ella emergió el dueño de aquella voz como un alto hombre cubierto por un manto inmaculado, sus largos cabellos rubios danzaban a su alrededor mientras la fineza de éstos cubrían sus ojos, de manera que no se apreciaba con claridad la faz tras ellos.

-Saludos, Lorin–

La elfa escuchó el suave pronunciar de aquel ser. Entrecerró los ojos por el agotamiento y solamente alcanzó a abrir un poco los labios para intentar hablar.

-¿Quién… eres?- pronunció apenas audible.

-No te preocupes por eso… no ahora- dijo tenuemente.

-¿Por qué has venido?- su voz susurraba con cansancio, perdiéndose en pequeños ecos al vacío.

Una sonrisa fue visible en aquel rostro de blanca piel. Se acercó a Lorin, estirando uno de sus largos brazos para rozar una de las mejillas con la punta de sus dedos.

-Tal como lo pensé, eres tú la elegida-

-¿Qué significa? ¡Dímelo!- imploró con todas sus fuerzas que vanamente le sirvieron.

-Vendré de nuevo cuando sea el momento, Lorin "Amarthion". Adiós, hasta que volvamos a vernos-

-Espera…- pidió intentando detenerle con una mano, más al tocar la tela de la larga túnica se desvaneció en la penumbra.

-¡Lorin!-

El grito se escuchó claro en su cabeza. La imagen se disipó lentamente, y sólo así pudo recobrar el control de su mente. Venció la pesadez que presentaban sus párpados, abriendo de a poco los ojos. No consiguió claridad al principio, pudiendo ver a la silueta ante ella que insistía en su nombre. Se acostumbró a la luz y al fin la vio. La rubia tenía una expresión extraña, con los ojos preocupados y la boca entreabierta que sólo atinó a suspirar cuando supo que la elfa había despertado. Ésta se incorporó un poco en el asiento donde se había quedado dormida explorando con la mirada el sitio: la cama frente a ella, el Caballero, las cortinas abiertas en la ventana, los muebles de madera, todo seguía igual que la noche anterior.

-Me alegra que estés bien- confesó la sirena abrazando a su compañera.

-¿De qué hablas? - contestó Lorin sosteniendo su cabeza ante el repentino mareo- solamente dormía-

-Cuando entré a la habitación tu rostro estaba pálido y frío. No sabía qué hacer- insistió ella.

La pelinegra bajó el rostro sin saber la explicación de eso, mucho menos comprendía por qué de nuevo volvía ese sueño tan extraño y sin sentido. Se abrazó a sí misma sintiendo escalofríos en su espalda.

-No has dormido apropiadamente- comentó Victoria viendo su rostro macilento.

-Estaré bien- replicó la nórdica fijando los ojos en la rubia- no es nada-

-Pero…-

-El Caballero, ¿Cómo está?- preguntó levantándose.

-Igual- precisó mientras cruzaba sus brazos y dirigía su atención al de Cáncer- velo tú misma-

El santo tenía un aspecto endeble, nada había cambiado. Lorin le miró unos segundos, después se inclinó sobre la cama y posó una de sus manos en la frente de Máscara Mortal mientras Victoria le veía curiosa; cerró sus ojos y de ella emanó una armoniosa aura de belleza gélida que le rodeó por completo. Transmitió su energía, totalmente concentrada en ello para asegurarse de que el peliazul regenerara fuerzas al menos un poco. Abrió los ojos con cuidado después de unos segundos; el semblante cambió ligeramente en él, pero Lorin sintió la fatiga agotando su cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien?- insistió la sirena tomándola por los hombros.

-Sí-

-¿Por qué no sales a tomar aire?, yo me haré cargo de las cosas aquí- sugirió ayudándole a levantarse.

-No, yo debo…-

-Ve, no seas obstinada- pidió llevándola hasta la puerta- nada pasará si no tienes el control unos minutos- Victoria sonrió mientras le daba un empujón fuera de la habitación- regresa cuando te sientas mejor-

Lo último que escuchó Lorin fue el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Suspiró algo molesta y miró hacia la salida del templo. Se relajó un momento cuando sintió la brisa entrar hasta donde ella estaba; respiró con tranquilidad y pensó que tal vez no era mala idea dar un paseo. Los firmes pasos que daba resonaban en ligeros ecos por el amplio corredor hasta que la luz del sol pegó de lleno en el claro rostro cuando hubo llegado a las escaleras de la entrada. Descendió por ellas sin prisa, y con aguda percepción disfrutó el verde follaje ante ella.

Contempló el prado verde cubriendo la tierra fértil que era alimentada con las numerosas cascadas que serpenteaban el acceso hasta el templo de sanación. Sonrió levemente al sentirse tan relajada, ya sin la desagradable sensación que aquel sueño provocó en ella. Sin notarlo, llevó una mano hasta la mejilla donde había sentido los dedos de aquella presencia; el mentón le tembló un poco mientras su memoria trataba de repetir las palabras que habían sido dichas por él, mas no recordó con claridad. Negó lentamente a la vez que reanudaba su marcha.

Caminó a la orilla de aquellas límpidas aguas y se permitió cruzar las corrientes con ayuda de grandes guijarros que sobresalían. Recorrió un tramo, observando con ojos curiosos las viejas molduras de mármol que casi caían a la tierra. Era un tranquilo lugar, armonioso y excepcionalmente hermoso. Desvió la mirada unos metros adelante donde comenzaba el bosque y sin dudarlo se internó en él.

Una vez dentro pudo distinguir los sonidos naturales producidos por la viva esencia del lugar y sin embargo estaba algo extra ahí: la armónica pieza de un instrumento musical. La canción era lejana, pero podía distinguir la melodía. La elfa siguió caminando en un intento por encontrar el origen de tan sutil sonido. Al principio fue despacio, examinando los alrededores pero pronto fue aumentando la tonalidad con cada paso. Continuó avanzando de tal manera que no percibió que cada vez lo hacía más rápido. Esquivó con agilidad los troncos y arbustos que se interponían en su camino, pues ella sólo tenía atención para la música. En cierta manera recordó las bellas piezas que Mime presentaba en el Valhalla, tal vez por eso estaba hipnotizada, porque sus memorias le habían traicionado de nuevo, llevándola a un pasado que intentaba no recordar, pero que estaba presente.

Casi estaba cerca, pues el sonido llegaba con nitidez hasta ella. Buscó con la mirada y no distinguió nada en absoluto entre el espeso follaje. Cerró los ojos, enfocándose solamente en la música. Pronto sintió que su cuerpo impactaba con algo de gran dureza dando por terminada su carrera. Cayó en un instante a la dura tierra; trató de amortiguar el golpe con el brazo izquierdo pero éste resintió el peso pues la intersección de los huesos produjo un crujido audible. Soltó una exclamación de dolor en el momento y sujetó con la otra mano su brazo herido.

-¡ ¿Estás bien? !- preguntó una masculina voz a su lado.

Lorin reparó entonces en la presencia de alguien frente a ella, miró en dirección a la voz y encontró el gesto preocupado de un joven de melena azul al igual que sus ojos. Traía puesta la vestimenta ordinaria que ataviaban a los santos cuando entrenaban junto con sus gruesas botas, un aspecto común que ella percibió como diario dentro del Santuario. La elfa intentó levantarse, pero en un leve movimiento el dolor punzó en la extremidad, provocando un nuevo quejido.

-No te muevas- pidió él- déjame ver-

Sin saber por qué, Lorin permitió al joven revisar su brazo. Lo sostuvo con delicadeza para no lastimarla mientras revisaba rápidamente la herida. Comenzaba a formarse una hinchazón en él. El peliazul hizo una mueca y suspiró.

-Puede ponerse peor. Habrá que atenderlo pronto-

Entonces colocó la palma de su mano a escasa distancia de ella. Lorin arrugó un poco el entrecejo, aún atenta a las acciones del chico. Notó los vendajes que envolvían las gruesas manos, y en éstos, dispersas manchas rojas en el área de las palmas; un débil fulgor se hizo presente provocando la interrupción de su observación. Aquella energía manaba de él, produciendo una tibia sensación en la elfa quien poco a poco sintió que aliviaba su dolor.

-¿Qué sucedió en tus manos?- preguntó en un extraño momento de curiosidad.

Milo sonrió a medias, aún concentrado en lo que hacía y sin mirarle.

-Creo que simplemente… excedí mis límites- confesó.

Desvió la mirada hasta el rostro del peliazul tras su respuesta poco clara, en ese momento de alguna manera le resultó familiar. La nórdica observó con cuidado sus facciones unos segundos hasta que supo con quién estaba tratando, y entonces abrió un poco los ojos pues él era el Caballero de la noche anterior, solamente sin la indumentaria de oro que portaba aquella vez. Estaba segura, era él. De un tirón apartó su brazo al saberse atendida por uno de los santos de Athena que tanto odiaba, más la simple acción le hizo gemir de dolor una vez más al no encontrarse completamente sanada.

-¿Qué haces? Todavía no termino- replicó el santo confundido por saberse evitado.

-No necesito de tus atenciones, santo de Athena- dijo ella cambiando su semblante a uno más frío.

-Tu brazo…-

-Dije no- exclamó molesta- puedo curarme sola, esto no es nada. Vete- le ordenó rehusando la mirada.

-¿Siempre eres tan cortés?- preguntó lleno de ironía- no es que quiera ser tratado como basura cuando sólo intento ayudar, pero estás lastimada, así que déjame hacerlo-

-¿Eres sordo? He dicho que no- insistió Lorin hastiada- además… ¿No tienes a alguien a quien asesinar hoy?- le cuestionó severamente- ustedes son expertos en eso…- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Milo sintió el desconcierto que provocaron esas palabras en él. Eran exactamente las mismas que había usado con Saga. Fue un tanto confuso que se le devolvieran através de aquella joven; bajó la mirada, dejando que sus mechones azules ocultaran sus ojos. Ahora comprendía lo que sintió el de Géminis aquel día, realmente se sentía extraño, como si le hubiesen paralizado el cuerpo adjunto a la punzante sensación en su pecho. Sabía que ella tenía razón, había mucha sangra manchando las manos de cada uno de los santos de Athena. Levantó la vista y de improviso sujetó firmemente a Lorin al mismo tiempo que su cosmo fluía a ella.

-Hoy no- dijo él con una sonrisa- es mi día libre-

La elfa sólo atinó a mirar fijamente el semblante relajado del escorpión. Esa contestación no la esperaba y por ello se mantuvo confusa ante el cínico comportamiento de él. Tras unos momentos, la luz dorada desapareció; Milo soltó su brazo despacio, dejando que ella misma lo controlara. Los ojos grises reflejaron asombro al ver que ya no experimentaba dolor en absoluto. Flexionó el codo, comprobando su libertad de movimiento.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó el peliazul. Ella asintió levemente.

Una risita abandonó los labios de Milo en ese instante, Lorin, curiosa, le miró con una ceja levantada. El caballero se acercó lentamente, estirando un brazo hasta tocar el cabello oscuro; la nórdica estaba a punto de replicar cuando sintió que los dedos de él tomaban algo para después apartarlo de las finas hebras. Lo colocó frente a sus ojos para que le observara. Se trataba de una hoja seca que seguramente había quedado atrapada en su cabello cuando cayó.

-Realmente se veía bien en ti- mencionó casi burlesco el Caballero.

Sin esperar respuesta se puso en pie y extendió la mano, ofreciendo su ayuda a Lorin para que se levantase. Rehusó el gesto, manoteando una vez más al santo para después ella misma erguirse. Sacudió sus pantalones y ceñidor despreocupadamente; acomodó su cabello y después aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno… supongo que…- empezó ella- gracias…- murmuró despacio.

-Es el "gracias" más inexpresivo que me han dado- objetó el escorpión sonriendo divertido.

-Lástima, es el primero y último que recibirás de mí, Caballero- aseguró Lorin viéndole indiferente.

-No hay necesidad de formalidades, puedes llamarme Milo-

-Como quiera, Caballero, ahora debo retomar mis asuntos y usted los suyos. Siento el incidente. Así que buen día y adiós-

Las palabras salieron tan rápido de su boca que una nueva risa trataba de salir de la garganta del peliazul. Estaba realmente entretenido con la situación. Sin duda no parecía la misma elfa arrogante de la última vez, aunque seguía teniendo ese mal genio. Vio cómo movía la cabeza en busca de algo y curioso hizo lo mismo.

-¿Se te ha perdido algo?-

-Así es, lo he perdido a causa tuya- replicó acusadoramente.

-¿Será acaso la melodía de hace rato?- sugirió pensativo.

-Tal vez- contestó sin asegurar nada, mirando por encima de los arbustos.

-Debe ser Orfeo- explicó mirando a la pelinegra- suele venir a tocar su lira por estos lugares-

-¿Es un músico?-

-Un Caballero- respondió Milo- uno muy fuerte y respetable-

-En ese caso me alegra no haberle encontrado- soltó Lorin.

Le dio la espalda con intenciones de alejarse del lugar, mas el fuerte agarre de Milo la hizo detenerse. Lorin frunció el seño y se volvió en su dirección, dispuesta a objetar. Pero, hubo algo en su semblante que la dejó muda. Su expresión ya no era alegre sino de alguna manera triste. La fija mirada azul estaba serena sobre ella y eso provocó que tragara saliva. El silencio perduró unos segundos; la brisa sopló por el durmiente bosque, arrastrando consigo los pétalos de las flores cercanas y el murmullo de los árboles se dejó escuchar.

-Lo siento…- pronunció en voz baja el escorpión.

-¿De qué te disculpas?- preguntó apartando la vista de plata.

-Sé lo que ocurrió en Asgard. Eso debió hacerte sufrir- comenzó diciendo despacio sin soltar todavía su muñeca- sin duda el título de santos de Athena te provoca una inmensa rabia porque sabes que somos asesinos- le dijo en un tono imperturbable.

Lorin apretó los ojos, tratando de evitar que aquellas palabras le afectaran. Ese Caballero estaba yendo muy lejos.

-Es nuestra culpa que hables de esa manera triste y rencorosa -

-¡Cállate!- gritó furiosa, apartándose de una buena vez.

Sus ojos no pudieron contener las pesadas lágrimas que en vano pugnó por retener. Lo miró recelosa con la fiereza de sus orbes grises. Milo entreabrió los labios al verla en ese estado ya que no deseó hacerla llorar. Se veía tan frágil para él, que en su confusión dio un paso al frente para intentar acercarse, sin embargo, en ese instante reconoció la poderosa energía del Patriarca llamándole. Se detuvo. Miró en dirección a los Doce Templos, y luego centró su atención en la pelinegra que persistía en su tarea por secar aquellas lágrimas de una manera tosca. Acortó la distancia entre ellos, bajando un poco el rostro para verla de cerca.

-…Siento ser uno de los que tanto odias- le dijo a la vez que secaba una mejilla sutilmente con el dorso de su mano- por favor, no llores- pidió con una corta sonrisa.

La elfa le prestó atención en el acto, y permaneció fija en la expresión del santo. El toque de sus dedos resultó confortante para ella. Ese hombre se presentó diferente a lo que había creído sobre los guerreros de la Diosa. La actitud de Milo sólo le confundió sobremanera.

…

Los minutos que duró el lúgubre silencio en la cámara del palacio principal parecieron eternos desde que la Diosa de la sabiduría terminó de hablar. La Orden entera permanecía ausente en sus propias divagaciones, con la vista y palabra ausentes. La luz diurna de la mañana parecía inagotable con aquel derroche de luminosidad en el amplio salón de reuniones, y las frescas flores en los jarrones desprendían con intensidad su perfume propio.

La diosa de la guerra justa esperó un derroche de cuestiones al respecto, que claro, merecían respuestas. Sin embargo nunca llegó a escuchar nada. Paseó la mirada por todos y cada uno de los guerreros que ahí estaban. Cerca se encontraban los jóvenes de Bronce quienes parecían tan consternados que sus alegres presencias se oscurecieron en el mutismo; después los santos de Plata conformados por varios de sus fieles hombres vueltos a la vida, en una increíble confusión facial que ponía al descubierto sus pesares, y totalmente contrario era el caso de las pocas pero temidas Amazonas, en ellas menos que nadie pudo saber qué cruzaba por sus mentes pues aquellas máscaras no delataban ni un indicio de sentimiento en ellas. Por último tenía a los santos de Oro, visiblemente reducidos de número por la ausencia de varios de ellos, la expresión era casi ilegible en ellos, cada uno diferente y de pesares similares.

-La verdad ya les ha sido revelada- decidió pronunciar la Diosa- espero que algún día… puedan perdonarme-

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?- interrumpió la pasiva voz del segundo guardián.

La Diosa tomó aire lentamente y miró a Shion quien permanecía a su lado derecho. El pontífice cerró un momento los ojos, y aclaró su garganta tenuemente. Decidió estabilizar el temblor que aquejaba los músculos en su cara para evitar reflejar cualquier inseguridad en el tono de su firme voz; se dirigió a todos los presentes y habló.

-Un mes… como máximo. La rapidez con que sucede en sus compañeros nos indica que ese es el tiempo estimado-

Miradas se intercambiaron fugazmente y eso dejó un poco más alterados a los guerreros.

-El tiempo es limitado. Tampoco contamos con la exactitud de predecir quién será el siguiente- explicó pausado- el Alma Sagrada es la única cura. Ya se ha obtenido la primera pieza esencial-

Athena entonces se permitió abrir el cofre que permanecía sellado sobre su regazo; el destello azul escapó de la caja, llenando el salón de un hermoso matiz que dejó paralizada a la Orden completa de Caballeros. El juego de luces era constante con el reflejo sobre el fino mármol; el silencio se cernió de nuevo mientras todos esperaban que la Diosa hablara.

-Es mi decreto que permanezcan dentro de los límites del Santuario- habló la pelimorada inmediatamente- yo me haré cargo de obtener el resto de las esencias-

La joven deidad se levantó del magnífico trono, pasando el cofre a custodia del santo padre para, después, tomar el báculo sagrado delicadamente. Vio en el rostro de sus guerreros una confusión e insatisfacción que le preparó para lo que venía, pues de antemano sabía que lo dicho no era suficiente para ellos.

-No- se dejó escuchar una voz.

Las miradas se dirigieron a aquel que había expuesto su negación; la Diosa suspiró pesarosa al comprobar que estaba en lo cierto. El santo disconforme se acercó hasta la ascensión al trono, sabiéndose observado por todos, alzó el rostro en busca del de su protegida para hacerle saber lo que pensaba.

-Kanon- llamó la Diosa.

-No pienso quedarme aquí a esperar- expresó frunciendo el seño.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer, Dragón?- habló la nereida seriamente al reconocer al antiguo marina- Hades no tendrá piedad de sus almas, las puertas de los mismos infiernos se cerrarán para ustedes. Se reducirán a nada-

-Estamos acostumbrados a no recibir las "bendiciones" de los Dioses- espetó irónico- pero es impensable que Athena responda por nuestras vidas-

-Esta vez no permitiré que ustedes arriesguen las suyas- intervino imponente la de la guerra justa- no quiero que vuelvan a perder la oportunidad de vivir algo más allá de una batalla-

-¿Cuántas piezas son y en dónde están?- habló esta vez Aioros, lleno de determinación.

-No pienso dejarles salir- insistió la Diosa con dureza.

-Tampoco pensamos quedarnos inmóviles mientras la vida de nuestra Diosa se arriesga por un asunto que nos concierne- contradijo el arquero- sin Athena… no tenemos razón de existir- terminó fijando la mirada azul en ella.

La pelimorada tensó la mandíbula incapaz de responder inmediatamente. Aquellas palabras le entristecieron sobremanera por saberse culpable de esa actitud en ellos; estaba de nuevo en una encrucijada mental, ¿Cómo luchar contra el orgullo que tenían aquellos hombres?, era imposible y ella lo sabía. Dijera lo que dijera su obstinación sería tal que irían al fin del universo si así se lo propusieran. Llevó su semblante hasta Shion, rogándole que les hiciera cambiar de parecer, mas el antiguo santo permaneció inmóvil, él ya había tomado su decisión.

-Lo siento, Athena- se disculpó en voz baja- pero considero que lo mejor es reunir los elementos del Alma Sagrada lo antes posible, y sólo lo conseguiremos si cada santo se involucra en su obtención-

-¿Es que acaso todos piensan desobedecer mi mandato?- expresó contrariada, dirigiéndose a Shion y después a la Orden- Nadie saldrá-

-El maestro tiene razón, princesa- insistió Aioros- el tiempo es crucial. Sólo necesitamos saber la ubicación de cada uno-

-Todo el Olimpo está en su contra, y su condición no les hará capaces de permanecer fuera de mis dominios mucho tiempo-

-No importa- habló de nuevo el gemelo menor- ya estamos inmersos en esto. El mantenernos reclusos no cambiará nada-

Athena intentó replicar, pero en su garganta se formó un nudo imposible de deshacer en ese momento. Exactamente qué decir, no lo sabía. Las palabras de Kanon sonaban acertadas, mas ella no quería reconocerlas, la simple idea le hizo sentir asfixiada. Llevó una de sus finas manos hasta el rostro; volvió a tomar asiento; inhalando despacio en un intento de tranquilizarse y aclarar su juicio. Nadie se atrevió a profanar el mutismo que se instaló por largos minutos, pero la ansiedad recorría el cuerpo de cada santo. La tensión a la espera de una respuesta fue casi intolerable pues deseaban saber qué podría decir la Diosa, pero nada se leía con certeza en las facciones pensativas de la señora de Atenas. Finalmente, la deidad suspiró larga y pesadamente. Sus orbes verdes observaron otra vez los rostros frente a ella.

-Tienen mi aprobación- expuso dimitida- se hará bajo los siguientes términos…-

…

Saga golpeó una vez más el muro frente a él tratando de desquitar la ira que sentía en esos momentos. Su puño desmoronaba insistentemente el mármol de la pared sin importarle en absoluto. La frustración se apoderaba de él, pues ya no sabía qué podría hacer para salir del templo al que Athena le confinó. Estrelló los nudillos una última vez y permaneció estático, con la vista abajo y respirando agitado por el esfuerzo. Prestó atención un momento a su mano, la piel ya se había desgarrado y ahora sangraba; exhaló aún más molesto; y apartó su extremidad de la tapia enrojecida. Miró diligente la habitación como si fuera a encontrar la solución en algún rincón. Se acercó a la cama y se recostó rápidamente, cubriendo sus ojos con un brazo.

-No has cambiado en nada, Saga. Eres el alma destructiva de siempre-

El santo se incorporó de inmediato al escuchar la voz, encontrando frente a él la alta figura del Dios bélico, quien lo miraba con una expresión burlesca e imborrable. El miedo se presentó súbitamente recorriendo el cuerpo entumido de Saga y otra vez se supo sin fuerzas para enfrentarle.

-Pero creo que esta vez tus puños no te han servido de mucho. Esa maldita utilizó bien su poder, he de admitir- dijo mirando alrededor.

-¿A qué has venido?- preguntó Saga bajando la mirada.

-Es obvio que no a rescatarte- respondió Ares sonriendo maliciosamente- no quiero que estés perdiendo el tiempo aquí, tenemos un trato ¿Recuerdas?-

-Dije que lo haría- refutó fríamente.

-Eso espero, o la próxima vez…- insinuó mientras apartaba el cabello de Saga bajo su rostro, provocando que el santo se tensara- no sólo habrá marcas en tu cuello- le dijo mostrando una sonrisa sádica.

Saga apartó el brazo de Ares de un manotazo, mas no le miró pues sus verdes orbes permanecieron fijos en el suelo. La carcajada del castaño se dejó escuchar como eco, estaba divertido con el santo y más que nada, satisfecho de saberse otra vez dueño de su razón. Porque Saga era sólo eso para Ares, una útil y poderosa herramienta para cumplir sus fines.

-¿Ya sabes las nuevas noticias?, Kanon se ha recuperado- informó con malicia el Dios.

Saga de inmediato le encaró en busca de respuestas. Deseaba saber de su hermano. Ares no dijo nada más del asunto, solamente permaneció de pie, sonriendo.

-Ahora, encuentra la manera de salir de aquí antes de que decida ofrecerle el trato a Kanon. Seguro a él le interesaría mucho saber en qué pasos está su hermano- comentó venenosamente al peliazul.

-Deja a Kanon fuera de esto- amenazó Saga con los dientes apretados.

La puerta de la habitación súbitamente se abrió. Ares desapareció al instante y Saga sólo atinó a desviar la vista en dirección al umbral. Entreabrió los labios, sintiendo su pulso acelerarse con la presencia del Patriarca justo ahí. Su expresión era contrariada; con paso lento se acercó hasta el Géminis, sin hacer ruido al caminar con la larga túnica oscura.

-¿Fuera de qué, Saga?- preguntó seriamente.

-No estoy de humor, Shion- apenas contestó levantándose del lecho para darle la espalda.

-Claramente escuché una conversación con alguien más aquí- aseguró mirando alrededor- también pude sentir una presencia-

-Realmente no quiero ser parte de tus alucinaciones, así que déjame tranquilo, a menos que vengas a decirme que Athena decidió liberarme-

Shion soltó aire por la nariz, claramente disgustado ante la actitud del gemelo.

-He venido por respuestas, Saga- le dijo molesto- ¿Qué ocurrió anoche?-

Saga rió descaradamente ante la pregunta del maestro de Aries. Dio la media vuelta para verle directamente a los ojos con expresión retadora.

-Ya te lo he dicho- replicó arrogante- Sé lo que nos ha ocultado Athena-

-Esa es precisamente mi interrogante, ¿Cómo llegaste a saberlo?- inquirió de nueva cuenta el lemuriano.

-No importa la fuente, sólo los hechos- aseguró entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho, Saga?- insistió Shion.

-Puedes estar todo el día aquí si deseas, yo ya he terminado. Dale mi respuesta a Athena- terminó diciendo, dejándose caer en una silla que estaba cerca.

-¿Esto es obra de Ares?- interrogó sin miramientos.

El aliento se cortó en el gemelo, sus músculos se tensaron cuando imperceptiblemente se aferró a uno de los descansabrazos, pero su rostro no reflejó absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, Shion lo conocía exactamente como para notar cada una de sus minúsculas reacciones.

-¿Estoy en lo cierto, Saga?- inquirió. Recibió una mueca de fastidio en vez de palabras- esas marcas en tu cuello sólo dicen que así es- dijo mirando los trazos rojizos.

El gemelo, iracundo, posó la penetrante vista en el semblante del Patriarca. Se levantó rápido, acercándose amenazadoramente. La poca paciencia que tenía se estaba agotando.

-Si necesitas unas magulladuras en mi cuello para decir que Ares está presente, entonces esa tal vez sea la razón por la que no sospechaste nada hace años- le dijo mordazmente, sonriendo altivo.

La garganta del peliverde se hizo un nudo; su mirada impactada por las palabras del gemelo delataba su asombro. Sus manos se empuñaron con impotencia ya que nada logró responder. Observó con detalle a Saga: no había expresión en él. Sabía que no diría nada por remediar el daño al recordar los sucesos que marcaron el destino de la Orden. Realmente la incertidumbre estaba desesperando a Shion, sobretodo porque estaba convencido que el Dios de la guerra era el culpable. Mas no mencionó nada más. Decidió poner a prueba a Saga, sólo así llegaría a la verdad.

-Athena ha dado su aprobación para que los Caballeros de Oro busquen las esencias que faltan para la cura. Quería que lo supieras- mencionó ya inexpresivo- si no deseas hacerlo, lo entiendo. Pero tal vez deberías dejar ese egoísmo de lado y pensar en Kanon. Él fue quien insistió a la Diosa-

Saga se desestabilizó con tan sólo oír eso. El Patriarca dio la media vuelta, yendo a la salida. Pero antes de atravesar el umbral de la puerta, escuchó la voz del tercer guardián.

-De acuerdo-

Shion permaneció quieto, liberando con un imperceptible suspiro la tensión acumulada, y tras unos breves segundos asintió levemente.

-Partirán mañana- dijo para después salir del lugar.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del gemelo tras cerrarse la puerta, sus ojos lentamente se volvieron de un matiz escarlata. Cruzó los brazos con satisfacción a la vez que se acercaba hasta un espejo que colgaba en la pared contraria y miró atentamente en él. El reflejo era contrario a su expresión arrogante. Los iris verdes y apagados en el retrato le hicieron sentir poderoso.

-Eres muy convincente, Saga- habló la grave voz- y sin embargo algo descuidado. Si alguien relaciona mi nombre contigo de nuevo… lo mataré sin dudar, tenlo presente-

…

El cosmo disminuyó lentamente en su cuerpo después de comunicarse con la regente nórdica y hacerle saber su petición. Con pesar, Athena volvió a sentarse en el trono. El diálogo sostenido con todos los guerreros la extenuó, pero ella estaba consciente de que sería de esa manera, no importó lo dicho y ordenado, simplemente la determinación en sus santos era inmutable. Ya sin compañía en el salón se permitió suspirar largamente, pensando una y otra vez si su aprobación había sido la correcta. Se incorporó inquieta, yendo al pedestal donde se encontraba la pequeña caja dorada, procediendo a abrirla y observar su contenido. Una sensación de esperanza surgió en ella, pues tan valioso objeto entregado por el mismo Dios del mar representaba un paso delante de los planes de su padre. Miró hacia las aberturas de las molduras en el techo, donde los rayos del sol se colaban, el tiempo se escurría entre sus manos. Debía tener todo en orden para lo que seguiría.

_**Continuará… **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Notas de la autora: **

"Amarthion"- hija del destino **  
**

Hola, Hola!, he aquí el capítulo 14 que tanto se hizo esperar. La inspiración durante el verano y este último mes fue realmente nula, así que tardé siglos para terminar, pero con ayuda de personitas especiales pude continuar. Realmente estaba estancada con este cap, pero el siguiente creo que lo haré más rápido, si es que la escuela me deja. No sé si le ha pasado a los que estén en una universidad, pero al menos a mí no me dan tiempo esos maestros e_e con sus tareas mega largas y enfadosas, pero en fin, frustraciones para después XD. Lamento la demora en serio, espero que sigan pendientes de la historia y me dejen saber lo que piensan ;D.

Por cierto que hoy es un día especial, dado que se cumplen dos años de la publicación de este fic, una suma que parece poco pero que significa mucho para mí, y espero también para ustedes. Apenas con 14 capítulos jeje que sinvergüenza soy :P, de a poco a poco algún día la terminaré... (2050 XD). Gracias a todos los que han permanecido pendientes! Me encantaría saber también las opiniones de los lectores que están por ahí ocultos y sin decir nada, anímense a comentar, no sólo aquí sino en otras historias también, un review sube mucho el ánimo de un escritor a nivel FF.

_Memories666, __Sweet Victori_, _La Dama de las Estrellas, Sunrise Spirit,__ Leonis Alterf, Diana, Miguel, darkacuario, Ana Bella aries. mu  
_

_¡Gracias por estar todo este tiempo apoyándome!_

Miguel: Wow! No sabía que tenía un lector (chico)! Realmente me emocioné cuando lo leí, muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras en el review, espero que puedas seguir pendiente de la historia y comentando. Lamento los retrasos, sé que es difícil seguir una trama cuando se tarda en actualizar, pero trataré de ser más constante. De verdad gracias!

Diana: Gracias igualmente por tu review, me alegra que te guste mi historia. Aquí está un nuevo cap, a ver que te parece ;D.


	15. Destino

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia son propiedad de la autoría de Masami Kuromada y Toei Animation. La historia que se presenta es ficción ya que nunca ocurre en la serie original, y su fin es meramente de entretenimiento sin intención de ofender o plagiar a alguien.

**El fuego de la vida**

**Décimo quinto capítulo: "Destino" **

Ya no se escuchaban gritos en ese lugar apenas visible, ya nada se movía. Su respiración agitada, pero casi imperceptible, era lo único que sus lastimados oídos alcanzaban a captar; su cuerpo doliente y entumido se esforzaba por permanecer de pie. Entonces lo escuchó… un sutil eco formado desde alguna parte. Trató de ver en medio de aquellas difusas siluetas a su alrededor, enfocando con esfuerzo algo más allá. Las sombras se dispersaron sigilosas, lentamente. Uno a uno, se fueron revelando los cuerpos que estaban cercanos. Entreabrió los labios, incrédulo y horrorizado. Sus caras inertes y fúnebres tenían una expresión de dolor impregnada; la sangre cubría la mayoría de sus siluetas famélicas. La ropa hecha jirones, las piezas de metal agrietadas, todo les confería un aspecto insoportable de ver. La muerte reinaba sobre ellos.

Eran caras conocidas. Cada una de ellas presente en su vida, y ahora no eran nada más que cadáveres. Su quijada tembló al reconocerlos y se negó a sí mismo el aceptarlo. Recorrió con sus ojos a todos. No había nada en los de ellos, ni un ápice de vida ya. A su lado estaba el destrozado cuerpo del que alguna vez llamó amigo y hermano, con la mirada en blanco, sin rastro de la cerúlea que una vez fue. Su respiración se agitó, casi incontrolable. Apartó los ojos, mirando en otra dirección; un poco más adelante había alguien más. Dio un paso, aún controlado por el miedo, después otro y otro, hasta tenerla frente a él. Su silueta curvada apenas la pudo reconocer en medio de aquel estado. El largo cabello negro se mezclaba de manera espeluznante con el encarnado matiz de la sangre; la máscara estaba destruida casi en su totalidad… solamente algunos fragmentos seguían adheridos a su tez morena. Tenía la boca abierta, como si hubiese gritado antes de morir, y eso le hizo estremecerse nuevamente, luchando con sus propios ojos para no dejarlos soltar ni una sola lágrima.

Giró el rostro. La garganta se hizo un nudo, imposibilitándolo a decir algo. Los mismos cabellos añil, su complexión delgada y torneada, la mirada verde, pero ya extinta de luz. Ese no era él, sino su hermano. Cayó de rodillas, sobrecogido por todo lo que sus ojos captaron. Era demasiado. Y no sólo eran esos tres, sino más… no supo cuántos se encontraban a lo largo y ancho. Extendió un brazo hacia el femenino rostro de antes y sujetó una mejilla, aferrándose a ella, acariciando en un firme roce su complexión.

El sonido apareció otra vez. De nuevo lo escuchó. Aquel eco que sonaba como una campana en medio de su confusión. Miró al frente, esperando encontrar el origen de esa irritante resonancia. Así lo hizo...

Era una presencia hasta entonces oculta. La sangre goteaba de sus manos lentamente, cayendo hasta tocar el suelo y formar el charco que yacía a sus extremos, tan rojo y brillante que casi resultaba hipnótico. Los pies descalzos estaban manchados de escarlata al igual que el desgastado pantalón que vestía. Subió la mirada lentamente. Los trazos de la tela se encontraban teñidos, la piel también. El torso marcado estaba desnudo, dejando a la vista las cicatrices que con el tiempo adquirió, las mismas que él tenía. Entonces llegó a la cima, viéndolo finalmente a la cara que estaba rodeada por una cabellera azul y rebelde. Se encontró con él mismo, y sin embargo no lo era. Su sonrisa maliciosa mostraba los dientes blancos en apenas una sutil abertura de los labios; pero los ojos, aquellos orbes eran del mismo color carmesí, como el fuego. Los de un demonio…

-_¿Te gusta lo que ves, Saga?- _preguntó con su voz grave y ronca que se extendió como una fría acústica. El santo no respondió. No podía. -_Intentas negar tu naturaleza asesina y despiadada… pero sabes que no puedes. Este es el verdadero Caballero de Géminis, el lado oscuro que te domina. Tú has hecho esto…-_ declaró con satisfacción.

Saga levantó ambas extremidades, encontrando las palmas de sus manos cubiertas de sangre. Abrió los párpados con terror y tembló de pánico.

-_Este es el destino de todo aquel ser que te rodea_- levantó una extremidad hasta la altura de su boca, procediendo a lamer el líquido oscuro que fluía del dedo índice con su filosa lengua, sin dejar de sonreír -_Sólo puedes ofrecer la muerte…_-

Todo desapareció en un instante. Abrió los ojos rápidamente, captando la luz diurna que ya inundaba la habitación. Su cuerpo estaba húmedo, bañado en sudor; el pecho bajaba y subía insistentemente mientras su boca trataba de capturar todo el aire posible hasta sus pulmones. Sostuvo su cabeza con una mano, sintiendo las gotas de transpiración agolparse en su frente. Recorrió el lugar con la vista: estaba solo. Tranquilizó con esfuerzo sus inhalaciones y después se levantó de la cama.

Avanzó hasta el cuarto de baño, abriendo la puerta sin ningún cuidado. Dio un giro a las llaves del amplio lavabo, procediendo a tomar el cristalino líquido entre sus palmas para luego enjuagarse la cara. Lo hizo un par de veces, hasta que sintió que su cabeza volvía a tener una temperatura normal. Cerró el paso del agua. Colocó las manos sobre el mueble y bajó el rostro, dejando que los finos mechones escurrieran, ocultando su mirada esmeralda.

Se permitió unos minutos permanecer de esa manera. Luego subió ligeramente las facciones, mirándose al espejo. Tenía un aspecto débil e inseguro. Recordó entonces la decisión de Athena y apretó los puños. Suspiró. No podía mostrarse ante los demás con esa fachada, él tenía que seguir siendo Saga de Géminis, sin importar su verdadero sentir. Dio la vuelta a una mano, y la observó: limpia a la vista, pero sucia en esencia. Su pesadilla solamente le recordó lo que ya sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo… él estaba destinado a estar solo.

**…**

Reprimió un pesado bostezo con la mano en un intento por evitar que el cansancio ocupara sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, Aioria se sentía demasiado exhausto como para seguir pensando. Miró por la amplia ventana de la estancia donde se encontraba, recorriendo con la vista la sinuosa estructura de las montañas lejanas destacando del fondo azul que era el cielo; suspiró inconscientemente, pues sentía que el nerviosismo se apoderaba de él. Cruzó los brazos y se permitió admirar el techo del lugar, encontrando una verdadera belleza en los pequeños detalles labrados sobre la piedra al igual que en los arcos de las entradas y las largas escaleras que llevaban a los aposentos del templo. Los muebles estaban impecables, y de las vasijas de cerámica colgaban las hermosas flores que colocaban las damas que se encargaban de vez en vez de los Doce Templos. Era realmente una sorpresa para él que la casa de Escorpio se hallase en una pieza después de semejante ira que desprendía Milo los últimos días.

Escuchó el eco del metal sobre el mármol y reparó en la silueta que venía bajando los escalones. El escorpión portaba la armadura de oro, reluciente con el toque del sol, y en sus manos traía, cuidadosamente doblada, la capa blanca y el casco.

-Tardaste demasiado- replicó Aioria fingiendo molestia.

-Nadie te pidió que esperaras- de inmediato objetó el peliazul. Precedió a desdoblar la fina y pulcra prenda mientras dejó el casco sobre una mesilla. Colocó el broche bajo una de las hombreras, ajustándolo.

-¿Qué tal dormiste?-

Ante la interrogante, Milo se detuvo en su tarea; arrugó el ceño y levantó el rostro hacia Aioria, quien en seguida dio por hecho que no tenía sentido preguntar aquello ante la ligera, pero visible, tonalidad oscura que evidenciaba su falta de sueño. El peliazul cerró los ojos y continuó con su labor sin prestar más atención al Leo, suspirando éste una vez más. Sin duda comenzaba a cansarse de la actitud poco amigable del octavo guardián en aquella mañana.

-Por cierto, ayer desapareciste del entrenamiento por un largo rato- mencionó Aioria pensativo- ¿Qué demonios hiciste para tardar tanto?-

-Tuve un pequeño… contratiempo- respondió sin ánimos el escorpión, procediendo a tomar la tiara entre sus manos.

-¿Qué?- inquirió desconcertado el león. Milo giró los ojos, restando importancia al asunto y procedió a caminar en dirección a la salida.

-Nada, gato. Andando- le ordenó fastidiado.

Aioria sonrió para sí mismo, si iba a tener que soportar el mal humor de su amigo, al menos obtendría algo de diversión. Decidió darle alcance rápidamente, colocándose a su lado para caminar juntos. El pasillo solitario repetía sus pasos en forma de ecos que viajaban en la inmensidad de las paredes; pronto comenzó a vislumbrarse la salida que daba a la ascensión hacia el templo patriarcal.

-Vamos, señor _felicidad_, di algo que no sea de una a cuatro palabras, ¡Es desesperante!- exclamó el griego.

Milo se detuvo en seco, apretó los párpados y exhaló pesadamente. Después clavó los intensos iris azules en Aioria.

-Basta- pidió inexpresivamente- simplemente no tengo energía para esto, ¿De acuerdo?- subió unos peldaños más.

-Deberías dejar de pensar en el hecho de que irás en compañía de él…- puntualizó Aioria con la seriedad impregnada en su tono de hablar- nada podrá cambiarlo- finalizó. Observó la manera inmediata en que el puño libre del peliazul se estrujó, haciendo sonar el guantelete de oro.

-Lo sé…- respondió sin mirar atrás.

El Escorpio siguió su ascenso.

**…**

Saori suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos. Se acercó hasta el balcón que colindaba en una de las estancias privadas, permitiéndose descansar unos momentos tras lo sucedido. Posó las manos en la piedra lustrada, sintiendo su fresco toque contra la piel. Observó a la lejanía, donde los acantilados serpenteaban la costa que se encontraba con las aguas tranquilas y luminiscentes. El sutil toque del viento le hizo sentir relajada y ausente a sus preocupaciones, pues tan sólo bastó observar la belleza de sus dominios para sentirse abstraída de la agitada situación que enfrentaba. Sonrió a pesar de todo. De pronto, escuchó el caminar de una segunda persona, suavemente. Dio la media vuelta, encontrando a una de las jovencitas que atendían el templo, de pie bajo el arco que daba acceso al lugar, con la cabeza inclinada.

-Mi señora, perdone que la moleste- se disculpó la menuda dama- pero el santo de Pegaso solicita verla-

-¿Seiya?- preguntó con curiosidad, la joven asintió- Está bien, Daphne. Lo recibiré aquí, gracias- contestó con una sonrisa amable. La chica afirmó nuevamente y salió en silencio.

Tras unos segundos, el castaño apareció por el mismo camino, con una mueca de confusión en el rostro que a Saori le pareció graciosa. El joven avanzó hacia ella, mirando de vez en vez hacia atrás sólo para asegurarse que la chiquilla no lo seguía. Finalmente estuvo al lado de la deidad, procediendo a sonreír.

-Tuviste que haber visto su cara cuando le dije que quería verte- comentó el moreno mientras se recargaba igualmente sobre la baranda de mármol y miraba al frente.

-¿Y qué expresión tenía?- inquirió ella, curiosa.

-Una de total espanto- aseguró divertido- adoran el protocolo, y el que un santo deseé ver a Athena sin ningún motivo relevante resulta incómodo para las damas del templo principal- finalizó con cierta ironía. Saori sonrió entretenida ante los argumentos de Seiya. Tenía tanta razón.

-He hecho un desastre- se atrevió a decir la chica con pesadumbre, soltando un tendido suspiro.

-Lo has hecho bien- dijo Seiya a su lado, comprendiendo- estás exhausta ¿No es así?, manejar la dualidad con Athena debe ser agotador- comentó el Pegaso.

-No te preocupes por mí, Seiya. Estaré bien-

-Es mi deber preocuparme por ti- replicó enseguida.

Saori declinó un poco la cabeza, seria, sabiendo a qué se refería el joven de ojos marrones. Había tantas palabras que deseaba decir en ese momento, pero que le era imposible, prohibido de hacer. Recordó una y otra vez la directa confesión de su santo más allegado, encontrando tan doloroso nuevamente el destino que tenía que cumplir como protectora del mundo. Hacía mucho que aceptó tal cargo y poder, pero siempre existía ese anhelo de ser libre por sólo una vez en esa vida; una simple mujer que estaba enamorada de un hombre…más no se permitía seguir pensando en ello y olvidaba todo en un segundo. Meneó la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, negando esos pensamientos otra vez. Si únicamente podía tenerlo cerca de esa manera, como un Caballero devoto, era suficiente para la joven deidad.

-Gracias- respondió quedamente- pero comienzo a creer que ese orgullo es malo- cambió de tema rápidamente- se empeñan demasiado en no obedecer lo que digo, aún cuando considero que es por su propio bien-

-Haces consideraciones sin observar detenidamente- dijo enfocado al mar, dejando que la corriente de aire despeinara sus cabellos.

-¿Qué?-

-No conozco a fondo a todos los Caballeros de Oro, pero, me han enseñado valiosas lecciones, además parte de sus personalidades. La honorabilidad es una de ellas, el ser nombrado Caballero es sumamente valioso para todos nosotros; en ellos no hace sino reflejarse en mayor medida. Derrochan poder, seguridad, valentía. Las estrellas eligieron bien-

-No sabía que les admiraras tanto- admitió la pelilia con una sonrisa. Seiya sonrió igualmente.

-Lo he hecho desde siempre- confesó él. Saori abrió los ojos con asombro- un día… escapé del entrenamiento de Marin, porque corrían rumores sobre el desprecio hacia los orientales para ser aspirantes a una armadura. Simplemente sentí que no podía soportar aquella vida dedicada a la perfección del combate y espíritu entre quienes te veían inferior, así que corrí lejos de ella, esperando encontrar la salida del Santuario en cualquier lugar. Pero ya sabes cómo es mi maestra…- sentenció con una divertida expresión que a la vez expedía cariño- una Amazona de su nivel no tardó en encontrarme a los minutos y darme un golpe por mi estupidez. Creí que no valía la pena continuar, pero me encontré con el rostro sereno de Aioria frente a mí. Realmente era imponente a pesar de llevar solamente su uniforme de entrenamiento. Me alentó a seguir adelante y no darme por vencido en mis ideales, a creer en mí mismo. Desde ese día me esforcé, pensando que tal vez en un momento podría llegar a ser como él- finalizó en medio de una nostálgica curvatura en los labios.

El silencio perduró unos momentos mientras Saori veía con detenimiento aquella figura a su lado. Seiya había cambiado. Ahora tenía una madurez exacta al hablar, y en sus ojos podía encontrar cierta sombra, pues ya no poseía la vitalidad total después del encuentro con Hades, pero estaba segura de que seguía siendo él, el mismo chico despistado y leal hasta la muerte. Llevó una mano hasta la de él, posándola encima, disfrutando del pequeño contacto entre ellos. El Caballero perdió la mirada en ese enlace, consciente de que sería lo más cerca que tendría a su amada. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, luego escuchó su tenue voz.

-Tengo mucho que aprender entonces…-

**…**

-¡Ajá!- exclamaron tras ella.

La pelinegra se detuvo en su camino por el corredor y dio media vuelta para ver de quién se trataba. Marcó un gesto de curiosidad en sus facciones y esperó.

-Así que aquí estabas- reclamó la nereida con la expresión graciosa que la caracterizaba- ¡He estado buscándote toda la mañana!, ¿Dónde te habías metido, Lorin?- preguntó fingiendo molestia. La acompañante curvó sus labios divertida- ¿Estás…sonriendo?- cuestionó nuevamente la rubia abriendo los ojos. Vio a la joven unos segundos, confundida- tú no eres Lorin- concluyó.

-Veo que te has dado cuenta- habló finalmente la chica.

Su voz sonó suave, casi infantil, una entonación que difería de la de su hermana. Victoria no cambió su expresión, analizando a la joven. Era idéntica a Lorin, y sin embargo pudo darse cuenta de que no se trataba de ella tan sólo con el sutil gesto. Su rostro parecía contener más vida, más luminosidad, y sus ojos expresivos definitivamente la hacían diferente.

-Lorin no sonríe a menudo, de hecho nunca lo hace. Tú me has tomado desprevenida- se atrevió a decir Victoria con nerviosismo.

-Es típico de ella- pronunció serena.

-Lillean, ¿Cierto?- preguntó a la menor. Ella sonrió otra vez y asintió- pensé que habías vuelto a Asgard-

-Athena solicita mi presencia- contestó- me dirigía hacia el salón donde recibió a mis señores, pero… creo que me he perdido- declaró divertida.

-Suele pasar, este lugar es enorme- dijo mirando alrededor del pasillo, donde a lo largo se abrían otros corredores y estancias- te acompañaré-

-Te lo agradezco- asintió la gemela, comenzando a caminar- ¿Sabes algo del designio de Athena?, la señora Hilda no me dio muchos detalles antes de regresar a Grecia-

-Sí, estuve presente en el concilio de ayer- suspiró, con cansancio- supongo que debo ponerte al tanto y hay un largo camino hasta el salón principal…-

**-_Flashback-_**

-Tienen mi aprobación- expuso dimitida- se hará bajo los siguientes términos, y nadie está en posición de negarse, ¿Ha quedado claro?- preguntó con firmeza, dispuesta a no ser contradicha nuevamente. Hubo un silencioso acuerdo y ella continuó- Primero he de comenzar por decirles qué es en sí el "_Alma Sagrada"_- suspiró, golpeando el descansabrazos con el dedo índice un par de veces, analítica- esto una técnica de sanación, una que consiste en la regeneración total de un ser que está en desequilibrio entre sus líneas vitales: cosmo, espíritu, mente y cuerpo. Fue creada en las primeras Eras para ser utilizada solamente en semidioses que consiguieran el favor de los Olímpicos. Así que fue prohibida para los humanos, sobre todo aquellos que sirvieran a algún Dios-

Un ligero murmullo se hizo presente entre la Orden, expectante por la información recibida, ya que, a lo largo de su educación como santos, jamás se les había mencionado tal cosa, y sin embargo la formación de un Caballero consistía en aprender todo lo relacionado con el origen de los ejércitos de Athena, la cultura y mitología mediterráneas. La forma en que se presentaban los hechos les indicaba que no todo era claridad entre las murallas del recinto. Shion levantó una mano, acallándolos para que la chica continuara.

-Justo ahora es lo que sucede con la orden de Oro y Plata, quienes se han materializado nuevamente en esta vida- prosiguió la regente de Atenas- El influjo del cosmo de mi padre desestabilizó esas líneas vitales, haciendo imposible su regresión. Pero esta técnica… sí es capaz de detenerlo-

-¿Qué se necesita para hacerlo?- irrumpió la pasiva voz de Mu, atreviéndose a hablar por vez primera desde que comenzó el concilio.

-Existen cinco condiciones que debe seguir la línea de la vida: fortaleza, inmunidad, energía, vitalidad y espíritu. Así mismo, hay cinco piezas que representan cada una de estas condiciones llamadas _"esencias"_, de las cuales tres son custodiadas por diferentes Dioses- explicó la deidad lentamente.

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó ahora Kanon, impaciente.

-Los Tres Hermanos poseen las llamadas "Almas", esferas que sustentan la vida en sus territorios cuando ellos están sellados o sus espíritus dormidos. El alma del Cielo, resguardada por mi padre, el alma del Inframundo, protegida por Hades y el alma del Océano, custodiada por Poseidón y que me ha sido entregada. Con cualquiera de estos objetos se puede generar la sanación; después, en manos de Apolo está el Laurel Dorado, la hoja medicinal que provee de salud absoluta; El veneno de las aves del Estínfalo, el líquido que puede matar a centenas con tan sólo unas gotas-

-¿Cuáles son las faltantes?- inquirió Aioros, adoptando la misma incertidumbre del gemelo menor.

-Las últimas dos son las más importantes: El Agua de la vida. Ya todos la conocen, fluye en las montañas de Jamir y sus poderes curativos son legendarios. Y el Fuego de la vida, la poderosa llama de un fénix que permanece a través de los siglos y la cual sólo es entregada a Athena por el guardián del fuego-

-Entonces nuestros caminos se destinan a Delfos, Aretias y Jamir- concluyó Kanon.

-Existe una condición más- advirtió la regente- Hefesto- dijo ante el asombro de los presentes- debe ser encontrado y traído al Santuario. Las esencias deben ser contenidas en un cáliz creado por él. Pero no sabemos nada de su estancia en la tierra, es obvio que no está en el Ágora. Puede ubicarse en el templo de cualquiera, sin embargo hay un nombre que se relaciona estrechamente con él...-

-La isla de Lemnos- terminó la frase el centauro dorado.

-Así es. Presiento que es ahí donde se encuentra-

-Debemos entonces conseguir las piezas de una buena vez- habló Aioria.

-No hay que actuar sin pensar- rehusó la inteligente deidad- ¿De verdad creen que los dejaré ir por su cuenta?- cuestionó con molestia- son pocas las esencias y lo harán en grupos, trabajando en equipo- dijo con cierto énfasis en la última palabra. Pudo ver el desagrado en los rostros de algunos, pero ella ya había hablado- el único modo de que permanezcan a salvo es si sus fuerzas son regeneradas cuando se estén agotando-

-¿Cómo podría hacerse de esa manera?- cuestionó Aioros antes que nadie- no tendríamos la capacidad suficiente-

La Diosa golpeó el descansabrazos con el dedo nuevamente.

-Por ustedes mismos no, no es posible- contestó finalmente- pero sí hay quienes pueden hacerlo- insinuó, girando levemente la cabeza, indicando a sus acompañantes.

-¿Ellas…?- susurró sorprendido el arquero, desviando la vista hacia las jóvenes.

-Han logrado ralentizar la…- se detuvo, temblorosa, por el simple hecho de mencionar aquello- la situación de Shaka, Máscara Mortal y Afrodita. Pero esa sanación también la pueden realizar las Amazonas. Es bien sabido que desde la antigüedad ellas practicaban las artes curativas-

-Entonces…- susurró el noveno custodio.

-Los grupos serán de tres personas, dos santos y una sanadora. ¿Shion?- se dirigió al Patriarca, pidiéndole que continuase con la parte final.

-Por último, ya están al tanto de la situación presente en la tierra. Zeus ha congelado el tiempo y toda actividad humana se ha detenido a excepción de los adentros de territorio divino y la naturaleza. Los poderes de Athena estarán concentrados en mantener la barrera alrededor del Santuario y obtener el Fuego de la vida, de tal manera que no será suficiente para obligar al tiempo a volver a su curso normal. Entre nuestros objetivos a conseguir está el Reloj de Chronos-

-He decido reunir los grupos según la similitud con el cosmo de las sanadoras. Les será más fácil a ellas regenerar su energía de esta manera. Por consiguiente…- inció, a sabiendas de que habría réplicas mentales ante tales conjuntos- El reloj de Chronos: Aioria y Shura irán con Victoria; El Laurel Dorado: Milo y Camus con Lorin; Hefesto: Kanon y Aldebarán serán acompañados por Lillean; Las aves del Estínfalo: Saga, Aioros y Naiara, finalmente Dohko irá con Mu y Dysis por el Agua de la vida-

El silencio pareció consumir el oxígeno del lugar. Los rostros tensos y mordaces era lo que esperaba la Diosa. Eran las peores combinaciones que pudo haber creado, mas no fue al azar. Parte del plan de ella era eliminar ese rencor existente entre sus Caballeros, y si insistían en cumplir con aquellas misiones de vida o muerte, lo harían sin réplica alguna, ya les había advertido…

-¿Cuándo hemos de partir?- preguntó Kanon una vez más, impasible. Athena miró a su portavoz, y éste asintió.

-Mañana-

**_-Fin Flashback-_**

**…**

Estaba distraída, casi somnolienta, caminando sola por el largo corredor; los intensos rayos de luz entraban ávidamente desde los altos espacios entre el techo y las columnas, llenando por completo de iluminación el sagrado recinto. Observó con cuidado la decoración a lo largo de su trayecto, sorprendiéndose por lo diferente, y ¿Por qué no?, hermoso de una cultura ajena a la suya. Las pinturas colgadas a lo largo de la pared eran brillantes y cargadas de color, las vasijas de cerámica rojiza reposaban deslumbrantes sobre las mesas de roble. Miró hacia arriba, cautivada por el relieve esculpido por antiguos artesanos, y de nuevo se sorprendió al verse inmersa en una edificación milenaria. Llevó las manos a su espalda, permitiéndose admirar con más detalle las alturas. Siguió caminando sin mirar por dónde, lo que trajo como consecuencia el inevitable tropiezo con alguien más. La otra persona se movió sólo un paso hacia atrás, casi sin resentir la fuerza de ella.

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpó inmediatamente levantando las manos- no vi por dónde… iba-

-¿De nuevo tú?- preguntó sonriente el aludido- ¿Acostumbras encontrarte así con las personas?- inquirió curioso y burlón a la vez.

Lorin arrugó el ceño un poco avergonzada. Precisamente con el mismo hombre fue a encontrarse y en circunstancias parecidas. El tipo creería que lo hacía a propósito. Aclaró la garganta un poco y encaró al joven que mantenía curvados los labios en ese momento. Sin embargo, su atención se desvió a sus ojos que la atrajeron inevitablemente como un imán. Pareció perdida en la profundidad de los orbes azules que la veían directamente. Perdió la noción de lo que iba a decir tan sólo contemplar la intensa mirada turquesa del Caballero de Escorpio; la profundidad de los iris índigos le daba la impresión de que él podía ver muy dentro de sus pensamientos, y sin embargo, para ella resultó un enigma descifrar la expresión del santo. Un escalofrío cruzó su espalda al tener presente aquella sensación; suspiró apenas perceptiblemente, liberando su tensión.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó el acompañante del octavo santo que hasta entonces había pasado desapercibido por la elfa.

-Sí, por supuesto…- respondió hacia el castaño quedamente, a la vez que rompía el contacto visual con Milo, sintiéndose incómoda con él.

El delicado agarre del Caballero le hizo levantar la mirada nuevamente. El peliazul sostenía su brazo en un toque sutil, examinándolo, recorriendo la zona cuidadosamente. Lorin intentó decir algo, pero inexplicablemente no pudo. Él sonrió complacido y soltó su extremidad con la misma parsimonia.

-Parece haber sanado completamente- argumentó satisfecho. Ella asintió.

-Ahora veo qué tipo de… "contratiempos" se te presentan- habló el Leo con una corta sonrisa a su compañero, quien abrió un poco los ojos ante el comentario. Lorin levantó una ceja.

Algo más interrumpió a la nórdica cuando intentó contestar. Ladeó la cabeza, con intención de encontrar el origen de los seguros pasos que se aproximaban por el lado contrario del pasillo. Sus ojos grises miraron por encima del hombro de Milo; ambos Caballeros dieron media vuelta, intrigados por lo que distraía la atención de Lorin.

El cruce de miradas fue inevitable en el preciso momento en que el santo se acercó lo suficiente. La sensación al observar su inexpresivo rostro fue como si el tiempo transcurriera incómodamente lento para el escorpión. El silencio del pasillo solamente acrecentó la tensión de ese encuentro. El apagado matiz verde en sus ojos enfatizaba el aspecto sombrío que expedía el Caballero; el semblante en Milo cambió, sus facciones se endurecieron al igual que su mirada se volvió seria, temible.

Su puño fue retenido por Aioria cuando al peliazul comenzó a temblarle el brazo; el Leo conocía de sobra al escorpión, y su lenguaje corporal solamente le decía que ardía en deseos por destrozar al santo de Géminis. El menor sentía la ira crecer al observar el rostro imperturbable de Saga frente a él; el gemelo levantó la barbilla y bajó los párpados, mirando con suma arrogancia y superioridad al santo. Cerró los ojos finalmente y continuó derecho, encaminándose al salón principal.

Detestaba su actitud, detestaba tener que seguir soportando su presencia, seguir siendo testigo de sus múltiples traiciones. Apretó los dientes, consciente de que el Saga que se alejaba no era más al que una vez idealizó, jamás volvería. Bajó el rostro, harto de su propia insistencia por tratar de hallar sentido a lo ocurrido anteriormente. Deslizó toscamente su brazo del de Aioria para liberarse de su agarre.

La elfa alternaba miradas de Milo a Saga, quien estaba más adelante, intentando comprender el reto silencioso en que estuvieron enfrascados con el simple encuentro de presencias y de nuevo se sorprendió al ver el repentino cambio en el octavo guardián.

-La reunión está por comenzar- habló el peliazul ausentemente- no debemos hacer esperar a Athena- sentenció, avanzando igualmente.

Ambos acompañantes no se atrevieron a contestar. El escorpión se alejó, provocando que su capa se moviera al compás de su caminar. Aioria suspiró, casi cansado, luego se dirigió a la joven pelinegra que permanecía con la vista perdida en la misma dirección que su amigo.

-Estará bien- dijo convincente- Milo es así- aseguró. La observó un momento- Creo que no nos hemos presentado apropiadamente. Soy Aioria- se introdujo ante ella, extendiendo su mano.

Lorin lo examinó confusa. Cada vez más encontraba personalidades tan distintas entre la élite de la Diosa mediterránea. Vio la pacífica sonrisa que adornaba la faz del guerrero y luego su mano. El ropaje dorado era más que suficiente para saber que pertenecía a la élite legendaria de la que siempre escuchó hablar a la princesa. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus claros resentimientos, levantó la suya, dudosa.

-Lorin…- contestó por lo bajo. El fuerte apretón de manos por parte de Aioria lo sintió cálido, amable.

-Un placer, Lorin- sonrió el Caballero- él tiene razón, la reunión casi comienza, ¿Vienes?-

Ella afirmó con la cabeza sin decir nada más.

**…**

Las puertas se cerraron remisamente una vez estuvieron todos y cada uno de los convocados al concilio. La Diosa, expectante sobre el trono dorado, recorrió con la vista a los presentes; y lo que halló impregnó de tristeza a sus delicadas facciones. Era notorio el distanciamiento en la Orden entera, más que evidente en las miradas rencorosas que se profesaban de unos a otros con poco disimulo. Athena se sintió fatigada ante el sepulcral silencio en el que se encontraba inmersa en ese momento. Exhaló sin prisa, pensando cuidadosamente lo que tendría que decir a continuación.

-Hoy es el día- por fin articuló, captando la atención del numeroso conjunto- Cada uno ha sido asignado a una tarea en específico- recordó ceremoniosamente-... bien sabemos que hay un límite de tiempo que no debe cruzarse-

Silencio. Los labios de cada guerrero de la Orden permanecían sellados. La deidad apretó el báculo sagrado, encontrando la fuerza para continuar. Miró decididamente a cada uno de ellos.

-No sabemos cómo pueda tornarse el camino cuando salgan del Santuario, o la situación una vez atravesadas las fronteras en los distintos territorios. Deben ser sumamente cuidadosos y actuar con rapidez- acotó.

-El Santuario permanecerá vulnerable durante el tiempo que tome esta búsqueda- continuó Shion, en rígida posición junto al trono- El alma del Océano permanecerá en el Santuario. Es por eso que he designado como primordiales guardianes de tal esencia a los Caballeros Divinos- posó sus ojos rosas en los cinco menores al frente; ellos asintieron sutilmente- la barrera y nuestras fronteras serán igualmente vigiladas por la élite de Plata. El sagrado recinto no debe ser profanado por nadie en esta situación- explicó seriamente y con detalle el Patriarca mientas observaba a los santos de segundo rango- ya ha comenzado, santos de Athena…-

-Es momento- finalmente anunció la pelilila- por favor, sigan mis pasos- pidió levantándose del trono.

Shion inclinó la cabeza ante el paso de su señora, luego con una indicación de sus dedos pidió a todos comenzar la marcha. Santos y Amazonas se movilizaron, atravesando la cortina roja que llevaba hasta la estatua en el patio posterior.

La Diosa se detuvo unos segundos, mirando hacia atrás, a sabiendas de que alguien había quedado al final. Estaba con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en ella. Asintió apenas perceptiblemente, invitándolo a acercarse. Él no respondió al gesto; invariable de expresión dio un paso al frente, comenzando a caminar por la alfombra escarlata de terciopelo. Inmutable y prácticamente indiferente. Al igual que todos, portaba la armadura correspondiente a su signo protector, acompañado de la capa que solamente evidenciaba aún más su rango como uno de los más poderosos de los ochenta y ocho. La indumentaria sagrada brillaba de manera especial, pues parecía que la antes famélica armadura hubiese recuperado su esplendor de a poco cada vez que su dueño la portaba. Athena suspiró con pesar, continuando su propia caminata a la salida.

La compañía atravesó el corredor con sumo cuidado, pues el camino que llevaba hasta la estatua era igualmente venerado e importante para la Orden. La terraza se expandió ante ellos, con las hermosas pilastras al frente, sosteniendo el pesado techo que brindaba sombra. Bajaron los pocos escalones, dejando atrás al edificio principal, tocados por los rayos del sol tímidamente. Levantaron la vista, y ahí estaba... la escultura de Palas Athenea con su magnífica y sobrecogedora presencia, tan alta e imponente acompañada de las dos colosales columnas; la pequeña figura de Niké sobre su brazo derecho y su eterno escudo en la izquierda. La habían contemplado en múltiples ocasiones, pero nunca evitaban sentirse armados de fuerza cada vez que se encontraba a los pies de ella.

-Aquí- pronunció levemente la Diosa.

Athena se arrodilló hasta el suelo, a escasa distancia de la base del monumento, sosteniéndose con ayuda del báculo. Extendió una mano sobre los blancos cuadros del piso, cerró los ojos y encendió ligeramente su cosmo que la rodeó en pequeñas ondas doradas. Un crujido provino de la superficie, la joven deidad se irguió y retrocedió unos pasos. Pronto, como si de un mecanismo de engranes se tratara, las pesadas piezas comenzaron a moverse unas sobre otras, deslizándose de manera sincronizada para abrir una brecha. La abertura reveló una calzada en descenso que se iba perdiendo a lo lejos, entre la oscuridad.

La sorpresa tomó posesión en los rostros de los guerreros, quienes desconocían de tales pasadizos en el recinto. Tal vez nunca terminarían de descubrir la totalidad de entresijos que guardaba aquel etéreo lugar.

-Debemos continuar- habló la chica de ojos verdes, procediendo a descender.

Ellos hicieron igual, bajando uno tras otro hasta que todos hubiesen atravesado la abertura. Entonces el suelo se removió nuevamente, cerrando la entrada.

**…**

-¿Qué es este lugar…?- se atrevió a preguntar en voz baja uno de ellos.

Su voz apenas fue perceptible para el numeroso grupo del que estaba acompañado, pues en la inmensidad del lugar en que se encontraban, era imposible distinguir el murmullo que articuló. Estaba prácticamente oscuro, solamente iluminado por las escasas teas colocadas a lo largo del corredor rocoso. La frialdad del viento se dejó sentir en su tenue paso por las profundidades, las gotas de agua provenientes de algún lugar caían de vez en cuando a su alrededor. El suelo era firme, pero rústico, solamente tallado lo suficiente para lograr caminar sin tropezar; la altura del lugar no podía predecirse, pues las sombras se encargaban de cubrirlo donde estuviese. Nada era visible a unos cuantos metros alrededor; persistió el mutismo, compensado por el sonido tintineante de los calzados metálicos.

Siguieron caminando a través del amplio espacio que componía aquel pasadizo desconocido para ellos hasta aquel momento. El final del claustro llegó, alumbrado por una tenue luz azul. Más y más visible fue a medida que avanzaban. La escolta atravesó el hueco uno a uno. No pudieron evitar cerrar los ojos ante el inesperado albor, cubrieron sus ojos con la palma para acostumbrarse, y después observaron con cuidado. Se encontraron dentro de una ingente caverna que resplandecía por sí sola, pues las filosas rocas arraigadas al techo brillaban en índigo sutilmente; su fulgor se reflejaba a la vez en el estanque de calmas aguas que se encontraba en medio del recinto. La compañía de guerreros admiró el hermoso espectáculo de luces que creaba la formación natural de estacas.

-Este es "El refugio de Athena"- habló Shion, frente a todos- utilizado en tiempos de guerra para resguardar a los habitantes vulnerables del Santuario y su alrededor-

-Es nuestro punto de partida- añadió la Diosa- aquellos pasadizos…- señaló estirando un brazo hacia el fondo del lugar, donde había más de una abertura- están conectados al exterior, con caminos secretos que conducen hasta otros templos, incluso otras regiones- explicó decisivamente. Esperó por reacciones o cuestiones, pero nada llegó.

-Es momento, mi señora…- susurró el Patriarca, viendo la duda aún en los ojos de su protegida.

-Es primordial que lleguen lo antes posible a territorio de otro Dios, donde encontrarán cada una de las piezas. Es imprescindible que abandonen los templos una vez obtenida la esencia-

-Victoria- llamó el patriarca a la joven sirena.

De entre el grupo surgió la mencionada, acercándose hasta el santo padre. Inclinó la cabeza y después lo contempló a los ojos. Giró su cuerpo, dirigiéndose a la Orden.

-Cuatro grupos serán los que atraviesen por los territorios de Poseidón, mi padre. Yo seré su guía hasta que debamos separarnos- explicó la rubia. Buscó con los ojos a sus acompañantes y después los llamó- Caelum, Tauro, Géminis, Leo, Escorpio, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario, Lorin y Lillean- nombró a los santos y asgardianas en orden. Luego regresó su atención al Patriarca- los llevaré a salvo por los caminos del mar. Tiene mi palabra-

Shion asintió ante la joven. La sirena avanzó hacia uno de los túneles que estaban más adelante, seguida por los mencionados.

-Dysis de Serpens y Mu de Aries, conmigo- anunció el maestro de Libra. Inclinó la cabeza, en despedida hacia su Diosa- bendiga nuestro camino, mi señora…- pidió en un murmullo.

-Oraré por todos ustedes. Regresen a salvo- dijo como último. Dohko asintió y se encaminó a un segundo túnel, perdiéndose junto a sus dos acompañantes entre las sombras- Actuar con prudencia y rapidez, mis santos. Que Niké vigile y guarde sus pasos- finalizó la Diosa.

Su voz se perdió como un susurro del viento que nadie llegó a escuchar.

_**Continuará…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola! No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda!... ja! Quisiera yo, andaba en la escuela mejor dicho ¬_¬, el fin de semestre pasado estuvo cargado de trabajo, exámenes, ustedes saben… y realmente este semestre es un caos, y a pesar de que mis musas no escaparon y tenía la inspiración suficiente para escribir, no conseguía hacerme un tiempo para hacerlo, ya que, o estaba enfrascada en una tarea o durmiendo :P, pero bueno, frustraciones escolares para luego. A ver, creo que veo muchas antorchas encendidas por ahí, lo sé, ¡Soy una lentitud de escritora!, sin vergüenza y demás. He logrado publicar el capítulo 15, el cual realmente espero compense en al menos pequeña escala su larga espera por él y me dejen sus lindos comentarios que me animan demasiado. De verdad, los lectores son lo mejor que un escritor puede tener…

De nuevo, mis infinitas gracias a las siguientes personitas por tomarse un tiempo para dedicarme unas palabras:

**_Darkacuario, Miguel, Ariadnefan1211, Elwing Nyar, Sunrise, Sweet Viictory y mi linda Dama._**

_Igualmente gracias a los que sólo pasan a leer ; )_

**Miguel:** mi chico favorito! (y el único creo yo XD), muchas gracias por tu hermoso review_. _Me han encantado tus palabras, y bueno poco a poco irás descubriendo un poco más de lo que hablé anteriormente ; )_._ Me alegra saber que no te he confundido con tanta trama y que sigues pendiente de la historia, de verdad lo agradezco. Además me sorprende el hecho de que intuyeras ciertas cosas de la historia, pero como dije antes, ya verás :P. Finalmente, debo decirte tristemente que FF no permitió colocar tu mail, así que por eso no te he contactado, pero si me lo dejas nuevamente separando las palabras o las letras, te lo agradecería mucho!. Abrazotes para ti ; ).

**_Aclaraciones:_**

*Ágora: centro de la ciudad de Atenas donde se encontraba el apogeo de templos y comercios en la antigüedad, actualmente cumple con la misma función. _  
_

*Delfos: Santuario dedicado al dios Apolo, donde se encontraba en famoso oráculo del mismo nombre. Ubicado en la región del golfo de Corinto.

*Isla Aretias: Isla ubicada en el Mar Negro donde fueron replegados los pájaros del Estífano, quienes causaban desastres en la Cólquida (territorio de Turquía) donde se decía que estaba en vellocino de oro (mito de los Argonautas).

*Isla de Lemnos: La isla a donde Hefesto cayó después de ser arrojado del Olimpo. Fue encontrado por Tetis y Eurínome, quienes lo cuidaron y criaron hasta que se convirtió en maestro artesano.


	16. Contra corriente

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia son propiedad de la autoría de Masami Kuromada y Toei Animation. La historia que se presenta es ficción ya que nunca ocurre en la serie original, y su fin es meramente de entretenimiento sin intención de ofender o plagiar a alguien.

**El fuego de la vida**

**Décimo sexto capítulo: "Contra corriente"**

Sobre las antorchas, el fuego se removió a causa de la suave brisa que cruzó por el salón. El guardián levantó la vista, despertando del letargo en que se encontraba. Sus ávidos ojos distinguieron la silueta recortada entre las sombras que cubrían el fondo de su recinto; levantó la hermosa cabeza, adornada con una tiara de oro y gemas resplandecientes. Los lúcidos orbes rojos miraron con precaución e inquietud a la presencia que permanecía oculta; observó con presteza, esperando algún movimiento que sólo llegó tras unos momentos más de espera. El desconocido intruso se deslizó sigilosamente hasta él, descubriéndose lentamente ante la vista de la majestuosa ave. El calor que expedían las candelas acarició el joven rostro a medida que avanzaba, y la bellísima armadura brilló tenuemente. Se detuvo frente al portento, admirando silencioso la belleza que éste tenía en cada parte de su mítico ser. Las larguísimas plumas de la cola estaban extendidas por el liso mármol, teñidas de dorado, añil y rojo, al igual que el resto del primoroso plumaje de su cuerpo. Las garras estaban mortalmente afiladas, y en sus ojos encarnados parecían detenerse el tiempo y la realidad. Era sin duda, el legendario fénix.

-Me inclino ante ti, Dion, protector del Sagrado Templo del Fuego- recitó.

-_¿Quién pisa el templo del Fuego?- _preguntó el custodio con voz profunda directamente a la mente del visitante.

_-Hermes, mensajero de los Dioses- _respondió la joven deidad, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente.

_-¿Hermes?- _replicó desconcertado_- ¿Qué asuntos te atañen aquí?- _

_-Vengo en nombre de mi padre, el rey…-_

_-Sé quién es tu padre, joven mensajero_- lo interrumpió parsimoniosamente. Irguió un poco más la vista y acomodó las delgadas patas delanteras_- largo tiempo ha pasado desde que alguien dentro de los Olímpicos se dignó a venir aquí. Sin duda esto no es una visita de cortesía, ¿Me equivoco?-_ preguntó Dion con su voz milenaria.

_-Debes saber que están ocurriendo ciertos… "eventos"- _contestó el peliverde- _mi padre está preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle a la familia olímpica si la situación se sale de sus manos_-

_-Incluso así, no comprendo el porqué de tu llegada, o mejor aún: la relevancia que tengo yo en esos "eventos"_-

-La tienes, Dion. Y Zeus mismo me lo ha dicho- contestó en voz alta.

_-¿Hay algo que él desee de mí?- _

_-El fuego…- _levantó la vista al fénix_- el fuego de la vida-_

Al escuchar aquello, los fieros ojos escarlatas desprendieron un temible resplandor. El ave se levantó violentamente de su lugar, exponiendo el enorme tamaño de su estructura que casi tocaba el altísimo techo; mostró las afiladas zarpas de sus extremidades, para después clavarlas en el suelo tras un sonoro golpe. Bajó la cabeza, a la altura del Dios y fijamente lo observó.

-_El tesoro pertenece a la Diosa Athena, ¡A nadie más!_- exclamó furioso.

-El fuego de la vida es la esencia principal para crear el Alma Sagrada, ¡Athena está en busca de ella para sanar a sus mortales guerreros!- exclamó Hermes, tratando de hacerlo comprender- tú mejor que nadie sabes que es una práctica prohibida para los hombres-

-_Oh, mi querido muchacho, pero ellos… no son sólo hombres_- recitó el fénix nuevamente con aquel tono de hablar místico- _y si mi señora desea sanarles, yo jamás me opondré a su voluntad_-

-El rey de los Dioses ordena la entrega de la esencia. Debes dármela- insistió Hermes.

-_Si el "rey de los Dioses" la quiere… que venga en persona_- sentenció el fénix sin doblegar su postura.

-Sus órdenes son absolutas. Entrégame lo que he venido a buscar, o no podré garantizar tu vida-

Una ligera y grave risa provino del sagrado animal, a causa de la momentánea gracia que le causaba saber que el mismo padre del Olimpo necesitara de él y de utilizar a sus hijos como escudos. Negó sutilmente con la cabeza y continuó prestando atención al heraldo. Entre las muchas cualidades y habilidades que el fénix poseía, estaban las de poder leer el corazón y las reacciones de los que estuvieran frente a él, indagando dentro de ellos como si de un libro abierto se tratara; los Dioses no eran la excepción a sus dotes. Había algo en la manera de hablar del peliverde, falsamente segura y demandante, pues el ave sabía que había más tras los ojos celestes del emisario. Una sombra de miedo reinaba en ellos, miedo infundido por la misma obediencia que tenía hacia su padre. Incluso, Dion podía asegurar que Hermes no deseaba nada de aquella situación.

-_No me doblego ante la idea de la muerte, hijo de Zeus… dime, ¿Tú temes a la ira del rey de los Dioses?-_ preguntó analítico- _¿Por eso es que acatas sus órdenes sin cuestionar?- _incitó el guardián, ahondando en la mente del joven Dios; su mirada resentida lo decía todo para el fénix- _no eres más que un hijo obediente para él, un niño que no es capaz de levantarle la mirada o la voz- _

Hermes tensó la mandíbula y arrugó el entrecejo. Sin pensarlo, tomó la empuñadura de la larga espada bajo la túnica, que caía desde la parte superior de su armadura hasta las rodillas. Levantó el arma y clavó una fría mirada en el custodio del templo.

-No lo repetiré- dijo atiesando los dientes.

-_Mi fidelidad es con la Diosa de la guerra justa… con nadie más_- prosiguió la regia ave.

-Te mataré si sigues rehusándote- amenazó, empuñando con fuerza el arma.

_-Mátame si esas son tus órdenes, pero nunca entregaré nada… ni a ti o a tu padre_- sentenció- _mi muerte no será más que un peso sobre tus hombros, Hermes, heraldo del Olimpo_-

-Eres tú quien ha decidido este desenlace… mi conciencia estará libre- contestó él.

-_Espero que así sea, joven mensajero_- contestó el portento- _no soy yo quien ha traicionado a Athena por temor a las acciones de Zeus_-

La deidad lo miró directo a los ojos unos instantes, afectado por aquellas palabras que lo mantuvieron estático unos momentos; mas su misión estaba clara en su cabeza: conseguir el fuego, o matar al fénix. Acudió a su cosmos con alto nivel, desprendiendo ondas argentas a su alrededor, poderosas y asfixiantes que envolvían rápidamente el cuerpo del fénix; el ave levantó en el acto las garras delanteras, estirando a la vez el fino cuello mientras abría el pico sin emitir sonido, pues sentía el punzante dolor recorrer todo su ser. Luchó en vano por agonizantes minutos, dando pelea al sometimiento que Hermes ejercía sobre él, pues su magia y poder se vieron menguados ante el Dios. Permaneció inmóvil cuando el cansancio y el dolor lo vencieron, casi tendido sobre la superficie de mármol; Hermes se acercó, asiendo cada vez más fuerte su arma. Observó una última vez al fénix, tratando de grabar su etérea belleza. Suspiró pesadamente, esperando ahuyentar el temblor que se pronunciaba en sus manos. Levantó aún más la espada y la punta brilló con la luz, apretó los dientes y entonces lo hizo… atravesó el pecho del guardián en un solo y certero movimiento; pudo escuchar el rugido estremecedor de dolor dentro de su cabeza e intentó ignorarlo. Percibió el corte de la carne bajo sus manos aún apretadas mientras las garras del ave se clavaban al suelo y la sangre corría en pequeñas gotas hasta el suelo.

Hermes disminuyó la prisión energética, el fénix se derrumbó en el suelo, haciendo temblar los pilares; retiró la hoja rápidamente de la cavidad, logrando que la sangre salpicara en parte de su cuerpo. La respiración del ave se fue haciendo pausada y ya no se movía. El mensajero divino levantó temblorosamente una de sus manos, llevándola hasta su apuesto rostro. Deslizó las yemas suavemente y después las miró: estaban rojas. Volvió a respirar y cerró los ojos. Repentinamente, sintió una energía llamándole demandante. Dio la media vuelta, alzando la vista: el sol ya se había alejado del cielo, pues en el templo del fuego el tiempo no transcurría de la misma manera que en el mundo humano o divino; reconoció inmediatamente aquella presencia que le infundió pánico e insistía en convocarlo. Hermes limpió rápidamente la hoja de su espada con la túnica, que pronto se manchó de escarlata. Prestó atención al moribundo fénix, todavía con la sensación de temblor en sus extremidades, pero no había tiempo para más. Un haz de luz lo rodeó, y en un segundo ya no estaba.

**…**

-Aquí es- anunció finalmente la rubia.

La comitiva de guerreros se detuvo, observando su alrededor con interés. Los pasadizos de las cavernas les habían llevado por pasajes oscuros y silenciosos durante largo tiempo, hasta que escucharon el pequeño movimiento del mar en una estancación de agua salada que provenía desde las afueras. Escaleras de roca descendían por la pequeña laguna; uno a uno, bajaron por ahí hasta que se perdieron en las profundidades y llegaron a terrenos marinos.

El ambiente era distinto, ligero; la luz proveniente de las alturas no tenía la misma intensidad, pero era suficiente. Múltiples formaciones de coral los rodeaban, como si se tratase de un jardín; las rocas marinas brillaban en distintas tonalidades armónicas, pero lo más impresionante, era el arco que se encontraba justo frente a todos. Las columnas que sostenían la curva eran de la clásica arquitectura griega, derruidas en algunas partes de su estructura, haciendo notorio el paso del tiempo sobre ella. El arco contenía imágenes alusivas al mítico Poseidón montando su carruaje, de sirenas y serpientes marinas.

La rubia entonces elevó su cosmos gradualmente. Las hebras doradas se elevaron sutilmente, levitando en el espacio; los párpados de la nereida permanecían cerrados, logrando concentrar su poder en aquella misteriosa tarea. La energía emanó de ella progresivamente, expandiéndose en ondas cobrizas que se fundían con su entorno; las formaciones de coral comenzaron a brillar con más intensidad, palpitando sin cesar como si cobraran vida. Entonces, las fulgurantes piezas oscilaron en su lugar, inquietas. Se desprendieron de sus bases en pequeños pedazos, flotando, uniéndose lentamente en la arena hasta formar distintos arcos en un círculo, unos junto a otros, semejantes a la estructura principal. Victoria descendió su energía una vez que aquella tarea fue terminada.

-Nuestros caminos se separan a partir de aquí- anunció a la compañía- abriré portales para cada grupo que los llevarán directamente a sus destinos. Tardarán menos, y no estarán en riesgo de comprometer su condición, pues no saldrán de territorio divino-

La sirena estaba a punto de continuar con su labor, cuando de pronto, una pequeña colonia de peces hizo acto de presencia en el lugar. Eran pequeños y de múltiples colores que cambiaban de tonalidad constantemente; nadaban sin una trayectoria definida, de aquí a allá. El inesperado suceso les hizo estar prevenidos a los santos, quienes conservaron su posición esperando cualquier movimiento, ya que el territorio de Poseidón aún era desconocido para ellos. Las pequeñas criaturas descendieron lentamente hasta estar a la altura de la sirena, donde comenzaron a integrar la formación de un caracol. Tras unos momentos, los peces desaparecieron, dejando solamente la menuda figura de una jovencita, orlada con una túnica greca y el cabello celeste suelto libremente; su rostro pequeño y alegre le hacía ver como una adolescente apenas. Ella sonreía amable, casi infantil y levantó la mano seguidamente.

-No teman ni desconfíen, Santos de Athena- pidió la hermosa joven devolviendo la mirada- mi nombre es Eurínome, hija de Poseidón-

-¿Qué haces aquí, Eurínome?- preguntó en un susurro la mayor- es peligroso que salgas del palacio-

-Padre me ha dado una misión, hermana. Debo terminarla y después volveré-

Sin estar muy convencida, Victoria hizo como le pidió la peliceleste. La menor se inclinó un poco para tomar la pequeña bolsa que colgaba de su cinturón y en ese instante se dirigió a la orden de Caballeros.

-Sabemos muy bien por qué están aquí. Mi padre nos ha informado a todos en el palacio sobre su riesgosa misión, y él mismo está dispuesto a ayudarles; es por eso que he venido a su encuentro-

Entonces Eurínome tomó la pequeña bolsa de terciopelo negro; La tomó con cuidado entre sus manos. Desató la cuerda que la mantenía cerrada, y después introdujo una mano; del curioso morral sacó un reluciente medallón de bronce del que se balanceaba una gruesa correa de cuero.

-Es para ti- anunció la cantarina voz de la sirena, quien fijó los penetrantes ojos en una sola persona.

Ella comenzó a caminar, abriéndose paso entre el grupo de guerreros, hasta llegar al confundido santo que estaba al fondo. El objeto le fue entregado por la joven nereida; el peliazul miró la brillante pieza de metal sobre su mano. Tenía un grueso martillo grabado sobre la inconfundible figura del fuego en el fondo. Aquella marca sólo significaba una cosa: era la insignia de Hefesto. Devolvió la mirada a la nereida, con cierta curiosidad y duda en el semblante.

-¿Por qué a mí?-

-Yo sólo cumplo las órdenes del emperador, no las cuestiono- respondió con calma- mi padre creyó necesario enviarles esto- le explicó cuidadosamente- nadie en el Olimpo sabe que ustedes cruzarán por territorio marino, sin embargo, los que residen aledaños o dentro del resto de los templos, ya han sido advertidos de sus arribos-

-Eso dificultará las cosas…- susurró fastidiado.

-El emblema del maestro artesano les ayudará. Úsenlo a su favor, santo de Athena-

-Agradece al emperador…- dijo él, nervioso- agradece en nuestro nombre su ayuda-

La chica lo miró unos segundos, casi segura de que al santo le estaba costando esfuerzo poder decir aquello. Sonrió nuevamente para él, luego miró a su alrededor, donde estaba la comitiva de oro, observándola. Dio un paso hacia atrás, en señal de su despedida.

-Una cosa más- anunció Eurínome- cuando lleguen a la villa de Lemnos, deben mencionar el nombre de Agamenón-

-¿Agamenón?- preguntó esta vez el Tauro, quien se encontraba muy cerca del gemelo.

-Es el nombre del patriarca principal del señor Hefesto- aclaró de nueva cuenta la sirena- me retiro- giró su vista hacia Kanon- le daré el mensaje de gratitud al señor del oceáno y estoy segura de que lo recibirá gustoso- dijo marcando una sonrisilla- _después de todo, tiene la esperanza de que su mejor General regrese… hasta entonces, Dragón Marino_-

Las palabras resonaron en la cabeza del gemelo, quien abrió los ojos, sintiendo que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron ligeramente. La joven mensajera se desvaneció tras la formación de los pequeños peces, y Kanon prefirió ignorar aquellas palabras de inmediato. Guardó el medallón de vuelta en la bolsa, y ésta entre su propio cinturón. Todo con una prisa ansiosa que nadie logró contemplar, sin embargo, él podía sentir la insistente mirada de Saga a unos metros. Miró por el rabillo del ojo, comprobando que tenía razón, pues él lo observaba.

-_¿Qué ha sido eso?_- inició el mayor con voz demandante, pero el gemelo no contestó a la cuestión-_ ignorarme no te servirá- _

_-Sólo quería agradecerle al único aliado de Athena_- respondió lo más tranquilo que pudo.

-_No hablo de eso… escuché lo que esa sirena te dijo. Se dirigió intencionalmente a mí también- _aseguró seriamente.

-_Saga, eso no significa que yo…- _

Kanon giró un poco el rostro, para ver a su igual, pero se tensó en el momento. La expresión que tenía el mayor era intimidante. Sus ojos verdes expresaban demasiado: molestia, miedo, preocupación… Entonces Kanon se preguntó si su hermano sentía todo eso por su causa. Él mismo había tratado de enmendar su relación, y no había conseguido gran cosa, entonces, ¿Por qué se veía así?; el gemelo menor suspiró, agobiado.

-_No te preocupes por lo que haya dicho ella… no te preocupes por nada_- terminó Kanon.

-_Pero…_-

-Es hora, abriré sus caminos- interrumpió la sirena rubia.

Dicho esto, invocó su poder de nuevo, extendiendo una palma frente a la enorme arcada. Hubo un silencio, después el suelo tembló gradualmente y todo comenzó a moverse. Grandes cortinas de agua comenzaron a caer desde algún punto en lo alto del techo marino; inmensas cantidades de agua semejantes a bellas cascadas se formaron en el círculo trazado por los arcos de coral alrededor de los guerreros, quienes solamente alcanzaron a mirar a su alrededor, expectantes ante la danza del espectro de luz que creaban las caídas del líquido, palpitando continuamente con los colores en su estructura. La sirena agitó rítmicamente sus manos, logrando que las cortinas reaccionaran y danzaran a la par de sus movimientos. Desde abajo, las aguas se arremolinaron, formando espirales horizontales que fueron acomodándose tras los arcos de coral, creando así un conjunto de portales. Parte del cosmos de Victoria se depositó lentamente en cada una de las entradas, creando una barrera.

-Los grupos… deben cruzar- pidió la sirena- no importa cuál elijan, el portal sabrá cuál es su camino y los guiará hasta su destino-

Tal como lo pidió, los tríos comenzaron a agruparse, decididos a tomar la senda que los llevaría a diferentes lugares donde estaban las piezas que tanto anhelaban conseguir. No hubo palabras de despedida, ni mucho menos acciones, sin embargo, algunas miradas se cruzaron. El grupo del escorpión fue el primero en avanzar, después fue el mismo conjunto del santo de Leo. Aldebarán y Lillean procedieron de la misma manera, atravesando la barrera, y cuando el gemelo estuvo por entrar, escuchó la voz de su hermano.

-_Kanon…_-

Éste se detuvo, justo antes de atravesar el atrio. Entreabrió los labios, y el corazón latió fuerte otra vez. El simple susurro del gemelo en su mente lo conmocionó; Saga había dicho su nombre, y no lo hizo con rabia, decepción o reprimenda, sino de tal forma, que a Kanon le pareció que el mayor realmente había temblado con tan sólo pronunciarlo. Miró hacia atrás, encontrando a Saga bajo el último arco, de espaldas a su dirección, evitando que pudiese verle el rostro.

-_No volveré_- respondió el menor, tratando de apaciguar la angustia que sentía provenir de su igual- _te veré en el Santuario cuando todo haya terminado, así que... intenta seguir vivo para entonces…_- bromeó el peliazul pintando una burla en el rostro.

-_Promételo…_-

-_Estaré bien, me alejaré de los problemas... __no es como si fuera a controlar a Hefesto también-_ dijo espontáneamente, haciendo lo posible por aminorar la tensión- _Es sólo una furtiva búsqueda por nuestra supervivencia contra la voluntad de los Dioses, nada que no hayamos hecho antes- _

-_Promete que estarás en el Santuario, Kanon_-

Él sonrió irónico y divertido por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Saga estaba preocupado por él… su tono de voz y la súplica eran exactamente iguales a como cuando era un niño; tenía esa manera especial de exigirle estar bien, no importara qué. Saga entonces se volvió hacia él, y el menor respondió con esa corta sonrisa, fue lo único que pudo dar en contestación. Sin esperar por la respuesta del primer guardián de Géminis, Kanon entró al campo de energía. El arco se selló al instante, convirtiéndose en una estructura sólida de piedra y el remolino de agua desapareció.

**…**

El entumecimiento de su boca comenzaba a desaparecer y al fin sentía su lengua. Llevó una mano hasta su mejilla, comprobando que el malestar pronto dejaría de aquejarla. Suspiró con desgana y rabia al escuchar el sonido de las pesadas cadenas moverse. Desvió los penetrantes ojos azules hasta sus muñecas: de ellas se asían gruesos grilletes que mantenían inutilizadas en gran medida a sus extremidades. Alejó la atención de aquella imagen para concentrarla hacia arriba, donde se encontraba la tea encendida, la única luz que ahuyentaba las sombras de las profundidades en que estaba. El tiempo avanzaba sobre ella, recordándole a marcado ritmo que era necesario salir de ese lugar cuanto antes, pero no sabía cómo.

Oteó a su alrededor como si en verdad esperase hallar la solución en un rincón. La estrecha mazmorra en que permanecía cautiva parecía imposible de burlar, con aquellos barrotes de grueso calibre arraigados increíblemente a la roca. Maldijo internamente a la causante de su encierro. La Diosa la había recluido a la soledad desquiciante de esa cárcel con paredes pétreas y frías, privándola además momentáneamente del habla que ya comenzaba a recobrar; y ahora, a pesar de sus poderes como hija del señor del inframundo, no lograba escapar.

El inesperado cruce de un gélido céfiro la alertó. Paseó los orbes de un lugar a otro, sin divisar nada. Nuevamente se intensificó la sensación de frío, el fuego de la tea danzó inquieto, removiéndose como si deseara escapar de ahí. La erinia miró entonces a un rincón, donde prevalecía la densidad de la sombra; la alta figura emergió de entre la bruma de manera lenta, provocativa, acercándose con cada paso a la pelirroja. Su intimidante complexión obtenía un aspecto aún más etéreo con el rojizo toque de la titilante luz sobre su piel morena, justo como resaltaba la lustrosa armadura que portaba. Se detuvo frente a la joven, mostrando media sonrisa en los sensuales labios.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con dificultad la irritada erinia.

-Yo debería preguntar eso- contestó tranquilamente él- ¿No se supone… que tienes algo que hacer?, si fueras mi hija estaría decepcionado de ti-

-No vengas a darme sermones de familia- replicó enseguida- no te sienta bien después de semejante linaje de desquiciados que has procreado-

Una enérgica risa surgió del Dios, divertida y burlesca al mismo tiempo, con una entonación grave que provocó un escalofrío a la enviada del inframundo.

-Podría cortarte esa lengua por insolente- amenazó sonriente- pero no lo haré… no hasta que tus palabras me dejen de ser útiles-

-¿Qué has venido a buscar, Ares?-

-Directa, así me gusta- asintió complacido- seré breve: necesito que vigiles de cada paso, cada movimiento, absolutamente todo de los santos de Athena durante su estadía fuera de este Santuario. Han partido hace poco-

-Debo anunciarlo a mi padre entonces-

-No lo harás- sentenció el moreno- no informarás nada a tu padre y menos al mío-

-Mi lealtad es con él, Ares-

-¿Sabes? Esto no es una proposición- amenazó el Dios, acercándose aún más a Mellan- harás lo que diga, insignificante criatura del inframundo, ¿O es que quieres correr la misma suerte que esa ninfa estúpida?-

-¿De qué hablas?- cuestionó la pelirroja mirándole fijamente.

El Dios nuevamente sonrió con malicia, levantó su mano libre, de la cual colgaba una gargantilla de oro. La erinia abrió los ojos con espanto y encaró la mirada marrón del señor de la guerra.

-Es todo lo que quedó de ella después de haberse negado a obedecer mis órdenes- respondió sin borrar la curva de sus labios- creo que tú eres más inteligente, así que…-

Mellan observó con detenimiento el objeto que se deslizó suavemente de la gruesa mano del moreno para caer sin cuidado hasta el suelo. No comprendía cuáles eran las intenciones reales de Ares, pero no era como aquella ninfa, la pelirroja sí conocía el famoso carácter del castaño que tantos problemas traía a la disfuncional familia olímpica desde la antigüedad, y era consciente de que jamás había que provocar su furia. Tragó saliva, nerviosa.

-Habla… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Excelente decisión- agregó satisfecho, soltando a la erinia. Se alejó prudencialmente, sigiloso entre las sombras que rodeaban el calabozo- hay ciertos límites sobre mí- inició, sabiendo que obtenía la completa atención de la joven- no puedo moverme a completa libertad en el mundo humano, solamente si controlo el cuerpo de un Dioscuros-

-Los gemelos… sólo puedes usar sus cuerpos, pero no sabrías qué hacen el resto de los santos-

-Exacto. Puedo penetrar la barrera de este Santuario gracias al poder de Hades- hizo una pausa, y después rió irónicamente- él planea usarme como respaldo en caso de que su patético plan, para que los hombres de mi hermana consigan el Alma Sagrada, falle. Por eso necesito que vayas más allá por mí y los vigiles sin interferir en sus misiones-

-No tiene sentido- dijo alterada por la ligereza de las palabras de él- estos hombres son enemigos de los otros reinos, si logran realizar la sanación… su poder sería tal que podrían matar a cualquier Dios que desearan, incluso a los Tres Hermanos-

-Lo sé- contestó inexpresivo- y yo necesito que cumplan con esa misión y renueven su espíritu con el Alma Sagrada. De esa manera…- extendió una palma, contemplándola un momento- podré controlar la voluntad de mi contenedor y yo…- cerró la mano en un puño, sonriendo con renovada maldad, encendiendo sus ojos en escarlata- ¡Seré el nuevo rey de los Dioses!-

-Siempre has sido un demente. Ser enemigo de Zeus, Hades y Poseidón es más que sólo la muerte… tu destino sería semejante al de Cronos o mucho peor-

-Alguien como tú no puede comprenderlo- expresó la deidad con sorna- ¿No entiendes?, no tengo miedo de ellos- aseguró clavando su mirada en ella, sin un solo indicio de duda.

-¿Por qué debería ayudarte?- preguntó desconfiada Mellan- ¿Qué puedes ofrecerme que merezca la pena para desobedecer a Hades?-

Ares sonrió cínico, negando sutilmente. Dio unos pasos al frente, para acercarse otra vez. Rodeó con lentitud a la pelirroja y se detuvo a su espalda. Llevó las manos hasta los hombros de ella, acariciándolos suavemente. Bajó el rostro, acercando sus labios a escasa distancia de la oreja de Mellan, entonces sonrió.

-Puedo darte poder sobre el infierno- susurró a su oído, deslizando las manos por los níveos brazos de la erinia- Sin Hades en el camino, y Perséfone a siglos de renacer… tú serías la nueva reina del inframundo… ¿Lo imaginas?- dijo despacio, sonando incitante- Sólo eres la sirviente de tu padre, y los confines del inframundo están restringidos para una erinia… ¿Acaso no deseas contemplar el rostro de tu amado Citerón otra vez?-

Entonces la pelirroja abrió los ojos y toda fuerza la abandonó en ese instante. Bajó el semblante, y su antigua memoria aún logró vislumbrar las facciones de aquel joven del que se enamoró perdidamente y que con unas cuantas palabras de su parte, ella acabó con su vida. Ella, quien era Tisífone, la implacable furia, la encargada de castigar los homicidios en tierra había cometido uno propio, que hasta ese momento todavía la perturbaba. Buscó los ojos de Ares, y en ellos encontró delirio, locura y decisión. Un solo nombre, y un Dios de menor tiempo como él había logrado vencer la voluntad de una erinia antigua como ella.

-Seguro también ofreciste el Olimpo a la ninfa- replicó aún con el valor que tenía.

-¿A esa cría?- se burló de inmediato Ares- no tengo tal sentido del humor. Ella sólo tenía dos opciones, jurarme lealtad o morir, y como ves…-

Bajó las manos hasta tocar los grilletes que apresaban las muñecas, logrando que se abrieran inmediatamente.

-Confiar en tu promesa es como andar a ciegas en un laberinto- dijo ella, cerrando los ojos. Calló unos segundos y al fin suspiró- si juegas conmigo, Ares… yo misma te daré caza-

Finalmente curvó los labios, divertido con las reacciones de la furia, sin embargo complacido. Había Logrado conseguir a un peón más con las palabras adecuadas.

**…**

Dysis se separó de sus compañeros en un segundo, tratando de recuperar el aliento que había perdido durante la teletransportación, escuchando a sus espaldas la divertida risa del maestro de Libra. Una Amazona como ella no estaba del todo acostumbrada, pues a pesar de que su cuerpo era fuerte, su mente no lograba estar en sincronía con la de Mu para dejarse llevar por su poder. Sujetó su estómago a través de la armadura y respiró un par de veces mientras se inclinaba sobre sus rodillas. Un viento helado cruzó por el lugar, despeinando su rebelde y largo cabello violeta, sólo entonces prestó atención al árido suelo que estaba pisando. Irguió el cuerpo después de unos momentos, cuando se hubo recuperado para mirar alrededor. Había escuchado muchas veces sobre la enigmática belleza del valle de Jamir de boca del patriarca, pero nunca lo había contemplado en persona, y ni siquiera en ese instante, lograba terminar de comprender por qué Shion podría llamar "bello" a ese pedazo de nada.

Era un paraje desolado en medio de escarpadas montañas y rocas afiladas, que hacía imposible imaginar que alguien pudiese siquiera pensar en vivir ahí. Las nubes cubrían en ese momento el cielo, y el frío comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más notable, incluso a través de toda su indumentaria de metal y la máscara que protegía sus delicadas facciones. Asió con fuerza su capa cuando una nueva corriente amenazó con hacerla perder el balance; ajustó sus guantes de cuero negro e intentó ganar calor. Jamir no era parecido a nada que hubiese enfrentado antes, y según las historias, sólo los más hábiles santos eran capaces de imponerse al brusco ambiente. Alzó la vista, encontrándose con la regia arquitectura de la torre al borde del risco; permanecía inalterable al sitio, adaptándose a las embestidas del viento y el paso de los años. Era aquella torre la morada de los lemurianos, la raza tan misteriosa como los mismos orígenes de Jamir, la que estaba frente a sus ojos.

-Vamos, Dysis, no te quedes ahí- replicó el maestro con una sonrisa- entremos, o morirás de frío-

La Amazona se sintió descubierta, mas decidió seguir en silencio al moreno, pues Jamir era superior a ella en ese momento. La torre no tenía puertas ni algún tipo de entrada en el primer nivel, sin embargo, una terraza en el segundo piso estaba directamente conectada a lo que parecía un arco tallado. Dohko y Mu saltaron sin esfuerzo hasta aquél pórtico, y ella les siguió después. Los tres guerreros cayeron ligeramente sobre las baldosas del balcón, apenas sintiendo el aterrizaje en cuclillas. Mu se adelantó a las paredes selladas, aproximándose a las líneas que conformaban dicha estructura, colocó su palma extendida sobre la pared e inmediatamente se abrió una entrada.

-Adelante- indicó el Aries.

Sus compañeros atravesaron el umbral, siendo recibidos por uno de los amplios salones, que si bien era sencillo, resultaba acogedor comparado al externo ambiente. Había una chimenea construida en piedra arraigada a la pared, frente a ella una alfombra tejida con gruesos amarres y detalladas figuras que hacían evidente las culturas cercanas a las fronteras de Jamir con el Himalaya; dos espaciosos asientos de madera rústica se encontraban frente al fogón, y al fondo estaban las escaleras que llegaban hasta los pisos superiores. Dysis observó a detalle el lugar, parándose a observar la mesa que estaba bajo una ventana; tenía algunas herramientas de metal que eran usadas por el maestro de Jamir en la reparación de armaduras, y junto a ellas, un pequeño recipiente de donde sobresalía un poco de lo que parecía ser arena dorada.

-Aquí está- dijo Mu apareciendo por otra puerta; el pelilila cargaba en sus manos una pequeña ánfora de plata, cerrada herméticamente por una tapa- del estanque nunca se puede tomar más de una pequeña porción, pero con esto- indicó el recipiente- los guardianes permitirán que se llene al tope y será más que suficiente-

Dohko asintió, y junto a ambos Caballeros, emprendió rápidamente el regreso al exterior. Descendieron de la torre, encontrándose con el desolado paisaje por el que emprendieron la marcha. Avanzaron veloces por los sinuosos caminos de las montañas, siendo ágiles y cuidadosos de no caer por alguno de los múltiples riscos, los cuales contenían trampas en forma de afiladas estacas al fondo del precipicio. La emanación de agua estaba próxima, faltaba un poco más para llegar a la fuente. El lemuriano subió primero por las formaciones de piedra, hasta tener frente a él la pendiente peligrosa y delgada que ascendía por el monte. Dysis y Dohko se le unieron poco después, observando callados de igual manera el camino. Se podía ver la lejanía desde esa altura, y el fondo de los acantilados parecía no existir. Mu dio un paso al frente, decidido a continuar, a pesar de que la montaña le infundía cierta sensación de nerviosismo, ya que él nunca se había adentrado a esos territorios. Saltó varias veces, pues sus poderes mentales no funcionaban ahí, tratando de alcanzar el final del desfiladero. Varios trozos del peñasco se separaron de la estructura, cayendo veloces por la inmensidad del abismo, pero ellos continuaron.

Las pendientes disminuyeron, y la planicie se hizo presente. Lo que parecía un irregular y árido pedazo de suelo, no era sino la senda hacia la fuente. Sin embargo, los tres enmudecieron. La tierra se meció sobre la roca con el toque del viento, el metal de sus indumentarias comenzó a enfriarse y el silencio sepulcral les heló aún más la sangre. Los cadáveres de las águilas estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar; los cuerpos de las enormes aves eran jirones en el suelo; una mezcla de sangre, tierra y plumas era parte del escenario. Mu se acercó, y sus pasos apenas fueron audibles. Las manos le temblaron, como si el frío realmente hubiese penetrado hasta sus huesos.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí…?- susurró el maestro de Libra, dando unos pasos.

Entonces, el pelilia abrió los ojos, como comprendiendo. Corrió de prisa hasta el fondo del camino, apretando la mandíbula. Se detuvo en seco cuando finalmente hubo llegado a su destino; soltó el ánfora de inmediato, que cayó con un ruido vago al suelo, y entonces él mismo se desplomó de rodillas. La quijada le tiritó; de nuevo el aire se tornó violento, congelante.

-No está…- susurró, entreabriendo los labios.

Sus ojos estaban perdidos en lo que era la cuenca, la cual, se encontraba vacía. Nada quedaba del luminiscente y hermoso resplandor que desprendía la legendaria fuente de sanación, pues sus aguas, siempre manantes, ya no estaban.

**…**

Los jardines del templo se mostraron ante ella cuando abrió los ojos. El pasto arraigado a la tierra resplandecía con su intenso color dorado debido a la tarde fluctuante, y los patios adornados con jarrones y enredaderas eran tan extensos que abarcaban toda su vista. La alfombra de flores multicolores se formaba poco más allá, bajo el resguardo de los bellos árboles; el hálito removía cada hoja y rama con su cálido flujo. Comenzó a caminar, sintiendo la suavidad del suelo aún bajo sus sandalias de cuero, aproximándose con elegancia a la entrada de la magnífica morada.

Los pilares altísimos la recibieron con su refrescante sombra, inmutables y recios bajo el pesado techo de relieve clásico. Se adentró a los pasillos que llevaban a las cámaras principales; su paso era rápido, mas no desesperado, y ella sabía que debía tener calma en esos momentos. Las vasijas de pintura oscura y las esculturas de su propia imagen fueron la única compañía que tuvo durante el trayecto. No había nadie en los corredores, tampoco se escuchaba sonido alguno más allá de las pisadas que daba por las pulidas baldosas. La belleza del antiguo lugar de pronto se eclipsó por el extraño ambiente alrededor. Athena conocía demasiado bien la morada del guardián del Fuego, al que tantas veces visitó en vidas pasadas. Apresuró un poco más el andar, sintiendo en el interior la urgencia de llegar a la cámara principal.

Vislumbró al final del camino las enormes puertas de madera y herrería, con la imagen gloriosa del legendario fénix, explayándose en toda su gracia en una silueta delicada y hermosa. Estaba tallada sobre la madera, desplegando las alas de fuego decoradas con matices rojos, amarillos y azules; los ojos eran dos grandes rubíes colocados en las cuencas, brillando intensamente con el toque de las antorchas encendidas sobre las paredes. La deidad se acercó, casi conteniendo el aliento ante el extraño sentimiento de preocupación que emergía. Tocó apenas la superficie, pero las puertas la reconocieron de inmediato; se abrieron con el crujir del mecanismo que despacio fue removiéndose, hasta que las candelas al otro lado le permitieron ver el interior de la cámara.

La imagen tras el portal petrificó a la Diosa en su sitio. Sus labios temblaron al igual que todo el cuerpo ante lo que contemplaba, comprobando así que sus sentimientos eran dolorosamente acertados. Avanzó a prisa hasta el inerte cuerpo del hombre que yacía boca abajo, con el dorado cabello mezclado a la par del rojo líquido que escapaba de su interior.

La sangre corría lentamente por el ya poluto piso de piedra, esparciéndose alrededor del cuerpo del guardián. Athena sintió las lágrimas escapar de sus verdes ojos; la debilidad que sentía en las rodillas la obligó a caer, manchando al instante el pulcro vestido blanco. Tomó con delicadeza los hombros del joven y lo hizo girar despacio, hasta tenerlo frente a frente. Solamente así fue capaz de notar que aún respiraba con suma debilidad; tocó su rostro, entonces él apretó los párpados, intentando con todas sus fuerzas responder. Las gotas cristalinas cayeron desde las mejillas de la Diosa hasta el rostro del custodio del fuego, y él logró abrir los ojos, captando con dificultad la silueta que lo sostenía gentilmente.

-Mi señora…-

-Dion- respondió ella con una triste sonrisa.

-Estoy perdiendo mi fuerza- articuló respirando con dificultad- me he reducido a esta forma…- levantó una mano, viéndola perdidamente.

-No hables- pidió en un susurro la Diosa, posando sus dedos sobre la sangrante herida.

-Mi tiempo se acaba, Athena- dijo, tomando a la vez la mano de ella para detenerla- hay algo que…-

-¡Silencio!, me lo dirás después. Ahora déjame cerrarla- insistió, evocando su preciada energía en la palma.

-Por favor, Athena... escúcheme-

-¿Por qué no se detiene?- se cuestionó a sí misma, sollozando desesperada, viendo el constante brotar de la sangre.

-Mi señora, basta- impuso el rubio, logrando que los brillantes orbes esmeraldas le prestaran atención. Él sintió una punzada de dolor correr por su ser, sabiendo que debía apresurarse- no debe preocuparse por mí, pronto seré ceniza. He logrado cumplir la misión que me asignó… proteger el Fuego era el propósito para el cual nací. Y es lo que he hecho. No lamente mi muerte…- una débil sonrisa se pintó en sus labios pálidos, y su energía comenzó a desvanecerse.

-¿Quién ha hecho esto?- preguntó la deidad, con miedo y rabia corriendo por sus venas- ¡¿Quién lo hizo?-

-El Fuego se liberará cuando se encuentre con su opuesto…- murmuró entumido.

-¿Qué…?-

Pero el fénix no respondió, solamente se aferró a la mano de Athena, quien de inmediato la acogió fuertemente. El rubio suspiró una última vez, cerrando los ojos, y después… dejó escapar la última toma de aire; el agarre de su mano se volvió débil, hasta que el peso natural del brazo, tratando de caer, le indicó a la señora de Atenas que había muerto. Ella apretó los dientes, dejando escapar las innumerables lágrimas de sus ojos como rastro amargo de su dolor. Hundió el rostro en el pecho del guardián, llorando inconsolable sobre la túnica oscura que lo cubría.

Poco a poco, una llamarada fue rodeando la silueta del joven, indicio del final de su ciclo vital. La Diosa permaneció inmóvil, inmune al calor del fuego que consumía rápidamente la forma humana del ave legendaria. Contempló abstraída las cenizas cobrizas que comenzaron a inundar el lugar donde estaba; la totalidad del fénix fue consumida, y su antes palpable presencia ahora no era más que un pequeño montículo de arena, aún con rescoldos encendidos que comenzaban a pulular por el aire. Sin embargo, ella sabía que no era sino el comienzo de otra vida para el ave; las brasas comenzaron a organizarse, a removerse sobre el suelo y la sangre. La danza que realizaban los restos era el ensamble coordinado de algo más. Se formaron piezas, y las piezas montaron una estructura: un huevo había sido creado.

Athena lo observó ensimismada y a la vez triste, pero con esperanza renovada, porque sabía que algún día, dentro de cientos de años, volvería a ver a su amada ave. El reflejo de una luz roja sobre sus ojos captó su atención, desviando la mirada al instante. Ahí estaba, al lado del cascarón, una piedra reluciente en escarlata, semejante a un perfecto y grande rubí. La pelimorada lo tomó y pudo sentir la poderosa energía que manaba de la gema; abrió los ojos pasmada, comprendiendo por fin lo que tanto anhelaba decir el fénix. Cerró el puño con fuerza sobre la piedra, sintiendo que volvería a llorar, pero no lo permitió. Acarició la curva del huevo para sostenerlo al instante con sumo cuidado. Se levantó igualmente, avanzando hacia el altar que estaba bajo el resguardo de las aterciopeladas cortinas, arraigadas a lo más alto. Depositó el contenedor en la base, despacio y en silencio. Lo vio una última vez, asiendo la preciada joya con fuerza.

-Has protegido bien el fuego, Dion… gracias-

**…**

-Si lo haces, serás arrojada fuera de este túnel-

Lillean giró el rostro, con la mano todavía extendida a poca distancia de tocar la pared de agua que conformaba el gran pasadizo por donde avanzaban. Kanon siguió mirándola con sus enigmáticos ojos verdes, cubierto con una capa blanca que apenas dejaba entrever la ropa oscura bajo ella. La elfa asintió, bajando el brazo en el acto.

-Me pareció hermoso- dijo mirando el muro líquido.

El guerrero imitó el gesto de su compañera y observó con detenimiento su alrededor. La espiral que formaba el agua marina se extendía frente a ellos, como si no tuviera fin; la rotación del agua era tranquila y silenciosa, pero hipnotizante con su hermoso resplandor que variaba de tono, algunas veces azul, verde, gris… podían caminar en el túnel y ver a través de sus cristalinas barreras. Miles de peces coloridos nadaban sobre ellos, la vegetación se mecía con las corrientes marinas, estructuras de coral se formaban por todas partes con el mismo resplandor que contenía la vida oceánica. El gemelo suspiró inconscientemente, abstraído por la belleza que presenciaba, y en un momento, se sintió nostálgico.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la pelinegra mirándole preocupada, comenzando a caminar.

-Sí, perfecto- contestó el gemelo, andando a su lado.

-La inmensidad de este lugar es abrumadora- comentó la elfa, con la vista perdida al frente. Kanon la miró de reojo rápidamente- a decir verdad… los territorios de Poseidón me alteran un poco- admitió en voz baja.

Kanon sabía perfectamente porqué. Sin embargo, prefirió preservar el silencio sin dar respuesta a las palabras de Lillean, quien sobrellevaba la situación más tranquilamente de lo que él esperaba. Asgard fue sólo uno de sus movimientos tácticos en su afán de liderar una guerra contra Athena. Después de todo, para él, la victoria finalmente lo convertiría en alguien superior a lo que todos creyeron que él sería… alguien superior a un Dios. Hilda tan sólo fue una marioneta y la sangre vertida en el norte nunca significó nada para él; los guerreros nórdicos formaron parte de su tablero estratégico, nada más. Y Kanon comprendía el motivo de la elfa para estar nerviosa en territorios de lo que ella creía un enemigo. El Géminis sostuvo su cabeza con una mano, apretando ligeramente los dientes y cerró los ojos; no importara cómo ni cuánto se esforzara, el pasado lo acosaba constantemente.

Inesperadamente, el tibio toque en su mejilla lo devolvió a la realidad. Lillean le hizo detenerse en el acto, sosteniendo su rostro con suavidad mientras lo observaba fijamente con la mirada gris que poseía. Él la miró de vuelta, con el asombro pintado en sus facciones; no dijo nada y ella no se separó de él.

-Lo sabía- dijo finalmente.

-¿Qué… qué sucede?- preguntó el gemelo, levantando una ceja.

-Me mentiste- contestó la elfa, haciendo una mueca- no estás bien. Tienes la piel fría- agregó. Kanon sonrió.

-Te preocupas demasiado, niña- dijo quitando su mano y renovando el apresurado paso.

-¡Eh!, no soy una niña- replicó enseguida, dándole alcance- además, se supone que debo cuidar de ustedes. Athena vería con malos ojos si no cumplo mi misión como sanadora-

-Excelente discurso- comentó irónico, aunque divertido- pero ya te dije: nada me pasa-

-¡Pero…!-

-Jamás llegaremos a Lemnos si continúas quejándote, así que date prisa, _niña_- repitió con énfasis malicioso.

-Jamás llegarás a Lemnos si te desvaneces aquí mismo- contradijo la pelinegra, arrugando el entrecejo.

-Cuando necesite que hagas algo por mí… te lo haré saber, ahora no me molestes más- dijo a manera concluyente- de todas formas, no creo que seas capaz de mucho- argumentó con intención de divertirse un poco.

-No subestimes mis habilidades, Caballero- advirtió ofendida.

-¿Realmente estás tan decidida a hacerme el viaje difícil?- preguntó cansado.

-Si eso significa insistir para que me dejes ayudarte, entonces sí- afirmó la elfa- mi deber es atender cada necesidad de tu cuerpo-

Kanon comenzó a reír con una hermosa sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes, y la elfa no comprendía. Lillean concluyó que se estaba burlando de ella, así que se colocó frente a él, impidiéndole dar un paso más. El gemelo arqueó una de sus cejas y suspiró cansado después de su ataque de buen humor. Se hizo a un lado, decidido a evadirla, sin embargo, la pelinegra también se movió en su misma dirección: acción que repitió un par de veces, intentando detenerlo. Géminis rodó los ojos mentalmente y la vio directo a los iris grises. Ella tenía una adorable mueca en los labios y su ceño fruncido la hacía ver demasiado infantil. Parecía estar decidida a bloquearle el camino si no se dejaba ayudar en lo que fuera que ella pensaba necesario. La miró estoico unos momentos, hasta que finalmente paseó la vista por su cuerpo, que si bien estaba cubierto, se delineaba notablemente bajo los pantalones ajustados de cuero y el corsé que aumentaba su femenina figura. Kanon entonces sonrió burlesco, pero atractivo; se acercó peligrosamente y Lillean se pasmó ligeramente. El peliazul tomó el mentón de la nórdica, aproximando su propio rostro, casi rozando sus labios.

-¿Mis necesidades, dices?- repitió intimidante- te sugiero que cuides mejor tus palabras, cría- susurró sensualmente- puedo tomarlas de diferentes maneras-

La chica abrió los ojos con espanto mientras la piel en su cara se tornaba rojiza al comprender lo que Kanon decía.

-¡Hey! ¡Ustedes dos!- gritó a lo lejos Aldebarán- ¡Dense prisa!-

-Ya oíste al grandote- dijo alejándose de la elfa.

El gemelo dejó atrás a Lillean, quien permaneció de pie unos segundos, mirando la regia silueta del peliazul adelantarse hasta donde estaba el afable Tauro. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces, saliendo de su estado ausente tras escuchar sus palabras. Finalmente meneó la cabeza, aún sintiendo el ardor en sus mejillas, y corrió para alcanzarlos.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Yo atiendo tus necesidades con mucho gusto, Kanoncito!, digo! e_e je… aquí nadie dijo nada, verdad?, no sé cómo, pero al final me terminó convenciendo la mini-pelea con la elfa, que con tanto estrés para los santitos, algo de distracción y buen humor hacía falta XD.

Y bien… bueno…. je, no tengo mucho para decir, sí lo sé… que sinvergüenza, descarada, mala autora, etc, etc. XD; realmente estoy apenada por el ENORME, MONUMENTAL, INDUSTRIAL, tiempo que les hice esperar por este capítulo. Simplemente el tiempo no está de mi lado, y ¿saben?, curiosamente en verano es cuando menos lo tengo para escribir XD, ya saben, estoy con mi familia después de terminar el año en la universidad, y ellos esperan que esté, pues… con ellos XD y no frente a la pantalla de mi computadora, y este semestre… fatal de cargado e_e. En fin, ya tengo unos adelantes del cap 17, así que… si consigo librarme de algunas tareas en estas semanas, lo tendrán pronto, pero no se emocionen mucho XD.

Muchísimas gracias a:

_Mi chico Miguel; mis fieles: darkacuario, DianaD, Akane Kido; mi linda Sweet Victory, a mi amada sister (aunque no haya leído varios caps la floja ¬¬), y finalmente a mis lindas Sunrise y Damis. _

Ya saben, comentarios sobre este cap son bien recibidos y los espero gustosa, si es que alguien aún quiere dejarle unas palabras a esta descuidada escritora u_u.

Ah! otra cosa antes de que lo olvide, lo que menciona Ares sobre ver a Citerón, es acerca del mito en que la erinia Tisífone se enamora de ese muchacho, pero termina matándolo porque él la rechaza o algo así... e_e cuánto amor en la mitología! XD


	17. Lemnos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia son propiedad de la autoría de Masami Kuromada y Toei Animation. La historia que se presenta es ficción ya que nunca ocurre en la serie original, y su fin es meramente de entretenimiento sin intención de ofender o plagiar a alguien.

**El fuego de la vida **

**Décimo séptimo capítulo: "Lemnos"**

-Miren…- indicó Lillean apuntando con un dedo.

Ambos Caballeros observaron igualmente hacia donde indicaba la elfa. El portal parecía terminar justo a unos metros, donde estaba una luminosa salida circular que no dejaba ver lo que había al otro lado. No sabían cuánto tiempo habían estado caminando a través de la arremolinada agua, pero un ligero cansancio en ellos les decía que era algo considerable. Aldebarán se detuvo junto a sus compañeros; el final del camino resplandecía con un hipnótico movimiento y nadie dijo palabra alguna por unos segundos. Kanon frunció el ceño e hizo una rápida mueca en los labios. Se adelantó, estirando cuidadosamente un brazo.

-Espera…- pidió la elfa, deteniéndolo con su mano- tal vez no sea seguro-

-Tenemos que averiguar qué hay en el otro extremo, o nunca sabremos si estamos en el lugar indicado, ¿No lo crees?- dijo el peliazul certeramente, y con el mismo tono que no admitía objeciones.

Lillean arrugó los labios en una mueca indecisa, y finalmente cedió en su agarre. El Caballero devolvió la vista al frente, decidido a atravesar el portal. Las yemas de sus dedos se aventuraron, encontrando una suave sensación al adentrarse al umbral; la superficie reaccionó, brillando solamente un poco más, y entonces el gemelo decidió atravesarla con los dedos enteros y luego su brazo.

-Es... cálido-

Y sin esperar respuesta, entró completamente al campo de luz, desapareciendo en un instante. Aldebarán miró a Lillean y ella a él. El Tauro asintió con determinación, para después hacer lo mismo que el Géminis. La chica dudó un poco más, pues no confiaba en lo que pudieran encontrar cuando dejaran los territorios del Dios del mar, sin embargo, no había cabida siquiera para pensar en regresar. Miró hacia atrás, encontrándose con lo que parecía un infinito conducto de agua, y después al frente, donde le aguardaban. Respiró, y dando un paso al frente se atrevió a cruzar. La luz la cegó, obligándola a cerrar los ojos. Todo su cuerpo fue rodeado por un aura cálida y un pacífico e inquietante silencio, como si se hallase en un lugar recóndito del espacio y el tiempo, sin inicio ni final. Un vacío se formó a su alrededor, sin consistencia fija. Poco a poco logró percibir cómo su cosmo se reordenaba en una misma dirección que la guiaba, y la sensación de paz infinita comenzaba a tornarse en algo más. La firmeza de un suelo se creaba ante ella, su piel recibía sensaciones de nuevo mientras su energía comenzaba a despertar del momentáneo letargo. Una brisa realmente fría acarició su rostro y sus botas pisaron la irregular roca. Abrió un ojo tratando de captar algo, luego el otro, enfocando con somnolencia a su alrededor.

La elfa miró sobre sus hombros un par de veces, luego hacia arriba, encontrando el oscuro techo de piedra de donde pendían afiladas estacas. Giró a sus espaldas, y de la entrada luminiscente ya no quedaba rastro. Escuchó el tenue paso de una corriente de agua a lo lejos, el canto del viento en las afueras de la caverna y el olor a tierra húmeda llegó a su nariz.

-¿Lillean?- llamó Aldebarán a escasa distancia.

-¿Sí?- contestó todavía desubicada.

-Es posible que la energía de Poseidón le haya afectado- comentó con algo de preocupación el segundo guardián.

-Quizá…- contestó Kanon, mirando a sus compañeros desde unos metros al frente.

-¿Por qué no descansas un momento?- sugirió el Tauro a la elfa, ayudándole a sentarse sobre una roca.

Géminis regresó sobre sus pasos y se acercó a ambos jóvenes. Se inclinó un poco sobre Lillean, observando su cara pálida y el enfoque perdido de sus ojos en algún lugar. Compartió una rápida mirada con Aldebarán, para volver a clavar su atención en ella. Levantó los brazos, logrando estirarse solamente para tomar la capucha de la capa que caía en la espalda femenina y cuidadosamente cubrir la cabeza de la elfa con ella.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó el peliazul.

Lillean asintió sin emitir sonido.

-Escucha, La villa de Lemnos está bajo esta montaña. Caminaremos hasta el poblado y seremos enviados del templo principal de Hefesto desde entonces, ¿Entiendes?- de nuevo ella hizo un movimiento con su cabeza- Aldebarán dejará resguardada su armadura en este lugar, y tú serás una sacerdotisa al servicio de ese Dios. Nadie debe ver tu rostro mientras estemos aquí. Todo saldrá bien si logramos mantener las apariencias hasta encontrar el contenedor de Hefesto-

-¿Y cuando eso suceda...?-

-Volveremos aquí y el portal deberá abrirse de nuevo- contestó el gemelo, levantándose de inmediato- es tiempo-

-Es más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo- replicó ella sin estar segura de la idea. Pero Kanon sonrió orgulloso.

-Esas preocupaciones no son tu asunto. Conservar el bienestar de los santos de Athena, sí-

Y a pesar de que hizo un gesto de inconformidad, decidió aceptar las palabras de Kanon. En ese momento el Tauro cerró los ojos y, de un segundo a otro, las piezas de su armadura se desprendieron de su alto cuerpo para formarse inmediatamente en el suelo como el toro dorado. Lillean miró asombrada la estructura de la indumentaria sagrada, luego a su guardián, que ya se acomodaba otra capa sobre los hombros. Kanon movió ligeramente la cabeza, indicando que le siguieran. Los tres avanzaron, dejando al fondo de aquel paraje rocoso la vestimenta del segundo guardián. La entrada se vislumbró en seguida y al dar el primer paso fuera de la caverna, la luz provocó que la pelinegra entrecerrara los ojos, pero cuando la claridad llegó, un hermoso paisaje se presentó ante ella.

El lugar de donde salieron estaba ubicado en algún punto de una alta ladera. Un dorado atardecer bañaba al bosque frente a ellos, donde todas las copas parecían de oro; se extendía hasta donde podía alcanzar la vista, bajando por la montaña y subiendo otra vez por la cordillera que, al parecer, atravesaba la isla entera. Las sombras comenzaban a alargarse sobre el suelo. A lo lejos, si miraban a la izquierda, podía distinguirse la recortada tierra a causa del mar que bordeaba la orilla, y a lo lejos el sol declinaba en las aguas occidentales. Sin embargo, ahí abajo, podía distinguirse con facilidad algo más que maleza y rocas: casas, había construcciones bien edificadas, con techos rojos que abarcaban un buen terreno, y cerca del mar, algunos barcos se mantenían arraigados a un larguísimo puerto.

Kanon dio la media vuelta, acercándose de nuevo a la cueva. Extendió su brazo derecho al frente y cerró los ojos; de sus manos surgió un pequeño resplandor dorado, lentamente su energía fluyó hacia la abertura, esparciéndose uniformemente por el espacio hueco hasta que comenzó a cambiar su forma, y las ondas sobre la roca ya no fueron de oro, sino de un pálido gris, mimetizándose con la piedra de la montaña. El gemelo abrió los párpados, observando detenidamente su ilusión. No había vestigio alguno de que antes ahí hubiera una cueva. Se ajustó la capa una vez más, sacó del pequeño morral el perfecto medallón con la insignia y se lo llevó al cuello, asegurándose de tenerlo a buen resguardo, después comenzó a caminar. Se adentraron al bosque que descendía por la ladera y bajaron con cuidado, atentos a cualquier movimiento o sonido que apareciera en su trayectoria; la senda resultó ser accidentada, pues las hojas de los árboles estaban por doquier y su cantidad hacía del suelo una superficie resbaladiza e irregular, ramas afiladas se desprendían de los troncos, que poco a poco comenzaban a agolparse frente a ellos, como si quisieran cerrarles el paso.

La elfa de pronto escuchó algo. Se detuvo instantáneamente y aguzó el oído; parecían pisadas, tenues y distantes, también el suave tintineo de objetos metálicos, frunció el ceño, insegura. Tomó como apoyo una vara y dio un paso al frente con intenciones de escuchar más, sin embargo, el pequeño montículo donde estaba parada se deshizo, provocando que cayera de espaldas y resbalara violentamente hasta que golpeó una corteza seca. Kanon y Aldebarán voltearon en seguida al escucharla; el gemelo se apresuró a subir hasta donde estaba ella y se arrodilló a su altura.

-¿Estás herida?- preguntó. Pero ella negó.

-No es nada-

Volteó hacia él, entonces el peliazul notó la larga herida en su mejilla. Acercó una mano y limpió de prisa la sangre que corría del corte mientras suspiraba, en parte aliviado en parte fastidiado; ella se sintió pillada por aquel gesto tan suave que provenía de alguien, que parecía ser un hombre de muchas virtudes, pero no gentil. Tomó la capucha y la echó sobre su cabeza, lista para disculparse y retomar el camino, mas el gemelo la detuvo con un brazo.

-No te muevas...- susurró Kanon, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué...?-

En un parpadeo, cinco lanzas se abalanzaron sobre sus cuellos, deteniéndose a escasa distancia. Lillean parpadeó atónita ante la inesperada situación, levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con los dueños de las armas que les amenazaban. Tras ellos, otros tres hacían lo mismo con Aldebarán. No los había escuchado cerca ni visto venir. Al encuentro salió otro hombre, portando una broncínea armadura que tenía grabados minuciosos en el peto, y fuertes protecciones en las piernas sobre gruesas prendas de piel, a su espalda una capa roja, como si hubiese salido de una leyenda de las épocas antiguas; los custodios que imposibilitaban movimiento a los guerreros del Santuario, vestían similar, con indumentarias de acero templado y capas blancas que rozaban los suelos. Se quitó el casco, revelando los fieros ojos marcados por el tiempo con experiencia y conocimiento, de un castaño claro al igual que su piel morena.

-Dos hombres y una mujer vagando por estos parajes- habló - algo que no me sorprende en estos días extraños, y sin embargo es difícil que los pobladores se atrevan a internarse cuando ya casi anochece. ¿Quiénes son y qué buscan aquí?, ¡Hablen rápido!-

-Sería más fácil responder, si el filo de las armas estuviera más lejos de nosotros- respondió Kanon con hastío.

-No estás en posición de exigir nada, extraño. Una palabra equivocada y terminarán todos en los calabozos, así que seré paciente y preguntaré otra vez: ¿Qué los trae a la lejana Lemnos?-

-Nuestro viaje ha sido largo y fatigoso- empezó el gemelo, agravando aún más la voz- sin embargo esto es lo que vengo a encontrar- dijo mirando severamente al grupo que los amenazaban- hombres armados que me rodean como si fuese el peor de los ladrones-

-¿Por qué habríamos de recibir a un grupo de extraños, del que nada sabemos, en nuestro territorio?- preguntó afilando la mirada.

Pero el gemelo volvió a sonreír cínicamente, los ojos esmeraldas le brillaron y su rostro cambió de pronto, desenvolviendo una personalidad diferente. Se levantó rápido ayudando a Lillean en el proceso, pero solamente provocó que el grupo de soldados acercaran aún más las puntas de sus armas contra ellos.

-Entonces es así como el ejército de Lemnos recibe al Mariscal de Atenas...- negó con la cabeza sin borrar su expresión- Agamenón jamás mencionó tales conductas-

El hombre abrió los ojos instantáneamente, mostrando un asombro asaltando a sus orbes castañas, que ahora miraban con sorpresa al peliazul. La lengua se le entiesó por unos momentos en que no pudo decir nada. Dio otro paso más, apartando firmemente a uno de sus subordinados para estar frente a Kanon.

-¿Agamenón?, ¿El mismo Agamenón de...-

-De Atenas, sí- respondió con hastío- ¡El gran Patriarca de nuestro señor Hefesto!- y el rostro de todos pronto empalideció- no estará complacido con lo que he de decirle acerca de esto. Atreverse a apuntar con un arma digna de Ares al cuello de una sacerdotisa, y encorralar al capitán de su guardia- dijo desviando la mirada al Tauro.

Y en seguida retiró con cuidado una parte de su capa, suficiente para dejar ver el reluciente medallón que colgaba sobre su pecho, y en él, el labrado símbolo del martillo sobre las llamas. La expresión del hombre no hizo sino empeorar, como si hubiese visto un espectro; en seguida se arrodilló, colocando el puño derecho en pecho, imitado unos segundos después por el séquito de soldados que le seguían. Las lanzas fueron colocadas a los pies de los guerreros, como símbolo de respeto. Aldebarán y la elfa miraron igualmente atónitos al gemelo, impresionados por su manera de llevar la situación con tanta facilidad.

-Pido el perdón del mariscal de Atenas. No estaba enterado de que...-

-No era la intención del Patriarca hacer un aviso abierto de nuestra llegada- replicó Kanon- nos ha enviado con instrucciones específicas y los rumores son enemigos en esta época-

-Soy Aetos, capitán del ejército de Lemnos- se presentó el oficial, irguiéndose- mi ofensa ha sido grande, pero yo...-

-Suficiente- pidió el Géminis, alzando una mano- ya no hay espacio para disculpas, ni tampoco tiempo- se acercó un poco más al capitán- es preciso que vea al regente de esta isla. Sucesos importantes ocurren fuera de estos límites-

-Entiendo. Es tal como ha dicho- dijo casi en un susurro- Han ocurrido eventos extraños y el patriarca se ha limitado a decirnos muy poco- miró hacia arriba, encontrando la luz del sol colarse entre las hojas- pronto anochecerá. Los llevaré ante él: Giles el sabio. Síganme-

Los soldados tomaron sus lanzas, ordenándose en una fila frente a los santos y la elfa. Aetos inclinó el rostro ante el gemelo, y comenzó a caminar colina abajo. El camino era igual de engañoso y difícil, pero a medida que avanzaron, la tierra dejó de ser hostil, los árboles se encontraban más separados, pero ahora eran más altos y fuertes que antes; a los pies de éstos crecían setos de pasto suave, que forraba todo con un brillo especial. El espacio entre ellos se convirtió pronto en un amplio pasaje, la voz de un caudaloso río cantaba a cierta distancia, no visible, y sin duda cercano.

Poco a poco, les pareció ver paredes de piedra blanca, cada vez más nítidas; un camino empedrado apareció, como una amplia y concurrida calle donde aún a esas horas la algarabía estaba presente. Las personas se volvieron hacia ellos en cuanto los vieron, el silencio se hizo presente mientras el capitán avanzaba con sus nuevos acompañantes, a los que muchos hombres y mujeres miraron con cierta duda mientras hablaban en susurros sobre ellos. Se internaron en el corazón de la villa, donde estaba el mercado principal que se abastecía gracias a los barcos que viajaban por tierras lejanas: había jarrones entintados y decorados en un local, pescado seco en otro, cientos de especias en contenedores de madera se exhibían a unos pasos, joyas, carne y más pescado. Los habitantes vestían como inalterados por el tiempo, de ropas ligeras de algodón que confeccionaban hermosos vestidos para las mujeres, túnicas o pantalones de tela más gruesa para los hombres, conservando casi a fidelidad la visión del viejo imperio griego.

La calle de pronto se dividió en dos grandes secciones, a la izquierda continuaba hasta llegar al puerto, donde los barcos se veían muy cercanos ahora, y a la derecha se extendía entre más casas, hasta perderse en la ascensión de la ladera del monte elevado. Aetos tomó esta dirección, continuando hasta que alcanzaron un sendero que iba en serpentín hacia arriba. De nuevo los árboles formaron parte del paisaje, pero ahora ordenados en la orilla, creando la ilusión de un muro de cortinas verdes a los lados. Tras unos minutos de recorrido, el pesado metal de dos puertas se interpuso en el paso, y custodiándolas dos hombres con lanza en mano y espada en el cinturón. El capitán fue apenas visto para que los portales se abrieran y dieran paso a todos.

Fue en ese preciso instante en que la imagen de la villa quedó atrás, y sus hermosos muros blancos parecían ahora sombras, pues ante los santos y la elfa, se erguía majestuoso el recinto dedicado a Hefesto como digna construcción para un Dios. El lugar era enorme, la pared de roca de la montaña lo acunaba con gracia, como si hubiese sido colocado ahí por las mismas deidades. Los jardines estaban rebosantes de flores, que a la luz del ocaso, parecían de oro y cobre, todas dispersas hasta donde podía alcanzar la vista. Varioss templos estaban ordenados en diferentes niveles, de manera similar al propio santuario en Atenas, todos hechos de mármol blanco, de pilastras gruesas que sostenían a los techos tallados, los que a su vez contenían fragmentos de historias mitológicas. Las enredaderas trepaban por las paredes de algunos de los edificios, y otras colgaban por la pared de la cascada que corría justo por en medio de los templos, serpeándolos entre las escaleras y cruzando por debajo de pequeños puentes. Finalmente, hasta el lugar más elevado, se erguía el más grande de todos los templos: la casa principal. Era contemplar una belleza que rivalizaba con el mismo recinto de la Diosa de la guerra justa.

-Este es el Santuario de Lemnos, dedicado al maestro herrero, el forjador del Olimpo. Bienvenidos- dijo Aetos.

-Capitán- un joven se acercó hasta ellos, a paso apresurado y susurró en su oído- el patriarca pide su presencia...-

-¿Dónde está él?-

-En el anfiteatro-

Asintió a su subordinado, volviéndose hacia los guerreros.

-Sé que están cansados a causa de tantos inconvenientes, pero él ya debe estar enterado de su llegada-

-Entiendo- dijo Kanon- llévanos a donde está cuanto antes-

Atravesaron algunos jardines, justo a los pies de la escalinata de los templos, y cruzaron por unos campos verdes bien cuidados, donde se encontraba un estanque de aguas cristalinas, y en el centro de éste la imagen en piedra del herrero del cielo forjando uno de los rayos de Zeus en su fragua. Después el suelo dejó de ser parejo y fue en declive, hacia unas escaleras que se arraigaban la ladera formando un gran anfiteatro donde estaba un grupo de al menos diez niños, y al frente de todos, un anciano. La escolta se detuvo tras el capitán, formándose en línea, y éste simplemente continuó caminando, señalando que le siguieran los tres guerreros. Una vez abajo, al pie de los escalones, Aetos se detuvo, y con una reverencia se presentó ante el hombre.

-Gran maestro- habló solemnemente- he vuelto de cumplir sus órdenes, y he traído conmigo a emisarios de Atenas-

Giles levantó la mirada y asintió con una sonrisa oculta entre la larga barba gris. Sus ojos arrugados inspiraban sabiduría y también amabilidad infinita. Aquel manto azul de bordes rojos y oro, lo hacía ver como un magnífico rey, sin necesidad de portar joyas ostentosas. Indicó al grupo de niños que permanecieran en su lugar, y entonces a paso lento se acercó a los otros.

-¡Emisarios de Atenas!- repitió con alegría- muchos años han pasado desde que enviados de la gran ciudad han venido a Lemnos. ¡Bienvenidos!-

-Nos honra estar ante el protector de la cuna de nuestro señor Hefesto- habló Kanon de nuevo, inclinando la cabeza- soy Leandro, mariscal de Agamenón en Atenas- se presentó sin duda, reverenciando a Giles.

-¡Mariscal! y tan joven. Los tiempos han cambiado sin duda- dijo con otra sonrisa- entonces eras tú el de esa energía tan poderosa que sentí antes-

-No fue mi intención perturbarlo, quería anunciar nuestra llegada de la manera más discreta-

-Agamenón ha estado sin comunicarse durante mucho tiempo, y me pregunto qué es lo que sucede más allá del mar como para enviar a su Mariscal hasta acá. Y además acompañado- comentó mirando a los otros dos.

-Él es Néstor, capitán de la guardia del patriarca- presentó a Aldebarán, quien hizo otra reverencia- y ella es Cora, sacerdotisa del templo- Lillean solamente inclinó la cabeza cubierta.

-Me honra tenerlos aquí. Espero que no hayan pasado dificultades en su camino hacia acá, Aetos es difícil de carácter- dijo el patriarca serenamente- y sólo cumplía mis órdenes-

-No es necesaria una disculpa, maestro. El capitán de Lemnos fue amable con nosotros, y nos ha escoltado hasta aquí. Pero ahora solo quisiéramos descansar, y mi señora aún más- dijo mirando hacia la elfa- no está acostumbrada a estos viajes-

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó espantado- una sacerdotisa en tierras distantes, y yo aquí hablando sin parar. Mis disculpas. En seguida dispondré las mejores habitaciones para ustedes y una cena abundante, después podremos hablar tranquilamente sobre ciertos asuntos cuando el sol esté nuevamente arriba- dijo mirando seriamente al peliazul, quien asintió- Aetos, adelántense, iré después tras ustedes-

Dio la media vuelta, y volvió al frente de los niños, dedicándoles algunas palabras. El castaño los llevó de vuelta hacia las escaleras y finalmente subieron, y ahí en el borde miraron hacia el oeste, donde el sol terminaba de hundirse en el mar.

-Debo felicitarlo, capitán- habló Kanon- su escuadrón es uno muy bien capacitado. Son casi imperceptibles allá en la montaña-

-Estos hombres están a mis órdenes desde que eran adolescentes- contestó Aetos señalando con un gesto al séquito que los seguía de cerca- demasiado tiempo los entrené; dudan de cualquier sombra que merodeé por las noches, del más mínimo murmullo en los bosques y hasta la cara más inocente, pues su deber ante todo es la protección de este sagrado lugar-

-Has hecho un excelente trabajo, capitán- se atrevió a hablar Aldebarán, más por inercia que por necesidad- ¡No los vi venir!-

-Han sorprendido tanto a capitán como a mariscal en un solo instante. Entonces puedo decir que sí- completó sonriendo cortamente.

La luz se extinguía, pero al mismo tiempo era reemplazada por una hermosa luna redonda de plata. Atravesaron de nuevo los campos, observando cómo el panorama se transformaba lentamente ante sus ojos; los pequeños faroles estaban siendo prendidos en los jardines y las antorchas ya ardían en el camino de los templos, por donde ahora pasaban, entre flores que colgaban al libre albedrío de las columnas y techos, desprendiendo su aroma nocturno. El sonido de las aguas corriendo era el único murmullo que escuchaban cerca de ellos cada vez que salían de un templo; y así siguieron atravesando seis edificaciones más, hasta que el principal se hizo presente sobre la ancha escalinata que marcaba el final de la subida. Eran pocos escalones y fue rápido llegar a la terraza; ahí el templo parecía mucho más grande y bello, jarrones en la entrada, bajo cada columna, contenían una maraña de plantas que colgaban hasta el suelo. En la entrada guardaban el paso dos estatuas idénticas de bronce del herrero, joven y con un mazo en la mano.

**...**

Cuando la última de las damas que la acompañaban se retiró, cerrando la puerta tras ella, finalmente pudo respirar tranquila. Soltó una gran cantidad de aire que sentía, había retenido desde que llegaron a la isla. La cena había sido larga, alegre y abundante tal como dijo el patriarca, pero retrasó su tan ansiado descanso. Lillean retiró la capucha y dejó que cayera a su espalda, suspiró una vez más y se sentó en el borde de la amplia cama. La habitación estaba bien iluminada con un gran candelabro de velas colgando desde el cielo raso, combinándose a momentos con los rayos lunares que se colaban, casi tímidos cuando las cortinas se removían con el viento. El aposento era muy grande, acogedor y elegante. Un ligero dosel colgaba sobre la cama, unas sillas de madera con tapices estaban frente a ésta, sobre una alfombra de pieles y un pequeño cajonero al lado de la cabecera estaban cerca de la elfa, pero al final se encontraba un hermoso diván y a su lado un arpa; tras éstos, dos puertas de madera que cerraban la entrada a una habitación de baño. La elfa se recostó en el lecho, cerrando los ojos por un momento, tratando de descansar. El sonido del agua fluyendo llegaba nítidamente hasta sus orejas, como un ligero canto a mitad de la noche. Se sintió liviana, como entrando en un sueño profundo, donde podía verse viajando por las frías tierras del norte, allá en su reino.

-No es tiempo de dormir, tenemos que discutir unos asuntos, "sacerdotisa"-

De inmediato Lillean se incorporó asustada al escuchar aquella voz. Resopló con alivio cuando vio que Kanon era quien estaba de pie a unos metros, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Su ropa estaba desordenada, pues ya no traía la capa y su chaqueta de tela oscura, solamente un camisón blanco, cerrado con algunos botones, con los mismos pantalones resistentes y rústicos.

-¿Te ha visto alguien?- preguntó ella, mirando la entrada.

-No, estos pasillos están desolados, y lo estarán hasta el amanecer. Pedí "absoluta paz"- comentó con una sonrisa traviesa. Ella se acomodó en la cama y miró a Kanon.

-Eres un excelente actor. Has convencido a todos de que somos fieles del Dios herrero-

-Normalmente alguien diría que soy un "manipulador", y no lo culparía, tengo ciertas habilidades para persuadir a las personas- aceptó divertido- además, ese era el propósito ¿No es cierto?- comentó encogiéndose de hombros- los habitantes de esta isla no creerían que somos aliados presentándonos desde el inicio como santos de Athena, y nuestros nombres no son seguros fuera del santuario. Alguien se ha asegurado de que nos consideren una amenaza-

-¿Quién?-

-No lo sé con certeza- dijo acercándose hasta el lecho y sentándose en él- pero estoy seguro que Zeus está enviando mensajeros a cada lugar donde se encuentra lo que buscamos. Nos está cazando-

Por un momento hubo silencio; Lillean miró los ojos enigmáticos del peliazul, perdidos en el espacio frente a él. Bajó el rostro, pensativa. No estaba segura de muchas cosas, la situación parecía ser de pronto demasiado abrumadora y peligrosa.

-Tu herida ya no está- comentó Kanon de pronto, acercando una mano a su propio rostro y golpeteando el lugar. Lillean tocó su mejilla.

-Los elfos podemos recuperarnos de cosas como esas- dijo trazando la línea de la inexistente cicatriz- nuestro cuerpo sana de casi cualquier lesión-

Kanon la contempló con cierta fascinación. Desde que la conoció, ella no era más que una chica que hallaba la manera de fastidiarlo, pero ahora se percataba realmente de quién era y reparaba en su verdadera raza, pues no era una mujer humana, sino una elfa, de una estirpe que él sólo conocía por las historias que le contaba el patriarca en su remota infancia y de algún que otro libro en los estantes de la biblioteca. De pronto le pareció que era muy hermosa, aunque no estuviera adornada con un vestido o joyas; su cabello negro era largo y brillante, el rostro claro, alegre, y esos ojos grises como plata que relucían a la luz.

-¿Es algo muy importante lo que ibas a decir?- preguntó la pelinegra, obteniendo la atención de él- estoy algo cansada-

-No, no realmente, algunos detalles para nuestra estadía aquí- dijo deshaciéndose de su ensoñación.

-Ah, era eso, bien- mencionó ella, mirándolo fijamente, esperando que hablara, pero notó algo- Kanon...- habló asustada mirando la mano del santo.

Una mancha oscura comenzaba a formarse en sus dedos, Kanon no se había percatado de eso hasta que reparó en la insistente mirada de la elfa en él; levantó la extremidad para verla con mayor detenimiento, y pudo notar cómo comenzaba a teñirse de rojo y negro. Lillean acercó una mano, casi o más aterrada que el propio santo, pero apenas lo rozó, él apretó los ojos y la mandíbula con expresión de dolor. Entonces se apresuró sobre los botones de su ropa, desabrochándolos en seguida ante la asombrada mirada del peliazul. Apartó la prenda en total, dejando desnuda la parte superior del guerrero. Lo revisó de prisa con la vista, y arrugó el entrecejo, observando la enorme mancha que nacía del Géminis sobre sus costillas en el lado derecho y subiendo por su hombro para bajar por el brazo nuevamente. Quiso tocarlo con cuidado, pero provocó que el santo se pasmara otra vez.

-¿Hace cuánto tienes esto?- preguntó Lillean preocupada.

-Desde ayer... tal vez- respondió respirando hondo, tratando de aliviar el dolor.

-¡¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- insistió molesta- esto es grave, y muy extraño-

-Estaré bien-

-¡Esto no está nada bien!-

Él apretó los dientes y los párpados cuando sintió el punzante dolor recorrerle como mareas ascendentes en su interior. Estaba seguro de que se iría pronto, pero no estaba cesando en absoluto, al contrario, sintió que se desataba cada vez más; aquella mancha comenzaba a lacerarlo y quemarlo al mismo tiempo. Agarró una parte de la cubierta de la cama y la estrujó con el puño contrario, mientras reunía fuerzas para tranquilizarse, mas no funcionaba. Respiró accidentadamente un par de veces, donde cada inhalada lo perforaba como agujas, y al segundo siguiente dejó escapar un grito de dolor cuando el límite de su resistencia fue superado; se dejó caer en la cama, retorciéndose ante la aterrada asgardiana.

-¡Kanon!- lo llamó nerviosa- ¡Kanon!-

Tomó el rostro del santo con las manos, pero él seguía moviéndose violentamente mientras siseaba preso del sufrimiento. La mancha comenzó a hacerse más grande, expandiéndose por su abdomen lentamente y desgarrando en el interior como navajas de miles de filos. El gemelo ya no fue capaz de soportarlo, comenzaba a perder la conciencia racional, donde su mente sólo tenía espacio para aquel infierno del que jamás había sido víctima. Sudaba frío y era presa de los temblores que se presentaban en todo su cuerpo.

-_Lau, lau_- pronunció asustada.

La pelinegra trató de concentrarse, buscando algunas palabras de alivio en su memoria. Acudió a su cosmo, con precaución de no mostrarlo demasiado para que otros lo sintieran, se aferró a Kanon, juntando su frente con la de él, y colocando una mano extendida en su abdomen. El aura apareció como rayos de luna: plateada, hermosa, pura. Rodeó al guerrero, danzando sobre él grácil y musical. Separó los labios, hablando en voz baja en su propia lengua, que sonó con armonía en la habitación, como un susurro del viento de verano, o las gotas de lluvia sobre el bosque.

-_Anteim Odin, Asgard-o heru_. _Haster yendox nahalt, ¡Thau nin!- _exclamó desesperada con su dulce voz- _thau nin_...- repitió en un susurro- _gildor vanya sínomello_- dijo pasivamente, desprendiendo su energía con precisión sobre el cuerpo del santo. Él se aferró a la capa de ella, tembloroso- _gildor vanya sínomello... elwë ar serë anna len, Kanon_-

Dijo aquello una última vez, y la luz se consumió poco a poco bajo la piel masculina; el viento entró intrépido por la ventana y con su ráfaga apagó las velas del candelabro. Las sombras reinaron en el lugar, donde sólo era posible ver algo con la iluminación de la luna filtrada. La acelerada respiración de Kanon provocaba que su fuerte pecho subiera y bajara, pero ahora comenzaba a disminuir su ritmo, el sudor resbalaba de su sien y la cordura volvía a él. La nórdica lo miró a los ojos, también extenuada por sacrificar parte de su energía, sin embargo logró sonreír al ver que el guerrero volvía a estar bien. Sintió que el agarre de la gruesa mano se debilitaba en su ropa, y ahora el otro también la miraba, cansado. Lillean se retiró un poco, pues se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca de Kanon, sin saber exactamente qué hacer o decir. La masculina anatomía se definía bajo el camisón abierto en contrastes de luz y sombras como musculosos brazos, amplios hombros y un estómago firme y trabajado, que la dejó muda un momento.

-Lo siento...- murmuró sintiéndose avergonzada e intimidada- deberías descansar- sugirió cuando se incorporó del todo.

-No- se rehusó- hay... muchas cosas por hacer-

-Eso puede esperar- replicó la elfa- estás muy débil. Apenas he logrado ayudarte y sería mucho esfuerzo para tu cuerpo- le dijo intranquila- duerme un poco, que yo me encargaré de despertarte-

-Gracias...- mencionó apenas audible, levantándose a medias- pero no he venido en vano hasta aquí, y esto- posó la palma entera en su costado ya limpio- esto no era nada-

-¡Tu orgullo debería ser "nada", santo de Athena!- exclamó frustrada la nórdica- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan necio?- pero Kanon sonrió.

-Ya has cumplido con tu deber de sanadora ¿Cierto?, déjame los problemas de ego y necedad a mí-

Quiso levantarse, pero Lillean no lo permitió. Lo devolvió a la cama, mirándolo desafiante, como si en verdad pudiera oponerse a él físicamente. Kanon se quedó un momento estático, hasta que después amplió la sonrisa, realmente divertido con esas palabras, negó con la cabeza y finalmente accedió como si estuviera complaciendo a una niña; se acomodó en el lecho, deshaciéndose en un movimiento de las sandalias de cuero, y con una mano atrás de la cabeza se recostó completamente, estirando las largas piernas en el edredón.

-¿Contenta?- preguntó mirando el techo de tela del dosel. Ella asintió, hubo otro silencio hasta que él habló de nuevo- basta de esa mirada, no intentaré nada más por ahora, estoy cansado-

-Me es suficiente- dijo ella más tranquila- pero no me deja de preocupar del todo. Jamás había visto algo así. Era como si algo actuara dentro de ti para hacerte daño-

-Y en realidad es así- contestó Kanon- Athena utilizó una parte del cosmo de Zeus para lograr materializarnos, pero la intención de él era diferente de ayudar. Su cosmo solamente logró desequilibrar nuestras líneas vitales y si no obtenemos lo que buscamos en menos de un mes...-

Se quedó mirando hacia arriba, a un punto perdido donde sus ojos se encontraban. La pelinegra no dijo nada, tratando de comprender las palabras del santo. Diferente a su hermana, que mostraba rechazo total a los fieles de Atena, Lillean les tenía cierta empatía, y ahora que conocía a dos de ese grupo élite de hombres, como Aldebarán y Kanon, no le parecían desagradables del todo; estaba dispuesta a ayudarlos hasta el final.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste hace un momento? cuando... pasó eso- rompió el silencio el gemelo.

-Estaba pidiendo la ayuda de mi señor Odín. Para ayudarte a regresar del dolor- aseguró Lillean seriamente- es un rezo élfico que aprendí cuando era pequeña-

-Tu cosmo...- comentó, comenzando a sentirse más cansado- es como el viento frío, pero agradable. Y tu voz se volvió diferente... más hermosa-

-No lo es- replicó la elfa con las mejillas rojas- la de mi madre sí que era hermosa- comentó al instante.

-¿Era?-

-Hace mucho se extinguió su canto, cuando Lorin y yo éramos pequeñas- recordó con nostalgia- también era muy bella ¿Sabes?, su cabello rubio como el sol, alta y blanca. La descendiente de un linaje muy antiguo de elfos de la luz de Asgard- Lillean dijo con una sonrisa triste. Luego vio a Kanon, quien estaba atento a ella- disculpa, lo dije sin pensar. No quiero molestarte con estas cosas-

-No estoy molesto- dijo Kanon, volviendo su vista arriba- es sólo que...-

El gemelo se detuvo, meditando lo que iba a decir. Estaba a punto de contestar que él no conocía ese tipo de sentimientos, pero tal vez era demasiado hablar, y él nunca había tenido una conversación de esa naturaleza con nadie; después de todo, Saga era su gemelo y tenía la misma historia de su infancia. Habían crecido sin tener una madre, al igual que la mayoría de los aprendices a santo del santuario.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada- dijo él, posando su brazo sobre los ojos- ahora me quedaré a dormir aquí, "sacerdotisa", ya que tanto quieres que descanse-

Y dicho esto, comenzó a dejarse vencer por el agotamiento, mientras Lillean abría los labios, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y preguntando mentalmente dónde dormiría ella.

**...**

Desde donde se encontraban, podían observar el vasto territorio que se extendía a la lejanía, sin poder distinguir el origen y el fin de las milenarias montañas del Parnaso. El magnífico monte parecía rozar el cielo con sus elevadas cimas de roca maciza, ahí donde se perdían entre las nubes que cubrían vaporosamente los lindes. Las faldas de las montañas estaban recubiertas con un denso follaje de abetos que descendían hasta las bajas regiones, donde comenzaban los hermosos prados silvestres. Los laureles y olivares estaban regados de un lado a otro en las fértiles tierras de la cordillera sagrada, y ahí, en medio de tanta belleza creada por las diosas de la naturaleza, se encontraba la construcción derruida del santuario de Apolo, al que las cumbres de caliza protegían celosamente. El sol comenzaba a hundirse en el oeste lentamente, y sus rayos eran débiles pues pronto caería la noche. Los bosques se pintaron de bronce y las nubes de oro en aquel ocaso. Las siluetas recortadas de las antiguas pilastras comenzaban a formar sombras sobre el suelo, donde estaban más escombros esparcidos entre la vegetación; Las construcciones que aún permanecían erigidas iban perdiendo su brillo conforme el astro desaparecía de las alturas. El silencio reinaba en el santo lugar, solamente el soplar del viento irrumpió con un tímido paso a través de las hojas en los árboles. Delfos comenzaba a tornarse oscuro, sin embargo su etérea belleza se acrecentaba. La mística zona parecía desprender una calma y energía sobrecogedoras mientras la noche caía en las ruinas del santuario.

Los guerreros observaron a su alrededor, sin saber exactamente qué buscar, pues el desértico y calmo lugar no ofrecía nada más allá de una exquisita vista arquitectónica. Milo dio unos pasos adelante, pisando firmemente el suelo de piedra que componía uno de los tantos caminos en ascensión por el terreno. Fijó la celeste mirada sobre los niveles en que se dividía el mítico templo del oráculo, tratando de saber en qué parte exacta se encontraban del enorme sitio. Observó los restos que yacían a lo lejos y cercano, los vestigios de templos que antes ocupaban un lugar, así como los que aún persistían sobre sus bases. Frente a él estaba una escalinata de apenas tres niveles, pero ésta era larga a lo ancho y gruesa a lo alto; al final, unas cuantas columnas cercanas a un muro de contención donde se encontraba un nivel más.

-"El Pórtico de los Atenienses"- pronunció en voz baja, observando hacia arriba- aquí solo hay ruinas- dijo volteando a sus compañeros rápidamente.

-Lo que queda del templo de Apolo está arriba- prosiguió Camus- pero no encontraremos nada ahí, él no dejaría a la merced de nadie ese árbol-

-Está oculto en Delfos, es seguro, la pregunta es ¿Dónde?- habló Milo así mismo, dejando que el céfiro ondeara su capa, calló un instante pensando lo que haría. Después comenzó a caminar.

-Milo- llamó Camus seriamente- tu orgullo no te llevará lejos. No puedes hacer esto tú solo-

-Claro que sí- replicó con una sonrisa irónica, sin mirar atrás- no necesito a alguien para cuidarme la espalda... no te necesito-

-Esto no se reduce solamente a ti. Piensa por un momento tus acciones- insistió fríamente el de Acuario.

Pero Milo lo ignoró, y dio unos pasos más, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera continuar, un hálito gélido comenzó a invadir sus piernas, subiendo rápidamente hasta las rodillas y cristalizando la armadura, aprisionando al octavo guardián. El escorpión frunció el seño cuando se vio inmóvil, entonces encendió su cosmo, que deshizo el hielo de Camus, dio la vuelta y levantó la mano derecha, mostrando la letal aguja que crecía de su dedo. Ambos Caballeros se miraron, desafiándose en silencio, y en la mirada del Escorpio ardía la furia, mientras en el francés el azul glaciar de sus iris era casi mortecino.

-Basta- intervino Lorin, quien estaba a unos metros entre las ruinas cercanas- deténganse, esta discusión no nos ayudará en nada-

-Mantente fuera de esto- ordenó Milo sin despegar sus ojos del otro- tú... no eres más que un traidor, deja de decirme qué es correcto y qué no, preocúpate por ti mismo como hiciste antes, cuando aceptaste ser siervo de Hades y darle la espalda a tu Orden- dijo con el brazo temblándole a causa de su propio enojo; bajó el semblante, ocultando sus ojos- el solo hecho de ver tu rostro me enfurece, no eres más que un fantasma, una sombra... ¡Quiero matarte aquí mismo!- exclamó alterado el escorpión.

-Hazlo- respondió Camus sin emociones, casi sereno- hazlo si tanto odio me tienes. Hazlo-

Milo levantó la mirada fúrica, y la aguja escarlata se mostró filosa y vacilante en su mano. Observó al Caballero de Acuario frente a él, inmóvil y sin doblegar su postura. Alzó un poco más la extremidad, cegado por la ira, el brío dorado lo rodeó de pies a cabeza y formó un remolino de viento a su alrededor cada vez más violento. En ese instante la elfa se colocó en medio de ambos, con la larga espada desenvainada que apuntaba directamente al escorpión.

-Detente- le pidió firme- es el territorio de otro Dios el que pisas, no lo olvides. De nada nos servirá una discusión justo ahora, un paso en falso y el propósito de todo esto se perderá-

-Muévete- mandó entre dientes. Pero ella no se retiró- muévete- siseó otra vez.

-No-

-¡Lorin!-

-Tranquilízate, porque si das un paso, enterraré el filo de mi espada en tu pecho-

El peliazul entiesó la mandíbula mientras la observaba con severidad, pero ella parecía decidida a todo. Después de unos momentos que parecieron eternos, Milo apagó lentamente la energía descontrolada de su interior. La uña roja se volvió normal, y esa mano la empuñó con fuerza. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, el corazón le latía fuerte; hacía tiempo que no sentía esa ira tan temible que lo dominaba en segundos, que corría por la sangre en sus venas como si fuese una droga que lo cegaba y llenaba de adrenalina con el deseo ferviente de asesinar a alguien, como lo tuvo en un tiempo oscuro de su pasado. Respiró con pesadez y miró hacia al cielo pocos segundos, luego volvió a prestar atención a su compañera, que ya bajaba su arma. Fácilmente pudo haberla hecho a un lado y atacar a Camus, pero no lo hizo, la determinación de la nórdica pareció más fuerte que él, y no pudo sino rendirse ante ella.

-_Nos están vigilando, aseguraré los alrededores. Permanece con él- _dijo Camus a Lorin con su cosmo.

Antes de que se dijera nada más, el santo de Acuario dio la espalda a sus compañeros y brincó hasta el siguiente nivel, donde estaban las ruinas del templo principal, de nuevo más saltos con gran altura y agilidad, hasta que se perdió de vista entre los olivos que crecían en la montaña y escondían los parajes interiores del santuario. Lorin se quedó parada en el mismo sitio, mirando hacia arriba con el rostro cansado. Se giró en dirección al peliazul, quien se dejó caer sentado sobre uno de los grandes peldaños del pórtico, con las piernas separadas y sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mano. Ella se acercó un poco más, suficiente para oír lo entrecortada que era la respiración del santo.

-Eres una mujer orgullosa y testaruda- dijo Milo en apenas un murmullo- pude haberte lastimado también-

-Sé que no lo hubieras hecho- replicó Lorin- ni a él, ni a mí-

-¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso?-

-No lo estoy, y tampoco sé nada de ti... pero no parecías decidido a dañar a ese Caballero; dudaste, en vez de simplemente matarlo-

Lorin suspiró, cruzando la mirada con la sombría del peliazul. Su aspecto había cambiado de nuevo y no dejaba de sorprenderla aquel detalle. Él bajó la vista otra vez hacia el suelo lleno de hierba seca y piedras, perdiéndose en muchos pensamientos intranquilos. Sintió la compañía de la elfa, que se sentó a su lado.

-Hiciste bien... en detenerte-

Milo perdió el gesto implacable en su rostro y suspiró largamente.

-¿Por qué te interpusiste?, sé que nos odias, ¿No sería mejor para ti que nos hubiésemos matado?- preguntó irónico, todavía cabizbajo; la elfa negó sutilmente.

-No me beneficia en nada, ni ahora ni después. Pero es egoísta de su parte querer desperdiciar la oportunidad que les ha dado su Diosa, no todos los muertos pueden regresar- dijo con melancolía en su hablar- deberías aferrarte a eso: a la vida que está ante ti-

-¡Esto es un infierno!- exclamó de inmediato, perdiendo el control- ¿Una vida, dices?, dime qué es lo bueno de todo esto. No hay paz, ni perdón, no hay nada a lo que pueda aferrarme-

-Morir es más fácil que vivir- contestó la pelinegra simplemente- todo eso es necesario; el dolor, la tristeza, el llanto y la desesperación, para saber que estás vivo y que debes creer que después de una herida, viene una cicatriz que sana; después de una lágrima está una sonrisa, y de la desesperación nace la esperanza-

Suspiró nostálgica, y sus labios se curvaron tímidamente en una sonrisa al recordar muchas cosas de pronto. El santo tenía su completa atención en aquella joven que lo había hipnotizado con sus palabras, esas que él idealizó en su servicio como guerrero de Atena, las que le habían enseñado los buenos momentos de su vida a pesar de que lo entrenaron para pelear y entregarse a la muerte en batalla, pero que en algún momento olvidó. Sus palabras sonaron sinceras, lejanas a los continuos rechazos que tenía la joven nórdica hacia la orden de la Diosa, como si ella misma hubiera revivido parte de su vida en aquella pequeña conversación. El corazón del guerrero se estabilizó lentamente, latiendo en armonía con su respiración ya tranquila. Soltó un suspiro y peinó su fleco con rapidez para volver a encararla, y ahí notó que la elfa brillaba sutilmente bajo la luz de la luna, misma que ella miraba en completa atención con sus ojos grises y penetrantes, con esa sonrisa que lucía serena pero a la vez triste, y sin embargo al guerrero le pareció hermosa de esa manera, sin el desprecio o la arrogancia reflejada en su rostro. Estaba por decir algo, cuando escuchó una melodía al aire; su oído se agudizó y arrugó el entrecejo ante la repentina intrusión en el silencio. Era una tonada delicada, creada con las vibraciones de muchas cuerdas, tal vez de un arpa. Lorin prestó atención y se paró de inmediato al igual que Milo, escudriñando cada rincón del recinto sumido en sombras, tratando de divisar el origen de la canción. La armonía subió de volumen de a poco, haciéndose cercana, pero aún sin delatar al autor; el cuerpo del santo comenzó a sentirse pesado, y sus párpados abrían y cerraban con lentitud, pues aquella música estaba adormeciéndolo completamente. Intentó mantenerse alerta, sin embargo la fuerza comenzaba a desvanecerse en sus piernas, estaba perdiendo lucidez a cada segundo. Entonces escuchó un golpe contra la tierra, volteó a su izquierda, encontrando el cuerpo inerte de la elfa sobre el suelo; Milo entreabrió los labios y quiso acercarse, mas no logró moverse... la canción seguía ahí, hechizándolo con sus dulces notas. Cayó al suelo por igual, de rodillas y la vista perdida al frente, hasta que la oscuridad lo cegó por completo.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

No sé si lo recuerdan, pero dije que no se emocionaran mucho con la posible "pronta" actualización. Ya saben que para cuando yo subo cap nuevo, el cometa Halley ya pasó por la tierra tres veces XD. En fin, ¿Qué más puedo decirles?, ehm... ya terminé mi semestre, tengo tiempo libre estos días, y también ganas de escribir (que descarada XD)por eso me apresuré a terminar.

¡Ah sí!, bueno, sobre los siguientes caps quiero decirles que estaré enfocándome en una misión mayormente durante todo el cap, y al final una pequeña parte de otra, así como en este donde lo central fue en Lemnos, y al final un poquito en Delfos. Lo hago para no estar escribiendo escenas entrecruzadas, porque luego se me hace un lío al escribir :P, aunque si me surgen más ideas en un mismo cap, pondré más escenas.

Creo que eso es todo, como siempre, gracias por leer y estar pendientes : P

_*Aclaraciones* _

**Mariscal:** Ostentaba el máximo mando militar. Tenía mando sobre las armas, armaduras, máquinas de asedio, municiones y las guarniciones de los caballos. Él distribuía a las milicias y daba las órdenes tácticas.

**Lau:** no.

**Rezo de Lillean:** -Dios Odín, señor de Asgard. Protector de todo lo bueno, ¡Ayúdame!, ayúdame. Vete de aquí oscuridad, vete de aquí oscuridad... luz y paz para ti, Kanon-


End file.
